Catalyst
by The Wasp1995
Summary: Azula openly admits to her insecurities during 'The Beach' episode, setting off a chain of events that make her question everything she's ever believed in. How will this effect her going forward? Can she avoid the path of self destruction before it's too late? Slight AU. Rated T for adult themes
1. A Trip to Ember Island

**Hey, guys.**

**Welcome to my first attempt at writing an ATLA story. As you might have guessed from the title, this story is going to center on Azula and what _could_ have been had she allowed herself to openly acknowledge her insecurities and past.**

**This isn't a new concept. There have been other stories that have focused on the life or redemption of the Fire Nation princess. This is merely my own spin on it. Azula, in the show itself, is a villain with little to no redeeming qualities and is a full blown sociopath.**

**But what always struck me hard as I got older was the tragedy of her descent into insanity. There we see that she was not the cool, calculating, stable person she made herself out to be. In a way, Azula suffered as much as anyone in the show and her madness was the result of the symptoms she couldn't overcome or allow herself to overcome.**

**With that being said, this story is slight AU in a couple respects. The first being Azula going into detail about her troubles, the second being that I'm writing her not as a fully developed sociopath, but as someone with sociopathic tendencies. It may sound trivial, but there is a subtle difference. It's also important to how this story is eventually going to finish.**

**So with that being said, here is the first chapter! It's more of an introduction than anything else, but please let me know what you think. I love reviews and feedback- including constructive criticism.**

**So without further ado I present: Catalyst.**

**Chapter 1. A Trip to Ember Island**

A beautiful yet unremarkable day bore down on four Fire Nation teenagers and their escort. Clouds were at a minimum, the winds cooperative and calm against the backdrop of a lemon, yellow sun bearing the coming of summer.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island," a very pretty, wide eyed girl by the name of Ty Lee spoke, her soft and kind features betraying every hint of her eagerness. "It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing."

Of course, the otherwise positive prospects and favorable weather was not enough to lift the spirits of a certain prince.

"Doing nothing is a waste of time," a young man, no older than sixteen or seventeen spoke dismissively. He was tall, his crimson robe unable to hide his athletic, lanky body. Golden eyes were laden with a heavy amount of deep seated anger and pain, though that was dulled by an additional front of indifference. Atop his head, sat an untidy, but not unkempt, amount of jet black hair to be put into a traditional Fire Nation top knot in official capacities. However, his most defining feature was the angry red scar that marked the left side of his face. He was Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne.

"We're being sent away on a forced vacation," he continued. "I feel like a child."

"Lighten up," teased a girl who looked to be slightly younger than he but seemingly more composed. Her eyes were the same as his, though they were outwardly devoid of any baggage that Zuko's carried. Her hair was also the same black color, though hers was still in the official Fire Nation top knot. The features of her sharp, yet still feminine face radiated confidence and precision…and a warning to anyone who dared trifle with her. For she was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, child prodigy and younger sister of the angst ridden Zuko, for whom teasing was just an every day exercise.

"So, dad wants to meet with his advisers alone without anyone else around. Don't take it personally."

That did little to assure Zuko, who continued to sulk over the railing of their ship.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asked, innocently changing the subject.

"We used to come here every summer when we were kids," Azula responded casually.

"That must have been fun!"

"_That_ was a long time ago," Zuko uttered quietly, memories of those seemingly carefree days flooding back to his conscious. He didn't like to think back on those times. They didn't bring anything useful to dwell on, just an unpleasant reminder of how much had changed since.

He took a glance at the final teenager amongst their group, a girl named Mai who looked just as gloomy and downtrodden as he did. Her features similarly resembled the other members of her peer group, black hair that reached her shoulders along with elegantly trimmed bangs, eyes with a slightly greyish tinge, but otherwise carried the same gold color. A neat dress covered her developing figure, the sleeves wide enough to conceal her usual assortment of deadly knives she used for appropriate situations. But today there would be no need. And though her face appeared indifferent Mai gave the smallest of smiles at Zuko's glance, if nothing else, then to improve his mood.

Azula observed all of this with mild curiosity but nothing more. She had known of Mai and Zuko's affinity for one another since she was nine years old. That was nothing new. It was also no surprise to her that her brother would be bothered by their "forced vacation." He had spent three years banished from his home trying to win their father's approval and no doubt being forced to go on a three-four day vacation would not help that restlessness. Azula could understand that, though not for the same reasons. She was used to being privy to her father's private counsel, on matters Zuko rarely ever saw close hand. As Princess and a prodigy, she had accomplished far more than most her age and took immense satisfaction in doing so. She was far more tactful and cunning than any of those old graybeards that occupied the High Command of the Fire Nation's armed forces.

Even so, there was protocol to be followed and expectations to be met. Despite being a daughter of the Royal Family, to supplant or object to any of those old generals was to commit an act of borderline treason, one she was not stupid enough to act on, unlike her stubborn older brother. Besides, despite the war unofficially ending with the capture of Ba Sing Se and the death of the Avatar, there were still matters to be taken care of. For one, the Earth Kingdom had not actually capitulated, with sizable pockets of their forces still holding out fiercely from Fire Nation attacks. There was also the matter of the Northern Water Tribe, a still formidable opponent that remained free from their control. Combining those two factors, there was still much work to be done. If their father needed some time to confer on such matters, it was his prerogative and there was nothing they could do about it.

_Oh, Zuko, when will you learn not to get so worked up over every little thing? One would think you would have acknowledged that lesson by now._

She gave a small smirk as she rested on the rail. She supposed while they were in a more casual setting she could let the typical customary decorum slip a bit. After all, she was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. She was nothing like Zuko. There was nothing she needed to feel insecure about.

* * *

Lo and Li had greeted them at the docks in their simultaneous manner. Azula too had remembered coming here when they were younger, but that was in a grand house, full of servants, luxuries, space, and pretty much anything they had wanted. The current residence they were staying was much less…plush to say the least. Compared to the other houses that sat on this part of Ember Island, it was quite small. Still, it would do for the time they would be here. Even if it did have its drawbacks.

The inside was standard enough. Tables lined with floor pillows comprised most of the furniture. The walls were lined with a rather antiquated design, though not enough to be considered completely tacky. Lo and Li explained there were three bedrooms, one to be shared by theirs truly, another by the girls, and Zuko would receive the single, as custom did not allow unmarried couples to sleep in the same room together. By the far the most appealing aspect of the place was the view, courtesy of an open window and deck that gave a pristine look at the shoreline to the west. As a consequence, sea air mixed with the aroma of sand filled the living room, though it was not enough to hide other fragrances.

"It smells like old lady in here," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"Gee, I wonder why," Mai said with her usual sardonic wit.

Ty Lee on the other hand, abounded with curiosity over an old picture of two young women posing side by side in bathing suits.

"Who are these two beautiful women?"

"Can't you tell?" the older women said, striking the same pose as in the picture.

"It's Lo…

"It's Li…

"And me!"

It was all that Zuko could do to keep himself from throwing up in response, while Azula rolled her eyes.

_Honestly, brother. You can't tell me you haven't seen worse._

She did concede, however, that seeing two older women in scantily clad clothing would not be the most welcome of sights.

In any case, they were shown their quarters, a pink and pastel room that Ty Lee loved and Mai was most displeased with. Zuko and Azula remained silent and uninterested.

Sensing that the teens were either apathetic or resentful, their elder chaperones tried to give the teens some perspective.

"We know you're upset you were forced to come here this weekend…"

"But Ember Island is a magical place," Li continued. "Keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance…"

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other," they finished in unison.

Lo took a stone from the table, grazing it gently with her hand.

"The beach was a special way…"

"Of smoothing even the most ragged edges."

The four teens looked on with a mixture of confusion and boredom, punctuated by Azula's rather obvious yawn. She had no interest in whatever vague proverb they might have for them. Wise counsel they may give when it came to military matters, she was content to keep her own when it came to a day at the beach.

As if they read her mind, Lo and Li gave two claps and another unison announcement.

"Time to hit the beach!" they shouted as their robes fell to the floor, revealing far more than any of them cared to see.

Mai shielded Zuko's eyes with her hand.

* * *

Gathering their things and putting on their swimming gear, the four Fire Nation teens made their way down to the beach slightly before midday.

Azula had decided to take the mats, while Ty Lee had packed the other essentials in her giant pink bag. Zuko and Mai true to form, had opted to trail behind, an umbrella shading them from the summer heat.

The princess took a broad view of her surroundings. Even in a relaxed setting such as this, she took extra care to notice the little things: the old man that snored on his chair probably had a bad back, the woman with three children could barely control their roughhousing on the beach, even some teenagers who looked about their age were here to enjoy themselves. Indeed, it was so crowded, there was scarcely an open patch of sand to settle down on. Fortunately, Azula had a solution.

In seconds, she found it, crushing a sand castle two young boys had made with her foot, letting it be known that the spot they now occupied was no longer theirs. They got the message quickly, scattering like wild hog monkeys as she kicked their puny sand bucket to emphasize the point. Azula doubted many would have approved of her actions but then again who would challenge her anyway? She knew Ty Lee, Zuko, and Mai wouldn't give much thought to it. They were all nobility one way or another and they needed the area far more than the lesser folk did. What was the harm?

Azula placed her mat down on a particularly sunny spot in order to take in the sunshine. But no sooner had she settled down when a scrawny teenage boy rushed to Ty Lee, offering his assistance to her in any way possible.

"Hey! Need some help unpacking?" he asked eagerly, a wide smile plastered on his moronic face.

Without fail, Ty Lee accepted the offer, the boy doing whatever he could to make her comfortable: everything from laying down a towel for her to standing in just the right spot to provide her shade.

Turning away from the pathetic pining, Azula couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of the attention her friend was receiving. So much came easy to her- studies, history, political intrigue, tactics, fire bending- when something came along where someone else exceeded her talent, it was unfamiliar territory to say the least. Ty Lee had always been the agile one, she could admit that privately even if she never would out loud. Cartwheels and circus tricks were her forte certainly, but now there was an additional talent: boys.

They were both at that age. Her father had only mentioned the subject a few times over dinner but Azula didn't need his prodding to know that she was noticing boys. Though there was rarely enough time to even think about such matters at this point in time (what with the war still going on) there was no denying the opposite sex was becoming more and more appealing. Without getting into too much detail there were numerous reasons to be taken by the young men of the Fire Nation. Handsome jaw lines, lean muscles, flowing hair…it was more than enough to shoot a glance or two at the boys. What she couldn't understand, was why none of them bothered to look her way.

What was the big secret? Why was she continually passed over while others gained all of the opportunities they desired? If she was a rookie at the concept of winning over boys, Ty Lee was positively an expert. Even Mai was competent enough to secure Zuko as her boyfriend, no small feat considering the constant giggling and fawning from the Fire Nation female nobility she witnessed in and around the capital.

Azula tried to purge these thoughts from her mind. After all, it did no good to fuss needlessly over matters that were largely trivial in nature. Yet, for all her posturing there was an instinctual part of this she could not ignore entirely. It was not comforting and it caused a slight dent in the perception she held of her abilities and expectations; to be perfect in every aspect of life she applied herself to without exceptions.

And yet, here on the beach, those expectations seemed to matter as much as the sand she currently sat on. Just one of many millions going through the same kinds of problems as the privileged princess.

_Enough,_ she scolded herself. _This is not the proper moment to dwell over the insignificant details of boys and all of the idiotic drivel that comes with it._

Resolving to involve herself in some kind of activity, Azula scanned the beach for just such an opening and it didn't take long to find it. Namely, in the shape of a volleyball game only a small distance away from them.

Smirking, the princess seized the moment without hesitation, not concerning herself with interrupting Ty Lee's fan club or her brother and Mai's depressing interactions underneath their sole umbrella. It was time for action.

"Hey, beach bums," she said aloud to the dispirited couple behind her. "We're playing next."

It wasn't a request, and both Zuko and Mai knew it as they reluctantly stood up. Azula, already used to delegating, paid no heed to whatever silent protests they might have. Besides, she knew they would give no real objection.

"Ty Lee! Get over here, now!"

Though the ex-circus performer reveled in the attention from the now posse of boys that surrounded her, she was more than happy to acquiesce to Azula's demands, cheerfully walking over in a graceful handstand, much to the disappointment of her admirers.

The four teens huddled up in a circle, Azula doing her best to ignore the bothersome giggles of the girls trying to get a glimpse at Zuko without a shirt.

She had not been idle in her observations of the previous game. The winning team had two boys and two girls. There was obvious talent and played well together, but then again, they had never faced four teenagers of their caliber before. In addition, there was a fatal flaw in the opposing strategy, and she knew just how to exploit it. If all went well, victory would be all too easy.

"See that girl with the silly pigtails?" she indicated towards an unremarkable girl of Ty Lee's height and complexion. "When she runs towards the ball there's just the slightest hesitation of her left foot. I'm willing to bet a childhood injury has weakened her. Keep serving the ball to her left and we'll destroy her and the rest of her team. Dismissed."

There was no need to expound further. Her team were all competent to know what she wanted and how to secure their triumph. She expected nothing less and shame on them if they did not perform to par.

But as they settled into their respective places on the sand, Azula gave something of a smirk. Ty Lee, Mai, even her brother…they were all far more capable than most knew. There wasn't a single other quartet within miles of this place that could compete with them. The opposing team was in for a rude awakening and the Fire Nation Princess was silently gleeful at the prospect of their soon to be annihilation.

As it happened, the game turned out exactly as she predicted. Her first serve for a point, a strike that would have tested even the quickest of reflexes, caught them totally off guard and they would never recover. From then on, the slaughter was inevitable. Combining Ty Lee's agility, Mai's speed, Zuko's strength, and her raw power was a combination that no one could stop. Match after match, serve after serve, their opponents could simply not keep up…and it was turning the heads of many a teenager on the beach.

The final blow came quickly and decisively. Holding a 24-3 lead, Azula decided to put their hapless contestants out of their misery. Mai kicked the ball high up in the air to where not even the tallest man would be able to block it. Zuko dropped to one knee, allowing his sister to use his back as a spring board to meet the ball at its highest point, completing a 360 spin and delivering a strike so powerful, it sent a mushroom cloud of sand in the air, knocking back the other team on their rears.

"Yes!" Azula yelled triumphantly, her fists raised up over her head, delicious adrenaline running through her veins like a drug. "We defeated you for all time! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

She wanted them to suffer, she wanted them to know who had beaten them and that there was no going back from that. Failure was for the weak and they would know just how weak they were by the sheer magnitude of their loss. And the princess would relish every waking moment of it. For who would they be if the lost to such amateurs? Failure was not an option.

All the while she never noticed that the net in front of her was burning to a crisp and her three teammates were giving her odd glances.

"Well, that was fun," she said unironically.

Before she could say another word, however, they were interrupted by the presence of two teenage boys.

"I'm having a party tonight," the bigger of the two spoke with the confidence of someone who believed they walked on air itself. "You should come by."

"Sure! I love parties!" Ty Lee responded in her usual cheerful manner.

"Your friend can come too," said the other boy, looking equally cocky.

Azula could tell straight from the get go that these boys had their eyes on Ty Lee and Mai and that she would need to ensure she and Zuko were also part of this get together. She was shocked to begin with that as members of the Royal Family, they had not been initially sought after. However, it was also plausible that these two had no idea who they were. After all, the royalty of the Fire Nation rarely made public appearances. She had been training and laboring under her father's tutelage to help secure her nation's victory in the war, and Zuko…well let's just say he was three years behind everything.

"Uh, what about me and my brother? Aren't you going to invite us?"

The look of condescension would have sparked immediate backlash under normal circumstances. But the princess held back any anger. They were far away from the capital- no royal processions, servants, or any indication that they were anything other than standard Fire Nation teenagers. She wanted to see what would happen if these two meatheads continued to remain unaware of their true identities.

"You don't know who we are, do you?" she said, barely hiding a knowing smirk.

The two boys clearly had no clue she and Zuko were royalty as their expressions continued to remain haughty and arrogant.

"Don't you know who _we _are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian."

"Yeah."

Azula could already sense Zuko was getting agitated by their lack of respect and had to throw out a cautionary arm to keep him from losing his temper and spoiling the surprise. The situation was far too intriguing to give up now. Perhaps some use could come of it.

"But fine, you're invited," the boy by the name of Chan acquiesced. "Just so you know, though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are going to be at this party so…try and act normal."

Azula gave a wicked but subtle grin and replied.

"We'll do our best."

As the two teenage boys walked away, she couldn't help but enjoy the prospect of showing up to a party as four average teens and not their usual elevated status.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Dinner was prepared that evening by Lo and Li and the cuisine was surprisingly tasty- dumplings, fish, rice, cooked vegetables, along with an assortment of noodles. But the conversation was far from food related.

"Why didn't you tell those guys who we were?" Zuko asked. He knew his sister better than most and she never passed a chance to assert her superiority over anyone, with the exception of their father of course.

"I guess I was intrigued," Azula shrugged as she picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks. "I'm so used to people worshipping us."

"They should."

"Yes, I know," the princess agreed with Ty Lee. "And I love it. But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

There was no lie in her eye as she spoke (though no one would have been able to even if she were). This was an opportunity that none of them had ever had before and if it meant forgoing their usual elevated status for one night, what was the harm? She had a life time to rule, but rarely was there the chance to see how these peculiar social interactions worked. If nothing else, it would be entertaining.

Li seemed to echo that sentiment.

"Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate."

Zuko and Mai, sitting with their shoulders pressed together, appeared to be skeptical of the semi-cryptic message, but otherwise remained unconcerned at the prospect of going to a party.

"Ember Island reveals the true you," continued Lo.

Both older women stood up, clapped twice and declared, "To the party!"

* * *

By sunset, the four teens were standing at the door of a very large and expensive looking house. Azula deduced that Chan had to have a current family member high up in the Fire Nation command or industrial complex, as only homes this luxurious were afforded to those in high positions. Rubbing her chin slightly, she gave a confident smile.

_He is quite handsome after all. Perhaps this night will have more to offer than I originally anticipated._

"Azula, did we have to get here so early?" Mai groaned.

"What are you talking about? We're here at the scheduled time."

"Parties like this don't work like that," she tried to interject but it was no use. Azula was already knocking on the door and seconds after it opened with Chan standing in the doorway.

"Um, you're a little early. No one's here yet."

(Mai gave a small snort, which Azula ignored)

"I heard you telling someone you were parting from dusk til dawn," she said promptly. "It's dusk. So, we're here."

Chan eyed them with an exasperated look.

"But that's just an expression."

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual," Azula emphasized with her hands.

_Honestly, who wouldn't understand that?_

Seeing that she was not joking, Chan merely shrugged and allowed them to enter with a wave of his arm.

As they entered, the plush surroundings immediately strengthened Azula's suspicions of Chan having a father or grandfather high up in the military. Antique furniture with arrangements of flowers decorated the living room, while a table full of appetizers lay in the center. Marking the entire complex was a huge Fire Nation insignia above the doorway. Frankly, the space was huge and could accommodate more than a hundred people if desired, and it was no surprise that such a gathering would be occurring here.

"Alright, listen, my dad is an Admiral. He has no idea I'm having this party so don't mess anything up."

Azula raised an eyebrow at that information. It had confirmed what she had already suspected about Chan and his family, but more importantly, the knowledge his father had no prior notice of this party was something to store for later. But that was not on the forefront of her agenda at the moment. She wanted to use this opportunity for than just potential blackmail. There was no denying that Chan looked remarkably cut in the outfit he had chosen for this occasion. If she wanted to make a good impression on a potential partner, now was as good a time as any.

"That's a sharp outfit, Chan. Careful…you could puncture the hull of an Empire Class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea…because it's so sharp."

If she were honest with herself, Azula was not precisely sure what boys like Chan wanted or didn't want to hear. But mentioning the branch of military that his father belonged to in comparison to his outfit would surely be a solid first step?

It turned she was wrong. The object of her desire continued to look at her as though she sported two heads.

"Umm….thanks," was his lackluster response and he walked away to check in on the punch table.

Azula frowned.

_Well that clearly didn't win him over. So…what will?_

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she continued walking through the house, past where Ruon-Jian was appraising himself in the mirror. Ty Lee could command all the attention she wanted. Mai, despite her front of complete indifference, could attract that attention as well. So what was she lacking? What did they have that she did not? It was the same question that had popped into her head earlier that day on the beach, and it irritated her that it had lingered. There was an answer to this riddle, she simply hadn't figured it out yet. And she would, just like with everything else in life that had confronted her.

Meanwhile, Zuko was not taking kindly to Ruon-Jian, his sour mood increasingly irritating Mai.

"He thinks he's so great," he scoffed.

When his girlfriend didn't respond, he lobbied the question at her.

"Well…what do you think of him?"

"I don't have any opinion about him. I hardly know him."

"You like him, don't you?"

Mai merely sighed in frustration and walked to quiet corner of the room, unable to deal with her boyfriend's odd behavior at the moment.

An hour passed by and in no time at all, the house was packed with teenagers all over the Fire Nation. Some were sons and daughters of nobleman, others from wealthy industrialists, and still others had been invited on personal charisma (or in the case of most of the girls, they were invited due to their gender). But they all shared a common goal, and that was to have a good time and live it up without their parents knowing.

Unfortunately for Ty Lee, there was another common theme to this party, and that was she had attracted the adoration of far too many boys. A crowd of around half dozen of them were vying for her affection while her anxiety slowly rose.

"So…how did you meet Ty Lee?" one of the more muscular ones asked.

"I met her at the beach. She was pretty impressed by the sand pagoda I made for her."

"Well I met her first!" cut in the scrawniest of the group.

Ty Lee, clearly uncomfortable, tried to backtrack.

"Look, i-it doesn't matter who I met first, cause I like you all."

But that didn't satisfy any of the boys, if anything it only served to increase their desire to get a straight answer.

"Yeah, but which one of us do you, _like?_" the muscular one pressed.

"Yeah!"

"Tell us!"

At this point, the former circus girl panicked as her admirers began crowding her space.

"I don't know! I don't know!" she cried.

Without warning, she issued a series of chi blocking kicks and jabs, sending her pursuers toppling to the ground in crumpled, drooling heaps as she cartwheeled away.

Azula had witnessed all of this with a mixture of mild amusement and increasing jealousy, which seemed to be a theme for her on this weekend getaway. Personal feelings aside, Ty Lee was the one of only a few people that she genuinely liked for no other reason than her company. In a world where every move she made had to be calculated, precise, and weighed in the cutthroat world of Fire Nation politics, she was a free spirit. A bubbly presence that saw the good in almost any situation. Unfortunately, it had the side effect of making her incredibly naïve at times, and this was one of those times.

Leaning against a random wooden post, Azula tried to hide the resentment towards her friend as she approached.

"Boy, I'm glad you're here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all just like me too much."

Something about the innocent look in Ty Lee's eye irked Azula. Was she really so air headed that she couldn't see what was really going on here? Why did she have so many admirers whilst she stood out in the cold?

"Come on, Ty Lee, you can't be this ignorant."

That wide eyed, innocent look became confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those boys only like you because you make it so easy for them," Azula replied, trying the hide the bitterness she felt. "You're not a challenge, you're a tease. It's not like they actually care who you are."

Tears immediately began pouring down Ty Lee's cheeks as she started to cry, burying her face into her hands. This caught Azula off guard. She had not expected the comments to make the impact they did and to see the normally cheerful girly openly weep- it caused a twinge of hurt within her heart that was rarely felt but did not like at all.

In seconds, she had taken Ty Lee's hands in hers, in a sorrowful gesture.

"Okay, okay calm down. I didn't mean what I said-"

_Just, please. Stop crying._

"Look, maybe I just said it because I'm a little…jealous," she finished with a whisper.

Ty Lee perked up with shock and disbelief.

"What? You're jealous of me? But you're the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world!"

Azula's envy kicked back into play, her brief moment of sympathy replaced by the feeling of self doubt that had crept on her throughout the day.

"Well you're right about all those things. But for some reason when I meet boys they act as if I'm going to do something horrible to them."

It was Ty Lee's turn to giggle at her friend's lack of self awareness.

"But you probably would do something horrible to them. I'm sure they're just intimidated by you."

_Touche, Ty Lee. I guess you're the only one that could make that sound harmless._

"Okay, look. If you want a boy to like you just look at him, smile a lot, and laugh at everything he says even if it's not funny," she finished with a bubbly shrug.

Azula paused for a moment.

"Well that sounds really shallow and stupid."

Then again, what did she have to lose?

"Let's try it."

"Okay." Ty Lee set up a more masculine pose and dropped her voice as low as her vocal chords would allow. "Hey there, sweet sugar cakes. How ya liking this party?"

Azula let loose an extremely loud and exaggerated laugh that perforated the room, causing several in the room to look their way.

In a night of several firsts, the princess suddenly found herself slightly embarrassed. Ty Lee giggling did not help.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Haha, it's okay Azula. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you everything I know before you go and talk to Chan."

The princess nodded, finding herself feeling a small amount of gratitude for Ty Lee's assistance.

After several more minutes of tips, tricks, and practice, Azula felt ready to try once more.

"You'll do great," Ty Lee encouraged happily. "Just remember- look, smile, and laugh even if not funny. Compliment him, put him at ease, and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

She nodded.

"Got it."

Confidently, Azula walked over to where the target of her desire was chatting up another girl. No matter, she would take care of that in a matter of seconds.

"Chan! I'm ready for a tour of the house."

That seemed to spark the boy's interest, as he gave a smile and indicated for her to follow, leaving the other girl to hold onto the drinks like a servant. Azula gave a silent chuckle at how enraged her competition became, as she stole him away. Jealousy was never fun, but it felt especially good when someone was on the other end of it.

_I win, hussy_, she thought triumphantly.

Chan lead her to the back porch where he began to strike up a conversation.

"Is this your first time on Ember Island?" he asked her.

"No, I used to come here years ago."

Looking out over the quiet night, with the stars reflecting out on the ocean, Azula was tempted to think back on the old days when Ember Island was an annual family retreat and not a forced getaway. She pushed those thoughts down as Chan continued talking.

"It's a great place if you like sand," he said in an attempt at humor. But the princess remembered what Ty Lee had emphasized and gave a believable laugh.

"Yeah, it's like…welcome to sandy land!" Chan grinned.

The jokes were abysmal, but Azula continued to laugh, which in turn caused Chan to laugh as he drew closer to her.

It was working. Now was the time to go all in to secure his affection.

"Your arms are so…strong."

The princess didn't need to lie about her obvious attraction to the boy. He was naturally handsome, and he indeed possess very large and well toned arms. She enjoyed the way he looked at her with his sparkling, confident eyes. It was an unfamiliar experience for her to fawn over someone like this, but not unwelcome. A princess did need a consort after all. Chan would be perfect. Easy on the eyes, and even easier getting him to do what she wanted.

"Yeah," he replied, giving his bicep a dramatic flex in a clear attempt to impress her. "I know."

Simultaneously, the two teens leaned in close and sealed the deal with a brief, but tender kiss.

Chan smiled as they broke apart, a dreamy look in his eye as though he were seeing her for the first time.

"You're pretty."

Internally, Azula was positively ecstatic. Everything Ty Lee had told her worked like a charm. She made a mental note to reward in some way once they returned to the capital. But for now, the only thing that mattered was that she had long last won Chan to her side. Visions of their future and everything they would accomplish filled her mind, so much so, that she temporarily forgot herself.

"Together…you and I will be the strongest couple in the entire world. We will dominate the earth!" she emphasized the point by summoning blue flames in her hands.

Chan, however, did not look impressed. If anything, he held a fearful, slightly unnerved expression.

"Uhhh….I gotta go…"

He gave a nervous, plastic grin and beat a hasty retreat back inside the house, leaving Azula just as confused as ever and more than a little hurt.

What had gone wrong? She had done everything Ty Lee said to do- smiling, laughing, talking, and it had even led to a kiss. So why did Chan go from admiring and adoring her to looking as though she had said and done something horrible? As the son of an Admiral, he should know just how fortunate he was to be in the company of the Princess of the Fire Nation…

Then Azula remembered the point and purpose of the party. Chan still had no idea who she was, or who any of them were. She might have been the second most powerful person in the entire empire, slayer of the Avatar, conqueror of Ba Sing Se and the most prodigious firebender in generations. But none of that meant anything out here. For the first time in her fourteen years of life, she found herself at an almost complete loss.

_This is ridiculous! How am I letting these ridiculous teenage shenanigans get the better of me?!_

The almost helpless feeling only served to frustrate her further. Sighing, she supposed she had better return inside and talk to Ty Lee. Maybe she would know what had gone wrong…

Her timing couldn't have been worse, as she arrived to witness Zuko get into a fight with Ruon-Jian and Mai, resulting in a broken vase and seriously pissed off Chan.

"That's it! You're out of here!"

Zuko had seemingly no intention of staying. Azula recognized that look in her brother's eye any day. He was angry and if pushed further, would lose his temper. Thankfully, that didn't happen this time around.

"I was just leaving," he shot back, and started to head towards the door.

"Have fun by yourself, loser boy!" Ruon-Jian called after him.

"Nice!"

Ignoring the two boys' pathetic attempt at an insult, Azula looked towards Mai, who remained expressionless, and then back at Ty Lee, who shrugged. Upset as Zuko might be, it was better that she prevent him from doing anything reckless…or anything more reckless than he had already done.

_Oh, Zuzu. Why must you be this way?_

She signaled for her two friends to follow her as Zuko slammed the door shut. As he did so, Azula had a hunch she wasn't the only one feeling unsure about certain things.

She also had a hunch as to where he was going next.

* * *

**Alright, like I said, mostly introduction. No deviation from the main story...yet.**

**Please tell me what you think:) I'll be updating this fic weekly so look forward to more soon!**

**~The Wasp**


	2. The Catalyst

**Hey, guys!**

**Told you I'd be back with weekly updates. This will follow a pattern at least until the very end (I'm pretty sure I know how many chapters it will be).**

**Anyway, I like to respond to those who reviewed, so thank you to all who left me comments thus far:)**

**padzer- **Without giving too much away, what you just described is what I plan to do going forward with the story. Thank you for the links you sent me, I took a look and they helped immensely.

**TimeLordMaster108- **Thanks for the review man! I hope you like what comes next.

**Guest- **Thank you! Characterization is one of the most important, if not the most important aspect of fanfic writing. As for where I'm taking this story, I don't want to spoil too much, but I do have a solid idea. I'll say this: it will explore what might have been for Azula in the most realistic way possible.

**The Rhombus- **Much obliged, as always my friend. You've been a big help to me with this story. I hope you enjoy what follows.

**Dragonlvr22- **I'm certainly glad I peaked your interest. I hope you also like the story progression. I think that's lost in the tale of big, bad Azula- her insecurities are well hidden but they boil to the surface anyway. It's easy to forget she's only fourteen years old.

**AzureTemplar3535-** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!

**Anyone who leaves a review, I will respond to it. It's one of my favorite things about fanfic writing.**

**Anyway, I'll let this chapter speak for itself. Because this is the one that truly sets the tone for the entire theme.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2. The Catalyst **

Azula knew Zuko would be at their former summer home and so instructed Mai and Ty Lee to find a spot on the beach to get comfortable while she went up to find him.

"I won't be long," she said swiftly. Neither gave a reply, so she began her trek up the hill.

Sure enough, Zuko was there, sitting out on the front steps, holding a clay imprint of his hand from when he was a mere toddler. Judging by the look on his face, he was contemplating the summers they had been here, a time when life had seemed so much simpler. Azula supposed couldn't blame him for that. After everything they had been through, the quiet, starry night on the beach offered many temptations of the past.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said using a tone that was uncharacteristically soft.

Zuko didn't look up immediately.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago," he said quietly. "So much has changed."

In Azula's mind, dwelling on such matters did no good for anyone. They could sit for hours and reminisce on reenacting awful plays together, building sand castles, long walks with their father, quiet care from their mother, Iroh cracking his usual assortment of jokes…but it wouldn't change anything. The six and four-year-old carefree kids were gone, and two battle scarred, complicated teenagers had taken their place.

"Come down to the beach with me," she offered. "Come on. This place is depressing."

Zuko obliged, leaving the tiny handprint behind, a symbol of what was and would never return.

As they made their way down to the beach, Mai and Ty Lee had found an area previously used as a firepit. It sat against a high arching dune and protected them from the worst of the chilly wind.

"Hey," Mai said to Zuko as he entered the makeshift camp.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Zuko asked snidely, clearly still upset over her breaking up with him in front of everyone at the party. It was for this reason, Mai chose not to respond but her face took on a mask of high annoyance.

The Crown Prince sat down next to her and tried to place his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you cold?"

She slapped his hand away, apparently unwilling to forgive him at the moment either.

"I'm freezing!" Ty Lee said with a slight shiver.

Azula concurred. Despite it being summer, the air tended to become chillier at night due to the running current here and none of them were wearing anything particularly warm. Especially the girls in skirts and swim tops.

"I'll make a fire," Zuko offered. "There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." He indicated the house above them, standing as a monument to childhood and family bonds that had long since been broken.

When he returned, he had brought back a small amount of kindling, wood, and a few other mementos that apparently were not worth keeping. Using his bending to set the pyre alight, Zuko began adding the wood and other useless memorabilia to keep it going. That included a picture of himself, his mother, father, and Azula almost a decade ago.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked, confused why anyone would burn a picture of their own family.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko replied, his face disgruntled, and his arms crossed.

"But, it's a painting of your family."

"You think I care?"

"I think you do."

Azula watched the exchange with mild interest. Personally, she had no attachment to anything in that house, but it was fun to see Zuko pretend otherwise. He had always been horrible at covering his true feelings and his hostility gave everything away.

"You don't know me. So why don't you just mind your own business?" Zuko dismissed angrily.

Ty Lee looked down.

"I know you," she spoke quietly, this pattern of behavior from the Fire Nation prince all too familiar to her.

"No, you don't!" Zuko continued to lash out. "You're stuck in your little 'Ty Lee world' where everything is great all the time."

"Zuko, leave her alone," Mai chastised him.

But her boyfriend didn't heed her, instead mimicking Ty Lee by doing a handstand and a mock impression of her high pitched voice.

"_I'm so pretty! Look at me! I can walk on my hands! Whoo!" _

He plopped himself down on the sand with an angry thump.

"Circus freak!" he spat.

Azula couldn't help but laugh. She didn't normally like to make fun of Ty Lee and Zuko's behavior _was _unnecessary. However, that didn't mean it wasn't funny either.

The girl who had just been labeled as a circus freak had tears forming around her eyes, but to Azula's slight surprise, she did not bawl like she normally would. Her face became defiant and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes! I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh," she said, aiming a glare at Azula. "Do you want to know _why_ I joined the circus?"

The princess had heard this sob story more than a few times and held no interest in hearing it again. She sensed she was about to whether she liked it or not.

"Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name!" she cried, standing up now over the flames of the fire, before falling to her knees. "I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set. At least I'm different now! Circus freak, is a compliment!"

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends," Mai interjected.

Ty Lee bounced up at this jab, hands on her hips, head titled to the side in offense.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Attention issues," Mai said as if it were obvious. "You didn't get enough attention when you were a kid. So you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee shot back. "You were an only child for fifteen years. But even with all that attention your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray! -"

"I don't believe in auras," she dismissed.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything," Zuko added, getting up from off the ground.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I can't be as high strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy," he said indicating Ty Lee. "Are you going to take that?!"

"What do you want from me?" Mai droned, laying back on the rock she sat on. "You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich, only child who got anything I wanted. As long as I behaved…and sat still…and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble, we had my dad's political career to think about."

To Azula, who had once more been observing and taking mental notes, this had a simple explanation.

"Well that's it then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and why you can't express yourself."

But evidently, she had touched a rare nerve as Mai stood up, blazing fury in her normally impassive eyes.

"You want me to express myself? LEAVE ME ALONE!"

There was brief pause in the conversation as silence hung over the four teenagers before Zuko spoke up again, reaching towards her.

"I like it when you express yourself-"

"Don't touch me!" she snapped at him, moving away. "I'm still mad at you."

It was Zuko's turn for his anger to spill over.

"My life hasn't been that easy either, Mai."

"Whatever! That still doesn't excuse the way you've been acting."

"Calm down you guys," Ty Lee said, trying to ease the unending tension, which still hung thick in the nighttime breeze. "This much negative energy is bad for your skin, you'll totally break out."

But that was no reassurance for the Fire Nation Prince, who raged at the girl's naivety.

"Bad skin?" he said in disbelief. "Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson, on my FACE!" he roared, pointing to his infamous scar.

"Sorry, Zuko. I-" Ty Lee tried to apologize. But by this point, he wasn't even listening and launched into his own emotionally fueled rant.

"For so long, I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now and my dad talks to me…Ha! he even thinks I'm a hero!"

Azula gave the smallest smirks as she witnessed her brother's anguish. So Zuzu still felt conflicted. Even after receiving credit for slaying the Avatar and regaining his birthright…all things she had gone out of her way to help restore for him. It was really quite droll.

"Everything should be perfect, right?" Zuko continued. "I should be happy now. But I'm not! I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

He turned around and faced his peers, almost begging them for an explanation through his body language alone, which for his sister was easy to glean.

"There's a simple question you need to answer then," she offered. "Who are you angry at?"

"No one! I'm just angry!"

But the girls did not take his word at face value.

"Yeah…_who_ are you angry at Zuko?" Mai asked again.

"Everyone!...I don't know!" the Fire Nation Prince raged in anguish, putting his hands on top of his head as if to prevent it from exploding.

"Is it, dad?" Azula pressed.

"No! No.." Zuko reassured her.

"Your Uncle?" Ty Lee offered.

"Me?" Azula asked. Now she was generally interested.

"N-No! No! No! No!"

"Then who? Who are you angry at?"

"Answer the question, Zuko!"

"Talk to us!"

"Come on, answer the question."

"Come on, answer it."

They continued to barrage him until Zuko finally burst with a blast so powerful, he sent the flames of the fire nearly fifteen feet into the air.

"I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF!"

Just as quickly as the fire threatened to rise and blind them all, it settled back down again, Zuko standing amongst the sparks of his inner agony and conflict.

Azula was the first to speak up.

"Why?"

"Because I'm confused," her brother replied, self doubt racking his voice. "Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"You're pathetic."

And Azula meant it too. How on earth could what have happened at Ba Sing Se still be affecting him this badly? Was that what three years with their traitor uncle taught him? When would he learn there was no such thing as right and wrong- only achieving what you wanted by any means necessary and nothing less. Perfection…that's why she had become what she was.

"I know one thing I care about," Mai said walking over to Zuko, placing a soft, feminine hand on his cheek. "I care about you."

Smiling at one another for the first time in days, the couple shared a loving kiss, officially making up.

The Fire Nation princess could hardly resist showing her amusement. The whole thing had been such an amusing exercise. Ty Lee, Mai, her brother- they were all such divas, and remarkably easy to read. None of them realized that revealing your innermost turmoil and secrets was just a sign of weakness, to be used against you by anyone looking to bring you down in a given moment. What did they know of struggle or expectations? She had experienced the harshest training under her father for years, having to prove her worth every day without a single mistake or else, she was the Fire Nation princess, cunning, capable and adored by all of her people. The essence of perfection with all of the hidden scars to prove it. And no one saw her complaining. Not about that, or her lack of success with boys, or even her mother…

_Clap* Clap* Clap*_

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone."

Zuko frowned at her, wrapping his arm around Mai as he did so.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you Azula? Because you're just so perfect."

The Fire Nation princess could sense a bubble of her own deep seated emotion rising and did her best to hide it from the rest of the group.

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care."

Memories began to flood her mind- all the times she was scolded and her brother praised, never earning even a moment's admiration for everything she had accomplished.

She could hear the yelling and disappointment in her head, cutting through her heart like a blade….

_Go to your room, young lady! Now!_

_That is enough, Azula. We do not do such things in this family._

_What is wrong with that child?_

"My own mother…thought I was a monster."

No one said a word, waiting to see if she would indulge further about this part of her that she had never revealed to anyone. Well they would be disappointed. To appear vulnerable, even among family and friends was not for the strong, not for those who had been given the divine right to rule. Zuko could show all of the emotional instability he wanted, but such a flaw was the reason he had suffered so much in life. So, she tried to play it off as though it had meant nothing.

"She was right of course, but it still hurt."

Azula figured that was the end of it. Alas, the temporary slip in her mask aroused suspicion in her older brother, who pressed her. The catalyst for what was about to be a much deeper conversation.

"I don't believe that for a second," Zuko dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You're telling me you actually cared what mom thought of you? What anyone thought of you?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but is there something I said that's so unbelievable?"

"Can you really blame me for being skeptical?"

"Zuko…" Mai began, knowing her boyfriend's temper was already rising. But he ignored her.

"You two don't know her like I do," he said, speaking to Mai and Ty Lee, who looked increasingly uneasy at where the conversation was going. "Almost as far back as I can remember, she's stolen, cheated, and lied to me and everyone around her. She's only interested in keeping people close when they're useful to her. When they stop, they get discarded."

Azula only raised an eyebrow in reaction, but her own temper continued to increase.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then let me remind you who it was that gave you the credit for slaying the Avatar at Ba Sing Se. Who helped bring you home and redeemed you in the eyes of father so that you could have back everything you desired. I didn't have to do any of that Zuzu…"

"Don't pretend it was out of the goodness of your heart. You couldn't have taken the Avatar and the water tribe girl without my assistance. That's the only reason. Face it, Azula, the only person who matters to you is _you._"

She rose from the rock from which she sat, golden eyes burning in anger.

"You know nothing about who I am, Zuko," she said through almost gritted teeth.

But her brother didn't back down. If anything, her emotional response seemed to embolden him more. Despite the increasing intensity of the argument, Mai and Ty Lee did not dare intervene. They could only watch as the two siblings continued to escalate their aggression like magma rising within a volcano.

"I know this," Zuko responded, his voice taking on a quietly infuriated tone. "When mom left and disappeared without a trace, you didn't show even the slightest hint that you missed her. No tears, no mourning, no anything. You taunted me that she was gone because it meant you could get away with anything you wanted from there on out. So, give me one good reason why what mom thought of you made any difference in your life? She meant nothing to you."

Azula took a step forward, feeling the electricity practically crackle in her clenched hands, blue flames ready to leap forward in rage.

"I meant nothing to _her_!" she yelled. "While you were being coddled every time you stubbed a toe, I was being scolded or being told what was wrong with me! For all the advanced routines I learned, all of the tactics I memorized to the letter, it still wasn't enough to pry even a fragment of her attention away from her poor little Zuzu!"

Zuko's good eye widened slightly, but still his face remained skeptical and determined.

"What are you complaining about? In case you hadn't noticed, dad gave you all the compliments and praise you could ask for. You were the prodigy, you were the favorite child, not me."

Azula shook her head, unable to reel back what she had unleashed.

"You really are clueless sometimes, Zuko. Have you not noticed by now that everything with dad is conditional? You don't receive encouragement or praise unless you earn it. You spent three years trying to restore your honor, I've spent fourteen ensuring I keep mine. There's no time to cry or feel sorry for yourself. You have to be effective, ruthless, and perfectly precise because-"

"Because what?" her brother interrupted.

Without warning Azula unleashed a stream of lightning so deadly, so powerful it would have cut through anything it came into contact with like a hot knife through butter. It certainly caught the other three teens off guard, as all three ducked on instinct.

When the lightning had vanished and the tranquility of the nighttime scene restored, Azula looked towards her brother, the rage quieted but still burning softly, embers of a slowly dying fire.

"Because 'almost' isn't good enough," she said bitterly. "And in mother's case…I'll never be good enough."

Zuko did not have anything to say now. No one did. For over a minute, silence reigned over the foursome with only the crackling of the weakening fire to serve as a backdrop for the intense conversation that had just occurred.

Azula on the other hand could barely believe what had just happened. All of her life she had devoted herself to absolute control, unadulterated confidence in herself and her mission as the Princess of the Fire Nation…yet one trip to the beach had been all it took to shatter that image in one fell swoop. What had gone wrong?

She felt a soft body press against hers and realized Ty Lee was hugging her from behind. Though the gesture was not reciprocated, Azula did not make any attempt to throw her off. If there was one person capable of arousing her sympathy and what little affection she cared to have, the happy go-lucky circus girl was it.

Ty Lee let go but no one else said anything or made any gesture to continue the conversation to which Azula was highly grateful. There was nothing to be gained by pouring salt into open wounds. Better to bury and never speak of them again.

One question still lingered in her mind- did they do so out of fear or pity?

The fact that she did not know frightened her.

"What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves. I feel all smoothed," Ty Lee said happily, rubbing her hand against a rounded rock. "I'll always remember this."

Azula couldn't have felt differently. This was an unfortunate slip up, never to be thought of again. She had had enough of these pathetic confessions. The night needed to end on a high note, and she knew of the perfect way.

"You know what would make this even more memorable?" she said with a malicious smirk.

Twenty minutes, a destroyed house, and one crying Chan later capped off quite a memorable day for the four Fire Nation teens. And though Azula felt a great deal better afterwards, deep down she also knew this something she would never forget.

Little did she know how much it would change going forward.

Forever.

* * *

**Alright, this is arguably the most important scene in the whole story because it sets the pace and standard for what's to come.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed it. And please let me know what you think.**

**~The Wasp**


	3. A Day At The Arcade

**Hello, my fellow readers. I'm back with another weekly update as promised. I'm very encouraged to see the positive feedback so far, so thank you all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed:) I hope I can keep the momentum going.**

**Review time.**

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you! I hope you like this one too.

**Nickmack101-**I'm pretty much with you on everything you just said. I don't know that I could accurately diagnose Azula given I'm no doctor and she's a fictional character. But she definitely has some kind of trauma/disorder and works hard to keep a mask of control. We're going to see it slip further. I'm glad you like it so far!

**JacobGuardian- **Ask and you shall receive! Another chapter is here!

**TRAINER PUSS- **I'm glad you're enjoying it! Keep reading! I have big plans for Azula

**blueandie- **Imagery is one of the most important aspects of storytelling and not one I've always succeeded in, but I have improved in. I think of one of the most illuminating aspects of 'The Beach' aspect is how incompetent Azula is at interpersonal relationships and I certainly wanted to hit on that here. This is only the beginning of the changes. Once someone loses control, especially someone devoted to it like Azula, it's very hard to regain.

**The Rhombus- **Verbal sparring is one my favorite parts of writing, especially a show as well written as Avatar. It's amazing what the creators did with a kid's show. Plenty of revelations to come, I can assure you.

**kkachi- **Thanks! This story has a lot of internal dialogue and it's good to intersperse that with the dialogue. Azula, being the complex person she is, is going to have quite a bit of time to think.

**Keep the reviews coming guys! I'll always answer.**

**A quick note: the latter half of this chapter is based on a comic called 'Ember Island Arcade' which I suppose isn't technically canon but was probably created with Mike and Bryan's blessing along with Nickelodeon's. So I can't (and won't) take full credit for that scene, I just added my own spin on it for the sake of story progression.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3. A Day At The Arcade**

She was back at the palace, overseeing a rather menial duty, but necessary, nonetheless.

The elite Imperial firebenders were the highest ranking guards of the Royal Palace. Each one was chosen specifically for their talents, skill, and above all, loyalty to the Fire Lord and his family. Therefore, their training and commitment had to be reviewed every six months with an inspection. A tedious routine, but something her father saw fit to give her as an early introduction to her duties as his heir once she came of age and when her own time as Fire Lord came to pass.

Standing at attention in the Royal Courtyard, Azula, dressed immaculately in her usual garb and topknot, paced herself up and down the ranks of the one hundred or so men in her presence. Occasionally, she would stop, pause, and gaze up and down, her expression completely unreadable and then would carry on once more. The Princess did this to keep them guessing, nervous enough to wonder what she would do next, but silent and strong for one slip up could terminate their employment. It was one of her favorite things to do to people- mask your true intentions and keep those under you in line for fear of what you might do next. For some this was a learned skill, but for Azula it was a natural gift, one encouraged by her father and used for the betterment of the Nation and her power.

After a while, she figured she had kept them waiting long enough. Now came the usual speech about loyalty, honor, and obedience to the Nation and to the Fire Lord. A redundant exercise, but Azula found that she could add her own flair and drama into it. It was good practice when she became the ruler of the Nation someday, not to mention it added to her personal amusement.

Walking up to the steps leading to the top of the marble plateau, Azula placed her arms behind her back, held herself high in a show of radiating confidence. This was what it meant to be a Royal, to hold the divine right to rule. That's something she would ensure these men would respect and understand by the end of this tedious inspection.

"Listen up! You are the Imperial Firebenders of the Royal Palace. Charged with defending the rulers of the most advanced, civilized Nation in the world. You may think this exercise completely fruitless but let me be absolutely clear: if I find a hint of any of you going soft, losing your skill, or worse yet, implicated in treasonous plots I will not hesitate to bring you down quicker than you could ever imagine. I hope none of you have the misfortune to misinterpret my words to you today."

The Imperial Firebenders remained stock still, their silence an unspoken understanding of everything the Princess had just uttered.

"Good. Now then-"

But she was interrupted by the sound of a terrifying roar emitting from all around her, it resembled something between a mix of thunder and a tiger-dillo but much more terrifying and ten times louder, so loud in fact, she was forced to cover her ears. All the while the men she had just addressed remained as rooted to the ground as though nothing were occurring.

_What is this madness?_ She thought, willing herself not to give in to panic.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. From out of nowhere, her father, Fire Lord Ozai, emerged in the courtyard. Only it couldn't be him, for this version was above and beyond more terrifying even at his worst temper. His eyes burned a crimson red, his hair not in a royal topknot, but flared about as if carried by a silent wind. Most horrifying of all was that his body was engulfed in flame, enough that any normal man would have been utterly consumed by it. But for Ozai it brought no harm, if anything it seemed to enhance his already legendary power. And when he spoke it was with a rage that knew no bounds.

"**Azula! You have failed me!"**

The princess's eyes widened in horror at his words.

"No, father! I was doing what you asked. Inspecting the Imperial Firebenders as you requested!"

But this only seemed to anger Ozai further.

"**Foolish, girl! It was a test! You did not realize that within these ranks, there was a traitor among them. An assassin who would have ended me had I not intervened!"**

Azula, faced with such animosity from her father, felt she had no choice but to submit to try and appease him as protocol would dictate.

"Please, father. I am yours to obey, yours to command. Forgive my error."

A look of leering amusement permeated the enflamed Fire Lord's features.

"**Forgiveness? There is no forgiveness. You have failed, Azula! And you know the punishment for failure!"**

"No!" she could barely whisper as the words of beratement hit her. How could she have been so stupid? An assassin amongst the men she was supposed to have inspected right under her very nose. Why didn't she realize it?

"**There is only one appropriate way to settle this act of utter incompetence. BURN!"**

There was no time to react. Ozai's fire blast was so quick and all consuming, dodging or blocking it would be impossible. Azula simply watched as the flames drew closer, ready to char her into ash the second it touched her skin.

_I'm a failure. I'm everything father hates and despises. I'm worse than Zuko in his eyes. All these years of training, studying, fighting, preparation…it's all worth nothing now_

There was time for one final thought before the fire reached her.

_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough_

She screamed as she prepared to be engulfed by the raging inferno that had consumed all of her surroundings, the soldiers, the courtyard, even the sky itself. And all the while, Azula was falling….

Falling…

Falling…

* * *

Azula shot upright from her bed, eyes white with fear, sweat pouring down her body, breathing so heavily she thought she might faint.

Taking a few moments to collect herself, she peered around the room to make sure that this too was not some continuation of the nightmare that had plagued her. Slowing her breathing, gradually reality came back to her. They had been sent to Ember Island for the weekend, Lo and Li had volunteered to chaperone them and she was sharing a room with Mai and Ty Lee, one that was pink and pastel and covered with a seashell print. The air was a mixture of a light sea breeze and, in Zuko's words, "old lady". Yes, she was not back at the Fire Nation Palace being roasted alive by her own father.

_Father…_

Azula did not usually recall her dreams, she couldn't even remember the last time she had had a nightmare. At times she might think of them for a second and then get on with her day as if it never happened, but that felt far too real to dismiss entirely. Why had she dreamed something so horrible? And better yet, why did she still feel that same lowly feeling as she did in the dream, all the while her dad had berated her.

Failure. The fear of it becoming reality. It had been because of that pathetic, pour your heart out conversation they had shared on the beach, she was sure of it. Ty Lee had mentioned she felt all smoothed over afterwards, but far from feeling refreshed Azula remained as jagged and on edge as ever.

_Relax_, she chastised herself. _Don't lose control over one dream. You let Zuko bait you last night, but it won't happen again. Never again._

Her body finally started to loosen, her tensed up muscles slumping into a semi-relaxed state. Looking outside, she saw that the sun had risen and was already up a good way into the sky. How long had she been out for?

Her question was answered almost immediately as Ty Lee peeked her head into the room.

"Oh good! You're awake," she said in her usual cheerful manner. "You should hurry before breakfast is all gone. Zuko's got quite an appetite."

"What time is it?" Azula asked, wasting no time in inquiring what she wanted to know.

"Nine o'clock."

That definitely wasn't normal. Routine for the Fire Nation princess meant rising at dawn, followed by a 2 hour training session, breakfast at eight, and then an assortment of meetings and discussions about the war effort. The lie in felt wrong, as if she had wasted half the day. But then again, they had stayed up pretty late and they were on vacation after all. So it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked her, head titled to one side.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one your aura is way off," she stated as if such a thing should be obvious to anyone. "But you're also sweating."

The girl was more observant than most gave her credit for. Luckily, Azula was well versed in the art of lying to throw people off the scent of what was actually bothering her.

"I must have used too many blankets last night to stay warm from the cold air," she said with as much casualness she could muster. "I won't use so many, next time."

"Okay." Ty Lee seemed to accept that explanation for the most part. "You sure nothing is-"

"I'm fine, Ty Lee," Azula cut her off curtly. "Just leave me to get dressed and I'll be down in a minute."

"Sure thing!" the circus girl nodded happily. "By the way, Lo and Li said to wear something festive because we're going to a carnival today. This is going to be so much fun!"

Azula yawned slightly as Ty Lee cartwheeled away. As well as her ability with boys, there were rare times she wondered how she could be so boundlessly enthusiastic about almost everything. She decided she didn't care enough to ponder that question further and began getting ready for the day, trying not to dwell further on the horrible nightmare.

Carnival's didn't hold much appeal to the princess, but after the night she just had, it would be a useful distraction at the very least.

* * *

"Step right up to the Ember Island Arcade! Plenty of fun for all ages!"

_Must they always announce everything like that? _Azula disparagingly about the older women. She supposed it didn't matter. There was no shortage of things to do at this place.

Though most of the wealthy and powerful lived along the beach, Ember Island also had a main street, populated by the town's year long residents. It was a charming hub, filled with little shops, restaurants, inns, saloons, and everything in between. Once a year, the members of the Island threw a grand carnival on this main street for everyone to enjoy, townies and tourists alike, filled with food, drink, sports, and games of all kinds. As it happened, they had come on the weekend of this said carnival and for which now Azula was privately thankful. Anything to forget the previous night's incident and engage in something she always excelled at: competition.

Scouring around, it didn't take for her to find a game to her liking. It was state of the art and brand new among Fire Nation technology. Its name was Street Bender and there were two boys of around ten or eleven already playing.

Her curiosity perked, she walked over to where the boys were playing and raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, yeah! I win again!" one of the boys yelled triumphantly.

"No fair! That's just because you were using Princess Azula!"

Now she was definitely interested.

"I couldn't help but notice the game you were playing involves Fire Nation Royalty."

The two boys looked up at her, their excitement not at all dampened by her presence.

"Oh, yeah! You can use Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, even the Avatar!" one of them said loudly. "You gotta use your guy to knock the other guy's head off. It's so cool!"

"Hmmm, you wouldn't mind teaching me, would you?" Azula asked innocently enough to fool the boys, who clearly missed the dangerous undertone behind the question.

"Yeah, sure. We'd be happy to show you," the other boy agreed. "But you gotta learn all the rules first, though it's pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

"I'll take your word for it," she said with a dark smile.

This carnival was already becoming highly entertaining.

* * *

Zuko and Mai had split off from the group to enjoy some one on one time and were currently at a game where one had to knock down clay tablets with a ball. Zuko, being the athletic teenage boy he was, excelled at it.

Within thirty seconds and with pinpoint accuracy he had knocked down every single one, impressing the manager of the stand.

"Nice shooting, Ace! Here have a stuffed Tiger-Monkey," he congratulated gruffly, handing Zuko the bizarre stuffed animal.

"Er, thanks..."

He turned to his girlfriend, knowing it was tradition for a guy to win his girl something at the carnival. Supposedly.

"You want this?" he offered it to her.

"What does my face tell you?" Mai responded in such a sarcastic deadpan, Zuko didn't bother asking again.

Out of nowhere Ty Lee showed up looking excited.

"Hey! Azula is waiting for us!"

Zuko looked utterly nonplussed.

"Why?"

It was then that Ty Lee discovered Mai's stuffed toy and practically seized it.

"Ooooo! Cute Tiger-Monkey!"

But nonetheless they followed her over to Azula, who was standing in front of what looked like a miniature version of an arena ring, complete with ropes and every tiny detail one could imagine.

"Everyone! Come over here quickly!"

Zuko eyed the contraption with suspicion.

"What is this thing?"

"Well gee, Zuko. This is an arcade. You think maybe it's a game?" his girlfriend teased him.

"Some kind of 'boom!' 'pow!' fighting game!"

Azula gave a smirk at the circus girl's comment, as she had actually summed it up quite well.

"Ty Lee, you're exactly correct."

Clearing her throat, she proceeded to explain the game to them.

"This, my friends, is 'Street Bender', the most state of the art in Fire Nation Arcade entertainment. Two players face each other using cute little warrior dolls in the most brutal of simulated battles…"

Zuko gave her a suspicious look.

"Azula, how do you so much about this thing?"

"She conned two boys into teaching her how to play," Mai explained in her usual deadpan. "She's been beating little kids at it ever since for the past three hours."

"A princess has to a firm iron fist upon her subjects, after all," Azula shrugged, giving no indication she was sorry for taking advantage of those below her. "What do you say, brother? Care for a match?"

"No way. This is kid's stuff," he dismissed with a wave of his hand.

That could be easily remedied, for the princess had a knack for getting under Zuko's skin ever since she could walk and talk, not a distinctive feat considering how sensitive he was but entertaining, nonetheless. She merely needed to provoke him with the right words.

"Oh come now, dear brother," she spoke in a silky tone she knew he hated. "After all, this is an Avatar themed version of the game. Look! Even you and I are in it. But don't worry, I'll spare you the humiliation and refrain from picking my own character."

She placed a silver piece in the slot and pulled out a small doll that resembled the Avatar.

"Here's an opponent more your speed, or are you afraid of fighting this little guy?"

That did the trick as Zuko spun around and took the reins opposite her direction in a show of defiance.

"Challenge accepted!"

"Not so fast! It'll cost you one silver piece to play."

"Agh! I know, I know!"

As her brother fumbled with the slot, Azula yawned. Some things never changed no matter how much time passed by.

"Okay!" he said aloud, placing his own character on top of the miniature ring.

"You chose your own character?" Mai asked.

"Yeah! So?!"

His girlfriend said nothing, rather she took a small amount of amusement that her boyfriend failed to see the irony.

In the next second, the game began with Azula landing a quick first strike.

"An opening!"

POW*

"Hey! I wasn't ready! I don't even know how to play!" Zuko protested.

"Oh please, Zuko," Mai said rolling her eyes. "It's not that complicated."

Azula suppressed a laugh. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to give him a basic rundown of the game, especially since she knew all the hidden cheat codes and advantages that she would keep to herself. It would be amusing to see him struggle to beat her only to find out he had no chance in the first place.

"Right, listen well, brother," she explained. "The two metal rods move your character about the ring. Press the buttons on the rods to make your character attack. Each hit you score on your opponent costs them one life bar. The first person to destroy all three of their opponent's life bars wins!"

_And that someone will be me. _

"So that means you're down to two life bars, Zuko!" Ty Lee called out in her usual cheerful manner, which did nothing to improve the prince's mood.

"Argh! This is so stupid," he grumbled. He reset his character's head, which was attached to a recoiled spring and prepared for the next round.

Unfortunately for him, the second round was almost identical to the first, as Azula knocked the head off of his doll yet again.

"Sorry, brother. One more hit and you're toast," she said, her voice oozing with the confidence of someone who knew they were going to win.

Predictably, Zuko remained defiant.

"Not today, Azula! Today you're toast! So get the jelly ready!"

"Huh? What does that even mean?" she genuinely inquired, not understanding Zuko's lame attempt at a comeback.

"Never mind! Just fight!"

Azula prepared her character one last time, her victory all but assured. For this was the natural of order of things. She had been born lucky while Zuko…not so much. To remain ahead of him in almost every aspect of life was as inevitable as the sun rising the next day. After the previous night, it would be a nice return to normalcy.

_Nothing personal, Zuzu. Just the way things are. I'll try not to rub it in too much._

Grinning impishly at Zuko as he reset his character once more, she anticipated his next move before he even began. In his frustration, he would attack first leaving him wide open for the knock out blow when he missed.

The third round began almost as she predicted, with his character striking first. However, she had misjudged the punch and with an audible BAM* her character's head flew straight back from the impact.

"Haha! Hey, I got you!" Zuko gloated.

Azula, though disappointed with herself for not anticipating his strike correctly, nevertheless played it off as though it were no big deal.

"Yes, yes, well played, Zuko. I'll give you that one," she said, flipping over one of her life bars. "But you won't be so lucky next time."

It was a simple miscalculation and she assured herself that it would not happen again. This time, she would go straight for the jugular before he had time to get set. That would end him once and for all.

But again, she did not account for Zuko's will and determination. Azula struck first in round four, but missed a potential knock out blow as her doll's fist caught only air. Exposed, Zuko caught her character with a right hook and the score was evened a two a piece.

"Ha! That's two for Zuko!" he continued to brag.

This time it was Azula's turn to feel increasingly frustrated. How could she have lost twice in a row with a two score lead and be left on the brink of a loss?

Just as she reset her doll's head back in its proper place, memories of the nightmare flashed in her mind.

"_**Azula! You have failed me!"**_

_No! I will not fail! I will not lose to Zuko!_

Her anxiety rose once more, threatening to undermine the constant calm and control she usually was able to attain. With a great effort, she tried to push it down and focus on the task at hand.

"One more hit and I win, Azula!" her brother crowed.

"Amusing as it is to see you get so excited, I'm afraid this is just about over, _brother_," she hissed, barely containing the venom in her voice.

She would not fail. Not even with her life depended on it. For she knew a secret move that was sure to bring her victory. Little did Zuko realize, that one could influence the rods with fire bending to unlock moves not previously possible. She had figured this out while playing against the two boys earlier in the day. Which is why she had waited until learning all of the aspects of the game before challenging someone who would be worth her time. It was worth getting a leg up on the competition after all, especially when they had no idea what was coming.

Soon enough, the final round began and Azula's plan was already in motion. Zuko went for the knockout blow but missed spectacularly. She gave a soft jab with her doll, which was blocked before her brother struck again, which resulted in another miss.

_Now's my chance!_

Wasting no time, Azula summoned her firebending and sent flames through the rods in preparation for her glorious victory.

_Prepare to be annihilated, Zuko! _

However, her supposed victory did not go as planned. Sending all of her power into the machine with a primal scream, the machine combusted into a massive pyre of flames, her trademark blue fire burning the game into a crisp.

"AGH!"

"Whoa!"

"Are you kidding?"

The reactions of the group were not surprising at all, given the circumstances as they all shielded themselves from the massive burst of flame.

"Azula, what gives?" Zuko said, a tad shocked at his sister's outburst. "Why did you destroy it? It was still the final round. No one had won yet."

"I didn't mean to, dum-dum!" she shot back. "I was trying to manipulate the game by using firebending."

"You mean you were cheating?"

"As entertaining as it is to see you two fight over a children's arcade game, we should probably get out of here before someone finds out you incinerated it," Mai's voice of reason cut in between their arguing.

Thankfully, the two siblings heeded her, and it turned out they left just in time. Only moments after they had left the scene the proprietor of the game came running out in a panic.

"AHHH! My game! Who did this?!"

Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit.

"They should really put a warning label on that game: no Zuko or Azula's allowed."

This elicited a rare chuckle from Mai while Zuko simply sulked. However, the princess wasn't paying attention.

It was the second time in as many days that she had done something unbecoming of herself and to make matters worse, she still felt unable to shake the rage that threatened to break her temper. Zuko was the one who typically blew up over trivial matters such as these, not her. And yet, the previous night's conversation, the image of her father berating her for her errors continued to haunt the young princess.

_Calm down. It's only been a day since the dream. Go back to the house and meditate for a few hours. That should help at least. _

"Azula, you okay?"

She must have zoned out, because Ty Lee was now waving a hand in her face trying to get her attention. Before she even the chance to tell her to buzz off, a voice called out to them from behind.

"Hey, you!"

For a split second Azula thought they had been found out by owner of the game they had just destroyed. But what she saw when she turned around slightly surprised.

Chan and Ruon-Jian were back, flanked by an additional six tall, muscular teenage boys who were serving as little more than goons for whatever foolish endeavor they were undertaking.

"I don't know who guys are!" Chan shouted after them. "But you're going to pay for what you did to my house last night. Do you have any idea how long I'm grounded for?!" He cracked his knuckles menacingly to emphasize that by 'pay' he did not mean money.

By this time, the other three of their group had noticed the commotion as well. Mai looked as bored as ever, while Ty Lee held an expression of innocent confusion. Zuko, however, was fed up and immediately started towards his rivals.

"I've had it up to here with you dumb jocks! If you knew who we were and what we were capable of-"

Again, Azula had to hold out a hand to stop him. In almost any other situation, she agreed with her brother and have them grovel at their feet. But the situation also presented a golden opportunity for her to let off some steam.

"I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson by now Chan," she said, a smirk playing around her mouth. "But I guess you're a glutton for punishment."

"Don't get cute with me," Chan threatened, pointing a thick finger close to her upper chest. "You got the jump on us last time. That won't happen again."

Azula readied herself for a quick first strike.

"Last night I had to take your ego down a few notches. Let's bring it down all the way, shall we?"

In a flash, she seized Chan's finger and twisted it, causing the muscular teenage boy to sink to his knees, screaming in pain. It was an old trick, but one of the most effective and painful.

Ruon-Jian, seeing his best friend overcome, aimed a kick at Azula's head. But Zuko stepped in to block it, while aiming a kick of his own, sending him flying backwards and landing hard on his back.

"That's for hitting on my girlfriend," he snarled.

And thus, the melee began. It was the short work of a minute, as even with six additional fighters, they were no match for the quartet who easily avoided their slow and predictable punches. The ones that knew firebending were poor and had terrible form. Even so, the crowd noticed and began running to get away from the street brawl, clearing main street in a hurry.

Azula was having a very grand time. Though hardly a challenge, it was worth it in the end to see them a broken, pathetic mess. She wanted them to hurt, to feel pain, to know who it was they insulted and that doing so would be one of the biggest mistakes of their lives. Rage and thoughts of revenge consumed her as the fight went on.

Mai's knives had pinned Chan to local shop wall and Azula took the opportunity to advance on him slowly.

Panicking and eyes widened with fear, the formerly proud, popular teenager began pleading.

"Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!"

"You have nothing that I don't have already," she spoke in her silkiest tone. "You may be the son of an Admiral Chan, but I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, with the power to decide whether you live in abundance or squalor. Everything you have, everything you own in life…is because of me."

The princess reveled in the look that her former suitor gave, it was the look of pure fear with no dignity left to spare.

"How does it feel? To feel completely powerless and be at my mercy? You should have thought twice before rejecting royalty, and now…" she summoned her infamous blue fire in the palm of her hand.

She didn't have to say anything more; the implication was clear enough. Any second now she would strike and at best he would spend a month or two in the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee had just finished disabling her last opponent with ease when she saw what Azula was about to do. Knowing her friend was about to commit a terrible error she yelled out for her stop.

"Azula! No!"

But it was too late. The princess wasn't thinking, her desire for vengeance her only concern, the anguish of the previous night driving her. As if in slow motion, her hand moved forward.

But just as she was about to complete her strike, a hand reached out and grabbed hers. Zuko had arrived just in time.

"Azula, don't."

"Let go of me, Zuko!" she snarled.

_How dare he! How dare he get in my way! _

But her brother did not relent, a concerned and resolved look in his eye.

"You don't want to be seen seriously maiming one of your subjects," he said to her as he released his grip on her hand. "He's a jerk and so are the rest of his little gang, but they don't deserve third degree burns."

Breathing slowly, Azula still angry at her brother's interference, nevertheless realized he was right. But that's not what concerned her most. No, she had almost lost control of herself twice within the span of an hour and three times in the span of a day.

_What's going on with me?_

It was Mai who finally summed up what they were all thinking.

"Can we go home now?"

Azula could not have agreed more.

* * *

**Well, well. Looks like a certain princess almost snapped. What will next upon their return home?**

**Next chapter will be released next Saturday! Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	4. Going Back To Normal

**Hey, guys. Back with another weekly update. Gotta say I'm very pleasantly surprised at the amount of support it's been getting thus far. I'm glad you guys like it:)**

**Make no mistake, the twists and turns in this story are a slow build up. But it will all come together soon enough.**

**Anyway review time.**

**Jacob Guardian-** Glad you're enjoying it:) Hope you like this one too.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Haha I think Mike and Bryan definitely intended Chan and his sidekick to be typical high school bro jocks. Makes it all the more satisfying for them to get comeuppance.

**AmberMc- **Thank you! I always make sure to keep the characters to their original personalities. Gotta keep that continuity.

**The Rhombus- **Indeed, what I have planned for Azula is a gradual process. Someone with her mindset and personality takes time to write an arc for.

**serendipitymadness- **All of the characters on this show are intriguing in their own, one of its many strengths. To me, Azula and Zuko were always the most complex because their arcs traveled in different directions. You're right, Azula is not the easiest one to write but she is the most varied and I always thought there was some kind of potential had things played out differently. This story explores that possibility.

**Nickmack101- **Thank you, my friend. Always good to see your thoughts on this work:) her psychology is quite fascinating.

**Nikkel- **Thank you! This story will ultimately take a different path to her crumbling mind but as you pointed out there will be some divergence. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter

**Guest- **It gets better, trust me!

**kuchee-** I've always felt that Zuko, despite his temper and inability to control his emotions, had a better grasp of when things were going too far. He knows when to stop, whereas when the dam bursts for Azula, she's harder to reign in. You're going to see more of that going forward.

**Keep the reviews coming guys! I enjoy responding to them immensely.**

**One thing I must emphasize real quick, is that this story will focus a great deal on Azula's relationships with family and friends- Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Ursa, Ozai, etc. So keep an eye out for that going forward.**

**Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 4. Going Back To Normal**

The trip home to the capital was uneventful and that was just fine with Azula. After a weekend full of unexpected twists and turns, she was ready for a return to normalcy. There was much to do at home. After all, the Earth Kingdom had not been fully subjugated while the Northern Water Tribe also remained defiant. Then there was the matter of the upcoming solar eclipse. Though there would no massive invasion from the Earth Kingdom now that the Earth King had been deposed, it was still highly likely that rogue elements from their formerly biggest adversary, along with allies of the Avatar, would try something anyway. Better to be safe than sorry.

As the ship moved along at what seemed like a snail's pace, Azula turned from her gaze at the railing to observe the rest of the group. Lo and Li were napping, Ty Lee was practicing some of her acrobatics, while Zuko and Mai were doing whatever passed as cuddling for them. She had always found their relationship a tad odd, but then again there were hardly two people on the planet better made for each other than those two. It wasn't as if she had anything to compare it to either, at least not on a personal level.

Loathe as she was to admit it, Lo and Li's words about Ember Island had come to fruition in a way. The days spent there had opened many wounds, but Azula's had not closed. Ever since she had revealed her inner thoughts about pressure she faced each day, the relationship with her mother, and so on, scarcely on hour went by when it hadn't popped into her head. The dreams had not helped either, as she had experienced the same one again, albeit this version was slightly different. Her father had been angry at her for losing an Agni Kai to War Minister Qin, but the outcome remained the same, with the unleashing of a powerful fire blast towards her while she fell into the darkness. Though not quite as terrifying the second time around, it was still unnerving, and it brought an extreme desire to leave the place behind forever. She would have burned it down too if possible.

Understanding one's self did not necessarily lead to peace. Before this weekend, Azula had considered herself completely content with her life, her past, and herself. This trip had rendered that almost obsolete. It wasn't as though she hadn't seriously attempted to push all of the baggage back down where it belonged. But a part of her, whether consciously or unconsciously, simply would not let it go. It manifested in the lack of control she felt when something bothered her, and worst of all, the dreams had persisted for consecutive nights.

But the Fire Nation princess was not one to just 'let' things happen to her. She was in control of her destiny and she had already begun planning on how to rid her mind of the hindrances that currently plagued her.

_That special brand of tea that Uncle always liked for one thing. Supposedly it helps with sleep._

Iroh may been a fool and a traitor but the man did know his tea, she had to admit that.

Training would also assist in eliminating distractions. Many talented firebenders did not enjoy the necessary grind needed to keep their bending and physical body in top condition. She was no such person. To train and focus her mind on the art of her powers, to see the blue flames move about in perfect sync with her body…there was nothing quite like it.

_Of course, I may need to spend some more time meditating to fully ensure this goes away, perhaps if…_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar, peppy voice.

"What a trip this was! I hope you had as much fun this weekend as I did!"

_No, please come up behind me and shout in my ear. It's not like I was contemplating or anything. _

Despite her annoyance, Azula found she didn't have the heart to tell the former circus girl off.

"Hello, Ty Lee."

A regretful look crossed her face as it dawned on her the princess had probably not wanted her silence to be interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you-"

"It's fine," the princess said with a sigh. "We still have an hour left before we reach land anyway."

"Vacations never last long enough," Ty Lee pouted. "That was the best one I've had in a while. I'd love to go back."

"My exit from this place could not have come quicker."

That brought a puzzled look on the acrobat.

"What do you mean? Don't you like Ember Island?"

"Ty Lee, let's just say there's a reason we stopped coming all those years ago."

She looked back over to Zuko, who was quietly talking with Mai about something she couldn't discern.

"Besides, I'm looking forward to getting back to business."

Ty Lee gave a small giggle.

"You're so serious all the time, Azula. Honestly, I think this weekend was good for all of us. We're so caught up in doing stuff like top secret missions, taking over cities, winning the war, that we never do anything fun. I mean come on, we're only fourteen after all!"

"Fun is subjective."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy messing up Chan's house."

Azula couldn't resist giving a small smile. _That _had been entertaining to say the least.

"Alright, it wasn't a complete waste of time. But there are some things better left unsaid. Leaving yourself open and vulnerable like that is just a sign that you're not strong enough to handle problems on your own."

Ty Lee frowned slightly.

"I don't think that's right at all. There are moments where you need to open up about problems that you're going through. You can't just ignore it and expect everything to be fine."

"I can and I will. As soon as we get back home, I'm going to treat this trip as if it never happened."

It wasn't simply a matter of forgetting a lousy vacation. For Azula it was a matter of things going back to normal. For her, that was everything.

Ty Lee on the other hand, merely shrugged but she did leave one final comment for the princess to continue to dwell on.

"Sometimes, when a box is opened, there's no way to put back in what you took out."

Azula didn't respond to that, but she did wonder when the former circus acrobat acquired the ability to become so reflective.

"By the way, I can't help but ask. Why did you guys stop coming here?"

She didn't answer the question right away, debating whether or not to answer it at all. Even if they had been a happier family back then, those days were gone now, best to left to fade away.

"Things change, Ty Lee. Our family changed and in doing so, there was no point in coming back. In this case, it's better to forget and move on."

Her friend didn't argue but she did appear a bit solemn. But Azula had no time for that, no desire to reflect any longer.

She just hoped to Agni that land would appear soon.

* * *

Despite the seemingly agonizing wait, the arrival at the Fire Nation Capital eventually came, and they disembarked at the docks with no hangups.

Lo and Li prepared to make their own departure and said their goodbyes, which Azula personally found quite pointless. Seeing as she would be meeting with them first thing tomorrow morning.

"We hope you children had fun this weekend…"

"And though not everything may have gone as planned…"

"Ember Island leaves no one unchanged…"

"For better or for worse…"

"You all are on the road to becoming who you truly are on the inside."

On the surface, the four teens seem to give the advice as much thought as they did when they first arrived at Ember Island. However, below the surface all four knew they had come back different people from the experience. What kind of people, however, was still a question that had yet to be answered.

A carriage soon arrived to take their luggage and send them back to their respective homes. They stopped at Mai's first and for once she gave a smile as she exited.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this weekend wasn't completely boring."

She proceeded to give Zuko a long kiss on the lips, causing Ty Lee to squeal with delight and Azula to roll her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Count on it."

The carriage rolled away once again, and Azula took a casual peak outside of the window. It was evening, the light of the sun coloring the clouds a beautiful array of pink, purple, and red. She supposed supper would be waiting for them by the time they returned to the palace. Perhaps ordering around the servants would raise her spirits.

Next up was Ty Lee, who had been given residence paid for by Azula in order for her to stay close for when she was needed for a task or mission of some sort. Plus, the guards at the Palace liked having her around to say the least.

"Bye, guys!" she waved happily as she bounced up the stairs to the door of her modest but cozy apartment. It was quite distinctive. The pastel color of the roof was one she had specifically requested. "See you soon!"

That left only her and Zuko to share the rest of the carriage ride up to the palace. To say it was awkward would have been an understatement. Azula and her brother had not been particularly close for a very long time, the wedge between them having become permanent many years prior. Since Zuko had been restored to his place as heir to the throne and Crown Prince, the relationship had softened ever so slightly. They had their moments and conversations, but neither enjoyed making small talk and so each remained silent, not looking at the other as the carriage made its way up the hill.

It had not always been like this. Once upon a time, before their parents chose favorites, before their mother's banishment, before Iroh had lost his birthright to Ozai, before many things had come to pass, they had actually gotten along famously; playing and laughing with each other on a daily basis. Much of that was a blur to Azula, and Zuko would probably remember better than she would, but the fact remained that they had not been destined to diametrically oppose each other. As well as memories on Ember Island, Zuko would show her the limited firebending he had been taught, much to her delight. He would pretend to sword fight, make funny faces that made her laugh while in turn she would show him passage ways he had not discovered, ways to sneak around the palace without their parents knowing, and so followed him wherever he went.

It was a part of her life that Azula did not like to admit to herself even in private, and so had not thought about it in years. But recent events had changed that, and she acknowledged to herself that with Zuko home she was now starting to view him in a different light than before. Ty Lee had asked her the reason why they had stopped coming to Ember Island. Well it was a complex question with a complex answer, but the widening divide between her and her brother was part of that answer. It wasn't merely because of how they had been treated by their parents, they were fundamentally different people. Zuko placed a heavy amount of stock in things like honor, respect, and above all morality. He had openly admitted being angry at not knowing the difference between right and wrong anymore, no doubt stemming from his guilt over Uncle. Meanwhile, Azula could not have care less about any of those things. Morality was subjective at best. Concerning oneself with honor and ethical codes only got in the way of achieving what you wanted for yourself. Right and wrong were irrelevant. Power, prestige, and glory were what made a person's name endure long after they left the world. It was what made life worth living. That's what her father always insisted and from nearly day one she had accepted it without question. But not even she was without her doubts, even if she never voiced them aloud.

Azula wondered in moments of rare nostalgia, if their relationship could have turned out better given other circumstances. Could it be changed now, even?

She dismissed it. Too much had happened between them- too much bitterness, fighting, jealousy. Heck, she had tried to imprison him for almost half a year. One didn't simply pretend that didn't happen and then make nice. Zuko wouldn't forget it and she was almost certain he hadn't forgiven it either. Maybe he never would. There was little to be gained from trying make amends or continuing to focus on it. They were Royals, they didn't have to like each other, just live with each other.

With a slight bump and an abrupt stop, the driver announced that they were back at the palace. They stepped out to a full crowd of servants, taking their luggage, eager to wait on them hand and foot for whatever they needed.

"Welcome back Prince Zuko, Princess Azula," a male servant greeted, bowing low as was custom. "I hope your vacation was enjoyable."

"Thank you. We had an excellent time."

That was another difference between her and Zuko. He always went out of his way to show kindness and generosity to the help around the palace. Did he not see that as heirs to the greatest country on earth he had no need to placate or familiarize himself with those who only functioned to _serve_ them?

"We shall carry your luggage back up to your rooms for you. Dinner is waiting inside as well. Should you need anything, please let us know."

"Thank you, again. It's been a long day and we're grateful for the help."

"Not at all, your highness."

Azula simply tossed one of her bags at the handmaidens, the growling of her stomach indicating the need for nourishment.

"Well, I'm off to eat and then I'll go to bed. Back to routine tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, me too."

For the smallest of moments, there seemed to be an understanding between the two siblings. A space in time where all their differences, past transgressions and injuries, didn't matter as much as being brother and sister who had just shared a mutually life changing experience. No matter how far apart they had grown, that fact had not changed. And it never would.

Zuko looked like he wanted to say something profound, something that might spark the happier times that seemed to have existed in another life, and for a split second Azula found herself almost wanting him to.

But it passed and just like that, things returned as they were.

"I'm going up. Good night, Azula."

She nodded, not replying until he was out of earshot.

"Good night, Zuzu."

It was then that a messenger suddenly appeared, bowing low and handing her a note.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you, your highness. I know you must be tired…"

"Just get to the point."

"The Fire Lord has requested your presence as soon as you have finished getting resettled. He will be waiting for you in the throne room. He insists that you not tarry too long."

That was standard procedure. One never kept the Fire Lord waiting for long, not even if you were his offspring. Though Azula had been given slightly more leeway when it came to these matters, principle and tradition still held that she look and present her best when meeting with his majesty. Even after a vacation there were no exceptions.

"Tell him I will be along very shortly. You are dismissed."

With a bow, the messenger scurried away, leaving Azula to ponder just what her father wanted.

_I'll find out soon enough. If all goes well, this will be the first step to finally getting back to normal._

* * *

After changing into her formal robes, retouching her makeup, and ensuring there was no hair out of place in her topknot, Azula made her way towards the throne room. It had been tempting to grab a quick meal, but the risk of provoking her father's displeasure outweighed the prospect of dinner. Besides, she had gone far longer without food before. What was one more hour?

The guards remained silent and still as she passed through the scarlet folds that lead into the massive chamber of the Fire Lord.

To her slight surprise, the flames that usually surrounded the seat of the Fire Lord's throne were not lit, suggesting a more casual tone to this meeting. Even so, one never took that chance. Azula had gone through this routine a thousand times. She walked forward, the stone, black pillars reflected by the soft, yellow light that illuminated the room, a tad dimmer than usual without the wall of flame.

She could see her father standing at the edge of the throne, his back turned, another oddity.

Presenting herself, Azula went to her knees and bowed on all fours in a sign of complete and utter submission. No matter how powerful she was, how feared and respected in her own right, the message was clear in its own tradition. She was still subservient and at the mercy of the Fire Lord. He could wait as long as he liked before giving her permission to stand.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long.

"Rise, my daughter."

She did so but stayed kneeling as she had a hunch this meeting would be brief.

"I am pleased to see you have returned safely. I trust you enjoyed your vacation?"

Anyone else might have thought it a genuine question, but Azula knew better. It was a formal inquiry, not a license to start delving into personal details. That suited the princess just fine. The last thing she wanted was to share what had occurred on Ember Island.

"Yes, father. Quite enjoyable. Though I prefer to be back here at the palace, ready to do as required in the prosperity of our nation."

There was an upward tick in Ozai's mouth, something that could have passed for a smile in someone else, but again Azula knew better. It was a sign of approval, not happiness.

"Good. As you may have guessed, I have called you here because I have a task for you."

The princess nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"As you know, I met with my top generals and advisers to discuss future military endeavors against the enemies that still dare stand against us. But more pressing is the upcoming solar eclipse. Though it only lasts for a mere eight minutes, there is still a probability that some of our remaining foes will try to strike the capital. I want you to take charge of the preparation, seeing as you were the first to learn of such intelligence."

That was no menial task. Certainly not impossible, but a highly important responsibility, nonetheless.

"I shall endeavor to do as asked, father."

"You know the secret passageways and chamber rooms as well as I do," and this time there was a touch of amusement in the Fire Lord's voice, knowing full well his daughter had a penchant for sneaking around from the time she was old enough to walk. "Not to mention this will require an enormous amount of logistical support."

"Indeed, I am a worthy of the task. And nothing will distract my focus."

"As I said before, with the Avatar dead, I do not expect much a challenge from whatever may come. But whatever does, it must be eliminated, permanently."

The emphasis on the last word left no room for interpretation. But there was something else on Azula's mind, one that had been picking at her ever since the Fall of Ba Sing Se. She was quite certain that her strike against the Avatar had led to his demise. And yet, when she had confronted Zuko about the possibility of him being alive, he had avoided her gaze, his proclamation that there was no way he could have survived sounding more like a defiant denial than actual certainty. Ever since, she had wondered whether or not he had actually survived. Even if it was unlikely, he was the Avatar after all. If he could survive 100 years undetected by the Fire Nation, what was to prevent him from doing the same now? In any case, it was an opportunity to actually plan for such an outcome.

"Understood, father."

A small question lingered in the back of her mind. On any another day, she would have refrained from asking it but for some reason, it slipped out.

"And what of Zuko?"

That gave the Fire Lord pause, an eyebrow arched in response to the question. Azula could have kicked herself for asking it. It was never wise to waste dad's time with pointless questions. Thankfully, he did not appear upset. More caught off guard.

"He will be placed in a secure location just as you will," the tone wasn't derisive as it would have been in the past when Ozai referred to Zuko, just unconcerned. "But this is not his job and one that I only entrust to you."

It was still evident, even in subtle conversations such as these, that she was still the favorite. Even if Zuko was technically the heir, the right hand of the monarch, it was in name only. It was something that usually swelled her with pride. But today that pride felt diminished.

"Set upon the task with all possible speed, daughter. Do not fail me."

For a brief moment, Azula looked at her father and saw a burning madman ready to eliminate her from this world.

**_'You have FAILED me!'_**

Swallowing, the princess willed herself not to appear flustered or anxious at the triggered flashback that had just occurred. He appeared to have suspected nothing, however. The cold mask was still in place.

_Years of practice, father. You taught me well._

"I will not, father. I never have. I don't intend to start now."

His stern gaze relaxed somewhat as he indicated she was free to go.

"Rest well, Princess Azula. There is much to do, yet."

With one last bow, she stood up and left the throne room promptly, ready for today to be over and for tomorrow to bring production. To put behind Ember Island, Zuko, the dreams, and whatever else that could be considered a distraction. There was only thing that mattered.

Feeling a headache coming on, she groaned, wishing to see her bed more than ever.

_I'm definitely going to need some of that tea tonight._

* * *

The time had finally arrived.

It was a day Princess Azula had dreamed about all her life, except she was a princess no longer. In just a few moments she would step into the royal courtyard and be declared Fire Lord.

'Fire Lord Azula'. That definitely had a nice ring to it. The cherry on top of a well deserved afternoon in which she would finally ascend to the greatest throne in the world. Statues would be built in her honor, memorials, festivals, and songs created to commemorate her reign. There was so much to do and so little time. But she was determined to be the greatest of them all- Sozin, Azulon, even her father, for whom she had slaved all her life and devotion. It was her turn, and the world would forever know her as the greatest monarch who had ever lived.

Looking in the mirror, she double checked, no triple checked, to ensure nothing was out of place. One could not become Fire Lord and look like a fool when acknowledging her subjects for the first time. Nothing could wrong and everything had to be perfect.

"Servants! I require-"

She looked around to see that none of her chamber maids were there. In fact, the whole room remained eerily quiet.

"Servants!" she yelled out again, hoping they had simply gone to fetch more supplies for her preparation. If that was the case, she would forgive them just this once. Any other errors would result in their permanent termination from her service.

But no one came. In fact, the whole chamber seemed to be completely empty.

Her bottom lip trembling in anger, she snarled and pushed everything off her vanity table.

"I don't need anyone's help anyway!"

She was wasting time for them to show up anyway. She was ready to be crowned now.

Striding past the curtains that led to the courtyard and to where the fire sages and crowd would be waiting for her, Azula stepped outside, ready to bask in the full glory of those who loved and adored her.

"This is my time. No one else's," she muttered to herself, ready for her big moment. She would damned if anyone took it away or tried to steal her thunder.

But the sighted that greeted her caused her mouth to drop wide open.

The courtyard was completely empty. There was not a soul in sight. No crowds, admirers, nobility, the military…not even the Fire Sages were present to give her the crown of the monarch, which would signify the beginning of her rule.

It was a shock that that left Azula speechless. Words failed her. What was the meaning of this? Where was everyone that supposed to be worshipping and adoring her? Why had no one come?

Then a voice spoke to her. One she had not heard in a very long time.

"They're afraid, Azula."

Wheeling around, she saw the spitting image of her mother, the Lady Ursa, just as she remembered right up to the day she was banished.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she shot at the woman, hesitation giving away how confused she was.

Her mother gave a soft, genuine smile.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."

_Lies!_

This was some mistake. A sick, practical joke.

"This can't be possible! You were thrown from the capital in disgrace, never to be seen again! How is it that you're here? Why are you the ONLY one who's here?!"

"They're afraid, Azula," her mother repeated. "They're all afraid. No one would come to the coronation of a Fire Lord they feared."

Azula was taken aback by her pointed words.

"But, Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee…"

"They all fear you, my daughter. Some may feel resentment, others jealousy or hatred, but make no mistake, they don't trust you. To them, you are someone to obey or follow, but not admire, not revere, and not love."

Azula gave a mirthless laugh.

"Trust? Love?! What use are these things to me or anyone? The only person I've ever relied on is myself and now I'm about to be Fire Lord!"

"That's untrue and you know it, Azula."

The princess ignored that remark, choosing instead to go in a different direction. Her mother wouldn't come back just to play mind games with her.

"It sounds as though you believe I _want _these things, mother."

Another smile from Ursa, but this time it was sadder, the twinkle in her eyes fading.

"I think you do. Even if you don't know how, you still desire it, daughter. That's why it frustrates you so much. Being taught by Ozai has left you the impression that all of these things are a sign of weakness and failure. Yet, they are also the things you haven't achieved."

Her temper was at a boiling point, and she was no longer able to control it.

"I achieved what you and no one else could stop me from doing! Becoming the most powerful person in the entire world! You tried to stop me. You, Zuko, Uncle…you all believed I wasn't fit to take the throne, but I beat you! I am the ruler of everything and everyone in the greatest nation in history!"

Far from being intimidated or frightened by the outburst, Ursa's response was perhaps even softer than the last one.

"A ruler abandoned, with no one except themselves, is no true ruler. They are simply alone."

That broke her. Azula went down to one knee, struggling to hold back tears, trying to purge the poison from her head. This wasn't real. In just a few seconds the Imperial Guards would show and arrest this witch, and Fire Sages would follow shortly after to officially crown her. But none of that happened. The princess continued to look at the red carpet that covered the stone marble of the courtyard, still underneath the gaze of the one she hated most.

"And if I am so abandoned, why are you here then, mother? To gloat? To lecture? To send me to my room while you read Zuzu another bedtime story?! To get me to admit what you've always thought about me?!" she practically spat, leering while on one knee.

_You think I'm a monster. Just say it!_

But the condemnation, the words Azula expected didn't come. Instead, one last warm smile crossed her mother's face as she began to fade away.

"No, Azula. I love you."

"LIAR!" she screamed, sending an enormous blast of blue fire towards her before the scene faded into white nothingness.

* * *

For the second time in three nights, Azula awoke with a such a fright, it was everything she could do not to scream.

Taking deep breaths, reality returned to her mind much quicker than the first she had ended up with a nightmare but the implication no less startling. Damp from the amount of sweat soaked into her robe, she rolled out of her bed and sat upright on the mattress.

The conversation was still vivid in her mind. Though it did not end with her father attempting to kill her, the alternative was in some ways, much worse. The woman who had despised and later abandoned her had decided to come and haunt her dreams at night. And there would be no rest, no peace while it continued.

Azula lay back down on her soft, comfortable mattress, vowing to seek out Lo and Li at first light.

_This has to stop. Now._

* * *

**But, as I think you can all guess, it's not going to stop. ****It's only the beginning for Azula. **

**Next update is in a week as always. Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	5. Training

**Hello, everyone.**

**Sorry this latest chapter took so long to post. I had a couple weddings to go and the traveling, though fun, was also exhausting.**

**Needless to say, I'll be returning to a regular update schedule on each Saturday.**

**Anyway, review time!**

**Nickmack101- **That whole family, as you pointed out, has issues and Ozai is at the root of them. Azula's awkward moments are actually quite amusing I must say, haha.

**AzureTemplar3535**\- That part is upcoming very soon.

**JacobGuardian- **Thank you, as always!

**The Rhombus- **The barriers are slowly peeling away as the big questions start coming to the forefront- who she is, what she wants, and the true nature of the life she's wrapped up in. As you said, she's been deceiving herself for a long time but she can't avoid it forever.

**starbunny86- **Thank you! Writing her correctly is a something I wanted to make sure I nailed before publishing this. Indeed, she is starting to slip and the worst is yet to come.

**kuchee- **I wanted this chapter to serve as a compare and contrast between her and Zuko, as well as ways it might be fixed. There's no way to know for certain but there are hints she and her brother weren't always fighting and this is the first question Azula has regarding her current worldview- is Zuko as worthless as she originally thought? And is her father truly the man she wants to follow in life?

**Thanks again for the support guys! Please keep leaving the reviews:) I always love answering**

**Going forward, we're going to see more of that descent Azula is currently on, as well as the first of many changes in perspective.**

** Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5. Training**

"_Hmmm…."_

_Azula shot an annoyed glance at her advisers. _

"_So? Can you do anything about this?"_

"_That depends, Princess."_

_She heaved a heavy sigh and willed herself not to lose her temper. Now was not the time for rash action. Not if she wanted answers to why this was continuing to happen._

"_Depends on what?"_

_Honestly, it was as if Lo and Li lived to be vague with their philosophical anecdotes. Her Uncle had been the same way._

"_Well for one thing you haven't given us enough details on what these dreams entail."_

_Azula had been afraid of that. Even down here, in a private chamber throughout the palace where they were sure not to be overheard or disturbed, she was unwilling to part with certain specifics of the nightmares she had been having. _

"_Why does it matter? All you need to know is that I'm have reoccurring nightmares and I need a way to get rid of them."_

"_Dreams are an obscure branch of knowledge and not easily interpreted…"_

"_Even when one has the complete story…"_

"_Some have no meaning at all…"_

"_Some depend on whatever we are feeling at a given time…"_

"_But the question of how to stop them lies largely outside our expertise, Princess Azula."_

_She pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no time for this nonsense, she had meetings to attend and an eclipse to plan for. _

"_If you can't help me then I'm leaving."_

_But the older women called out to her once more._

"_Princess Azula…"_

"_We can recommend some remedies if you like that are supposed to assist with sleep. There are also many apothecaries and spiritual masters in and around the Fire Nation…"_

"_But as to the cause of these dreams, that is a question only you can answer."_

"_And when you have that answer, you will know how to prevent them."_

_Azula gave them no heed she had acknowledged their advice other than a swift 'goodbye' and a slamming of the door behind her. Privately, however, she debated the words Lo and Li had said to her. There was certainly a cause, the only problem was, there was no clear answer. _

_At least not yet._

_End flashback_

That had been three days ago. Unfortunately, for the Fire Nation princess despite trying several different herbal teas, sleep medications, various plants, and contacting every doctor within a ten mile radius, her dreams had not ceased. If anything they were only getting more vivid. She had also detected a pattern within them as well. It seemed that they were alternating each night. After the nightmare featuring her mother, the next night was another version of the one she had been having with her father, with her mother returning the next night. What that meant, Azula did not know. It only added to the list of maddening things she couldn't analyze and reason her way out of. On top of that, it also served to distract her from her duties as Princess, such as the meeting she was in at the moment in one of the lesser used war rooms.

"Your highness, we have no idea what kind of force will be coming on the day of the eclipse and even then, if such a force does attack, they will likely not target civilians, just the palace and elements of the military put forth to stop them."

General Qing was usually a competent general and had served honorably and effectively during many battles against the Earth Kingdom. But logistics and reason were not his strong suit as evidenced by this very conversation alone.

"Yes, General, which is why the palace will be empty and evacuated during the day of the eclipse. But you are forgetting the thousands of civilians that will still be living here when that day arrives."

If one were listening to the argument in real time, one might think that Azula was showing compassion and concern for the average citizens over which she ruled. They would be mistaken. She knew that if an enemy contingent were to attack to city, firebending was not a viable defense for eight minutes. If they decided to target civilians or hold hostages, it would only complicate matters further. Of course, the royal family would never negotiate under such circumstances, but it was better that the civilians be evacuated in order to prevent them from becoming collateral damage. Qing, apparently, didn't see the need.

"Our security forces shall surely prevent from getting that far before the start of the eclipse. Indeed, I have two divisions ready to act immediately-"

"That's all well and good general. You have the capacity to defend yourselves, and the Royal Family and nobility will hide underneath the volcano in a specially prepared chamber. But everyone else it would seem will become an easy target."

The General looked around the room, first at his officers and then back at Azula. He clearly wanted to say something but feared incurring her wrath if he did so.

_Go ahead you, dummy. I won't disown or banish you…yet._

"Princess, there may not be an invasion force at all. If that were the case-"

Azula cut him off again.

"I have been charged with the task of preparing and evacuating this city by the Fire Lord himself. And I intend to do so unless you would like to take it up with him yourself?"

It was a question intended to silence, not provide more conversation and it did the trick. The middle aged general nodded his head and bowed slightly.

"Forgive me, princess. I did not mean to call into question our Fire Lord. Only inquire to the best course of action."

"Another power given to me, as well. Keep in mind I heard the plan for the invasion from the mouth of the Earth King himself. You are here to advise and assist in the defense and eventual evacuation, not dictate policy. Is that clear?"

"Yes, princess."

Azula could feel another headache coming on, which was becoming more frequent since Ember Island. She decided she couldn't take another minute of this.

"We have discussed enough of this for today. I expect a full report by tomorrow on how you plan to evacuate the civilian population as well as schematics on how you intend to defend and eliminate any enemy who lands on our shores. You are dismissed."

The General and his staff bowed low and left the room.

She rubbed her temples. Preparing for Day of Black Sun was not a pleasant task if you wanted to avoid headaches. Lately, she'd been having a lot more of them. And there was only one true remedy.

* * *

For Azula, training was the best part of her day where for others it was the worst. The emphasis on discipline, sound body and spirit, repetition and practice, paired with what she did best made for the perfect way to take her mind off things and simply 'be'.

Making it all the more important was that it was just about the only thing she had been able to enjoy for the past few days. Easing the turmoil and stress over the dreams, her father, the eclipse, etc. Sometimes when everything piled on, it was best to take it out on practice targets.

However, when she entered the training room, she found someone had beaten her to the punch.

"Hello, brother. Fancy meeting you here."

Zuko made a sweeping kick, ducked low, and then finished his routine with a massive blast of fire that scorched the wall in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done," he said in between breaths.

He started his movements again, going through them slowly before releasing his blasts and proceeding with more complicated bending.

Observing, Azula had to admit, Zuko was a far cry from where he was even six months ago. When they had fought on the deck of her ship, he couldn't even touch her and only Uncle's timely intervention had prevented his defeat. By the time he had aided her in Ba Sing Se, it was clear his skill had improved immensely, enough to take down the water peasant and the Avatar himself. There was no question, he had come a long way.

Of course, he had never been a _bad _firebender, Azula reasoned to herself. Just an average, uninspiring one. She had heard the story from father that Zuko had lacked the 'spark' when he had been born and almost had failed to exist altogether because of it. And when she had begun her own firebending lessons alongside his, it had only taken a short time before she caught up with, and eventually, surpassed him. Indeed, it was her own prodigious skill that Zuko had constantly judged himself against and eventually ended up resenting. One of many reasons for the drift in their relationship.

_Then again, I wasn't the one who initially shamed him for falling behind his little sister. _

No, that had been father. The more he praised and encouraged Azula, the more he had belittled and looked down on Zuko. And she had thought nothing of it, taking full advantage of his misfortune. Looking at him now, however, there was only one conclusion to be had. For once in his life, their father had been wrong.

"You're still slightly off balance, you know."

Then again, that didn't mean there still weren't some kinks to work out.

Zuko stopped mid-routine to pause and look at her.

"What?"

"Your breathing is perfect, and your blasts are powerful enough. But you're still faltering before you strike with your right leg in the fifth part of the sequence."

She entered the center of the room, took her stance, and began the same technique. She repeated everything he had done, except with more control and balance, finishing off with a massive blast of blue flames, their sparkling color indicating their superiority to the standard red and orange of most firebenders.

"It's all in the motion. You want it be fluid, sweeping. You're still too tense in your stance."

Her brother frowned.

"I don't need you trying to show me up, Azula."

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

Zuko went over to grab a towel and some water. Though she was used to her brother's surly demeanor by now, but for once in her life she had not been trying to outdo him.

"Thank you for what? Proving once again that you're the better firebender? Save it, I learned that a long time ago."

He placed the towel around his neck and walked out without another word.

Azula shrugged, but also gave a slight frown. It was yet another mark of how fraught their relationship could be. He was right to be suspicious of her, after all, time and time again she had proven that the only person she sought to benefit was herself. Anything that appeared to be mutually beneficial always had an ulterior motive. So, it came as no surprise that even in instances where she sought to assist him for the sake of doing so, he remained wary.

She had done so countless times over the years, the latest in that she had given Zuko the credit in killing the Avatar, knowing that if he were ever found alive it would reflect poorly on him and not herself. It was practical and all in the name of self preservation. No one could fault her for that. Certainly not herself.

As she lined up to take her first breathing exercises, Azula's mind drifted back to the same place it had been when she and Zuko had ridden back up to the Palace in awkward silence. The scenarios popped up once more. What would their lives be like had she chosen not to listen to her father, but tried to help her brother more? Instead of making him feel worthless, ensure he became as powerful as he was now? They had been unstoppable at Ba Sing Se and he was far more useful as a competent bender than as an insecure ball of self doubt. Such a prospect would benefit her greatly…

Killing the thought, Azula again reminded herself the fruitlessness of delving too deeply into 'what if' questions. After all, dad had basically instilled the idea into her that the past only served as a reminder for the ultimate goal of those who had come before them- Sozin and Azulon. Of the glory of the Nation. Other than that, it was best to personally discard it. The present and its impact on the future was what truly mattered when it was all said and done.

_Another philosophy I've accepted without question_, she thought to herself. Well, in any case, she wasn't about to question it. Not now.

Just as she was about to commence one of her more advanced sets, something that would have been more difficult for her brother, an unexpected visitor arrived.

Fire Lord Ozai. Agni, the fates loved messing with her lately, didn't they?

Azula suppressed the urge to look surprised, instead feigning an air like she had expected to him to arrive. But the truth was her anxiety had just kicked up a notch. It wasn't unusual _per say_ for dad to come and watch their training. He had done so extensively as Azula had progressed after the age of eleven and had demonstrated blue fire for the first time, drilling her constantly always sure to point out any mistake she had made. But as the war intensified and her skill reached almost unprecedented levels, he had stopped coming in as often and then not at all. It was a silent understanding at that point that his oversight was no longer required.

So why was he here now?

_Is he testing me? Is this some kind of method of making sure I'm still prepared even though the war has been largely won? _

A darker theory entered her head. Perhaps it was something else. Perhaps he had overheard her trying to assist Zuko. That would have been a huge error on her part if he had. Whatever the reason, she knew this routine and knew what was expected. Perfection: nothing more, nothing less.

Ozai said nothing, and Azula did not wait to begin her set. They both knew the standard procedure.

She began with a small pivot, shooting fire in rapid succession before sending herself in the air with grace and agility, sending out a kick strike before beginning her next series of attacks.

One by one, she completed the necessary movements, remembering her breathing and to punctuate every blast down with ferociousness. Finally, after leaping into the air for a final time, she topped off the exercise with a triple backflip slash, sending blue fire against the stone wall and landing perfectly on her feet.

Panting heavily, she felt mentally relieved. There had been no mistake, no slipup or error. It had been perfect. All that needed to happen was wait for his approval and she could start another set of exercises.

But her father apparently thought otherwise.

"You slipped during the third kick."

That was untrue. Everything had been done to the letter right down to the last spark. But there was no denying that uncompromising order, that powerful commanding baritone that was as cold as it was unyielding. Her heart sinking, Azula knew she had to do it all over again.

And so, she did, kicking, slashing, flying through the air, doubling her efforts to ensure that this time there would be nothing for her father to critique.

"Your last blast of fire was not as powerful as the second."

For a third time, she repeated the exercise, this time barely able to give the same amount of energy as the first two, but still performing the set perfectly.

"You did not breathe properly."

This went on several more times. And despite her increasing fatigue, Azula performed admirably, nailing every move and every fire blast, hoping that this time would be enough to prevent her father from finding another excuse to force her to repeat it again. But alas, it was a fool's hope. He always did.

As she continued on, sweating profusely from the workout, flashbacks of when she younger crept up on her, old memories haunting her psyche as her anxiety over her perceived slights increased. She remembered this kind of training and how awful and difficult it was. And the more she was reminded of it, the more that fear and anxiety filled her. Before long, real mistakes began to combine with her utter exhaustion, and perfection became no longer possible.

On the fifteenth try, Azula had barely been able to lift herself off the ground and land properly, yet somehow, she stood, ready for the next round as if all the weariness and burning throughout her body didn't matter in the slightest. She knew she must have looked like a mess; soaked with sweat, uniform displaced, her hair damp and matted.

"A single hair out of place," was the latest critique of the Fire Lord. But this time, the princess did not resume the exercise. She had reached her limit and had no energy left even for the most basic of firebending. Her father seemed to know it too, as he slowly walked over to where his daughter had finished her stance.

Azula did not move. She had to keep where she was until he gave permission or face dire consequences. Willing herself to stay rooted and upright in the face of collapse, she found herself staring into his penetrating eyes.

"Princess Azula, I have taught you many things. What is the most important above all else?"

The lack of any familial terms confirmed to her that he was displeased and so was testing her.

"There is only strength for which we seek to gain glory and power. Weakness is not an option. Failure is not an option."

Even in her physical exhaustion, that was a sentence Azula would remember as long as she lived.

_Really, father? Did you expect I would forget after all the years repeating it over and over again?_

The matter was concluded. The Fire Lord gave a curt nod, acknowledging her trial was over and strode out of the room, leaving her to her own recovery.

The princess sank to her knees almost as soon as he was out of sight, not enough air in the world to satisfay her burning lungs and aching muscles. But it was what had been said, not done, that hurt most for Azula.

'_One hair out of place.'_

The memory seemed to echo throughout the room as it was followed by another.

'_Because almost isn't good enough.' _

She could handle the physical weakness. No one, not even the Avatar himself was above the limits of the body. But for her there were no limits, not in the life she lived and the standard she was held to.

It was the in the moments of mental weakness, which was becoming more and more apparent with each day, that she allowed the buried demons of her heart to surface. For the first time in many years, a sliver of vengeful, unadulterated hatred boiled to the surface, reserved for the one she had deluded herself into believing actually cared for her.

The one she called 'father'.

* * *

**And what yet lays on the horizon for the princess? Hard truths or more self-deceit?**

**Next update coming soon!**

**~The Wasp**


	6. Lessons of History

**Hey there guys.**

**So this will mark the return of a weekly update schedule. This chapter is probably going to be by far the shortest but it's a nice little set up for what I have planned. **

**Anyway time for the correspondence :)**

**Nickmack101- **She hasn't really come to that realization just yet, it's more fleeting than anything else. Years of that kind of abuse and manipulation are not easy to overcome for regular people. This is Azula, who's webs and scars run deeper even than Zuko's. As for their bonding, be patient young padawan :) you will not be disappointed.

**DeepVoice06- **Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot you decided to give it a whirlwind. I hope you know it's not always going to be this bleak and dry in terms of humor. I do agree that if Azula were real, any shrink attempting to talk to her would have their hands full.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thanks! I felt it was important to give an example of the kind of abuse Ozai would put her through, even now.

**Guest- **Thank you so much! Indeed she and her mindset are the main focus and I can't wait to explore it more.

**padzer- **Azula is the main focus but there will also be quite a bit of Zuko so I can't wait to see what you think of them both in this fic.

**blueandie-** Lo and Li are amusing to me haha. And thank you for the ending compliment. Gotta have a succinct way of presenting something like that where people reading can see just how much of a bastard Ozai is and how it has completely messed up his youngest daughter. Azula's ills aren't entirely due to her parents, but a damn good deal of it is and it's a highlight of the whole story actually.

**The Rhombus- **Thank you, my friend. Azula, to me, has always hidden behind a mask of cold, calculated, confidence (try saying that three times fast lol) but in reality she's a scrambled mess of pretty much every kind of emotion in the book. It's only slipped for right now, but it's only going to slip further.

**starbunny86-** Thank you! Ozai's scene was more to highlight a point about Azula's psyche and indeed many more of those kinds of scenes are to come. I do think in some ways, Zuko was lucky.

**kuchee-** Thank you:) Azula isn't an easy character to right and very easy to get wrong, so getting her speech patterns and mannerisms are crucial. Azula will continue to be pushed however, and not in ways some would think. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

**Anyway, thanks again guys! The reviews are amazing and they always encourage me to write more. Keep em coming.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6. Lessons of History**

It was three o'clock in the morning in the Fire Nation and Azula had been laying on her bed staring at the ceiling for hours. She had also not blinked in quite some time. A week of poor sleep and mental stress tended to do that to a person.

She couldn't sleep. Not that she didn't want to, but between having another dream with a demonic version of her father and poisonous messages from her long-lost mother, she'd choose the only other option she had. Which was to stay awake for as long as possible.

Two more rounds of nightmares had convinced her to try this rash method. Though it had been barely more than eight days since their return from the beach, the torture had seemed far longer than that. There was no pleasure in anything anymore, not in tactics, strategy, training, even her all time favorite pastime of teasing Zuko. The princess had thought about summoning Mai or Ty Lee to the Palace in an additional attempt to destress but had decided against it. The former was too preoccupied being lovey-dovey with her brother, while the latter was probably off cuddling bunnies and doing handstands.

Azula sighed. She was usually far better at coming up with excuses or lies in order to get out of doing something, but this was more…avoidance. Why she was avoiding one of the few people in life she genuinely enjoyed being around was still a mystery. Perhaps it had to do with Ty Lee's words before they had landed back at the Capital.

_Sometimes, when a box is opened, there's no putting back in what you took out_

She felt her eyes slipping downward and quickly raised them up again.

_What I wouldn't give to have insomnia right now._

There was no doubt, she was losing it. At this rate, she would be stashed away in the Royal nuthouse in no time. Perhaps there was merit in what Ty Lee had said. Was there a way to confide in someone about her troubles? Would the dreams subside then? Her constant anxiousness?

The part of her that clung to her father's teachings was stubbornly against it. Trust was merely a way to get yourself stabbed in the back. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but placing a secret in the hands of someone else meant they would use it against you someday. Keep your own counsel, solve the problem on your own. That was power and politics.

Azula had always considered this side of herself the logical part, and so it dominated almost every decision she made. But this was not politics or power. For once, the princess considered whether her logic and cold reasoning may not be the best of course of action. By the same token, she could not tell Ty Lee. No matter how close of an ally she was, this kind of dirty laundry could not be aired outside of the Palace.

Her battle with sleep raged onward, and Azula could feel herself losing. She had no idea how long she had kept herself awake, but she could not keep it up much longer. A solution had to be found before she succumbed to the temptation and suffer another nightmare.

Loathe as she was to even consider it, she realized there was only one real option. The idea of expressing these problems to Zuko was absurd, but in her heart of hearts, she also knew her brother had knowledge of turmoil better than anyone considering he was a long standing victim of it. If she could appeal to his naïve scruples, his high sense of honor would prevent him from spreading it around the Royal Court. And by that she meant her father.

_Yes, it is clear, Zuko might the last person left alive who could possibly sympathize with me. If he has any sympathy to give. I know I wouldn't._

She didn't have to tell him everything, just enough that it would be believable.

Azula's eyes dropped downward, the lack of rest finally catching up to her, the battle against her nightly hauntings lost once more.

In just a few moments, the princess had drifted away into another fearful sleep.

* * *

The Fire Nation Prince, on the other hand, was enjoying a standard good night's rest.

However, years of exile and being on the run had given him the ability to know when someone was sneaking up on him, even when sleeping. So when the pitter patter of footsteps echoed outside of his room, he awoke and dashed towards the door.

He stepped outside and saw the faint glimpse of a dark figure running away down the hall.

Zuko considered giving chase, until he noticed that a scroll had been left outside of his room. Not wasting any time, he unraveled it and began to read the contents.

"You need to know the history of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny."

He took another long gaze down the hall, the wind blowing the red drapes, causing moonlight to flicker across the palace.

The message left Zuko with questions that starved for answers. Who had sent this and what did they mean by his great-grandfather's demise? He was a little rough on his history, but he was sure nothing dramatic had happened to Fire Lord Sozin.

_Uncle, is this your doing?_

The prince decided he would dig deeper in the morning, suddenly feeling a lot more anxious for the sun to rise.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Azula found Zuko earlier than she originally anticipated, which was both to her advantage and disadvantage. It did give her the opportunity to speak with her brother, however, the timing wasn't correct. She had just been released from another agonizing meeting regarding the evacuation/defense for the eclipse and that had resulted in another headache and more squabbling among the Fire Nation's top generals, some of whom still hadn't returned from the Earth Kingdom. Not that it would have made a difference anyway. Anyone who claimed that the military and politics were separate entities was kidding themselves.

She did her best to hide the fact that she had been haunted by nightmares and all of the internal stress that tried to weigh her down. Dreams and the difficulties of Fire Nation elite was only one aspect of the problem. And that was precisely why she needed Zuko. Even if 'need' was a word strongly detested in her vocabulary.

As it so happened, Azula caught him staring at the Royal Gallery- a famous line of tapestries that contained previous lords such as Sozin, Azulon, and the present day monarch, Ozai. If nothing else, it was amusing to see her brother in such deep thought.

But how to approach him?

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your 'good' side," she teased him.

_Okay, not the best way to get him to listen to you._

Old habits died hard with the Fire Nation princess. She had certainly said and done much worse to her brother, so this seemed tame by comparison. Yet, he was also sensitive by nature. Azula was not good dealing with 'sensitive' because that was just another word for 'weak' or more accurately 'pathetic'. At the same time, to win his trust meant giving an impression that she was not someone to fear but to ally with.

"Zuko, look, what I-"

"Wait…" she heard him call after her. "I need to ask you something."

She had not been expecting that kind of coincidence. The princess faced one eye towards him to indicate she was listening.

"What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?"

_Okay, wasn't expecting that._

"Oh, Zuko," she replied, rolling her eyes. "So strange how your mind works." Nevertheless, she decided to answer his question anyway, if nothing else to brush him up on his history and get him to drop his guard.

"Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. Though he was a master firebender and warrior he was also a patient and cunning strategist, bidding his time in order to properly prepare for the initial strike. Harnessing the power of the comet that now carries his name, he used it to launch a devastating first strike against the other nations. He became so powerful that he is the monarch that all others judge themselves by, dad included. In the end, he died a very old and successful man."

"But _how _did he die?" Zuko pressed her.

_Agni, Zuko. Is it any wonder father never thought much of you?_

"Didn't you pay any attention to our tutors, Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep. The man holds the record for longest reign in Fire Nation history, he was ancient."

Azula walked away, negating to engage her brother in what was troubling her for one of a few reasons. First of all, it would not do to show emotional vulnerability in public, even within the confines of the Royal Palace. That lead to the second problem. Azula could not be one hundred percent sure but her instincts told her that father had punished her during training two days ago because of her semi-friendliness to Zuko. If she were caught doing so again, he would find some way to exact his displeasure once more. No, it would be much safer until the cover of darkness, during which time the Fire Lord would be in bed and unable to interfere in her affairs.

_That's what I'll do then. As soon as the moon appears, I'll head to Zuko's room and see if he's willing to talk this over…with the correct choice of words._

She wasn't about to give away everything in one fell swoop. Though her brother was not as clever as she was, that didn't make him a fool.

The conflicted feeling in her heart and gut couldn't help but make her wonder if she were on the verge of becoming one.

* * *

**I think most of you know what's coming next. Stay tuned in another week!**

**By the way, I did change some of the dialogue in the Sozin mural scene. I don't want this story to directly reflect the main timeline, so there will be some changes in that regard, symbolic to the change in Azula as well.**

**Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	7. Azula's Nighttime Stroll

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry about the late update. Saturdays are usually a rest day for me though this one turned out to be a little busier than anticipated. In any case, I'm back with another chapter. But as always, review time!**

**Jacob Guardian- **Thank you, my friend! Enjoy this chapter!

**blueandie- **You're catching on ;) haha for real though you've got her mindset nailed right now and what's to come in this chapter is a big shift in the overall plot. One thing that differs in this story from the canon more than anything else, is that Azula is _thinking_ and allowing the doubt to surface.

**Nickmack101- **The fact that my updates make your day is incredible heartwarming:) It means a lot

**AzureTemplar3535- **You'll see. She'll find out. One way or the other...;)

**DeepVoice06- **Thank you, I know it's not something you're as familiar with so I'm glad I'm being as clear as possible with the writing and plot:)

**Worker72- **It's going to deviate from canon in a number of ways. It's still being used as a template until it trails off.

**The Rhombus- **A good ole, 'plot direction' chapter. Not terribly dramatic but necessary for what's coming next. I don't think I ever showed you this chapter as I was writing it so I'm very keen on your thoughts.

**Thanks again, everyone! I really would love to know your thoughts on this particular scene/chapter because it's one of the first big steps towards what's coming. You know I love responding to those reviews :)**

**Anyway, onward!**

**Chapter 7. Azula's Nighttime Stroll**

The princess had ordered the guards and servants away from her room that night, citing that she was staying up later to complete more work on the invasion and was not to be disturbed for any reason other than the whole of the Fire Nation island sinking into the sea itself. She had to be absolutely positive that her father had retired to his personal chambers before making her move. He usually kept a very strict schedule, but other times, being Fire Lord required that he stay up later than ordinary for important decisions, strategies, or meetings.

To ensure that her after hours adventuring would not be found out, she had secretly entrusted Ty Lee to inform her when her father had concluded his business in the war room with War Minister Qin, the last item on his list that day.

Azula still wasn't entirely convinced that what she was about to do would make any difference whatsoever. The part of her mind she had always labeled as the 'logical' half wrote off Zuko as a waste of time, someone that she had been taught for the better part of her life had few uses and nothing to offer short of being a personal punching bag. But the other half, the dreaded 'emotional' half, said that this situation required thinking that was outside of the box for once. It wasn't as if he would tell anyone, certainly not father. If he did, she would just lie and that would be the end of that.

Another one of Ty Lee's comments on their way back from Ember Island surfaced in her head.

_There are moments where you need to open up about problems that you're going through. You can't just ignore it and expect everything to be fine_

Azula still didn't believe that, but she figured that with her dreams getting worse with no end in sight, it might be practical to at least see what Zuko had to say on the matter. Especially regarding their mother.

Her anger swelled at the recollection of that woman, the woman who had adored Zuko every day of her life but could never find anything to say to her except criticism and rebuttal. Long ago, father had assured her that just meant mother and people of her ilk were weak and did not have the fortitude and ambition to do what was necessary to lead a great nation to victory. And she had accepted the explanation without fail, letting that natural drive and ambition take over. But the day their mom had been banished from the palace, was a day that had changed them all- herself, her father, Zuko, Uncle…everyone. It was only recently that the pain from that ordeal had made its way from the dark place from which it dwelled for so many years. And though Azula wasn't one to look back on things that held no importance to the future or present, this did not fall into that category. Reluctant as she was to even acknowledge anything about her mother, the dreams, the beach, had all proved that the baggage still remained.

The princess tried to quell those heavy thoughts (it was becoming nigh impossible these days) and instead focused in on her breathing, at least until Ty Lee showed up. Taking a zen meditation stance, she proceeded to do this for the next couple of hours.

In…

*Exhale

And out…

In

*Exhale

And out…

This worked to a degree. Except something was wrong. She should have heard something by now from Ty Lee. Evil scenarios popped into her head, threatening what little peace she had attained. Perhaps she had been caught by her father was currently residing in a dungeon? Maybe she had told him everything and betrayed her?

_No,_ she reprimanded herself, steering away from such thoughts. _She's coming. She always has and will tonight as well._

Her faith eventually paid off. Twenty more minutes went by before a soft, double-knock was heard on her door. That was the secret knock they had agreed on and immediately, Azula leapt from her bed to open the door and let her in.

"Agni, Ty Lee! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Azula I-"

"And for crying out loud, why are you wearing pink? You could have easily been spotted!"

"Azula!" Ty Lee whispered in a low, hushed voice. "Will you stop jumping down my throat? I'm sorry it took so long. First of all, pink is what my aura dictated I should wear today, second, I had to make sure your dad went to bed before I came back. That meeting he had with Qin lasted longer than I thought."

Pursing her lips, the princess turned her head slightly as an indication of a half hearted apology.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, okay?"

"Azula, I'm the most flexible, light footed person you know," Ty Lee said, a small smile returning to her face. "You know I wouldn't get caught."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying."

The former circus acrobat nodded, knowing this was as close to a 'sorry' as she was going to get from Azula. She'd take it every time.

"So, you're absolutely sure that my father is in bed?" she asked, moving the conversation forward.

"One hundred percent," Ty Lee affirmed. "Like I said, it lasted way longer than I thought. I was sooo bored too. I couldn't understand anything they were talking about."

_That's not altogether surprising_

"And what of Zuko?"

Her friend's face became slightly uncomfortable, wincing as though she expected a rebuke with her next statement.

"Well that's the thing, Azula…he's not in his room."

That caused the princess to raise an eyebrow, though inwardly she sighed in angst.

"Not in his room?"

"Completely empty. I passed by it on my way here. I even double checked just to be sure."

Azula took a deep breath and tried to think calmly and deliberately. If Zuko wasn't in his room, then he was probably out for a little night adventuring himself.

"Get out of the palace as soon as you can. Try to get back to your apartment unseen but the guards know better than to question you anyway."

Ty Lee indicated she understood, but not before one last question.

"Do you have an idea of where Zuko is, then?"

Azula grabbed her cloak, opened the window to her bedroom and crotched low to avoid hitting her head on the frame.

"Let's just say I think he's taking another prison visit to a certain dear uncle of ours."

Without another word, she jumped from the window sill.

* * *

Sure enough, her prediction turned out to be correct.

The Capital City prison was the Fire Nation's most secure, high priority facility, save for Boiling Rock, located northwest of the Palace. The difference was that homegrown criminals were usually put into the former while foreign enemies or benders were sent to the latter, as it was far more prudent to stick them in a place far from any land or civilization where they could wreak havoc if they escaped. After her Uncle had been captured and arrested at Ba Sing Se, the Fire Lord had wanted him executed for high treason. However, even with the knowledge that Iroh had betrayed the empire, most of the military and common folk still held a soft spot for the Dragon of the West. Combined with Zuko's insistence, in the end it was agreed upon that he would spend the rest of his life in prison to spare the potential backlash of such a controversial decision.

Zuko's previous visits to the prison had started as nothing more than a minor annoyance for Azula. Her brother wasn't dumb enough to be in league with their uncle as part of a plot, but it would certainly seem that way to others and to their father if he caught wind of it. Ever since, she had tried to dissuade Zuko from doing so, though she knew for a fact he hadn't taken her advice, so freely given without any alternate motivation.

However, tonight she wasn't concerned with that. She and her brother were overdue for a talk, and whatever his latest reason for visiting Iroh, well it could hold some value. If nothing else, she could kill two birds with one stone.

The princess spotted her brother traveling quickly on the road leading to the prison, his silhouette reflected by the full moon that shone brightly down on the stone walls of the prison, the glow a tad eerie, as though it were some old, darkened ruin inhabited by shadows. She looked up and saw that the bright silver orb was more than halfway from completing its trip across the night sky. If she had to hazard a guess, it was one or two hours past midnight. In other words, this little foray needed to be quick.

She patiently waited for Zuko to cross the bridge that separated the prison from the main part of the complex, giving him a head start. After all, it was better he didn't know she had followed him, at least not yet. After deeming a necessary amount of time had passed, Azula pulled up her hood and headed inside.

The interior was just as gloomy as it was on the outside. No light penetrated save for the torches lit in the hallways. Not the best place to spend any amount of time in, which is why it seemed all the harsher for a member of the Royal Family to be locked in here. But traitors were traitors and Azula was not in the business of helping them, especially not her uncle. There were far more important reasons to risk getting her hands dirty.

She had barely taken ten steps down the hall when a male guard with a thick mustache yelled out, "Stop!"

The princess did so, barely hiding the smirk on her face of knowing what would happen once she turned around.

"Who are you? And what is your business? No one but authorized prison personnel and guests with an appointment may enter here."

"I suppose I've kept you in suspense long enough," she said dropping her hood and facing the guard with an intimidating smile.

"P-Princess, Azula," the guard stammered. "I had no idea you were- please allow me to assist you in any way."

"As a matter of fact, I do need some assistance. You see, I know my brother is in here, _don't _try to deny it," she had sensed his lie before it even crossed his lips. "If you could be so kind as to direct me to my Uncle's cell and I'll be on my merry way."

"Upstairs, third level, cell seven. No guards are on that floor as ordered by the Crown Prince."

_Typical of my brother to try and be secretive and fail so miserably at it._

"I do thank you for the service. And as with Zuko, this insignificant visit stays within these walls. Am I quite clear?"

"Understood, princess."

"Good."

She proceeded to stride past him, the heavily mustached faced guard still quivering slightly. Normally, Azula would have taken great pleasure in producing that kind of fear in someone, but there was no time to do so.

Or maybe rather she didn't want to admit her doubts about the merits of causing fear in the first place.

The princess reached the seventh cell of the third level in no time and as the guard had said, no one was there to interrupt her. She could hear her brother's echoing voice upon her approach to the cell entrance which on the inside, contained a cage that currently imprisoned the disgraced former general. Judging by her timing, the conversation had just begun.

"…the note said I needed to know about my great-grandfather's death. But he was still alive in the end!"

"No, he wasn't," came the melancholic reply of her Uncle's voice, sounding a tad raspy from lack of use.

_So that's why Zuko was asking all of those strange questions about Sozin. Apparently, our uncle wants him to know something about our family's past._

She decided against interrupting for now, instead hanging back outside of the cell to listen to where this discussion would lead.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked, his tone utterly confused. Privately, Azula was a bit puzzled herself.

"You have more than one great-grandfather, Prince Zuko," Iroh explained. "Sozin, was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Okay, that she had _not _been expecting and there was no doubt her brother had an equally priceless look on his face. Was this all a lie? A make believe tale designed to exploit Zuko in his turmoil? It's what she would have done herself had she been in the same position. But instinct told her this was not manipulation.

"Why are you telling me this?!" Zuko said, now sounding as though he were in severe emotional agony.

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself."

Azula slipped a peak inside of the cell, careful not be seen and saw her brother was now on his knees, hands clasped over his head.

"Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature. Your legacy. But there is a bright side," Iroh continued. "What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by _you_. Because of your legacy you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."

There was a small pause and what sounded like the removal of a brick from the walls.

"This is a Royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince."

Azula did not dare look through the small window in the door to see what it was, but she could guess. The Crown Prince always wore a specialized headpiece, to be worn with the traditional topknot. Could it be something similar?

The princess had been so consumed listening in to her brother and uncle, however, that the next sentence she heard within the cell took her by complete surprise (not easy to do in her case).

"Prince Zuko, go home and think about what I've revealed to you today. There is one another I need to speak to tonight."

"Who? There's no guards on this floor. I made sure of it."

"Your sister has been listening outside the door for the past few minutes. I require a moment of her time if she can spare it, alone."

That last sentence was definitely aimed towards her. How? How had uncle known she was here? He must have caught her brief glance into the cell window, that would have been the only way. Mentally kicking herself, she supposed that since was the jig was up, there was no point in hiding her presence any longer.

Azula entered the cell and upon her arrival, Zuko's stance became defensive.

"What are you doing here?" he said a little too aggressively.

"Relax, Zuko. I didn't follow you merely to eavesdrop on whatever you decided to see Uncle for. Though…I must admit it has intrigued me far more than I imagined."

"So, are you going to throw me in here for treason as well?"

Azula couldn't suppress an eyeroll, acting like what she had just overheard meant nothing to her. She wasn't about to reveal her entire hand to either of them.

"Really, Zuko, don't be so dramatic. You said nothing treasonous in that little exchange. Our dear uncle on the other hand…"

Zuko frowned, his scar wrinkling as a side effect from doing so.

"Do not hurt him, Azula. I swear if anything happens-"

"It's alright, Prince Zuko," their uncle interrupted. "Do not worry about me. Go and rest. I'll be fine."

The Fire Nation prince clearly didn't trust he would be safe in a one on one conversation with his sister. Nevertheless, he complied and in just a few seconds had left the room leaving niece and uncle alone in the darkened cell.

For a moment, the two appeared to size each other up, trying to guess the other's intentions before speaking. However, Iroh being the older and more experienced of the two had no need to say anything just yet. He had nowhere to go and nothing to do and so could wait as long as he liked. Azula on the other hand, was losing out to her own impatience. She had quite a few things to say, and she knew he could sense it.

"What are you doing, Uncle?"

_Perhaps he's cleverer than I originally thought_

Years of underselling and mocking him had left her blind to the fact that he was very powerful and extraordinarily perceptive even in this state. He could play this game just as well as Azula.

"That depends on your point of view I suppose. As it stands now, I am sitting in a cell in Capital City Prison where I have been sentenced to live out the rest of my days."

"Vague deflections aren't going to help you this time, Uncle. I heard the entire conversation."

"Then you also heard what I said to Zuko about his ancestry. Which, by the way, goes for you too."

Azula narrowed her eyes. What was he suggesting?

"And you think it makes a difference to me? Why should it matter whether or not Avatar Roku is my great-grandfather?"

"Whether it matters to you or not is for you to decide," Iroh half shrugged. "But what I said to your brother applies to his sister as well. The symbolic conflict that resides within him, also resides in you."

Oh, this was rich. Perhaps her uncle truly had lost his mind in here.

"What you told Zuko is the equivalent of a plot against the Fire Lord and one that carries the penalty of death. I've never had misgivings or second thoughts about the purpose of our nation and the vision we are destined to share with the rest of the world. And I've never doubted my role in this war."

"This is true," Iroh concurred. "At least up until now. Azula you have represented the goals and aims of Sozin, passed onto my father, Azulon, passed down to my brother, your father, Ozai. And he instilled it in you. Your whole life, you have lived with the belief that power driven by hate, anger, and fear is the only worthwhile achievement."

The princess held her temper, instead deciding to play dumb with her uncle in order to glean more hidden motives from him, if possible.

"And you can prove otherwise?"

Iroh's face took a somber expression.

"You forget, niece, I once shared in that vision as well. We were never close, you and I, but I was like you in that I believed that the Fire Nation was the greatest country on earth. I believed in a world where our way of life would prevail among every culture and people. And above all, I believed I was destined to be Fire Lord, to take up the mantle after my father and continue his work and by extension, Sozin's.

"But as I learned the hard way, power and ambition come at a cost if unchecked. When I lost my son, your cousin, Lu Ten, the power I thought I wanted for so many years nearly consumed my soul, because it had robbed what was most precious to me. I realized in the aftermath of such a tragedy that there is more to life than war and power. In doing so, I came to the conclusion that what the Fire Nation, what our family, has unleashed on the world must end if we are ever to see a day where true peace reigns again."

The princess could sense no lie or deception in his words, except in one key area.

"You might be able to confuse and corrupt Zuko with your idealistic talk of peace, morality, and inner conflict, Uncle. But I am not so easily taken in. Just consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to report you for this."

"Azula, you would not have come here tonight if you were not at least the smallest bit conflicted yourself."

"So now all of a sudden you care about what I think?" she snapped. "Save it. You've always hated me. Just like Zuko. Just like m-"

She stopped, realizing she had said too much. It was time to leave.

But Iroh was not done yet, indeed there was a look in his eye that appeared to be sympathy.

"I have never hated you or anyone," he explained calmly. "I have despised the way you and Ozai treat others, Zuko and your mother among them. I know you have always considered me a bumbling fool, unworthy of being heeded to but take this advice before you go. You may do with it what you will."

That Azula did not immediately walk out of the cell indicating she was listening.

"I used to see the fight between you and Zuko to be symbolic of the Fire Nation's own struggle. Lust, power, and anger versus compassion, love, and balance. The former corrupts a person until eventually it destroys them. But this does not have to be your fate, Princess Azula. No one is born evil, even Ozai was not always as he is now. Just as Zuko is coming to terms with his destiny you will come to terms with yours. You have only ever known what my brother taught you- cruelty, treachery, and ambition through the use fear. But that is not the only way to live. When the times comes for you to decide your own destiny, I hope you will choose a better path than the one that has been chosen for you, my niece."

It was the first time she could remember her uncle referring to her by her title _Princess Azula_, rather than just 'niece' or 'Azula'. Had she not been repulsed by the idea, she would almost assume that he was showing her a small amount of affection. The one thing she hated…and craved above all else.

Azula shook her head. This had been enough conversation for one night. No doubt that the sun would rise in just a couple of hours. She would need her strength and then some to get through another day of the life she endured. The life that had never truly been her own.

"Goodbye, Uncle," she said abruptly. She didn't care how many nightmares she had tonight, her body and mind were both fatigued and the last thing she wanted to think about were concepts like 'destiny' and 'conflict.' As far as the princess was concerned, there was no conflict. She would bury it if she had to. She knew herself and what her purpose was.

Right?

"Princess, Azula. You may want to consider sleeping in tomorrow. Even in the dark, I can sense that you are tired and in more ways than one."

She pretended she hadn't heard that comment from her remarkably insightful but irritating uncle, heading out the door and making sure that no one had seen her before pulling over her hood and proceeding back to the Palace.

All the while, she could sense that her uncle had continued to watch her even as she strode out of the cell and out of sight.

* * *

**Well, this certainly gives Azula something to think about...what will come of it I wonder?**

**Next update coming this Saturday! Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	8. An Afternoon Excursion

**Hey guys.**

**Another week, another chapter! Azula has had time to think since her little excursion into Capital City Prison. Let's see what's going on at the moment.**

**But first- reviews.**

**JacobGuardian- **Thank you so much! I enjoyed writing that interaction a lot.

**Worker72- **Thank you!

**AzureTemplar3535- **It's a scene that has become a personal favorite of mine.

**abracursix-** You're about to find out. Sometimes things don't always go as planned if you catch my drift xD

**Nickmack101- **Thank you! You're about to find out. Azula isn't the open type to begin with so she could easily change her mind

**GarnetMonsoon- **A slow approach with a character like Azula certainly works best if there's going to be a long arc. But I appreciate your compliments:) and I'm very glad you like it thus far.

**100NaturalBacon- **Haha yes this fic is only about two months old presently. I'm happy you found it though and that you've enjoyed it! If you're looking for Azula introspection and her relationship with Zuko, you've come to the right place.

**LOLLAROCKROCKY- **The update is here! :)

**The Rhombus- **You always nail it, my friend. A pivot is definitely the way I would characterize it. A step towards the freedom she's never had. Will she take it when it comes, however?

**Outcast's redeemer- **Oh they'll have their moments. I promise.

**Guest- **Patience, young padawan ;)

**TomakisWorld- **I think Ozai was certainly mistrustful of just how domineering and lustful she was for power, the biggest example being he didn't take her with him to burn down the Earth Kingdom. Above all, he sees her as a weapon to be used but not loved. One of the biggest factors in this story.

**Seriously, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews and feedback. It means a lot. And you know I'll always respond.**

**Quick thing before the chapter. A lot of you seem to be keen on Azula and Zuko bonding scenes. My response is simply to be patient because they are coming. But Rome wasn't built in a day ;) Those two will have their day. But for now, the princess remains a work in progress.**

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 8. An Afternoon Excursion**

In the days following her late night excursion, Azula did just as she vowed and threw herself wholly and entirely into her duties and functions as Princess of the Fire Nation. The conversation with her Uncle Iroh, though polite, had been intense. She had no desire to revisit it any time soon for multiple reasons. There was enough stress in her head as it was, and she would not be manipulated by any idea of conflict that supposedly existed within.

As such, Azula spent most of her time continuing to plan for the invasion during the eclipse and performing delegations as was required of her. She also began to train more intensely and for longer periods of the day. To ensure her father would not walk in on her again, a different location within the Palace was chosen each day at a different time to avoid that outcome from reoccurring. She doubted the Fire Lord would run her into the ground again, but Azula was not taking any chances.

There was also the constant factor of her recurring nightmares, which remained as potent as ever. She still had not told Zuko about them and constantly waffled between telling him and pretending as though what they had both experienced at Capital City Prison had never happened. That day, Azula had been dead set on talking with her brother. The aftermath produced a reality much different. Whatever her uncle's long term goals were, it was clear that they had Zuko in mind and that meant eventually he must turn traitor. Furthermore, she was also sure that Zuko would want to discuss whatever she and uncle had spoken about, except that Azula would never give him nor anyone else the chance. What occurred that night between the three parties would remain a secret. Whether it portended to Zuko's loyalties or her own supposed 'conflict' none of it would ever see the light of day again.

It was what she did best after all, burying strife within the deepest recesses of her mind and focus on ensuring she was one step ahead of everyone.

Like today, for example.

With the eclipse merely a few days away, the Fire Lord wanted a final report on how the defense and evacuation of the capital were coming along. As such, he had gathered the top ranking domestic generals and advisers in addition to his daughter in the war room, marking this meeting as one of utmost importance. In other words, she had better put her best foot forward.

"Princess Azula, do you have a finalized plan for the eclipse?"

Her father's tone was slow and deliberate. If there was a flaw in anything they presented he would pick it out easily. Thankfully for the princess, there would be no flaw. She stood up from the table, bowing as she did so.

"Yes, father. In fact, the plan is quite simple. There is no way to know just how large an invading force might be, however, assuming they manage to reach the Capital before the eclipse starts proper preparations would need to be in place. For the city itself, all nobility have been ordered to evacuate in twenty four hours time to various other estates and homes across the Fire Nation or the colonies. Anyone who does not comply will be forcibly removed."

Ozai nodded, indicating for her continue.

"The members of the Royal Family will be relocated to secret bunkers deep below the Palace, each one in a separate location to head off and eliminate any assassination attempts. Indeed, their will be a decoy throne room companied by a timed ambush from specialized Dai Lai agents should any of the enemy come that far."

"And who is to be in the decoy throne room when the enemy does come?"

Azula knew her father didn't actually believe anyone would get that far. It was merely a test to see how flawless the plan was, how many loose ends she had covered.

_You need not concern yourself with me, father. I've made sure that this invasion will be crushed thoroughly_

"I have volunteered myself to keep the enemy at bay during the full duration of the eclipse. Between the Dai Lai and I, any threat should be neutralized and eliminated."

She smirked at the uncomfortable looks on the generals' faces. They had all voiced their objections at the idea of the princess endangering herself needlessly, but she had quashed their pathetic attempts to do. They all knew what she was capable of, it had nothing to do with safety and everything to do with personal glory. Everyone wanted it, but only she knew what it took to earn it.

The Fire Lord's mouth gave the slightest uptick, indicating he was pleased.

"You have done well, daughter."

Azula bowed and sat back down, feeling highly pleased with herself. Her father was an extraordinarily difficult man to satisfy. Any compliment was high praise indeed.

"General Shinu, Minister Qin, do you have anything further to add?"

A large man, who looked to be in his mid forties stood up now. General Shinu was the head of intelligence among the high command and its lead strategist. Several of his tactical recommendations had assisted the Fire Nation in breaking through some of the toughest Earth Kingdom defenses in the later stages of the war, including the victory at Omashu. Though not as old as most on the war panel, he was still highly respected and the Fire Lord often went to him first for accurate assessments and reports.

"Yes, sir," Shinu replied. "In addition to the princess's proposed plan, we have ensured that it will remain foolproof. It involves entirely groundbreaking technology which I believe Minister Qin can better explain to everyone here."

_A humble man. Confident in his abilities but holds the capacity to defer when necessary,_ Azula observed. She made it a point of emphasis to study the generals and their habits, speech patterns and anything else that could be of use later on. Shinu was a competent man to say the least, Qin on the other hand, though talented thought far too highly of himself which tended to lead to costly mistakes. The only reason her father had kept him on so long was his technical genius- tundra tanks, battleships, the war drill, all ideas that had led to, or in the latter case, almost led to victory.

_Can't wait to see what this blowhard has to say next._

"Thank you, General Shinu. My Lord."

Azula rolled her eyes at the extremely low bow, Qin performed. She was never one to challenge traditional customs, but the Minister's show was easy to pick off as pathetic brown nosing, which she despised almost as much as disrespect.

"As we all know, our superior Navy, well trained ground troops, supplemented with supreme ingenuity have been the key to our continued success in this war. But now we have an unprecedented advantage that will surely guarantee ultimate victory against any potential invader as well as in the greater conflict. An invention unparalleled in history. One that I happened to discover upon."

Azula was already bored with Qin's speech but managed to stay focused.

"Six months back, a mechanist under my employ in the remains of the Northern Air Temple suddenly turned against me. As it turned out, the Avatar had found out about our agreement and forced us out. We attempted to regain control of the temple but ultimately failed…"

_He sure does love hearing himself doesn't he? _

"Fortunately, out of this failure came a boon beyond my wildest imagination. After the battle my men happened upon a device which allows the occupant to float in the air. Through trial and error, I discovered that using hot air combined with the right amount of control and release of such air would allow one to be able to fly indefinitely. With our industrial might combined with our natural prowess in bending fire I was successfully able to create a fleet of these airships. We will use them to surround and trap the invaders once the eclipse has run its course and the full weight of our firepower returns to us."

Minister Qin clenched his fist in a symbolic gesture.

"With our factories at full capacity and six of these airships already complete combined with a dozen more war balloons, our victory is assured."

The princess made a small note to herself to get acquainted with these airships before they were released into action. No doubt, she had already known about them through previous discussions regarding the eclipse and only the Fire Lord's prior approval would have made their construction and deployment possible. Still, this was the first time their existence had been acknowledged among the High Command, which was why her father's face remained impassively neutral rather than surprised as an invention of this magnitude usually elicited.

"Have the airships ready the moment the eclipse ends, Minister Qin," he commanded. "There must be no escape for the enemy combatants once they realize the attempt to surround and cut them off."

"It will be done, my Lord."

Qin sat back down and everyone sat still, silent as the grave, waiting upon the Fire Lord to have the last word. No one could leave or do anything until he did so.

"Gentleman. I formally give my approval to this plan and entrust that it will be carried without hesitation and with full confidence. I need not remind you what will happen should even the slightest detail go awry."

That was a typical warning from Ozai, one Azula had witnessed for quite some time. More forgiving of some than others, he was nevertheless a perfectionist and whatever he could accomplish himself he expected no less of his subordinates. Even among his own kin.

"Now then, with the defense of the capital in place our attention must turn back to winning the war, which despite the capture of Ba Sing Se has not been fully realized. In three days time a full war meeting will be called and I expect that everyone here in addition to the returning generals in the Earth Kingdom will be in attendance. Additional invitations will be sent as needed."

The group of generals gave their nods of understanding. Azula did not, however. She knew what was expected and had learned to respond accordingly over the years. If father wanted everyone here along with anyone else of importance at this meeting, it meant two things. The first was that subjugation of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes was taking much longer than anticipated. The second was that the meeting itself would be quite large and in addition to herself, would include the Crown Prince, who rarely attended gatherings pertaining to the military.

_Zuzu gets to go to a war council for the first time since his banishment. How ironic._

With a wave of his hand, the flames surrounding Ozai's throne vanished and began to retreat to his private chambers.

"Dismissed."

Everyone stood, bowed, and proceeded to make their exit. Azula went first, as she always did, giving that she was royalty. A few would attempt to provide small talk for whatever insignificant reasons they had in their minds. It didn't matter anyway, there were far more important things to do in the coming-

"Azula!"

"AGH!"

An unexpected hug from Ty Lee interrupted her casual train of thought as well as her breathing.

"Ty Lee! Let go!" It was honestly amazing how deceptively strong she was.

"Hehe, sorry."

"And what are you doing here anyway?" she inquired, dusting off her robes. "Just because I gave you permission to come to the Palace any time you wanted doesn't mean you can come into the throne room during an important meeting."

"I didn't come into the throne room," Ty Lee pointed out. "I simply waited until it was over and for you to come out."

"Yes, well, do _try _to not be so conspicuous in front of the high command," Azula told her, aware that some of the generals were giving them odd looks as they passed through the red curtain leading into the hallway. "Most of them have the disposition and humor of a wet blanket. They don't take kindly to…"

She paused for a moment trying to find the most non-descript word.

"Personality?" Ty Lee finished for her.

"That works."

The circus girl gave a good natured laugh.

"You know I don't care about that. Besides, I would never dream of interrupting anything that goes on in there. The only reason I came by was that we were supposed to hang out today, remember?"

Azula mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten all about that.

"Ty Lee…"

"Don't tell me you're backing out again?" Ty Lee said, giving a puppy eyed look. "You've been promising me for weeks we'd do something together, but you always find a reason not to at the last minute."

Sighing, Azula really did not feel up to whatever her friend wanted to do. There was far too much to do- intelligence gathering, implementation of her plan for the eclipse, not to mention firebending training that was almost as essential to her existence as breathing.

"Come on. I already have something really fun in mind for us to do this afternoon. Plus, later on, Mai agreed we could hang out at her house."

"I don't have time…"

"Azula, you know you could use some time off from all the duties of being a Fire Nation Princess. Your aura is way off. Plus, you are long overdue for a manicure."

Only Ty Lee and Mai (and at times Zuko) could get away with being this upfront with her about things of that nature. So used to delegating and giving orders, Azula often had a difficult time taking them from someone else. Ty Lee wasn't doing that per say, but she was insisting rather intensely for a day at the spa.

After debating it in her head for half a second, she gave in, figuring it was better to throw her friend a bone now and again to keep her happy. Besides, if it took additional time she would otherwise be thinking about the constant nightmares and agonizing stress, so much for the better.

"Alright, Ty Lee. You win."

The circus girl jumped up and down with glee.

"YAY! I'm so glad you finally agreed! Trust me, you will not regret this."

Azula couldn't help but become slightly amused by her friend, even if her bubbly personality could become a bit much at times.

"Just give me a moment to call some servants. They'll take us to the Royal Spa and-"

But Ty Lee cut her off with a laugh, grabbing her hand in order to lead away from the commotion of Fire Nation politics.

"Oh no. We aren't staying cooped up here all day. This time, we're going out!"

Azula groaned as she allowed herself to be pulled away to wherever Ty Lee had in mind. Of course, they weren't about to _walk _anywhere, her personal servants would see to that. Agni only knew what she had in mind for this 'day out'.

Even so, she did not realize that she was being watched from a little known tower above.

* * *

"Here we are!"

The princess gazed around the salon. She had certainly heard of it before. The Meinu, as it was known, serviced all of the wealthiest and most prominent Fire Nation ladies in Capital City. Even so, Azula had never bothered to go. Why venture outside when the Palace had its own top notch service just minutes away from her chambers?

But this was more of a sacrifice for Ty Lee than anything else, so she shut her mouth and rolled with it. For now.

"What did I tell you, Azula? It's the best place in the entire Fire Nation for an afternoon of pampering and relaxation."

There was no doubt that the facility was as top notch as one could find. The layout was spectacular- mud baths, relaxing chairs, and filing stations in addition to the vast array of aromas, scents, and pleasant perfumes complete with a lavender pink surrounding to convey a relaxed atmosphere. In addition, the property was only a few blocks from the palace, making it a prime destination for anyone who was anyone among the nobility.

It wasn't the quality that gave Azula hesitation, it was more…the publicity. Anytime she wanted her hair brushed or feet scrubbed, a simple request was needed, and her chamber maids would do the rest. Doing so in front of those who were beneath her (even among nobility) was something highly unfamiliar.

"It's great," Azula replied in a tone that betrayed her lack of enthusiasm. "I still don't see why we couldn't have done this back at the palace."

"Don't worry. I've been going to this place for so many years, everyone knows me. It'll be just as if we were at the Royal Spa itself."

As if to prove her point, a young woman who looked to be in her mid twenties came up to greet them.

"Ty Lee, so good to see you," she said with a wide smile. "Are you back for your usual?"

"Make that two, Chiaki. I brought a friend with me today."

"Oh," the woman named Chiaki said brightly. "And what might your name be?"

Azula thought back to the beach, where Chan and Ruon-Jian had no clue who she and Zuko were. It had made for an entertaining weekend. Playing the part of _normal_ had actually been quite refreshing in a way. That had been brief for a reason, however. Ingrained in her was the belief of her divine right to rule over others and the pleasure that came from doing so. But this time around, there was no urge to gloat about her prowess or her status as a Fire Nation Princess. Maybe the best way to unwind was to simply pretend she was no different than any other noble.

"I am…A-Akira," she fibbed, thinking of a random name off the top of her head.

"Nice to meet you, Akira."

Ty Lee gave her a confused look, but before she could say anything, Azula cut her off.

"So, where do we begin?"

"Right this way, ladies. If you're content to follow Ty Lee's usual I'd be happy to show you the steps one by one."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Chiaki bowed and bade them to follow her to the central part of the spa, where they would receive their first treatment.

"I do hope your 'usual' is worth the effort, Ty Lee."

"Well, I do know this place pretty well so I think you'll like it a lot...er Akira."

Azula gave a playful smirk. Good. She was playing along for now. What was a few hours without the title of royalty attached to her name? Maybe it was the only true way to get her mind off things. Not to mention it made for enormous fun observing people. Only now she could do it for kicks as opposed to political dominance.

And she proceeded to do just that. Ty Lee had been correct, this place was good, _very _good. The princess enjoyed every minute of it, from the mud bath, to the natural facemasks that softened her skin, even the manicure and pedicure which turned out to be her friend's favorite part. Ty Lee had desired for them to get matching colors, but Azula had never been fond of pink and so chose black instead for her nails. All the while, not a thought of her dreams, mother, father, Zuko, uncle, or anything of the sort entered her mind. For the first time in weeks, she had been able to properly relax.

"Thank you for coming," Chiaki spoke to them warmly as they prepared to depart. "So good to see you, Ty Lee. Are you planning to rejoin the circus at some point?"

The bubbly girl's eyes glanced sideways as she forced a false grin.

"Well…I don't think I can at the moment but maybe someday."

"I hope you do. I remember many years ago you said it was your calling."

"It was. Something else called louder."

The princess had to resist the urge to snort.

_That's one way of putting it._

Azula couldn't help but noticed the specks of fear that dotted Ty Lee's eyes, careful not to give away who she actually was or the reason she had left the circus in the first place. She had been more or less, coerced into joining her in the hunt for Zuko, Iroh, and the Avatar. This brought another round of questions, chief among them the reason why Ty Lee had stuck by her for so long. Did she actually like spending time with her or was she simply too scared to say otherwise?

_They all fear you, my daughter. Some may feel resentment, others jealousy or hatred, but make no mistake, they don't trust you_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a kindly bow and warm wishes from Chiaki.

"Thank you for visiting the Meinu Spa, Akira. I hope your experience was pleasant and relaxing."

Azula reached into her bag and pulled out a few gold pieces, dropping them into her hand. That should have answered her question thoroughly enough. She was feeling generous today after all.

"It was quite enjoyable. We'll be on our way now."

She turned on her heel and walked toward her massive palanquin, the servants eagerly anticipating her return- the return to being a princess once more.

"How was your time at the spa, your highness?" one them asked.

"Just fine, now, take us five houses down the street."

"As you command."

Settling in herself into the Royal Procession, Azula took a strong, elegant pose, even while sitting, her face somewhat shaded by the veil in front of it.

"I told you that would be fun," said Ty Lee as she walked beside the palanquin. "That place is the best."

"It exceeded my expectations. Many of them I suspect could work at the Royal Spa in the Palace. No small feat, mind you."

"There's just one thing I don't get. Why did you give them a fake name?"

Her question was not one Azula wanted to get into at the moment.

"It's not important."

"Azula, in all the years I've known you you've always enjoyed being a princess and all that comes with it. They probably would have scrubbed your feet that much harder if they had known."

"Well I didn't want them to know."

"Yeah, but you still didn't tell me why."

A small part of her actually wanted to tell Ty Lee her reasons, but the spa had left her with a tranquility not felt in weeks. Digging up details was certain to wreck that rare peace and so she deflected the inquiry, this time a bit more forcefully.

"I don't remember having to share every single thought process that goes through my head with you, Ty Lee. Now, drop it."

Though she couldn't tell for sure, it appeared the acrobat's feelings had been slightly hurt by that last remark and that ugly, base pit feeling decided to wrack her body once more, most acutely experienced in the chest.

"Ty Lee."

Without turning her head, she knew her friend had her attention.

"Sometimes…it's not easy being a princess."

Ty Lee nodded. She didn't need anything more to ascertain what Azula was trying to tell her. Tactfully, she changed the subject.

"So where are we going now, anyway?"

That seemed to perk up Azula's mood as she had no trouble answering that particular question.

"It was your idea, Ty Lee, remember? We're going to see Mai."

"But it's still early. We don't have to go over right away."

The princess knew that she was avoiding the real reason for her hesitation.

"What's the problem? Out with it."

Ty Lee still sounded sheepish in her response.

"She was going to be with Zuko this afternoon. I was planning on waiting until he left."

Far from discouraging her, if anything Azula felt emboldened, and even a little mischievous. Talking to her brother about Iroh was still out of the question, but there was no way he'd bring it up in front of everyone. Besides, he was long overdue for a little sibling torture.

"We don't need to wait, Ty Lee. I'm sure they'll be _so_ happy to see us. It's about time those lovebirds experienced human contact besides themselves for a change."

"Whatever you say, Azula."

Ty Lee couldn't see the full outline of her friend's face underneath the veil of the palanquin, but she was almost positive that familiar smirk was out in full force.

This would make for an interesting afternoon.

* * *

Zuko didn't 'enjoy' many things in life, but his girlfriend was a huge exception to that rule. He adored her, and ever since Ember Island he had noticed a real effort to become more open and affectionate when they spent time together. That included cuddle time on the couch.

"Tell me, if you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

Mai snuggled closer to him, as she contemplated.

"Hmmm….a big, fancy fruit tart. With rose petals on top."

Zuko rested his head alongside hers, taking in her wonderful scent, her beautiful, porcelain features, complimented by soft, black hair. He was truly in love.

"You know, being a prince and all, I just might be able to make that happen."

Mai laughed good naturedly.

"That would be impressive."

Raising himself up slightly, Zuko turned to his servants.

"Do you think you could find a fresh fruit tart for the lady? With rose petals on top?"

"Excellent choice, sir," one of them responded with a respectful bow.

With that taken care of, the happy couple settled back down once more into each other's comfort.

"I guess there are some nice perks that come with being royalty. Though there's annoying stuff too. Like that all day war meeting coming up."

Zuko immediately bolted upright.

"War meeting? What are you talking about?"

"Azula mentioned something, I-I assumed you were going too," Mai said, the slightest bit of uncertainty in her voice, knowing full well how her boyfriend would react.

"Guess I wasn't invited," Zuko sulked.

The voice he heard next only added insult to injury.

"Well, if it isn't the happy, brooding couple."

Zuko's eyes flashed wide, turning his attention to his sibling's untimely entrance.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're a little busy?"

Azula on the other hand was having such amusement at her brother's expense and she didn't want to stop now.

"Really, Zuzu you're so predictable in your greetings. Won't I ever get a friendly 'hello'?"

"Maybe. When the day comes you stop trying to agitate me all the time, you'll get your hello. Which by the way has been ongoing since the day you could walk."

"Don't be ridiculous. It was when I could _talk_. You of all people should remember that."

Zuko struggled to keep his frustration from turning into an outburst and Mai could sense it too.

"In all seriousness, is there anything you want Azula?" she inquired politely, but pointedly. "How did you know we would be together?"

Azula smirked knowingly.

"Oh, a little bird told me."

Her brother was puzzled by that reply, but Mai was not fooled as she placed a hand over her forehead.

"Ugh, Ty Lee."

The ex-acrobat stepped out from behind Azula, a comically wide smile plastered on her face.

"What's up Mai, Zuko."

"Why did you tell Azula where we'd be this afternoon?"

Ty Lee raised her hands in a defensive gesture.

"I didn't mean to. I was planning on visiting you later when Zuko was gone. Azula insisted."

"Really, don't be so modest, Ty Lee," the princess deflected with a casual wave of her hand. "The lovebirds should be honored by our presence."

Zuko could feel himself growing more irate by the second, knowing full well his sister was purposefully trying to get under his skin. It took a soft, delicate hand from his girlfriend to keep him from exploding.

"Zuko, it's alright. We'll have plenty of time to make up for it."

"You can't tell me you're happy about this, Mai."

"Of course I'm not. But getting upset and blowing up at Azula won't help things. Let's just deal with it for now and try to have a good time."

Zuko could see that if eyes could spit venom, Mai's would have done so at Azula. But there was nothing to be done. Everyone in the room knew that once the princess wanted to do something, it was going to happen one way or the other regardless of how they felt about it.

"Well if our arrival has finally been accepted, I propose we do something to spice this gathering up a bit," Azula suggested with an impish grin.

"Uh-oh," Zuko muttered.

"Ooooo! I have an idea!" Ty Lee shouted. "It's a game I learned at the circus. All you need is an open mind and a bottle of rice wine."

That certainly grabbed everyone's attention.

Zuko and Azula had been allowed to sample alcohol at various court dinners and functions. Mai, with her sheltered upbringing, had never so much as touched the stuff, which begged the question as to when Ty Lee had become the leading expert in a drinking game.

"Are you sure about this?" Mai asked, tentatively.

"Oh yeah, it's so fun," Ty Lee assured her. "We used to play it every Friday after a show. Super easy and super entertaining!"

"I can't believe I've gone from alone time with my girlfriend to a drinking game," Zuko moaned under his breath.

"Well, I for one think it's a good idea," Azula lended.

"You do?" her brother said, not entirely believing his ears.

The truth was, Azula was not entirely sure herself whether this _was _a good idea. But she did like the idea of spending more carefree hours outside the Palace, outside of dad's eye. The plan for the eclipse was completed, her training done for the day. What was the harm in continuing to let loose?

Conflict reared its ugly head again, as a voice reminded her that she needed to throw herself utterly to her duties and without fail. That was the only way to prevent from going mad.

_Remember the last time you let loose? On Ember Island?_

However, seeing the mixture of expressions on the faces of her companions- especially Zuko's- was enough to finally convince her this would be more than worth her while.

"Servants, fetch us a bottle of the finest rice wine from the cellars."

Her posse bowed and proceeded at once.

"Don't forget that fruit tart," Mai called out lazily.

Ty Lee was positively ecstatic.

"Thank you, Azula! Seriously, you guys are going to love this."

Azula noticed Mai whispering something in Zuko's ear, no doubt to persuade him in sticking around to do whatever Ty Lee had in mind.

_I hope you knock some sense into my brother, Mai. Keep him from doing anything stupid._

It was only a few seconds later she realized her thought had meant more than just the game they were about to play, it ran deeper. It was tiny, and Azula barely recognized it, so unused to feeling its influence within her. Nevertheless, there was no mistaking the emotion: fear. She was afraid. Afraid that Zuko would leave. But the real question was, why did she fear such a scenario?

She made a mental note to think on it later as the servants returned, the wine procured along with four small glasses.

"You sure dad will be okay with taking wine from the Palace cellar?" Zuko asked her, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Don't be such a worry wart," she said, offering him a glass. "What dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, he won't care if he finds out it was me."

Her brother hesitated.

"Well alright then, if you're just scared I'll be to handle more than you, feel free to sit this one out. Imagine, the entire Court finding out the Crown Prince chickened out in a drinking contest against his little sister."

That was more than enough to prod Zuko to snatch the glass out of her hand. Honestly, he was too sensitive for his own good.

"Well, now that we have what we need, I'll explain how to play," Ty Lee said bounding up from her chair. "It's really simple. It's called Truth or Dare."

"Everyone knows how to play Truth or Dare, Ty Lee," Mai deadpanned.

"Not with alcohol you haven't," she winked back. "So it goes like this: we all go around in a circle. Each one of us will choose whether or not we want to be truthed or dared. If someone fails a dare, they take a drink. If someone claims something is true, another person can say they're lying. If it's a lie they drink, but if it's actually true, the person who made the accusation has to drink. Everyone get it?"

The three other teens nodded to varying degrees.

"Must've been wild times in the circus," Zuko quipped, while Mai snickered.

Azula couldn't help but feel very confident in her chances at this game. Physically, there was almost nothing she couldn't do and no one would be able to tell whether she was lying or telling the truth, an instinctive talent that had only grown over the years. It would be a cinch.

"Anyway, I'll go first," Ty Lee offered, filling cup before she did so. "And I'll go with truth. Because I have nothing to hide."

"Oh, really?" This time is was Mai's turn to smirk. "Is it not true you kissed Baka when we were ten?"

Ty Lee was never one for the term 'righteous fury' but the look she shot Mai was very close to that description.

"Who told you that?!"

"So you're denying it?"

"Duh! I would never kiss him in a million years."

Azula remembered this vividly. There had been a rumor going back to their time at the Royal Academy for Girls that Baka, an overweight boy who was not particularly bright, had somehow secured a smooch from the prettiest girl in their year. No one had been able to substantiate it…except of course for Azula herself.

"My what a short memory you have, Ty Lee. As it so happens, I talked to two people who witnessed the incident. Akane and Jo were very adamant about what they saw."

The former circus acrobat pouted, visibly admitting defeat.

"Okay, fine! I gave him a kiss when I found him crying all alone in the courtyard. He just looked…so sad, I felt awful for him. You know he was always getting bullied."

"Hardly, surprising given he was as stupid as he was fat," Azula mocked, while Ty Lee frowned in response. "In any case, you're lie has been exposed. Drink."

Though still unhappy, she nevertheless complied, swigging the entire shot of wine, swallowing it without so much as a face.

"You're up, Mai."

The normally impassive girl took on an expression of confidence, as she filled up her glass.

"Go ahead, Ty Lee. I'll go with truth."

"With pleasure. Is Zuko the only boy you've kissed?"

_Straight for the jugular,_ Azula thought to herself. Perhaps Ty Lee was a bit more ruthless than she originally gave her credit for. The real question was, whether Mai would answer truthfully.

"Nope."

Zuko gave her a sharp glare.

"Excuse me?"

"It was during one of those dumb get togethers for parents looking to arrange marriages for their children at an early age," Mai explained. "Of course, I was never stupid enough to let my parents choose a husband for me when I was twelve. But this one boy wasn't a complete idiot when I met him. So I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and that was the end of it."

When Zuko continued to look cross, Mai scoffed.

"Oh, please. Don't act so dramatic. I didn't date him or anything. You still hold that title," she teased.

"Whatever."

"But that doesn't count," Ty Lee protested. "Giving someone a peck on the cheek isn't the same as kissing them full on the lips."

"Hey, at least I was honest about it, unlike you."

"She does have a point," Azula agreed. "Baka got the full treatment, and Mai didn't try to fib about her kiss."

Ty Lee's eyebrow twitched slightly, but when Zuko gave her no backup (he was still looking towards the ground indifferently) she swallowed her pride, literally with another drink of rice wine.

"Alright, I am not going to be the only one taking these shots all night. Zuko, you're next."

Huffing, the Fire Nation prince filled his drink, not bothering to comment beforehand.

"Well, Zuko? We don't have all day," Azula teased him. "Truth or dare?"

"Don't rush me! I'll go with….dare."

That brought Ty Lee back to a good mood.

"Our first dare! And as the girlfriend of said daree' I believe you get to decide what kind of dare Zuko does."

Azula suppressed an open laugh. She couldn't wait to see what Mai had in store for him.

"Do your worst," the prince challenged.

Mai actually took this to heart. She was starting to show a decent amount enthusiasm for this game.

"Okay then. I dare you to take three shots of wine in a row."

"What?! That's no fair!"

But his complaints fell on deaf ears. A dare was a dare after all and Zuko would lose either way whether he took the shots or not.

"Fine," he snarled. He complied, pouring and refilling his glass three times, downing each shot with gusto.

"Your turn Azula."

The princess thought back to her original premise of this game. In terms of physical capability, there was nothing beyond her training and talent. If someone asked her to tell the truth, it would take some lucky guess work to work out whether she was lying. It was perfect and also increased the likelihood thate she would be laughing at everyone by the end of the night.

"Dare," she said simply.

"In that case, I dare you to try a triple cartwheel complete with a rotating backflip on the landing."

There were few things in life Azula feared out of lack of ability and the move Zuko had just dared her to do was one of them. Not only did she lack the proper flexibility to perform such a maneuver, but it was one of a handful that Ty Lee could do while she could not. And that was one thing she despised above all else. Knowing she was not the best.

"Gladly."

Zuko knew she was bluffing, which made the smile on his face all the more annoying. Even so, she wasn't about to back down.

"Stand back."

Hopping over the couch Azula prepared to attempt a move that needed a maximum amount of space and an equal amount of practice of which she had neither. It was only pure pride that propelled her to attempt such a feat.

Running as fast she could, the princess began the dare, completing all three cartwheels before launching herself into the air for the second portion of the move….

Needless to say, despite her best efforts, the princess landed flat on her ass in a moment of rare humility. The other three teens burst out laughing, which didn't help matters.

"Amusing, is it?"

"Don't be a spoiled sport, Azula," Ty Lee giggled. "Take a drink."

The princess, complied, if only for the sake of the game continuing. But the war was from over.

"Mock me while you can, fools. Let's find out how this game goes and then we'll see who's laughing."

This continued for the next two hours, with each member of the group issuing a series of challenges based on truth and ability to complete a dare, which was increasingly difficult the more rice wine was consumed. But the sibling rivalry ended up ruling the day, as Zuko and Azula kept issuing harsher and more complicated ultimatums to each other.

That wasn't the surprising part, however. Without fully realizing it, Azula was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had not had this much fun with Zuko since they were little.

"I dare you to sing the Fire Nation national anthem, while standing on one foot, with a full cup of wine on top of your head."

Everyone, with the exception of Mai, who had skillfully avoided drinking too much, had consumed quite a lot of alcohol by this point, including Azula herself, who was just as uncoordinated and tipsy as the rest of them.

"You're on!"

Needless to say, Zuko accepted the challenge with gusto, placing the cup on his head, standing on his right leg and attempted a rather poor rendition of said anthem. In barely ten seconds, he fell over in a heap, rice wine coating his black hair.

Ty Lee was howling with laughter, and Azula wasn't far behind. Even Mai had a smile on her face as she helped her boyfriend off the ground.

"I don't think singing's your forte," she teased.

"Personally, I'll stick to firebending."

"Of which you are still only second best to me," Azula half-bragged, half goaded. It caused a vein in Zuko's temple to throb, silently amusing her.

"Oh, yeah? Well it's your turn, Azula. Truth or dare?"

She had chosen dares all night, in the hope it would leave everyone else a drunken mess. That had not gone to plan, so it was time to switch it up. Even inebriated, the princess was a better liar than the rest of them put together.

"Fine, Zuzu. Truth."

"Is there a war meeting tomorrow?"

It was clear from the moment he posed the question he had been wanting to ask it all night. Azula was slightly surprised. Out of all the things he could have asked, that was it?

"Yes."

There was no need to lie. It was no skin of her nose if he knew. After all, as the Crown Prince he was expected to be there. So why did Zuko look hurt?

"So why were you invited, and I wasn't?"

"I'm the princess, Zuko. Of course I get invited."

"And I'm the prince!" he countered back. "So why were you told, yet I'm still in the dark?"

"Clearly you're not if you know about it. Stop whining. It's a war meeting and as Crown Prince, you'll be on father's right hand side."

Zuko gave her the silent treatment, staring at her with an intense glare.

"I promise, everyone expects you there. It's everything you ever wanted."

"You don't know what I want, Azula. You never did and you never cared to. If I'm not invited, I'm not going!"

He angrily flipped his cup over and walked out of the room, Mai in tow.

"He's being stupid. I'll bring him back in."

The reaction didn't necessarily surprise her, it was her own. Why was she going out of her way to make Zuko feel better? Was it the rice wine talking or did it mark something deeper?

It was then that Ty Lee belched, drawing her attention away from her thoughts.

"Guess the Royal Fire Academy didn't teach you much did it?"

Ty Lee shrugged.

"Your brother sure gets worked up a lot."

"You're noticing this, now?"

"Of course, not. But you know what they say about alcohol. It brings out how we feel and stuff," Ty Lee slurred as she refilled her glass. "And then you forget about it the next morning."

Azula looked down at her own glass, currently empty. The beach had been one thing, but with the wine flowing in her veins, the questions and deep seated emotions that she had always kept buried could more easily escape their confines. Even after all these years, had it turned out that she cared for her brother after all? Had she always? Or perhaps she simply chose not to remember.

"You forget the next morning?" she asked Ty Lee.

"If you have enough, yeah," the acrobat said, trying to hide her own drunkenness.

Azula poured herself another shot and raised the glass to her lips.

* * *

**Just another day in the life of Princess Azula? Perhaps this is the start of a change of attitude towards her brother.**

**Next update in a week. Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	9. The Lucky Sibling

**Sup, guys!**

**Back with another chapter. I do admit the latest one was a bit of filler but I think those teenage moments are important and I wanted to show something a little less depressing than the original beach scene in which all of those emotions came to bear.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the pace thus far. Some have clambered for a little more Zuko and Azula and I think this chapter will satisfy some of those seeking that. However, this story is still progressing and it's going to take more time to showcase the full arc of what Azula is going through.**

**That being said, I do hope this moves things along in the right direction.**

**Review time!**

**Guest- **Remember, Ozai had no idea that the Avatar was alive when Zuko told him during the eclipse or that Appa was alive either. Azula is committing an act of self preservation here. What Ozai doesn't know won't hurt him and if it turns out he's alive, it won't be her fault. I'm not sure what the issue is here.

**Worker72- **I suppose Ty Lee couldn't be bothered given the circumstances haha. Though I don't see Azula as the 'addictive' type.

**Nickmack101- **I think you may be onto something haha. Indeed, even those such as Zuko and Azula need moments to be 'teens' as we all did growing up, some more than others. That was the primary purpose of the chapter. And don't worry, you'll see a bit of bonding this chapter.

**abracursix- **Because people like her have a capability of denying many things until it's too late...but in her case it's failing.

**N3phyts- **Lol I'm sorry to say this isn't one of those fics. I understand the pairing, but in this context it works better that the two remain friends. Besides, I never got a bi or lesbian vibe from either one of them.

**Caleb Nova- **Indeed, Azula is far from a finished product and she's going to have hit rock bottom before she truly starts to alter those less savory aspects of herself. I don't think the concept of mental health exists in the Fire Nation haha especially given it's heavily influenced by Imperial Japan.

**The Rhombus- **The phrase, "things get worse before they get better" applies here. As you noted, years of ingrained suffering and habits are not easy to overcome and Azula isn't going to start being vulnerable and open to others. At least not yet. Ty Lee and Azula are highly amusing to write because they're so contrasting yet fit quite well when played off each other. I do hope you enjoy this latest installment.

**Anyway keep em coming guys. I respond to every review so don't be shy :)**

**In any case, enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 9. The Lucky Sibling**

The first thing Azula noticed when she awoke the next morning was the dull, aching headache that pounded against her skull, the second was the awful queasiness that racked her stomach.

Sitting upright with only seconds to spare, she proceeded to vomit over the side of her bed, doing so three times before finally stopping, snot running from her nose due to effect of the heave.

_Rice wine…ugh_

The thought of drinking any more almost caused her to gag once more as the memories from the previous night slowly came back to her. She and Ty Lee had done more shots on their own while Mai and Zuko returned a half hour later, though her brother still sulked. Finally, after another hour or so of banter and drinks, it was decided that they had best return home. She was a bit fuzzy on the details, however, as everything beyond a certain point blurred together.

Azula had never drank quite that much before. Not being used to that amount of alcohol in her system had probably caused it. She knew of the effects it had on those who did so, but having never experienced it herself, now regretted the whole affair entirely. Not if it made her feel like this every time.

_Agni forbid I ever do anything like that again…that's one night I'd like to forget_

It was only then the princess realized that had been the whole reason for her drunken escapade in the first place, which wasn't a comforting thought. The only silver lining here was that she had not had a nightmare.

The vomit had begun to stink up her room and so Azula rang the bell for her servants.

Within seconds, her chambermaids had entered.

"Is everything alright, princess?" one of them asked.

Ensuring her robe covered her, Azula merely pointed to the mess on the floor.

"Clean that up. I'm going to get a massage. And send for multiple cups of water."

"Yes, your highness."

She walked out of her room without a second thought, figuring that hydration and a bit of relaxation (the non-alcoholic kind) would do her some good. After all, showing up to the war meeting tomorrow evening in any condition other than her best was unacceptable.

Privately, the Fire Nation princess vowed to ensure her father never found out about the previous night's events. Or anything that had been going on lately.

Unfortunately, that list seemed to be increasing with each passing day.

* * *

As it turned out, water and a massage was just the ticket for an unexpected hangover. The Royal Spa had no shortage of measures designed and accommodated just for her and today was just the day to take advantage of it.

"A little to the left…

The masseuse cracked part of her back.

"There we go."

She sipped the cup of water, enjoying the cool rush of fluid pouring down her still parched throat. As well as providing nourishment, it also helped rid the acrid taste in her mouth left by the after effects of the wine (and subsequent vomit).

Laying by oneself in a spa table, though relaxing, allowed Azula's mind to drift to other places. Though the previous night was still hazy, she still remembered a good portion of it, including the truth that Zuko had asked of her.

At first, she had felt dismissive of the question. What did it matter if no one had told him about the war meeting? He was the Crown Prince, would it not have been obvious that his presence was expected?

But her brain veered towards other avenues, ones she had not previously considered under the influence of alcohol or a more traditional mindset. The last time Zuko had been allowed inside of a war meeting, he had ended up banished from his home, marked with the scar he carried to this day. It made sense, logically speaking, that the subject would be touchy even now. To add insult to injury, it was no secret to both of them that she was much more involved in the strategic and military affairs of their country and always had been. Prior to his banishment, Zuko was largely ignored while the concepts of war, history, politics, and power were drilled into her day by day.

In other words, she was looked upon with favor, while her brother sat on the sidelines, desperate to prove himself.

She never forgot the day her father had uttered the infamous words that had stuck with her for all time.

'_Lucky for you, your mother and the fire sages pleaded with me to give you a chance. Azula, on the other hand, never needed that kind of luck. She was born lucky; you were lucky to be born.'_

Her father's assertion of her superiority and Zuko's worthlessness had been a source of immense pride that day, one she would lord over her brother for years to come. But did she still feel that way? It was dad's proclamation of her prodigious skill and talent that had been the source of this belief, but Azula admitted as much to everyone that approval and affection from the Fire Lord, so rarely given, was conditional. You earned it. Incur his wrath and you might never recover in his eyes.

Another thought popped into her head. Their mother had gone out of her way yet again to protect Zuko, right from the day he was born when her husband had wanted to cast him off the edge of a cliff, a theme that played out numerous times over the years. No matter how many mistakes he committed, she was right there to shield him, to protect him, to love him unconditionally as her precious little boy. There was no glory, no reward, or any kind of power involved. It was the kind of thing that her father scoffed at and so had she, dismissing it as a weakness, that is until very recently. Like the dreams that would not leave her be, a painful question kept recurring just to torture her already fragile state of mind.

What if mother had loved her just as much as Zuko?

A small throb returned to her head, a subtle reminder she was not completely over her current hangover. Better to leave that kind of thinking behind even in fully sober moments.

Just as she was settling back into a state of relative peace, a messenger entered the Spa to ruin it once more.

"Apologies, princess. But your father requests your presence in the throne room."

Azula had to resist groaning aloud.

"Is this urgent?"

That, of course, was a rhetorical question. Any request from the Fire Lord was automatically urgent. But she liked to gage any situation before acting. Just how long she would take to acquiesce her father's demands depended on the response of the messenger.

"He seemed…very adamant, princess."

The tone of fear in the man's voice was not a good sign. It meant he had been on the receiving end of his temper, which any sane person would be wise to be afraid of. Not the best idea to keep him waiting, then.

_The universe seems destined to prevent me from relaxing, doesn't it?_

"Tell him I'll be there shortly."

Though her face was towards the ground, she could make out the servant bowing and taking his leave, resisting a rather tempting urge to shoot fire at his feet. Azula knew that the bad news was not his fault and it wouldn't serve any purpose to injure the messenger.

This did nothing to absolve her anger.

Or her own fear for what would come next.

* * *

The princess wasted no time in her usual routine- formal robes, light makeup, etc.- before embarking on her journey to the throne room. She still felt rather less than one hundred percent, but better to look presentable on the outside than on the inside. The results of the spa treatment were also a saving grace.

Right away when she entered her father's domain, she could tell he was highly displeased. The flames surrounding his chair were burning incredibly high. Though his face was partially shrouded, his brow and mouth were furrowed, his gaze steely and extremely unnerving. No, this was not good at all. If he had sent for her and no one else, it also meant that _she _would be the one to bear the brunt of whatever had caused him anger.

Wasting no time, Azula went on all fours and bowed. To upset him further with improper deference would only make his wrath worse.

"Princess Azula."

The greeting was neutral but stiff and held a dangerous undertone to it.

"Father."

She kept her head and eyes glued to the ground, not even daring to look up.

"Rise."

She did so and awaited whatever was in store. The Fire Lord did not always reveal the reason for his displeasure right away, and it appeared he was content to leave his second born guessing.

"I want you to execute how you would take down three enemies who have you surrounded from three different angles."

In her curiosity, the mask of cold formality slipped ever so slightly.

"Father, what is this-"

It was a mistake, as Ozai suddenly raised himself from his chair, the flames soaring ever higher.

"I have just given an order, Princess Azula!" he roared. "Question my command again at your peril!"

Indeed, she would not, the terrifying rage of the Fire Lord more than enough to implore her to begin the exercise…and send her anxiety through the roof.

"Yes, father."

Beginning slowly, Azula gave a series of punches and ducks, using the spacious room to her advantage in this kind of scenario. She acted as though she were giving no quarter, sending strike after strike at her imaginary targets, until she landed with the final move, bowing in front of her father as a sign of respect.

He gave no indication of that what he had just seen even mattered, proceeding with his next order.

"What sequence would you utilize against two Earth Kingdom soldiers, intent on capturing you?"

Azula started again. Though she knew two earthbenders would prove no match for her, she still had to demonstrate proper technique and instinct, something she knew her father would be keeping an eye on. After a series of devasting kick strikes, designed to impact the soliders' connection to the earth beneath them, she sent a huge blast of fire that would have no doubt incinerated anything less than thirty feet in front of her.

"Good. Now show me what firebending form you would use against a rival intent on assassinating you."

This went on for what seemed like hours. Ozai proceeded to ask her question after question, form after form, a comprehensive grilling that Azula realized after awhile was designed to test her. That was nothing new, her father sometimes threw out those kinds of questions on occasion to keep the mind and body fresh. But what was happening now was more than typical due diligence. She had messed up somehow, a miscalculation on her part that would have to be rectified as soon as possible. However, as the demands grew ever more challenging and her body started to fail the only thing Azula began to focus was getting through this unscathed.

"What is the primary move one used to finish their opponent in an Agni Kai?"

Sweating, exhausted, and on the verge of collapse, the princess could sense there was more to this latest question. But she put that thought on the backburner for now. Though her stomach was unstable and her muscles barely had enough energy left in them to lift a paint brush, Azula vowed to push through and do as asked. There was no possibility of not succeeding.

Because there was no telling of what would happen if she didn't.

Taking a deep breath, she took a stance and proceeded to shoot a massive fireball from her fists. Simple and effective. When one wanted to eliminate someone in a fire duel, they wasted no time in doing so. A quick, powerful blast was all one needed.

Though she had succeeded in the demonstration, Azula could feel herself finally give away as she vomited once more, losing control of her body and her mind at the same time, the former not strong enough to keep her composure in front of the Fire Lord.

Half expecting her father to curse her with potent rage, instead he passed through the flames of his throne as if they were merely air, stepping down to appraise his daughter.

"Curious."

Azula, doing her best to keep herself from falling unconscious, nevertheless looked up at her father, who was not looking at her directly, but rather was pacing around in a small circle. Exactly, what he meant had yet to be revealed.

"Your behavior as of late has not befitted that of one who is to take my place."

So that's was this was about. Clearly he knew about the rice wine but sensed that whatever her father was driving at went far beyond one bottle of booze.

"I would expect these kinds of errors from Zuko…but you, Azula? I had thought you knew better."

She did not interrupt, instead allowing him to continue. It was never a good idea to interject when the Fire Lord was dictating.

"Your brother is technically my heir. As of now, my throne must pass to him by tradition. However, make no mistake, when I say that I have marked you as the true heir to succeed the crown. Zuko cannot understand and has never understood what I have instilled in you from the start. The spark he so lacked was within you, Azula. There is a reason that I have taught you everything I know, every crucial detail that will ensure the line is secure in your hands."

They had reached the crux of the issue. Her time spent with Zuko (and to a lesser extent Mai and Ty Lee) had irked their father in some way and he sought to change that. In any other scenario, the fact that he had once again confirmed his favoritism for her over should have elicited the same feeling of superiority it always did. But given her current state- breathing heavily, keeled over in her own vomit, with barely enough energy left to prevent from passing out- such distinction rang hollow.

"I cannot afford any weakness from you, daughter. Let this be a lesson as to what happens when you stray too far. Is that understood?"

She had just enough left in her to reply in the affirmative.

"Yes, father."

"Good. You are dismissed."

He began heading towards his private chambers before stopping to address her one more time.

"You and your brother are both expected at the meeting tomorrow. No exceptions."

Only when the Fire Lord was out of sight, did Azula dare attempt to lift herself off the one knee she had been using to prop her body up.

Staggering forward, barely able to move or send her legs forward one at a time, Azula was too exhausted to praise or curse anyone's name. The only objective was to find her bedroom, fall asleep, and do so for a long time.

* * *

"Zuko, you're overreacting."

The prince of the Fire Nation chucked a pebble into the pond, a sulky look crossing his scarred face.

"You don't get it, Mai. I've worked so hard to have this all back- my home, my throne, you- the fact that my dad still doesn't want me for important meetings like this…"

He was cut off by a quick kiss on the lips from his girlfriend. Despite not being as inebriated as Azula, the couple had decided on a walk through the Royal Gardens as a way to take in some fresh air and blow off steam from the previous night. Though neither of them had very fond memories of this place, it at least provided something of a private sanctuary for them to speak frankly and the occasional display of affection.

"You heard, Azula last night. You're wanted at this meeting. I mean, I personally think it's dumb anyway but…"

This did not comfort Zuko in the slightest.

"Remember what I told you at the beach? You don't know Azula like I do. She'd say and do anything to get what she wants."

"She's ruthless," Mai admitted. "And more than a little intimidating. But that doesn't mean she was lying about last night."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But what did she have to gain by lying?"

"I don't know!" Zuko yelled, his frustration boiling over. "Probably just to one up me like she always does. Ever since we were little it's been like this. Azula does something amazing only to turn around and make me look terrible in front of my dad. She's the lucky one, remember? Not me."

Mai took a quick glance over his shoulder before her narrow, perceptive eyes settled back onto her boyfriend.

"I think you may want to amend that statement."

"Why?"

"Because I see her right now and I've never seen anyone appear so unlucky."

Sure enough, the princess was perpendicular from their position, leaning against the railing, barely able to hold herself upright. Her eyes were glazed over and the lids were half shut. In addition, her makeup ran down the side of her cheeks, the elegant topknot held loosely by a few strands.

"Azula?"

Zuko and Mai rushed over to her, alarmed at her ruinous appearance.

"Azula? Are you alright?"

He was the first one to reach her, catching her body just before it slipped off the support of the railing.

"Get off, Zuko. I…can make it…back myself."

Mai rolled her eyes, but also assisted in making sure her friend was not in dire peril, supporting her back.

"Wherever you're trying to get to, you're in no state to be doing it on your own," she admonished Azula.

"What happened?" Zuko asked her, his features darkening at the thought of any harm coming towards his sister. He already had an idea.

"Father…called me in…too…tired to explain," she managed to breathe out.

Unfortunately, that was all they were able to get out of her, as Azula's eyes closed and began to drift off into a fatigue induced sleep.

"We should probably get her back to her room," Mai surmised.

"I'll make sure the servants and physicians look after her. I don't think she's too badly hurt, but it's pretty obvious who did this," Zuko said.

He didn't list any names aloud, but he didn't need to. He and Mai were quite aware that the only person capable of reducing Azula to such a state was the Fire Lord and they didn't dare complain aloud about anything he did. As such, the best course of action was to assist her quietly.

Using their combined strength, the couple hoisted the princess upwards and navigated their way back to her chambers, settling her back down on the bed.

"I've never seen her like this," Mai observed, a strong hint of sympathy in her voice.

"I have," Zuko said quietly, his face grim. "You weren't around her often enough, but there were times where she'd sleep all day because my dad would force her to train for hours at a time without any rest."

He stood over her sleeping form, noticing just how small she seemed in her vulnerable moments…almost like a normal little sister.

"Make sure she's taken care of," he said to the chambermaids, who were already providing fresh water and pillows.

"Yes, sir, Prince Zuko."

He and Mai took their leave, stepping outside of her room, temporarily speechless by what they had just witnessed.

"Guess being the favorite doesn't always come with perks," Mai stated.

Zuko remained silent, taking his girlfriend's hand in his, but not before seriously considering her words.

Perhaps, in a way, he had been the lucky one after all.

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Azula awoke unable to remember precisely what had happened. Except that now, instead of merely her stomach and head, every part of her body hurt.

"Ow."

One ache of her joints gave a swift reminder of what had landed her in such an undignified state.

_I cannot afford any weakness from you, daughter. Let this be a lesson as to what happens when you stray too far. Is that understood?_

The black cloud of hatred that hung over her heart would have been stronger were it not for the fact she was too tired to do much else except lay in bed, so intense was the aching soreness among the muscles and tendons in her body.

Her father had done this. Through whatever means, he had somehow been keeping track of the time spend with Zuko and probably Mai and Ty Lee as well.

Self directed anger rose like a tidal wave. Had Azula been able to she might have screamed in fury, so distraught she was from the punishment. Much time had passed since the period where the Fire Lord used to drive her so relentlessly and in those days such episodes were usually the mark of training. But this was different. The princess failed to perform adequately in his eyes and thus her current state.

_It's all Zuko's fault. It's not enough that he has to go around screwing things up for himself but now for me as well! I swear when I see him again…_

Taking several silent breaths, Azula allowed herself to calm down. As well as appreciating the comfort of her bed and blankets, now wasn't the time to succumb to rage. Zuko would pay later. For now, the most important thing was to figure out just how long she had been out for.

"Guards! Get in here now!" she managed to yell out.

In seconds, they were in the room at her beck and call.

"Yes, princess. What is it that you need?"

"What time is it?"

The guards looked at each other knowingly.

"Ah, yes, you were out quite a long time. It's no small wonder you're confused."

Azula willed herself not to have them banished. How hard was it to answer a simple question?

"That being said, it is nine o clock in the morning and thus have several hours before the war meeting begins. You have nothing to fear, princess."

"Yes, you have done such an incredible job of relieving me of all tension and stress in my life. Now get out."

Both men bowed courteously and took their leave, but not before Azula had one last question.

"Wait…who was it that brought me here?"

The last part of the previous day she had remembered was trying to hold herself up on the railing of the gardens before everything had gone black. Someone else had been responsible for moving her back to the comfort of her room.

"It was the Crown Prince and his significant other, your highness. They found you, barely conscious and carried you back here, where they ordered that no one leave your side until certain you were not seriously hurt."

Azula said nothing, her face impassive.

"Will there be anything else, princess? May we fetch you anything?"

"No. That will be all."

The door closed and she lay back down on her bed. Azula was still too sore and fatigued to make sense of what she had just heard but did know one thing.

The anger she once felt towards Zuko had dissipated.

* * *

The start of the war meeting was as standard as any another: the generals sat at their respective places at the high table, Azula seated herself by her father's left, everyone paid their respect to the Fire Lord, and a roll call was given to ensure everyone was there. Except one person was missing.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" Ozai inquired, stroking his goatee.

For once, the normally talkative and knowledgeable generals had no answer, a sentiment the Fire Lord seemed to find ironic.

"Is this the question that causes my generals to fall silent? Why hasn't the Crown Prince shown up for this war meeting of which I gave everyone three days' notice."

General Buijing stood up nervously.

"We are sorry if your intentions were misunderstood, sir. None of us knew his presence was required."

The Fire Lord's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I said everyone of importance was to be at this meeting and that includes my first born," he growled. "That also does not answer my question. Why isn't he here?"

Azula, resisted rolling her eyes at the buffoonery of the generals. Were they honestly this stupid?

Though she was still not back to full strength and much of her body remained sore, the princess had powered through the worst of her aches and pains, carrying her person with the same dignity and grace as she always had. To cover her tracks, she had her servants go over her appearance, hygiene, and clothing for two hours in preparation for this counsel. Pissing off her father twice in as many days was a recipe for disaster and one she was not about to risk.

As for her brother on the other hand, the truth was, he had known about the meeting, but only through her. Clearly, the grapevine of the Fire Nation Palace and military had not bothered to ensure he was in the know. Azula sensed an opportunity to deflect the blame. She could raise her standing with her father while simultaneously protect Zuko from any repercussions in one fell swoop.

"Perhaps, he was not told of today's gathering, father," she interjected. "And what a shame that no one among the High Command thought to do so."

It was hard not to smirk at the petrified eyes of the generals. The fact that none of them had a proper explanation for Zuko's absence reflected poorly on them. All the while, Azula could revel in the smoothness of her silver tongue, so adept it was at lying and deflecting. This was when such ability became truly useful and enjoyable simultaneously.

"However this error happened, this meeting will not start without the Prince sitting here on my right hand side," her father stated, his voice like building thunder from a storm. "Now, send a messenger to wherever he is this instant!"

"Yes, sir!"

The princess knew precisely why her father was raising such ire over his son's nonattendance. Though far from being the favored sibling, his opinion of his son had been raised considerably since he still believed he was responsible for the death of the Avatar. The second was appearances. Even if father had still thought little of his first born, tradition still dictated that the Crown Prince and heir to the throne be required at important war counsels such as this. Not to mention, when the Fire Lord wanted something, you didn't tell him no. Not if you valued your head, anyway.

Though Azula didn't really care whether Zuko showed up or not deep down, she also considered this a favor in kind for yesterday. It was the least she could do to pay back the gesture.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, the prince showed up, looking just as regal and proud as he ever had, formal robes and headwear perfectly arranged.

"Welcome, Prince Zuko," her father greeted about as warmly as was possible for him. "We waited for you."

Azula noticed the uncomfortable glances some of the generals gave each other as the formerly banished prince walked past them. Many of these were the same men present the last time Zuko attended a war meeting, when he had interrupted and subsequently lost everything. Now, he was back and even if he kept his expression neutral, she knew that a part of him must have basked in their jealousy. The fact that he was back by his father's side as the heir to the throne, the one who would be giving them orders someday- it must have been quite the pill to swallow.

_That's how I would feel anyway. Especially if one of them had been responsible for banishing me._

Whatever Zuko felt, he gave no indication of it. As he walked up the stairs, the Fire Lord gestured for him to sit on the mat by his right hand. The prince obliged, bowing respectfully before he did so, taking his seat without fanfare. The meeting could now begin.

Ozai, with his son now present, dropped any sign of anger on his part, getting to business straight away.

"Good. Now that we're all here…General Shinu, your report."

The burly, brown haired man with heavy sideburns stood up, Azula well aware of his role and mannerisms by now.

"Thank you, sir," he began, pacing slowly across the wide map that displayed their troop movements and positions across the Earth Kingdom. "Ba Sing Se is still under our control, however, earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

The Fire Lord's furrowing eyebrows were the only visible sign of displayed reaction to this statement.

"What is your recommendation?"

"Our army is spread too thin," Shinu explained. "But once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom."

It was a fair point. Years of fighting and annexing large amounts of territory in the biggest country in terms of geography _had _spread the military too far to control the entire continent absolutely. Azula remembered from years of history and tactical lessons that one of the reasons it had taken so long to defeat the Earth Kingdom was that their territory was so vast, conquering it all had proved impossible. A further hurdle was that though they remained technologically superior, the Earth Kingdom armies could more easily replace casualties with vast numbers of troops than they could, being an island nation with a limited amount of young men they could send into battle. Furthermore, this was one time that the disjointed nature of their enemies proved to be troublesome. Despite the overthrow of the king along with the imprisonment of the Council of Five, many Generals and garrisons remained in open defiance of Fire Nation rule, a thorn in the side of the occupational army. In the event they did end up transferring the bulk of their forces there, maybe total victory could be achieved on paper…but would that translate to reality?

Evidently, her father thought the same thing, as he did not appear convinced of Shinu's recommendation.

"Hmmm," he mused, before turning to his right.

"Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

It was hard to know whether or not that was a trick question. The Fire Lord's voice sounded neutral, but there was no denying that a wrong answer could ruin even this moment of triumph for the Crown Prince. Therefore, the response was equally as neutral and careful.

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope."

Azula did not dare move or try and sneak a glance at her father's reaction, though there was temptation to do so. Honestly, it sounded like a nugget of 'wisdom' Uncle Iroh might have tried to impart on them. She was intrigued, to say the least, how father would interpret the remark.

"Yes, you're right," came the smooth reply. "We need to destroy their hope."

That, Azula had not expected, and it her slight pause. It was the first genuine public compliment their father had given Zuko in years. It also made her highly uncomfortable as everything that had occurred recently bubbled to the surface- the beach, the dreams, hanging out with Zuko, their father punishing her into utter exhaustion- the confusion that all of this caused…she would not be outshined by her brother. Fear took over at the thought of losing the status that had taken years to earn from father and never gained from mother.

In her desperation, Azula interrupted her brother's objections.

"Well…that's not exactly what I-"

"My dear brother's wisdom does not go far enough," she remarked coldly. "The solution to achieving victory over the Earth Kingdom is as simple as destroying a bush. Burn it!"

For a split second, she thought she had gone too far by talking in front of Zuko, who was still the Crown Prince after all, but perished the anxiety when witnessing the pleased look on her father's face.

"Yes…yes, you're right, Azula."

The Fire Lord gave a sinister smile, stepping down from his throne towards the enlarged map of the enemy they sought to subdue.

"Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and I sense an opportunity. Legends say even the most basic firebenders are endowed with power one hundred fold. No one would be able to stop us."

Ozai was in his element and every person in the room knew it. When his eyes were alight with inspiration there was nothing further to do except follow it.

"What are you suggesting, sir?" General Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. This time it can be used to destroy the Earth Kingdom once and for all."

Walking directly towards the center of the table, the Fire Lord continued to issue his grand proclamation.

"From our airships, we will rain a fire that will burn all that they hold dear- farms, livestock, cities and any remaining resistance we may encounter. From this, a new world will rise from the ashes in which only the Fire Nation will remain, with me as its supreme ruler!"

In the ensuing applause, Azula tried to take satisfaction in what had just occurred. It was her idea that planted the seeds of the final strike that would end the war once and for all. Until she snuck a glance at her brother.

His face was chalk white, quite remarkable for someone who sported an angry, red scar. But that was not the most distinguished feature. No, it was the look of undisguised horror that threw her off.

Immediately, any elation of one-upping her brother vanished in order to earn back her father's approval vanished. Judging by his silent reaction, the plan was abhorrent to him. She could see the doubt, the conflict brimming in his eyes. It was then Azula realized that the scope of Zuko's inner turmoil was stronger than she could have imagined.

She knew Uncle had gotten him to once more. But what was worse, despite her best efforts, he had gotten to her too.

Because in a moment where Azula would usually be happy, she felt quite hollow.

* * *

**Well, you know what to do! Tell me what you think. Next update will be in a week.**

**~The Wasp**


	10. Discerning Motives

**Hello, friends.**

**Right on schedule, I'm back with another update. Last time we saw the formal implementation of the plan to wipe out the Earth Kingdom using Sozin's Comet with mixed reactions from both Azula and Zuko. **

**Today's chapter is much shorter than the previous three but deals with the aftermath of said meeting.**

**In any case, review time.**

**Padzer- **Thank you! Indeed I wanted to showcase Azula's suggestion to burn down the Earth Kingdom was more out of desperation to please rather than actual desire. And I must say, you're onto the next couple chapters. Good questions. But alas, you will have to wait ;)

**Guest- **It's semantics at this point. If they think Aang is dead, why would they need to worry about the bison? In any case, I do hope you like this chapter.

**abracursix- **Can't reveal too much I'm afraid. But the title is 'Catalyst' for a reason. Needless to say, there is a major divergence.

**Nickmack101- **One thing I've always wanted to get across is that Ozai is just as conniving and secretive as Azula, just without the sliver of conscious she possesses. He would know everything that goes on in the Palace, especially if she were to be so bold as to take a bottle of wine and drink it. Ozai is the backdrop here. He is the most controlling person in the series and the effect of his demeanor towards Azula, well, this is just a classic example. It's also necessary for what comes later.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Indeed, I think Ozai is the living definition of a completely irredeemable person. And with the siblings, one of the main themes is them slowly learning to care for each other so keep an eye out for those moments.

**uchihaNaruto247- **Lol, thanks. Keep on reading!

**The Rhombus- **Any hangover sucks but white wine is the worst from what I'm told. In any case I think Azula's willingness to see something from another point of view adds to another level of doubt- that she's not perfect and that other people matter besides herself. She's becoming more wary of her father and will soon realize she hates him. It will also open her eyes to who actually does care, namely her brother.

**blueandie- **Good to see you back! And thank you for your insight as always:) I hope you update your own fic soon.

**TRAINER RUSS- **Azula will come into her own on her own choices. That's something I will emphasize later on in the story.

**starbunny86- **Your prediction isn't far off but that's all I'll say for now:) I'm leaving it ambiguous. And I'll be getting to your fic as well!

**Thanks again, guys! Keep hitting that review button and I'll answer every time.**

**Now, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 10. Discerning Motives**

There was nothing.

All Azula could see, besides her own body, was nothing. Just an empty devoid of any life or meaning.

Waving her hands around to grasp or find something tangible, her efforts were rewarded with futility.

Frowning, the princess spun around but the exercise held no purpose other than to confuse her more. There was nothing assist her frame of reference- wherever she was, time, direction, and all markers of human meaning did not exist.

Just darkness and herself. Alone and yet together within the confines of blackness.

Azula tried firebending to at least give some light to this place but found her abilities were not working. Punch after punch, kick after kick, nothing would light her way. Nothing showed her where to go or how to leave this accursed place.

Her anger reaching a boiling point, she finally let out a primal scream.

"Where am I?!" she screeched into the void. "What is this place?! Why can't I get OUT?!"

The last word echoed a dozen times across the void, the only indication there was any nuance to this emptiness other than its pitch black confines.

She waited, anticipating that an answer, a reply, any kind of message would come back to assist her.

At first, that hope appeared to be in vain, as the void offered nothing in the way of help.

Then without warning, soft whispering began to swirl around her head, coming from every which way, if such a thing were possible given the bizarreness of the void. Azula couldn't make them out at first, the whispers far too low and fleeting to decipher. But over time, their meanings became clearer, and their volume louder.

_Princess Azula…._

_Congratulations…._

_You have done well…_

"I have?" she asked out into the nothingness.

_Yes…._

"Good, so you can get me out of here."

_No…._

"Then you're useless to me."

The whisper seemed to take on a mocking, delightful tone as it grew ever louder.

_Far from it, Princess Azula. You have been more useful than I possibly could have hoped_

She frowned.

"What do you mean? How?"

_It was your idea…you gave me the inspiration…and now the world will burn…._

With a mixture of realization and horror, Azula finally knew to whom the voice belonged to.

"Father?"

The voice was positively mad with malicious glee.

_Why so surprised, Azula? You must know that this day would always come. The day that we eventually triumphed over all our enemies, with your father rising to rule over the ashes! All thanks to his beloved daughter!_

Azula knew this wasn't her actual father….it couldn't be. In any case, the situation was fast becoming more unsettling by the second.

"You'll forgive me if I doubt your claims of 'love'."

_What else would cause you to give yourself entirely to me?_ The voice jeered. _Your utter devotion speaks for itself. I made you, Azula. _

She had heard enough. Whatever this thing was, she despised it and would hear no more of its insidious tongue.

"Leave now!" Azula hissed.

But far from obeying her command, the voice of her father simply laughed; ugly and horrible, its volume increasing with each passing moment until she had to cover her ears from the wretched sound.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" she screamed frantically as she bent over in agony.

_OUT?_ The voice chuckled in mock disbelief. _I cannot driven away, daughter. For I am and always will be a part of who you are. You cannot hide from it, you cannot escape. All your life, you have obeyed me without question. Why stop now? Now see the fruits of your labor come to pass! Watch the world, BURN!_

Azula closed her eyes for a small moment in time and when she opened them, a sight greeted her that eclipsed even her wildest nightmares.

Fire and flame surrounded her, its power and destruction on full display as she took in the horrific scene. Trees were blackened down to their trunks, vegetation little more than ash, the very essence of life seemed to be weltering away in the face of the inferno. So high were the flames, that the sky itself was being consumed by it.

And all the while, Azula was not harmed. The fire did not touch her skin or catch on to her clothing. Though overwhelmingly bright, she felt no heat, nor any indication of its presence other than witnessing the turmoil firsthand. Reaching out her hand, the inferno merely bounced off of her harmlessly, a most curious twist in this otherwise horrific scene.

But the worst was yet to come, for that's when she began hearing screams. They came from all directions and every which way possible. Some were begging for their lives, others pleaded for their children's lives, and others still shrieked in agony as the fires burned them alive. A thousand voices crying out in supreme anguish and suffering, seeking a mercy that did not exist.

To the Fire Nation princess, it was simply indescribable. Very few things in life had the kind of ability to inspire this kind of horror and fear as she felt now. What was happening? Who were these people? Why was she being forced to hear the deaths of so many, yet none of this carnage could touch her?

"What…what is this?" she asked aloud.

The answer came swiftly from a soft, soothing voice that nevertheless held the touch of disappointment.

_It is what will come to pass._

Azula didn't have to guess to know who it was that decided to make another appearance.

"Mother."

Like her father, she held no physical form rather making her presence known through omnipresent speech.

"Mother, why is this happening?" she called out over the roar of the flames.

_It is very simple, child. It is the fate of the world should you choose to follow your father's path. It is the fate of your soul, Azula._

As with the sinister voice that pretended to be her father, Azula didn't trust whoever this was either. But there was something among its message that felt blunt…and mournful.

"It…it can't be true. This is just a dream…a nightmare. You're trying to trick me!" she accused.

_No, Azula. This is the destruction you will reap if you do not turn back. Do so before it's too late. Turn back…_

_Turn back….._

_Turn back…_

Her mother's final warning slipped away like a ghost among a dark forest before the flames reared their terrifying power once more and aimed to consume the only target that had yet to feel its effects: herself.

"No! Mother! Don't leave me, again!"

Closing her eyes once more, all Azula could do was scream.

* * *

At last, she woke up in a deep sweat.

The nightly exercise of shooting up from her bed in horror had returned tenfold. And this time, she wasn't sure if it was possible to keep ignoring it.

_Burn it! BURN!_

The voice her father in the dream echoed across her mind.

_Turn back_

Her mother's followed suit.

Realizing there was still a few hours to go before sunrise, Azula did not dare fall back asleep, instead staring at the ceiling in quiet horror.

For the first time since she could remember properly, the Fire Nation princess began to despair she would never enjoy peace again.

* * *

"I want this plan down to the letter, gentleman. Is that clear?"

Even with her latest nightmare, far more disturbing than any of the others that had previously haunted her, Azula still had a job to do….many jobs actually but chief among them thwarting the invasion.

There were many variables to this plan that had just recently gained the approval of the Fire Lord; the size and strength of the opposing force, when they attacked, how far they advanced to the capital, and whether or not the Avatar was alive. If he was, that could prove problematic. With three elements at his disposal and no fire power for a full eight minutes, any firebender who faced him would be virtually helpless.

Fortunately for Azula, she wasn't just any firebender. All she had to do was stall the invaders just long enough until the eclipse was over. Then the trap would be sprung.

"Yes, princess."

For now, she was content to assert her authority over two members of the Fire Nation High Command.

"Good. General Shinu, have the nobility been safely evacuated?"

The private chamber they were in was a bit crammed, but served her purposes well enough. She only needed to go over a few last minute details on the eve of the eclipse.

"Yes, your highness. There wasn't too much trouble in doing so. General Qing reports that most were content to not be around with the threat of a possible invasion."

"Excellent. Are there any stragglers or holdouts?"

"The last civilians should be gone by this afternoon."

"And as for the bunker, the Fire Lord will be in the north chamber, correct?"

"Yes, and everyone has been directed to let it leak to the invaders the location of the decoy throne room."

"Good."

Having no more use for him Azula moved onto Minister Qin. She wanted to get through this with as little pain as possible. There were other items on her agenda to get to that day.

"War Minister, are the airships fully prepared and ready?"

"Yes, princess. And we will be expecting you to resume command once the eclipse is over and the counterattack begins. The invaders have no choice to land on our shores by sea. Even if they manage to pass the Great Gates of Azulon, whatever vessels they use will be crushed through the use of thermal detonators dropped from above. Another invention of my making might I add."

Azula, though not overly fond of Qin, nevertheless deferred to his expertise on the matter. She had seen the airships first hand for herself and trusted they would not malfunction in any way.

"Capture any stragglers. If they refuse to surrender, kill them if necessary."

"Yes, princess."

Resisting the urge to yawn (lack of sleep was definitely catching up to her by now), Azula decided this conversation had run its course.

"Well, gentleman if you have any more questions or concerns direct them to me by messenger. I trust that the defense of our country and its ruling family are in good hands. Do not disappoint me."

Both men bowed and the meeting was adjourned, as she waited half a minute before proceeding out of the chamber and back towards her room.

Azula couldn't resist the yawn a second time and felt no need to suppress it with the generals now gone. The temptation to take a nap was high, but after the previous night's horror, the princess resolved to stay awake for as long as humanly possible. There was no time to rest anyway. With only one left before the 'Day of Black Sun', there were still loose ends to tie over beforehand.

Absolutely nothing could go wrong. If it did, the consequences would ultimately stop with her. Even as exhausted as she was, merely to sit down was out of the question.

_I can handle this. They'll see. They'll all see, soon enough._

So distracted she was with the thoughts of the coming eclipse coupled by the memories of her burning, terrifying dream, she almost failed to notice Zuko staring up at the murals in the Royal Gallery once more.

"Azula?"

Popping her head up, she could see concern etched into his features, no doubt stemming from what had occurred two days prior.

"Something you need, Zuzu?"

"Nothing, you just seem…tired."

_If only you knew, brother_

"If I'm tired it's only because I've been occupied with preparing for this eclipse."

"So dad hasn't been running you into the ground?" he countered.

"If you're referring to where you found me in the gardens, I assure you, I had everything under-"

"No, you didn't," Zuko interrupted (she hated it when he did this). "Lately, you've been anything but under control. Ever since that night on the beach."

Everything seemed to lead back to that incident these days. The one moment where she had slipped in revealing the darkest parts of her heart into the open, control failing her and had since eluded her grasp. But Azula wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak again. That had already happened twice, and it was two times too many.

"Whatever whimsical idea you have in your head, I assure you, it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Is that what you told uncle?"

Azula's stomach sank a few inches. He wasn't prepared to let this go.

"Don't push me, brother. I didn't have to keep the fact that you were visiting uncle to myself, I didn't have to vouch for you at the war meeting, and I didn't have to give you credit for killing the Avatar…that is if he doesn't show up tomorrow knocking on the front door."

Zuko's eyes widened, but his stance remained firm.

"Use whatever excuses you want, Azula. I know there's something going on with you. Ordering a bottle of wine, truth or dare, trying to help me with my firebending, your reaction at the end of the war meeting…"

Azula became defensive once more, finding herself in the unfamiliar position of having her brain picked apart by her brother of all people.

"What of it?"

"Any time you manage to override me like that, you're usually bragging or shoving it in my face. But instead, you just look confused, afraid, like you weren't sure why you had suggested burning the entire Earth Kingdom to the ground in the first place."

The princess had had just about enough of being put under a magnifying glass. Zuko was getting too close. Better turn the tables on him while it was possible, a practice she had employed hundreds of times over the years.

"And of what of your reaction, Zuko? Don't lie to me, you don't like the idea of killing all of those innocent, backwards peasants. Have you grown fond of them the past few years, is that it?"

"Maybe I don't like the idea of being a mass murderer," he growled.

There it was. The moment she knew had revealed his true intentions. The Crown Prince was no longer committed fully to the cause. But defying her own expectations, Zuko flipped the questioning back to her once more.

"So what's your excuse then?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't care about peasants or any nation except your own. Why hesitate? Why care what I think?"

"I don't," she replied swiftly. "It's such a shame, Zuzu. Maybe you just can't handle what it takes to win a war."

"And maybe you finally realized that dad's version of the world doesn't end well for anyone. Including you."

Azula had no response for that, suddenly feeling much more tired than she had fifteen minutes prior. Who knew a back and forth with Zuko would cause such a drain in her energy?

Zuko turned his back on the murals of the great Fire Lords before them, walking back towards the direction of his room. As he did so, she couldn't help but call after him.

"So what will you do now?"

He had openly disagreed with the Fire Lord's plan, which was akin to treason. Whatever his aims, they would be detrimental to the nation and to her by extension.

But her brother remained noncommittal.

"I could ask you the same question," he shrugged. "But I don't either one of us is going to give a straight answer."

This time, Azula refrained from any further inquiries, visions of a burnt world flashing before her eyes, high pitched screaming echoing in her ears, the voice of a mad king cackling, while the soothing voice of a woman gave warning. It was almost enough to drive her mad.

It was also getting harder to resist that pull where if she succumbed, there was no return.

* * *

**Zuko will make his choice and we all know what that's going to be. So which one will Azula take? **

**Until the next update. Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	11. Invasion Crossroads

**Hey, guys.**

**Some of you may be wondering where the update was for the past couple weeks. The truth is? I decided to take a minor break. I was getting caught up in some negative things, and decided to take a step back and cool off. Needless to say, I am certainly not abandoning this fic and you should expect to see more regular updates once more.**

**I also noticed the responses this time around were not as frequent and I think the summer has a lot to do with that. Time flies when you're having fun.**

**In any case, I'll respond quickly and let you guys get to it.**

**AzureTemplar3535- **I've often thought about whether or not Aang had the capacity to take Ozai out without the use of energybending. It's a mark of Aang's spirit and his loyalty to his culture, but I suspect not everyone agrees with that decision. In any case, Azula has one of her own to make very soon.

**abracursix- **I think you hit the nail on the head for what's to come:)

**Grin the Hellcat- **I'm glad you liked it!

**starbunny86- **Haha, writing Ty Lee and Azula is one of my favorite things about this story. Doesn't need to be sexual in order to be entertaining ;)

**GNTR96- **Thank you! Always happy to have a new reviewer! I hope you like the direction it goes in. We have a ways to go yet.

**The Rhombus- **If Ty Lee and Azula is entertaining to write, she and her brother take the cake in terms of contrast and how they size up one another. As you said, Zuko knows something is up with his sister. His decision's been made but hers is coming to bear and it will be unavoidable when it does. What will she choose? Well, it may surprise you how it plays out.

**Worker72- **I've heard those rumors too from the main writer. I don't think it was ever too serious, but I would have loved to see it regardless. Azula having that kind of arc would have been incredible, hence a major part of why I'm writing this haha.

**Review and you shall receive, I will respond to them all.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a little 'set up' if you catch my meaning.**

**Chapter 11. Invasion Crossroads**

Zuko took a deep breath, taking off his Fire Nation armor and removing his top knot for the last time.

He had made up his mind. A part of him still didn't fully grasp how serious the implications of what he was about to do. Once he confronted his father and told him the truth, he would be considered a traitor in the eyes of the Fire Nation. At one time, that would have been the height of dishonor. Now, the Crown Prince had a better idea of what actual honor meant and how one earned it.

Truth be told, this was a long time coming. He had never truly gotten over betraying his uncle, the man who had been the father he always wanted but never appreciated. Back in Ba Sing Se, his heart still clung tightly to his old wants and desires: his throne, his father's love, his honor. But none of that mattered when you were about to raze the entire world to the ground. It had taken years to finally come to the inevitable conclusion, but the Fire Nation's war was utterly immoral, he saw that now. A throne built on ashes was no throne worth having. He needed to join the Avatar and put an end to the suffering his people had wrought upon the other nations.

His father needed to be vanquished, that much was clear. He was the embodiment of their country's aggression, the idea of their perverted destiny to rule the world by force, a complete monster. Zuko would do whatever it took to aid the Avatar in taking him down, starting by teaching him how to firebend, something he was sure no other firebender had volunteered to do. How to convince him and his friends- the water peasants and the earthbender- to take him in as part of their group was a different story but once that hurdle was cleared, it was the first part of the plan to be put in motion.

No one else knew it, but Zuko was 99 percent sure the Avatar was alive. The only other person who seemed to know this little nugget of information was his sister.

Indeed, Azula was the wild card in all of this. He knew it was safer to avoid her at all costs during the invasion and subsequent eclipse. But she also remained as unpredictable as ever and not for the typical reasons. His sister, usually conniving and cunning, always one step ahead by design, was not the same person since their trip to Ember Island. What kind of person, was still hazy and impossible to gage.

On the one hand, Zuko knew she still carried a great deal of ruthlessness, desire for power, and the capability of carrying out great acts of cruelty.

But that wasn't the whole story. Zuko could also discern she was confused, unsure, angry, and struggling internally. Reflected on the outside, her eyes had developed bags, her posture, once confident and poised appeared fatigued and hesitant. Almost always in control of her emotions, Azula was letting them slip out more and more often.

He thought back to the tense conversation they had had the previous day. During the battle of wits, he could tell Azula tried to glean his motives and he did the same to her. He had slipped, which was undeniable. Any kind of objection no matter how rooted in morality, was irrelevant to her. Azula didn't care about right and wrong, good and evil. This was a theme going back to when they were little.

So why wasn't she happy? Why the struggle? Zuko had been wrestling with his own identity for years now and only just recently found himself and what he truly wanted. Was his sister capable of the same? Perhaps she was finally figuring out for herself how far their father was willing to go to achieve he wanted. It was a scenario that benefited no one, not even his prodigious daughter.

For the first time in his life, Zuko didn't feel envious of Azula's favored status. For all the suffering experienced through the Fire Lord's cruelty, others stepped in to fill the void even if he had under appreciated or taken it for granted at the time. Iroh had carried a soft spot for him since the day was born. What did Azula have to hold onto? She honestly believed their mother hated her.

Picking up her picture, one he treasured to this day, there were times he almost forgot just how much he missed her. The day she left his life had changed everything for everyone. During the trip to Ember Island, Azula had revealed how much the impact of their mother's perceived favoritism had impacted her psyche. It was only then he realized that for all the messed up things that had happened in their family, he was not the only sibling to suffer from the lack of approval from a respective parent.

Zuko closed his eyes. He couldn't count on Azula for anything. Not even now when their relationship was closer than it had been in years. No matter how much she might appear conflicted, there was no chance of her abandoning their father and the Fire Nation.

Confronting the Fire Lord was first on his agenda. Then he would go the Capital City prison, free Uncle Iroh and then set off together to find the Avatar.

_That is, if he accepts my forgiveness, which I'm not sure he will. I sure wouldn't, _he thought with a tint of bitterness.

The moment he left the Fire Nation, everyone, including Azula, would become an enemy. He was prepared to accept that now. He didn't care about judgement by the ancestors of his family or its remaining members. As far as he was concerned, it had become rotten. None of them cared about restoring balance to a world rife with hatred, destruction, and chaos- if that made him weak, he would wear it as a badge of honor.

The prince wasn't afraid, not anymore. He was prepared to accept the consequences of the decision he had made. For the first time since he was thirteen, he was convinced it was the right one.

Kneeling down in front of the picture of his mother, Zuko spoke aloud even while knowing the likeness could not hear him.

"I know I've made some bad choices. But today, I'm going to set things right."

It was far more than a promise. It was a guarantee.

The only other part of this that gave him concern was the reaction of his girlfriend. He doubted that leaving an apology/breakup note to Mai would suffice as proper reasoning for his departure. But he couldn't have his beloved dragged into the mess of being a traitor. The only thing he could hope for was that someday she would understand why he did what he was about to do. Small consolation, but there was nothing else to be done about that now.

_I'm sorry Mai. I love you always and forever. Maybe we'll be reunited someday._

Grabbing his swords and a small amount of provisions he had packed for the journey, Zuko flipped up his hood and prepared to undertake the most important moment of his life.

* * *

Azula exhaled slowly. It was all she could do to remain focused, even with the threat of invasion upon them.

It wasn't the prospect of having to fight the Avatar, his friends, or even the bulk of the Earth Kingdom army that gave cause for concern. No, it was her brother that continued to occupy her mind, the nature of the family she had grown up in, later witnessing its dissolution.

Zuko was the last link she had to days where times hadn't seemed so fraught with strife. The other was her father, a man hardly concerned with sentimentality. Of course, she had little use for it either, but in this case, it was relevant.

Because her brother was about to leave. In her heart of hearts, she was sure of it. The little back and forth that had occurred the previous day confirmed as much.

Which brought up two important questions: why did she care so much and why was she not doing anything about it? He had basically admitted he was against the plan to burn down the Earth Kingdom and put an end to the resistance once and for all. By definition, that made him a traitor, and today being the day of the eclipse, he was sure to make his move to escape and abandon the Fire Nation at its most vulnerable.

It wasn't as simple as having a duty to attend to. Yes, it was her job to occupy any invasion force that reached the throne, and she was sure the Avatar would be making an appearance. But the Dai Lai were also waiting in the shadows to take care of any mishaps. If she so ordered, they would take care of that problem.

_So, what then? I go to Zuko's room and arrest him? Yell at him? Make him see sense? Try to talk him out of whatever he's about to do?_

Azula didn't feel as though she could do any of those things. No matter what the scenario, none of them led to any happy outcome. There was no such possibility, not since they were kids and certainly not now.

_Maybe you don't want to admit you're scared_, a nagging voice told her in the back of her head. _Scared that it's one more abandonment you won't be able to handle. _

Nonsense. If Zuko meant to leave and betray the Fire Nation, he was of no use to her.

_You admitted to yourself he isn't useless and not just because his firebending got seriously powerful in a short amount of time. He's kept you sane. _

Her brother was weak and always had been. He lacked fortitude and the means to do what was necessary to achieve greatness.

_Is that you talking? Or are you merely paraphrasing your father? Is that your purpose? To say and live as he does?_

She was loyal to the Fire Nation and to her father. Besides, with him gone, she would become official heir to the throne once more. The prize she had born to take one day.

This time it was her Uncle's words that played back.

'_Above all, I believed I was destined to be Fire Lord, to take up the mantle after my father and continue his work….'_

Iroh often spoke of destiny, but failed to realize that fate was not something set in stone. You seized what you desired, by force if necessary, that was the only true way to leave a mark in this world, to become someone worth remembering.

So, why didn't she feel happy?

"Princess, we have more intelligence about the ongoing invasion."

Messengers appeared before her, bowing in the customary manner. Annoyed that her train of thought had been interrupted, Azula nevertheless allowed them to speak.

"Yes, what it is it?"

"The invasion has progressed to the Fire Nation capital. Our forces have been pushed back in face of the coming eclipse."

"How long do we have?"

It was a prompt question that left little doubt as to what she meant.

"Five minutes, your highness."

She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. For the past hour, sitting atop the decoy throne, she had been receiving intelligence reports from the fighting below. Apparently, the invasion was a combined motley crew of earthbenders, warriors from the southern water tribe, and members of the Avatar's inner circle. Though the latter was still nowhere to be found, it didn't rule out him potentially showing up. It also didn't mean the invasion force wasn't a problem to be dealt with. Several new kinds of technology had been utilized by the enemy, which had enabled them to slip past the Great Gates of Azulon and crush their tank squad at will. If they weren't stopped or slowed down until the eclipse was over, things could get dicey.

Azula also knew that without her firebending she was much more vulnerable. If any combination of the Avatar and his friends were to show up, there was no possible way to take them head on in a fight. She'd have to rely on her agility and elusiveness, which of course, were impressive in their own right. In the event that didn't work she had backup. One always came to a fight prepared. In addition to the Dai Lai that remained hidden, Azula also took a page from Mai's book, storing several hidden shuriken's and knives among her person. While not as adept a marksman as her friend, she didn't need to be accurate, just close enough to elude her would be captors.

Another thought popped into her head, one that she hadn't thought of until now.

If Zuko ended up leaving, he wouldn't be doing so to go live a solitary hermit life outside of civilization or take a year long spiritual journey like their uncle had. In all likelihood he sought to join the Avatar and his group. It was just guess, but her guesses turned out to be right more often than not. Besides, Azula knew her brother better than almost anyone. He was too soft for his own good. Part of that was probably nature, but a good chunk was also nurture for which uncle was to blame.

_And mother_

The mention of the word caused unspeakable rage to swell within the princess. It wasn't enough that her own mother had considered her nothing more than a monster growing up, now she came back almost each and every night to offer ambiguous claims of moral guidance only to leave once more. Who was she to judge? She had raised a weak son, a son on the cusp of leaving everything behind to bring down his own homeland. Azula, on the other was not weak.

Temporarily taking leave of her senses, anger and turmoil prompted her to lash out.

"You were wrong, mother! I am not just the monster you couldn't love. I am the one you couldn't hold back from achieving true greatness. You'll see!"

She would find Zuko and end his treachery. That would prove who the inferior sibling was. To show her mother she had been mistaken in favoring her brother.

Realizing she had stood up from the decorative throne to take an awkwardly aggressive stance, Azula was thankful that none of the servants or generals had been present in her temporary lapse of sanity. That in itself was troubling enough.

She didn't have time to think on that long, however, as several things happened at once.

The first was an odd, weakening sensation that traveled up and down her body. It felt disconcerting…as if the living flame inside of her had been negated, ceasing to function at all. Azula knew right then and there the eclipse had started. The source of her power, the power of every firebender, was now cut off for eight solid minutes.

The second was the deafening sound of the two front doors being blasted off their hinges by an enormous gust of air, followed by the entering of three people, all quite familiar to her.

It didn't take a genius to know who it was.

The Avatar had arrived. And he was very much alive.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with that little cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself haha**

**Next up: a very interesting battle for everyone involved.**

**Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	12. The Day of Black Sun

**Hello, everyone.**

**New chapter is here, never fear! Haha in all seriousness, I think this is one of the biggest spots at this point in the story.**

**In situations like this, there isn't much to say except to enjoy really. However, as a precaution, I will say there's quite a lot left to go in this thing so if it doesn't end up the way you think...be patient. There's time yet.**

**Review time.**

**GNTR96- **Azula still has quite the ways to go even after this, believe me.

**abracursix- **This chapter is a little longer than the last one, though not by much. I promise they get even longer.

**Nickmack101- **The fight is here and I'm very curious to see what you think of it:)

**uchihaNaruto247- **That's not being used here, although I think it's an extremely interesting concept

**Kuchee- **Thank you for your reviews, my friend. Your insight is invaluable and I can't wait to see what you think of the latest chapter. There's a lot swirling around in Azula's head- Zuko, her mother, her father and it's going to come to a head sooner rather than later. The key question is what will drive her over the edge?

**Worker72- **Indeed, and I am curious to see what you think of said fight.

**Guest- **Thank you kind sir/madam. I happen to agree with you in this instance. Without the usual baggage and family politics, I think Zuko and Azula were perfectly capable of caring about each other, although not without great difficulty. I hope this fic offers a glimpse of what that could have been.

**The Rhombus- **As you pointed out, Zuko's inner morality, though lost at times, would not allow him to follow such a horrendous plan willingly. In canon, had Azula figured this out, she would have killed him almost immediately. But given the past few week's events and her increasing closeness to her brother, the princess is not so inclined to rat him to the authorities, which only means she has her own doubts. As for the eclipse...well let's wait and see.

**starbunny86- **Thank you for reviewing once more:) And I'm glad you've noticed that the symbolic conflict of the Fire Nation doesn't just reside in Zuko but Azula as well. I think some part of me has always believed that. It's going to play out further as the fic goes on

**AllegroGiocoso- **I am truly delighted to see your presence, my friend. Thank you for your thoughts and comments as always. I know it's not a series your terribly familiar so please let me know if you have any other questions in regards to it. I hope you enjoy it as you continue to read it:)

**As always, thank you for the reviews guys. Please keep them coming:)**

**And also, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 12. The Day of Black Sun**

"Prince Zuko? What are you doing here?"

His father's voice gave a rare indication of minor surprise. He was not the kind of man to be taken off guard.

_Well, he's in for a rude awakening_, the prince thought to himself.

He stepped forward, unbothered by the presence of the masked guards that blocked his way. They posed no threat even without a total solar eclipse.

"Why are you here?" the Fire Lord continued to probe.

"I'm here to tell the truth."

His father's eyes lit up with curiosity. He was definitely intrigued now.

"Telling the truth in the middle of an eclipse…this should be interesting."

With a lazy wave of his hand, the guards vacated the chamber, leaving father and son alone to talk.

Zuko took a deep breath. The eclipse would not last long. What he was about to tell his father would surely send him into rage and the second the sun peeked back out into the sky, risked his life entirely.

Even so, this was the only opportunity he had to put things right not only to himself, but to the man who been responsible for the upheaval and conflict in his life the past three years…for the scar that he once thought marked him forever.

No more.

"First of all, in Ba Sing Se..."

* * *

Azula had been caught somewhat off guard by the Avatar's arrival given the half-mad state she had been in only moments prior. By the same token, she knew in her gut that someone would be coming through those doors. The fact that he was alive was not news to her at all.

"Well, well looks like I was right. Or failed rather. I guess a lightning strike to the back won't just kill anyone these days."

Even with weeks of preparation, witnessing the priceless look of shock on the Avatar's face made the entire event worthwhile.

"I had a hunch you survived, but it doesn't matter. I've known about the invasion for months."

It took several more seconds for the Avatar and his two companions to recover their senses. Azula used that time to see which of his friends had accompanied him here.

Scanning from side to side, she saw that one was the blind earthbender. Despite her 'disability' the princess was not fooled. The earthbender was a prodigy with a level of proficiency in her craft equal to her own in firebending, in other words a legitimate challenge.

The other was the male water peasant, the non bender. Though he had a sword now (as opposed to his standard boomerangs) she barely considered him more of a threat than the last time they had fought. More of a nuisance than someone who could do her harm.

The real focus, however, was the Avatar. No doubt he had come to try and dispose of her father as part of their plan to win the war. It was too bad they would never get the opportunity.

A pang of desire went through her again as the temptation to seek out Zuko became harder to ignore, the voice of her mother echoing in her mind.

_Turn back, Azula_

No, she would stay. She _had _to. There was no choice.

"Where is he?" the Avatar demanded. "Where's the Fire Lord?"

"You're hurting my feelings, Avatar," she taunted. "Am I not good enough for you? I did almost kill you after all."

This seemed to provoke the water tribe peasant, who pointed his sword at her in a manner that was supposed to be threatening, but merely amused the princess.

"Stop wasting our time and give us the information. You're powerless right now so you're in no position to refuse."

Azula was almost bored by this exercise. Did this peasant really believe he was a match for her, even without being able to firebend?

"Stick to truth," the earthbender girl added. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Whatever power the earthbender had (there was no time to dwell on it now) to tell the difference between a truth and a lie, she did not have any interest in testing it. Deep down, she knew her ability to lie without fail had been slipping as of late. But she didn't need to do so in order to achieve the primary objective: distracting them long enough until the eclipse was over.

"Truth, lies, these are such standard words," she said lazily, stepping down the steps from her throne. "I've never adhered to them because they don't matter. Besides, there's only one thing you really want and unfortunately I don't think you're on dad's schedule today."

Almost immediately after she said this, a circle of protruding rock surrounded her up to the neck, rending any movement impossible.

"Don't think you can get out this by avoiding the question. I suggest you tell the truth anyway" the earthbender growled.

The priceless looks of disbelief on their faces was almost as entertaining the second time when her rock prison crumbled to bits.

Casually brushing off any remaining dust from her armor, Azula had to focus twice as hard in order to push down another warning from her mother.

_A ruler abandoned…is simply alone_

_SHUT UP!_

A nasty leer spread across her face, which seemed to unsettle her opponents.

"When I left Ba Sing Se, I brought back some souvenirs…ones you'll be quite familiar with."

Two Dai Lai agents jumped down from above, landing in front of their leader, ready to defend her at all costs.

The Avatar sent a strong gust of air towards them, but the agents summoned two walls of earth to negate its effect. It didn't last very long, as the earthbender blasted her way through it with ease and the fight was on. Except for Azula, she didn't have to fight. Not really.

Despite the best efforts of the Dai Lai, even they couldn't prevent the blind girl from sending a massive amount of rock towards her, the intent to injure or knock her out in a single blow. But Azula was not only a master of power and strength. Hours of training in dexterity and reflexes proved to be of great use. Though the wave of earth reached her feet, she was able to use its momentum to launch herself in the air, landing gracefully via backwards flip several feet away.

Frustration mounting on his face, the Avatar propelled himself forward again, exploding through a second wall created by the Dai Lai and knocking them backwards with a giant pillar of stone. Spinning his staff in the air, he sent a deadly blast of air towards her, one she barely avoided by an arching back flip, the fake throne destroyed in the process. Azula avoided another blast of air by running up one the steel beams in the room, launching herself from the wall in order avoid further strikes.

The fight played out similarly from there. The Avatar and his earthbending friend kept trying to hit or subdue her but failed to land a single one their strikes. To the outside observer, it appeared Azula was on the run. However, she was doing far more than running and avoiding her enemies.

It was the only choice she had to avoid being overwhelmed by the battering ram of voices that threatened to knock down the walls of her mind.

_Your utter devotion speaks for itself. I made you Azula…_

_Lately you've been anything but under control…_

_I cannot afford any weakness from you daughter…_

_Turn back…_

The chorus grew so loud, she had to cover her ears even as the fight took her from the chamber and into the passageways throughout the bunker.

By this point, Azula was quite literally running as fast as she could, her opponents barely registering in her fragile state of mind. Except there was no escaping the latter. Enemies could be beaten, hidden from, or outpaced. But the mind was ever present and went with you no matter where you tried to go. There was only a single remedy she could think of.

The voice of the water peasant brought her back to reality.

"Wait! Aang, Toph! Stop attacking! Don't you see what she's doing? She's playing with us! She's not even trying to win this fight."

"You don't know the half of it!" Azula snarled, her cool composure completely stripped bare.

Something about that remark seemed to puzzle the Avatar and the peasant, but true to nature the earthbender (Toph was her name?) wasn't to be deterred.

"You've been trying to keep us here and waste all our time!" she pointed towards her.

_And I've wasted enough of my own_

By this time, Azula wasn't thinking straight. Acting as a decoy, playing mind games with the Avatar and company, commanding the airships….none of it mattered. Only one thing did and the longer she waited, the less time there was to find her brother.

As for her present problem there was a simple way to take care of it, without the use of firebending.

"Are you as deaf as you are blind? Come and get it if you're not too scared of a powerless firebender."

"You want your head knocked off?" the earthbender growled.

"She's just baiting you again," the water tribe male cautioned.

"Okay, so…what do we do? Just ignore her?" the Avatar asked aloud.

_No_, Azula thought to herself. _You'll just have to make sure I've missed an artery_

Quick as a flash, Azula pulled three of her hidden knives and threw them towards her opponents. Using the distraction as a cover, the princess quickly darted down the hall towards a new destination.

She could hear the agonizing yells of the peasant as she sped away, the Avatar and earthbender girl quickly attending to him despite his protests. Her main target had been hit and though he would probably live, he had served a twofold purpose. They wouldn't be fighting the Fire Lord today.

And now, she was free to confront Zuko.

* * *

Azula did not have to wait long to confirm her suspicions that her brother had indeed turned traitor. Just not in the way she might have expected.

As it turned out, he had decided to seek out their father during the eclipse as opposed to bolting when everyone who could have stopped him was powerless. It such a move typical of Zuko: telling the most powerful firebender in the entire land you were betraying him and then stay too long to get yourself killed for doing so.

She did not need to go to the room where Zuko had been ordered to stay during the eclipse, Azula heard the explosion coming from the secret bunker their father had actually been residing and rushed straight there in hopes of cutting off her brother before he had a chance to escape…that is if he were not completely roasted.

The princess needn't have worried. When she arrived at the Fire Lord's bunker, the door was open. Zuko was nowhere to be found, but her father lay kneeling on the ground, fire surrounding him, his face seething with rage.

"What are you doing here?!" he spat at her, getting off the ground and drawing himself to his full height.

"I heard an explosion, father. Are you-"

"Do I look seriously injured to you?!" he thundered. "Have you abandoned your post just like Zuko abandoned his?!"

That was all the confirmation she needed to know what had happened.

"No, I-"

"Bring your traitor brother back here at once!"

No more motivation was needed as Azula quickly left the room and began her search for Zuko. Though she had been planning on confronting him regardless, she now had official orders to do so which made things easier. The only problem was that it didn't help in the matter of actually finding him.

Azula, thought back to her earlier reasoning when pondering Zuko's respective misgivings, his intent to leave the Fire Nation, and where he might go afterwards. The invasion had failed. Not defeating the Fire Lord ensured that, no matter how far their makeshift, ragtag army had pushed into the capital. The trap would be sprung and the Avatar in full retreat.

_With his bison, he will no doubt escape becoming a prisoner_, she reasoned. _And Zuko will seek to follow him_

What was the only way to follow the Avatar in the air? Aside from the shedding she had once used to track him with Mai and Ty Lee, the other method was to use airpower, something they had plenty of.

_You know exactly where he'll go_, a soft voice told her.

"Quiet, mother!" she snapped, clutching her head. "By the end of this day, you'll regret ever thinking I was a monster and choosing Zuko over me!"

Blue flames burning from her palms in a display of raw power. Her brother's destination was obvious and that's where she would head him off.

Even in her anger induced obsession, however, there was no way to predict the outcome.

* * *

Zuko needed an air balloon in order to escape the Fire Nation and join the Avatar. The airship fleet was located in a hangar just outside Capital City lying in ambush. According to her calculations, they should have been taking off just about now.

Dark shadows loomed overhead, and Azula could see that the counterattack had begun. Soon, the invaders would have nowhere to go and become stranded.

But she wasn't celebrating, in fact, the princess barely acknowledged the imminent victory. Only one thing was on her mind and that was getting to the docks as quickly as possible. Zuko wasn't stupid enough to try and snag a balloon from the fleet proper. But there were spares down near the factory that bordered the bay. If he had planned ahead for this, he probably ordered one to be held for him ahead of time.

And sure enough, her assessment proved to be correct.

Zuko had chosen a spot on the docks where no one would notice his departure, a secluded area which was the last place anyone during the invasion had their attention on in order to stop a rogue prince. Fortunately, Azula was not just anyone. She eyed him preparing for takeoff and struck when he least expected it.

Running towards the end of the walkway in the harbor, she issued a small amount of fire as a warning shot.

"Don't move!" she shouted as she came to a halt in front of her brother.

Far from being intimidated, however, Zuko remained stock-still in the face of his sister hunting him down.

"I'm surprised you came after me, Azula. I didn't think you cared enough."

"I care enough about traitors," the princess said between heavy breaths, only just realizing how long she'd been running. "Now, step away from the balloon, brother. Or else…I'll have to hurt you."

_You'll see everything mother did for you was all for naught!_

Zuko eyed her carefully, his expression not changing. For someone so easy to read, he appeared to be doing the same to her right now.

"Go ahead. Stop me," he said quietly. "But I know that you won't."

"I won't?!" Azula laughed unstably. "You know who I am and what I'm capable of _Zuzu_. You know that I could strike you down and end your life any time I wanted."

"I know who you _used _to be," he countered. "Now, I'm not so sure you even do. Look at yourself, Azula. You say you came all this way to stop me, kill me for being a traitor. But the Azula I knew wouldn't have hesitated. She would have done it and not given it a second thought. But you're tired and worst of all, you're slipping."

"Don't think I won't!" she screamed at him, drawing two fingers, ready to summon lightning. "You underestimate me, you all underestimated me!"

The princess seemed to have a semi-permanent snarl on her face. But her eyes did not just hold madness- there was rage, conflict, and above all, sadness. Tears brimmed on the golden orbs Zuko had once feared, but now only felt pity for.

"I'll become an only child and prove you wrong," she threatened in a low, deadly voice. "Prove him wrong. Prove _her _wrong!"

"Do what you want, Azula. I'm not scared of you anymore."

Internally, she raged at his defiance and he would pay for it. She would end his treachery and father would praise her for it. Mother would cease to haunt her mind and everything that had gone so horribly wrong since Ember Island would finally return to the way it was before.

Azula prepared to strike, her two fingers aimed at her brother's heart.

Except that nothing came. No fire, no lightning, not even the tiniest spark. Try as she might, the will to firebend had suddenly left her.

"You can't do it, can you?" Zuko's question sounding more like a statement of fact.

"I-I.."

"You can't kill me because I'm not the target. Not anymore."

A small amount of clarity pushed through the swirling emotional basket case that currently overwhelmed the princess. She knew he was right. Any anger she felt was no longer directed at Zuko. In fact, she had stopped being angry at him a long time ago. The brother that for so many years had endured the worst of her torments and teasing had changed beyond recognition. And within this metamorphosis, so had she.

"Azula, come with me."

She bristled at the question, not quite believing it.

"What?"

"Come with me, Azula. We can get out of here, leave this place forever."

She gave an ironic chuckle.

"You must be crazier than me, Zuzu."

"Maybe I am. Maybe we're both insane. Or maybe this our chance to finally find out who we are away from the Palace. Away from all the politics, expectations, and most of all, from father. You don't like him any more than I do. Don't even deny it."

He took the smallest of steps forward and offered his hand.

"For the longest time we've been opposed to each other, but we don't have to be anymore. What do you say?"

It was simply ludicrous. Here she was to stop a traitor and now he was trying to convince her to do the same? And crazier still, a part of Azula wanted to do it. To join him and leave it all behind. The hurricanes of lies, the constant line she had walked a million and one times over as Fire Nation Princess. As the prized daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. The ultimate weapon. The number one cause of fear for everyone she had ever met save her own father.

For a split second, she saw a life beyond that.

And then it was gone.

"I can't," she replied softly, turning to the side, unwilling to look Zuko in the eye.

Even without looking at him, she could tell her brother had a downcast gaze. He had carried the hope that perhaps they could put behind a decade of animosity, jealousy, and inner family squabbling. But it was impossible. Azula had her life, she had her side. Zuko had now chosen his.

"I guess there's nothing more to say then," came his sad reply.

Without wasting another second, he hopped into the balloon, cut the ropes and sailed into the sky.

Azula watched him go. They both knew she wouldn't do anything to stop him now. But for the princess, that wasn't the hardest part.

To see him fly away into the distance, to join the enemy and never come back; it was yet another abandonment in the life of Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, who now felt more confused and alone than ever.

* * *

**Well, I'll just leave it here for now and let you guys comment.**

**Next chapter coming up in a week!**

**~The Wasp**


	13. Lao Zhen

**Good day to you (or night for those of you who in various time zones).**

**Another chapter is here and for this one, I have several notes I would like to add.**

**Number one, I have noticed a couple of you mention this fic has not diverged enough from canon. While I am using the canon as a template, I would also ask for patience. Azula cannot be redeemed in one fell swoop, it's a story that will require time and progression for it to be believable. But we are getting close to some VERY crucial moments that are upcoming and I think you guys will like them.**

**Second, a big shout out to my friend and fellow author 'The Rhombus' for co-writing this chapter with me. His skill with the keyboard and pen surpasses mine and he helped me with a severe writer's block I had at this point during the writing. I do hope you enjoy his influence here.**

**Third, I do like to do my research when it comes to this Eastern Asian themed story. 'Lao Zhen', the name of the place in this chapter is literally called 'Old Town' and the Guangxu Emperor was one of the last Emperors of the Qing Dynasty in China. You'll find out their relevance soon enough. Not dramatically creative, but they sounded good haha.**

**Anyway, reviews.**

**Uclassi- **Hey man, don't know if you remember or not, but you did review some of my Teen Titans stories. So thank you for checking this one out too:)

**IChangedMyNane990- **Thank you! Here's another chapter good sir/ma'am.

**abracursix- **I'd say...you're certainly onto something. Hold into your hat ;)

**uchihaNaruto247- **Thank you! I will say I am not doing any ZukoxAzula in this fic for obvious reasons. But the day of reckoning is coming sooner than you think for the princess.

**GNTR96- **Thank you! And yes, she still has a lot to figure out. It's going to boil over for her because she keeps things in all the time. Not healthy for anyone.

**padzer- **Good to see you, man! Azula feels betrayed to be sure, but I think she doesn't have a firm grasp of what 'love' is just yet. It's one of the many reasons she's falling into a hole. Her madness, at least for me, is more up and down in this fic than a straight spiral, but her arc is very traditional. As for Ozai, well you're about to find out what he thinks of this.

**Worker72-** Lucky, indeed. They certainly weren't going after Ozai after the eclipse was over.

**GarnetMonsoon- **This story will tear at the heartstrings I'm afraid. But not always in a bad way. I hope you like this chapter!

**The Rhombus- **What's interesting and a point of divergence is that in the canon story, Azula has no idea Zuko defects until after the battle is over. The fact that she goes after him is a split and reflective of her changing attitude whether she wants to admit it or not. Hope you like seeing your handiwork, my friend!

**AzureTemplar3535- **Don't worry, it gets better:) I promise!

**AllegroGiocoso- **I know you're still in the early stages, my friend, but I wanted to say thank you again for the review and you reading it!

**Highlight of my day to respond to you guys:) Just leave those reviews and I respond on here and sometimes directly.**

**Lastly thing I want to add, this chapter depicting scenes that did not happen in canon, so it's a pretty firm break. I do hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 13. Lao Zhen**

Three days had passed since the Day of Black Sun. They had been slow and therefore agonizing for Azula. Even without the added trauma of the incident with her brother, her mind would have remained restless.

She was the kind of person that needed stimulation, something to focus on to sustain her drive. In an average day at the Fire Nation Palace, drama and activity wasn't difficult to find, which made the past three days all the more puzzling.

To make matters worse, her father had not called on her since the eclipse, a rarity. She knew he was meeting with his advisors and top generals to cement and finalize the plans for the day of Sozin's Comet. The princess was no fool, even as the newly declared heir to the throne, she was still not privy to those gatherings. The truly troubling aspect was that the Fire Lord usually filled her in on most of the details afterwards. Not so this time.

Azula suspected he was not pleased with her and would likely get a 'stern talking to' which could mean several things. She dreaded them, and so in preparation and boredom had trained for hours on end to pass the time. But no amount of firebending could relieve the weight of the problems that threatened to overwhelm her.

Between the comet, losing her father's favor, her increasing paranoia, the voices she kept hearing, and still sleepless nights haunted by echoes of a burning world, Azula was on the verge of a total wreck and it was a wonder she hadn't snapped already.

Currently, she was going over various reports of sporadic rebellions in the Earth Kingdom. A few had decided to take it upon themselves to try and overthrow Fire Nation rule during the eclipse. Nothing that was too problematic, but eight minutes of no firebending had caused some pretty serious retaliatory damage.

_The army will take of it. Not like they have anything better to do_

Azula yawned, trying to resist falling asleep at her desk.

_Stay focused._

As long as the main centers of the Earth Kingdom- Ba Sing Se, Omashu, etc.- remained under their control there was little any of the remaining scattered forces of earthbenders could do to stop them. Even if they proved to be a nuisance, the real target should have been the Avatar and preventing him from rallying those forces, which was the entire policy from the beginning once they had discovered his return to the world.

All of that said, Azula began to wonder if the plan to completely burn down the Earth Kingdom was…overkill. Ironic considering she had suggested the idea in the first place. But there was little use in destroying it if the Avatar still lurked, ready to strike once more.

_Careful. That's treason. And there are already three too many in this family. Do you want to be next?_

She closed her eyes, and saw for a moment, Zuko's outstretched hand, gesturing for her to forget everything and just go. Become free of the insanity that was her life.

Her mother spoke to her once more.

_Take his hand. Be free my child_

A knock on the door quickly jump started her awake. Without realizing it, she had almost fallen asleep. The unexpected visitor was actually a welcome distraction for once.

She opened the door and saw Ty Lee standing there, her usual eager, bubble face tempered by a small amount of concern.

"Hey, Azula!"

"Ty Lee. What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to say hi…" she said with a little too much cheer to her tone. Frowning slightly, she added. "You look uh…."

"Terrible? Yes, you're not the first person to inform me of that observation."

"Sorry," Ty Lee hastily apologized. "I didn't mean to insult you, it's just…what have you been doing?"

"Training, going over dull reports, ensuring my nails are perfect. The usual."

Skepticism crept into the face of the acrobat.

"And apparently, not sleeping?"

"I don't need it," Azula casually dismissed, walking back to her desk and allowing Ty Lee to enter.

"Don't need sleep? Azula are you sure you're okay?"

No, she wasn't, but now was not the time to admit that. Or ever, really. Attempting to do so with Zuko had already backfired.

"Something tells me you didn't just come to say 'hi', Ty Lee."

The circus girl's eyes shifted slightly, signifying she almost certainly had another reason for coming. When it came to reading people, Ty Lee was as easy as they came.

"Look, I'm worried about you," she said, clasping her hands together, a habit she had when nervous or uncomfortable. "I don't know what's going in, but you haven't been right since the incident with Zuko during the eclipse. Before that even."

Azula's eyes narrowed.

"And how did you hear of what occurred between me and my brother?"

"I didn't. Not any specifics anyway. Just rumors," Ty Lee shrugged. "You know how it works around here. A secret becomes common knowledge faster than an eel hound."

Azula pretended to go over the same report again in order to deflect the comment.

"There's nothing to it. I went after him, he got away. End of story."

"You act as if you don't care."

"I don't. He betrayed our nation and me. Therefore, it's my job to take him down."

Ty Lee hesitated, as if unsure how far she should push the subject. Irritating Azula, even accidentally, was not wise.

"He's still your brother," she said softly. "That's not easy for anyone to go through. Even for you."

Azula willed herself to stay sane. If more voices to started to pop up in her head, it was game over.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Ty Lee, but Zuko and I were never exactly close as siblings. More often than not, we fought and at best, tolerated each other's existence. That was the extent of our relationship."

"You may pretend that this doesn't matter-"

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"Azula even you care about some things in life," the circus acrobat said a little more firmly. "Your family and friends are the people that are supposed to help you out when things get tough. And even though Zuko did betray you, you guys did help each other out sometimes."

The language Ty Lee was speaking did not translate to the princess. What was the use in relying on other people when you had yourself? No one did anything without a price or ulterior motive. You just had to figure it out first.

_And who did you learn that from? _The voice of her mother echoed. _Your father?_

She bit her lip to stop herself from lashing out, doing her best to ignore the rising ball of rage that swelled within her.

"You don't have to talk about it," Ty Lee backtracked when Azula didn't answer right away. "But I promise you, opening up helps. And if you ever need to, I'm here."

A small sliver of appreciation surged through the princess. Perhaps if there was one person she could rely on unequivocally, it was the circus acrobat she had once blackmailed into joining her quest to capture the Avatar (along with her brother and uncle). That counted for something in a point in time where her primary concern was avoiding a nervous breakdown.

She gazed directly at Ty Lee, nodding to indicate she understood.

"How's Mai, by the way?"

In the days since Zuko's departure, she had been noticeably downcast and unresponsive. This was usually normal for her longtime friend, but her relationship with Zuko had injected a kind of passion and enthusiasm, however limited, into Mai's personality previously kept suppressed. Azula had suspected his misgivings about the plan to burn the Earth Kingdom and correctly deduced he would leave the Fire Nation. But apparently, he had given his girlfriend no such notice other than a short note explaining he was departing, no reason as to why.

_Leave it to my brother to be a tactless twit _

As such, Azula knew the answer before her friend answered. It was merely a ruse to change subjects.

"Well…she's not very happy," Ty Lee summed up. "Her aura used to be this cool kind of deep blue and now it's back to being almost gray again."

"Hm."

"It's definitely because Zuko left. I tried talking to her about it as well, but she won't budge."

"Imagine that."

They were interrupted by another knock on the door, and this time Azula was almost certain it was a servant.

"It opens," she called out.

Sure enough, a man dressed in servant's garb entered the room and bowed in the customary manner.

"Your highness, the Fire Lord requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

That was her cue to leave. She was just thankful that no change of attire was needed.

"I'll head over now."

She stood up, the servant having exited, but Ty Lee grabbed her arm ever so slightly, causing her to stop.

"Azula, I hope you know you don't have to go through life alone."

The princess didn't know how to respond to that, which was becoming a common theme for her lately. Once upon a time, she had a quip or retort for any situation, now she was more likely to find herself without an answer…if there was one.

"I had best not keep my dad waiting."

Azula could avoid and deflect Ty Lee. But her father was a different story, one that she dreaded more and more with each passing day.

* * *

"Princess Azula, do you know why you're here?"

The flames that usually lit his throne were not present, a hopeful sign however minor it may appear. Presently, her father was testing her and Azula had to debate the best method of response. On the one hand, it was better to be direct with the Fire Lord, he respected that much more than dodging or beating around the bush. On the other, she was his daughter and was expected to answer questions given to her correctly. This one sounded rhetorical as if it were the beginning of a speech. So, she played dumb for now.

"I am unaware of the reason you have summoned me, father."

"Really," the Fire Lord spoke in a quiet, but silky tone that indicated his displeasure. He also began to pace.

He was preparing to dictate now. Azula had seen that move a thousand times. In those situations, it was best to stay quiet unless directed to speak.

"As you know, the rag tag group of earth and waterbenders were thoroughly routed and imprisoned and our airships led us to victory. The Avatar, despite his seemingly miraculous return from the dead…

Azula resisted the urge to swallow nervously. Zuko must have mentioned that little piece of information to him before taking off.

"…failed to reach my private bunker and in doing so lost his best chance at defeating me. This plan, largely organized by you, daughter, was executed to near perfection. Except for one small detail."

Ah, she knew where this was going now.

"Why did you fail to catch your brother?"

There were a number of ways to answer this question and each one ended with her father either losing his temper or punishing her for her perceived ineptitude. Though she usually avoided outright lying to him, when push came to shove, survival was the only thing that mattered. For Azula, half-truths and lies tended to blend together, but there were no excuses the Fire Lord would accept. A short, condensed version devoid of any unsavory 'details' was her best bet.

"I attempted to apprehend the traitor as you ordered. In tracking him, he had already gained a significant head start and I did not reach him in time to make an arrest. There is no excuse."

"You failed, daughter," Ozai growled, stroking his long, brown goatee. "And now Zuko roams free as another potential threat to the plans that have been set in motion."

"It will not happen again."

"No, it will not," he cut across her, much louder this time, dangerously close to unleashing raw anger. "I expect more from you, Azula. More than your brother, uncle, cousin, or mother could ever provide. But your latest string of setbacks have left me wondering where your true loyalties lie…perhaps you wanted to let Zuko go."

The rational part of Azula knew her father was not really accusing her of treason. If that were the case, she'd be in a lonely, dark cell by now. But the implication was unsettling enough. The dreams were traumatizing enough, but to hear the word 'fail' next her name was almost too much to bear. It was all she could do to keep her composure as the nightmares returned.

_**You have failed me!**_

"Father, I would never entertain the notion. My brother slipped from me once, but he shall not do so again once I find him. My undying loyalty is to you and the nation that I serve."

"Hmmm…"

The Fire Lord had stopped pacing and gazed down on her imperiously.

"If that is so, you must demonstrate with a display of loyalty. Fortunately, I have just such a task in mind."

Azula, though she was standing, almost wished she weren't at this point. Her father wasn't testing her loyalty, rather he was testing her ability and commitment. The purpose of this father-daughter chat had been planned long in advance.

"As you might have read in the reports that were given to you, several Earth Kingdom towns rebelled against their betters during the eclipse. While all uprisings have been quelled, one such town needs to be made an example of to send a message to the rest what happens when they turn against us.

"I do not have the time to attend to such matters, but as my new heir, you shall be given the opportunity to deal with this problem. Therefore, what to do with the rebel leaders and peasants shall be at your discretion."

The princess bowed deeply. This was a chance to put things right again with father, to return normal…if only she could actually believe that.

"I will not disappoint you, father."

"An airship will transport you to the town in question at first light tomorrow morning. I expect a full report upon your return."

"Understood."

There was no need for a formal dismissal for Azula to know the meeting was over. The Fire Lord went about his usual route to his private chambers, while the princess showed herself out of the throne room.

Despite the 'opportunity' the princess didn't feel a tremendous amount of enthusiasm.

* * *

There was one thing the princess had to give Minister Qin, the airship was a quality piece ingenuity. Despite the man's ego, air power would not only win them the war but enable the ability to travel faster than ever before. And it was certainly an upgrade from a standard Fire Nation transport ship.

Azula gazed out of the window from the cockpit, preferring at the moment to stand rather than sit. Clouds lazily drifted on by, while the sea sparkled below, the sun's rays bouncing in and off the waves. It was a splendid sight. This was her first time in the air, and though it was an odd sensation to get used to, the princess had to admit it gave one a totally different view of the physical world. High up above, nothing could touch or hurt you. One could escape the madness below…

"Your highness," the captain said as he entered the cockpit. "We will be arriving in roughly twenty minutes to the Earth Kingdom town of Lao Zhen."

"Roughly?"

"Pardon me, princess?"

"You said we'd be there in roughly twenty minutes. That's not very precise."

The captain became a bit sheepish.

"Well, uh…air travel is still a relatively new method of transport, princess. We are still working on the mechanics and estimations, which can vary depending on the weather, engine fuel-"

"Captain, will we be there in the time you mentioned or not?"

The man hesitated before replying, "Yes, your highness. I'll make sure of it."

He bowed and murmured something about addressing an issue on another part of the ship.

Azula didn't think the man was incompetent and sensed he was as well trained as one could be in flight travel, but she wasn't interested in the details. This was a trip she wanted to get over with as soon as possible, and the less time wasted in the Earth Kingdom the better. In the past, she might have used more intimidating tactics, but for once she wasn't in the mood.

_More confirmation I'm losing it_, she thought sardonically.

She remained wary for any more voices that might threaten to upend the job she was sent to do. For better or worse, it had to be carried out.

* * *

The town of Lao Zhen wasn't the worst part of the Earth Kingdom Azula had traversed but she had certainly seen better.

It was not a part of the colonies, and so remained outside of the modernizing influence of the Fire Nation. Azula vaguely recalled in a briefing it had been captured within the last ten years as one of the inland towns once under the protection of Omashu, or New Ozai. On a side note, that particular city had also rebelled during the eclipse, except for the fact the revolt was literally a one man army. King Bumi had somehow escaped the confines of the specially designed prison built for him and single handedly destroyed everything that had been built since its conquering, including the large statue of her father. The mad king had not stuck around, disappearing after inflicting the wreckage. The High Command had thought it best to abandon the city presently, as resources and attention were focused on the coming of the Comet, and so it remained empty for now.

For Lao Zhen, however, there was no Bumi, no legendary earthbender to take down legions of troops and factories. The town bordered a river inlet which snaked its way into the mountains and eventually lead to New Ozai. It had a small port used for merchant ships and trade, which supplied to bulk of its income. But everything else about Lao Zhen, in Azula's opinion, was barely adequate to mediocre. Most of the homes and buildings were made of plain wood, with some of the bigger ones comprising of stone. The roads were of plain dirt and probably were quite dusty during the dry season. The people, while not impoverished, definitely had no accrued wealth or means beyond what they needed to live. All in all, a borderline nothing town with little to offer anyone, especially not the Princess of the Fire Nation. Her father wanted her here for two purposes: to make an example of the town and her.

Azula walked through the streets, noting some of the damage down in and around the center. There were burn blasts and rubble caused by the fighting and several buildings were being repaired as a result. The casualties were significant enough to make a one page report sent to her that morning but otherwise, it was nothing a colonel or low level general couldn't handle. But this mission had been left to her discretion and she intended to take full advantage of that, whether she wanted to be here or not.

And the first order of business was interrogating the leaders of this rebellion.

"Princess Azula. It is an honor to have you grace us with your presence."

A large man in military garb walked up and bowed deeply. He appeared to be in his late fifties, with once brown hair streaked with gray, his beard nearly completely white. He was tall, but also had a gut that reminded her a bit of her uncle.

"My name is General Koiso."

The man's persona and girth was very bear like to Azula, who guessed that someone like this was more than likely popular with the individual soldiers but not so good with actual discipline. Truly talented generals didn't end up in places like this.

"Thank you, General for your welcome and hospitality."

"Would you like a tour of the town? Or would you rather interrogate the prisoners?"

"Just the prisoners will be fine, General."

They began walking down the dusty street that lead to the center of town, the armed escort taking their places alongside the princess. Truth be told, Azula would have felt much more at ease with Mai and Ty Lee by her side than the procession she currently traveled with. Certainly more efficient, as past history had proven. The two of them could have conquered this town by themselves if they wished.

"So what is your impression of Lao Zhen, your highness?" General Koiso asked in an attempt at conversation.

Her reply left no room for interpretation.

"It's a town like any other among the Earth Kingdom. Conquered and in need of an example to be set."

As she was led to the location of the prison hold, she couldn't help but notice she was echoing her father. Azula knew what the expectations were here which begged the question, was she truly free to decide the fate of these people? Or was it merely the will of someone else?

For the first time in weeks, her mind was uncharacteristically silent.

The prison hold wasn't much of a structure. It was a metal building, one of the few in Lao Zhen, a basic, crude confinement which would prevent any earthbender from using their powers. Azula was disgusted by how dirty it was. The quality of the food couldn't have been much better either. But she wasn't here to judge the craftsmanship of prisons, no there was one person in particular that she needed to speak to.

The General had given her more details on the way, apparently the ringleader of the brief rebellion was a man named Guang Xu, once a councilman for the town before it had fallen under Fire Nation rule. Though a dissident and openly hostile to their conquerors, they had been unable to throw him in jail for any kind of offense...until now that is. He had led a group of earthbending men to try and overthrow the military occupation as the eclipse had fallen upon the world. Though it had failed, Guang Xu was a powerful enough bender to cause some real damage and it had taken nearly three squadrons to bring him down and arrest him.

He had been described as a typical earthbender: strong, stubborn, unyielding and above all, proud. Azula knew the type.

_Let's see if we can't change that?_

The guard led her to a lone cell, one only large enough for a single man and sure enough, Guang Xu lay inside, posture upright and defiant, chained for good measure but he had no power within the confines of the metal that imprisoned him.

He wasn't a notable person in terms of looks. He looked to be around her father's age, with brown hair and a long mustache, both unkempt for obvious reasons. He was strapped to a chair but Azula could tell he would have been quite physically imposing had he the ability to draw himself to his full height.

The man did not so much as twitch or move his head as the procession arrived in front of his cell. The only sign that he was aware of their presence was the slightest twitching of his lip into something akin to a defiant smile.

Azula kept her own expression neutral. She was not going to give any indication of what she had in store to this man. Better to keep him guessing, until it was too late.

"Ah, where are my manners? Welcome to Lao Zhen," the man mocked as his face remained neutral as he recited his greeting at the empty space in front of him. "I would hate to be a poor host to those who so graciously invited themselves to my home."

He then looked directly at Azula with a cocked eyebrow. "Royalty? Now that is a surprise. Are you here to show Koiso how to properly hold a sword?"

The princess held back an eye roll. He was trying to goad her no doubt. Though they shared the belief that the General was a bit of a bumbling fool, which was somewhat comical.

"Princess, to be precise," she said, briefly glancing at her nails. "And as amusing as teaching a general how to use a sword sounds, I'm afraid the situation is much more serious Guang Xu. The penalty for rebellion is rather stiff."

The rebel leader did not flinch or make any obvious reaction for several seconds as he studied the princess in front of him. When he did speak it was not in the mocking tone he had previously used, but in a soft but resolute voice. "Would you hesitate to give your life for your land, princess?"

"I believe I'll be the one asking the questions," Azula countered. "That's usually how prisoner interrogations go."

She gazed at him directly now, a hard stare to show just how she serious she was.

If she had expected for him to appear deflated she was disappointed. He merely gestured at his chained hands with the most mild of shrugs. "You have a captive audience, Princess. Speak away."

Making a mental note that this was not someone easily intimidated, Azula changed tactics. There was no point in toying with this man. Better to speak to him in a language he could understand.

"I'll make this very simple for you, Guang Xu. Four days ago, you lead a group of men to assault the military of the Fire Nation, which has jurisdiction in this town, in order to overthrow them. Unless you can provide a very good reason, you will be executed this afternoon in front of the town along with your co-conspirators. And I assure you, when I give the order, no one will hesitate to obey me."

Guang Xu listened in silence until she was finished with her monologue. He then nodded to confirm that he understood the statement. "I see, so you wish to have a good reason for my actions four days ago?"

"If you could possibly provide one."

He nodded. "Certainly. We have lived under the tyranny of your people for over a decade and in many parts of our country, much longer. You have invaded our lands, subjugated our people, made a mockery of our way of life, and desecrated this land with your very presence. That is the reason why I and my men attacked your garrison four days ago. And that is why I will die today."

He looked at her directly then, breaking from his dialogue. "I do not hesitate to give my life for my land." It was both an unspoken accusation and question.

Azula, for her part, had seen plenty of earthbenders willing to give their lives for their land, which they held to as if it were as sacred as the ancestors themselves. But she suspected there was another motivation she had yet to discern.

"You know, Guang Xu, you seem very resigned to die so quickly. There must be something to compel you to change your mind, something that keeps you going above everything else."

He raised an eyebrow. "Change my mind? A fire may go out with the wind, princess, but earth is made of stronger stuff. I may die today but the struggle will live on until your empire flickers out."

"And yet for a hundred years we've continually defeated you until virtually nothing of your precious earth has remained. Earth may be strong Guang Xu, but fire has the power and drive to consume and conquer what it desires. Right down to the last rock and tree."

"And what is left when all is consumed?" He prompted.

"Ashes," Azula spoke dangerously. She was definitely using intimidation now, and her frustration rose as the stubborn earthbender would not bend. Yet, the princess could not help but recall her own hesitation of the idea she herself had suggested. Would burning down the entire homeland of peasants such as these yield the result her father and grandfather had spoken of for years?

He again raised an eyebrow before answering in a sarcastic tone. "Astonishing then that people do not welcome you with open arms."

She had grown tired of his quips and defiance and had no time for it.

"I don't need a tedious philosophical debate," she snarled. "The fact remains that you are charged with rebellion and assaulting the Fire Lord's troops which you have made no attempt to deny. And this afternoon you will die, I'll make sure of it."

Azula bent low until she was eye level with her prisoner, prepared to use her trump card.

"I know you have a family, Guang Xu. And I'll make them watch. I'll show you and everyone what happens when you disrespect a princess!"

This was what was necessary, what had to be done. In order to show she wasn't weak, and that this earthbender would understand what he was up against, she was prepared to use every possible measure to ensure the last thing he knew was fear.

So why wasn't it working? Why did yet another one of her inferiors not flinch in the face of her power? Was it a lapse on her part?

Or worse yet, maybe she was losing the ability to instill it. As a means to achieve what she wanted. Once, it was a trait she caused in others. Now, her own body and mind were full of it.

By the time the rebel leader responded she was almost startled by the emotion behind it. Was he expressing pity? "You honestly don't understand, do you?"

Azula took the bait. At this point she couldn't help it.

"And what don't I understand, _peasant_?" she spat.

He shook his head as if disbelieving her obtuseness. "I would do anything for my family. That is why I have done everything that I have done."

Her eye twitched in a symbolic gesture of anger and futility.

He nodded ever so slightly as if he had seen all that he needed to see. "Something tells me that you would not do the same."

At that moment, Azula lost control yet again, seizing the man by the throat causing him to gasp.

"You don't know my family, myself, or what I'm capable of you filthy mongrel!" she spoke as her body trembled with rage. "Would you know that my father currently hates me? That my brother betrayed me? That my mother never cared for me AT ALL?"

She proceeded to throw him to the ground, chair and all. But far from reducing the gusto of her prisoner, if anything it emboldened it.

Guang Xu's body lay on the ground with the splintered remains of the chair beneath him. His eyes opened wide with surprise for a moment before they quickly took on their previous intransigence. Under any other circumstance his response would have been humorous in its absurd brevity. "Oh?"

Azula managed to calm herself slightly, breathing heavily, her bangs now out of place due to her impulsive decision to attack him. Suddenly it dawned on her that his was what Guang Xu had wanted all along. He had no illusions of living past today.

"You seek death, don't you?"

He closed his eyes for a brief second though he never took his eyes off of her. "A warrior is meant to die in battle, princess. The life of a warrior was not one that I chose, but fate chose it for me. The actions of your people dictated I take up that mantle."

He then eyed one of the broken legs of the shattered chair. A splintered piece of wood that was sharp enough to be dangerous. Sharp enough to be a weapon.

In a slow gesture that was futile with his chained legs, he grabbed the piece of wood and held it limp at his side. Then, placing the pathetic weapon between both hands, he spoke.

"There is one thing that my father told me, princess. A lesson about statecraft that even us peasants need to understand. He who passes judgement must be prepared to throw the first stone."

The then nodded in her direction as if asking permission for something.

Azula understood now. She knew what Guang Xu, father, husband and leader of a small, barely noteworthy rebellion sought. The question was, would she acquiesce? All for the sake of one commoner in the Earth Kingdom she could have executed on her own terms at any time?

_I made you who you are, Azula_, echoed the dream voice of her father. It was followed by her mother's soft lullaby.

_They're afraid, my daughter. And so are you. Let go._

Summoning the energy within her body, Azula concentrated on the task at hand, cold fire crackling at her two fingertips as she aimed the coming strike towards her adversary's heart.

For a split second, she hesitated, allowing herself to marvel at just how much power she held in a given moment.

Obeying the wishes of the voices in her head, Azula fired.

* * *

"By the order of Princess Azula, these ten men, who lead a failed rebellion against the military and personnel of the Fire Nation, shall be henceforth executed on this day during the Year of the Monkey."

The entire populace had gathered in the center of town to see the sentence carried out. Some of the women wept quietly, children clung to their parents and fear, while most of the remaining men held stoic, grim looks.

Azula stood to the side with the top military brass, not really listening to the bureaucratic official. She observed the expressions of the ten men who were about to pass from this world. It appeared not all were as idealistic and willing as Guang Xu. In the aftermath of his death, the princess had not desired to interrogate or speak with the others who stood accused of rebellion. The men most involved would be executed.

She had done one Earth Kingdom commoner a favor. It was one too many. This was the best way to remedy that. It was the will of the Fire Nation and by extension, her father. Those were the expectations and the people here had to know what the consequences were for trying to overthrow their betters.

"If the criminals have any last words, now is the time to say it."

One by one, each of the men gave a short eulogy for themselves. Some openly cried, some remained silent, others still wished their families well and to never forget them. It was all quite anti-climactic really as Azula had seen a number of executions before. But if she thought the deaths of these men would remedy her mood, she was sadly mistaken. Knowing they were about to die, seconds away from drawing their last breaths gave her a sinking, eerie feeling in her stomach. It wasn't that she cared even slightly for the rebels or anyone in this town, rather it was a question of freedom of will. Why was she doing this? Was it because she believed in the divine will of her father and the nation she was destined to serve and later rule?

Or perhaps she was simply afraid. Fearful of her father, fearful of the consequences if she failed to perform to the expectations set for her.

The rope on the platform was cut and the prisoners dropped with a sickening crunch. Some shut their eyes at the horrid sight, including some Fire Nation soldiers. The weeping from the women became louder now as a few of them had not died instantly and were still struggling.

"By order of the princess and in keeping with the decrees of Fire Lord's Sozin and Azulon, any earthbender caught in the act of bending will be arrested and imprisoned indefinitely. Any further rebellion will result in what you have witnessed today."

Azula turned away, having no desire to see any more. Her purpose her was fulfilled. All she wanted now was to return to the comfort of her room and the palace…if such comfort was still possible.

"Captain, ready the ship and the crew. Our business here is concluded. Take me home."

The man bowed.

"As you wish, princess."

Azula didn't even bother saying goodbye to the General or his staff. She could still hear the crying and wails as she walked away, eerily similar the those she had heard in her dream.

In only a few weeks, that dream would become reality.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more of a lull in between the action but after that it gets _good. _Really good.**

**See you guys in a week! Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	14. Pilgrimage to Boiling Rock

**Hello, again**

**Sorry about the delay in the update. Things have been crazy for me lately and I have move coming up along with a heightened busy season with my job.**

**Needless to say, the next update will be in about another week so we'll get things back on track.**

**I never pull punches with you guys, so I'll say right off the bat this chapter is one of the shorter ones. It's more of a preview of what's to come. And also because sometimes I like leaving you guys on the edge with anticipation haha.**

**In all seriousness, major, major things are about to go down after this chapter. So stay with me, everything changes from here.**

**Review time!**

**GNTR96- **Indeed we are reaching the breaking point. Thank you for your kind words, my friend.

**abracursix- **Thank you! I think Ozai is more upset at Azula for failure on the day of black sun but we're going to see a lot more from the siblings very soon.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you. Definitely intense and dark but for the princess, she's gotta go through the reins in order to finally see the full picture.

**IChangedMyNane990- **Just you wait! Next few chapters after this are intense.

**Worker72- **I think Azula's capacity for gratuitous cruelty is non existent right now. She's volatile, angry, and conflicted but I don't think even she's capable of something that horrible.

**AllegroGiocoso- **Trust me, my friend, this story is full of character development. I'm glad you're liking it so far!

**The Rhombus- **As usual, your thoughts are quite prudent and your prediction not far off the mark. As I said above, Azula is probably more unstable than she's ever been in her life. What she does next after this chapter will define her journey and make or break whether she falls into the abyss forever.

**Uclassi- **Thank you once more:) I'm very happy you like this story as well. And I agree. I've had to wrestle with the idea that her change is going too fast, given how long it took for Zuko to fully make that switch. But I Azula is a much different person than her brother. Given her nature and being at the height of war, I had to fit it within a timeline. The dreams are just a manifestation of her conscious finally getting to her about who she is and the acts she's committed.

**CalebNova- **I love that quote, especially as a history major. But the way things are going, Zuko won't be the only enemy of the Fire Nation before long that comes from within.

**ChuckMoeKing217-** Thank you for the review. Flow and keeping the basic vibe of the original series, even in a fanfic, is still crucial to a good story.

**Maya- **Good to see you on here! :) I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far.

**Also I'd like to issue an apology to 'serendipitymadness'. They reviewed chapter 12 and I simply missed the response. So if you're reading this, I hope you don't think I purposefully spurned you. **

**Anyway, without any more hesitation. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 14. Pilgrimage to Boiling Rock**

Everything that surrounded Azula had a reddish, orange glow. It reflected off the buildings, the ground, and the trees themselves, giving the situation an apocalyptic air.

It was symbolic too, for the princess had finally defeated her brother. Zuko lay on the ground, bleeding from multiple parts of his body, coughing up blood while still attempting to breathe. He tried to raise himself from the ground, barely doing so with two arms, one of which was severely burned.

"So, what will you do now?" he asked in a ragged tone that indicated his current state.

It was over. He had basically admitted defeat. She was the victor and proved once and for all who was strongest, who was fit to lead, to be by their father's side.

So why couldn't she remember doing it? Not to mention they were in a place completely unfamiliar to her. It was clearing that bordered on the edge of a thick forest, a place Azula was sure she had never been, yet seemed appropriate somehow.

The forest lay to the east, its vegetation and brush thick. It also seemed…alive somehow, the darkness beckoning towards her in an unspoken whisper that rose the temptations of her heart.

To the west, lay a clear open road that was marked by the light of the sun in all its wondrous glory. Except that the sun was setting. Darkness would soon fall over the land and she would not be able to find her way back. And of course, the biggest question of all, what would she do with Zuko?

As she stared at him, contemplating the decision, a sudden rustling of the trees caught her attention. From the brush, entered the figure of her father.

"Well done, Azula. You have brought the traitor to his knees. Now, finish him."

The princess said nothing, looking back towards her brother, who continued to breathe heavily, grunting in pain.

Perhaps it would be best to put him out of his misery. After all, he had betrayed the Fire Nation to join the Avatar. He had stood in her way constantly over the years. The sibling rivalry that had defined them both was finally about to end.

And yet, she hesitated.

"Do it," her father whispered silkily. "He is nothing to us. Nothing to you. Do this and you will have ultimate honor and reward. You shall sit by my side and inherit the lands passed on to me by my father and grandfather. Do this, and you will have everything you always wanted."

The darkness of the forest seemed to magnify the power of her father's words. It was true. That was everything she had wanted. To be worshipped, to hold the ultimate title of heir and future Fire Lord, with unprecedented power and prestige.

Right?

"No, Azula," spoke another voice, this one coming from the lighted path to the west.

Her mother seemed to materialize out of nothing. She looked as young as she did the day of her banishment, her royal robes and crown still in place, the elegance and beauty rivaled by none. Whereas her father carried a cruel smirk, there was concern and care in her mother's eyes.

"Do not harm your brother, Azula," she spoke firmly but with an edge of anxiousness. "You have done many things, but not even you are capable of such an act. Let him go."

From her left, she could hear her father laugh dismissively.

"You know perfectly well she's capable," he shot back. "The acts she's committed, the orders I've had her carry out. You know as well as I do, she'll do anything I ask."

"What she is and what she does, is not for you to decide," Ursa countered coolly.

"Is it not? What would you know of your daughter, _wife_," Ozai mocked. "You never cared for her. You have always believed her to be a monster."

"Do not listen to your father, Azula," said her mother, speaking to her directly once more. "I have always loved you and always will. You do not have to be what he says. He cares nothing for you or anyone in this world except himself. Please, do not harm Zuko."

The princess felt she was literally being ripped apart from the inside from the pull of each of her parents.

_It's not for my sake. It's for Zuko's. She only came back to save him._

She looked at her father, who nodded at her with the smile on his lips she had grown to despise.

_I'm just a tool, an object to him. If the roles were reversed with my brother, I'd mean nothing to him. Just another person to dominate and control._

"Do it!" her father spat, his face contorting into an ugly snarl. "Get rid of that welp once and for all! Be free of him!"

"There is only person you need to be free of," Ursa called out strongly. "And you already know who that is."

Azula was a split second away from screaming in agony again when she noticed a bright light appearing in the sky. At first, she thought it to be a star that had appeared in the early evening, until it began to draw closer and closer. It was moving at great speed and looked as though it were on fire.

Eyes widening in horror, she realized this was no star, it was the comet so named after her great-grandfather and the behemoth ball of rock and fire was heading straight towards her. Without so much as a moment to move or get out of the way, the comet struck the ground, obliterating her and everything around her into oblivion.

* * *

As Azula's eyes opened after another dream, she noticed that this time she wasn't covered in a sweat nor was her body shaking from anxiety. Perhaps this had become so routine she was finally developing an immunity.

But thinking back to the dream, the princess was no less disturbed by it than all of the others. This one had featured not only her mother and father in physical form at the same time, but Zuko as well. When faced with the choice of killing or sparing him, she had not been able to reach a decision, each parent trying to convince her of the wisdom of their respective advice. Which begged the question, if she were actually faced with the same situation in real life, would she actually kill Zuko?

The day Azula had tried to track him down on the eclipse, her father had ordered him brought back alive. Now, with the war reaching a boiling point, the coming arrival of the comet, and Zuko surely aiding the Avatar, the Fire Lord was taking no prisoners. He had been pleased with her effort at Lao Zhen and if Zuko was ever caught, there was no way he would be spared as uncle had been. The circumstances were entirely different.

So what then was she to do? If she couldn't kill or harm her brother then, how could she do it now?

Azula couldn't deny she felt increasingly chained and her struggles against them was taking its toll. There was just one thing she hadn't been able to answer yet: what was she trying to break away from?

A soft knock on the door and Azula closed her eyes. Though she did not want to get out bed just yet, but she supposed that delaying her rise would only make her sluggishness wore.

"Enter."

A chamber maid entered, one of the younger ones by the looks of it.

"Your highness, your friend Mai is here to see you."

Mai? What did she want? Azula had not seen her since Zuko's ceremonious exit. Better to find out while there was still interest from the normally apathetic girl.

"Very well. Send her in."

Moments later, Mai's slender figure entered the room. Sitting up from her bed, the princess saw that her face was its usual mask of impassivity, however, she could tell underneath it lay someone still very upset over her ex. Zuko's betrayal had not just affected her.

"I can come back later if you're still sleeping," she said evenly.

"No, it's fine. I need to get up anyway," Azula replied, adjusting her robe as she moved to the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten."

_I missed early morning training. I guess lack of sleep is to blame for that. _

"What's on your mind, then?"

Mai didn't answer right away, her expression hardening before replying.

"I just received a message from my uncle."

That was certainly intriguing. Mai's uncle was the warden of the Fire Nation's most important and top security prison, Boiling Rock. Any prisoners from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, or other foreign enemies of the state were placed there under lock and key. It was the best way to ensure that they disappeared forever, never again to become a threat. So whatever Mai had to share had to be important.

"Oh? And what did he have to say?"

"Zuko infiltrated Boiling Rock and he currently has him in a holding cell. He hasn't told the Fire Lord yet."

_This is turning out to be far more interesting than I originally anticipated._

"You're sure my father has no idea of the situation?"

"Positive," Mai affirmed. "He intends to collect but he wanted me to know first. Special favor for breaking my heart."

Azula could feel her intensity and focus returning at this news. Putting down an Earth Kingdom rebellion was one thing but to capture her brother and send him back to the Fire Lord would ensure his praise forever…if he came quietly that is.

"Ready an airship. I'll message Ty Lee."

Mai raised a brow.

"You sure you don't want to tell your dad?"

"Let's just say it's on a 'need-to-know' basis right now," was the smirking reply. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. At least for the time being."

Her friend gave a half shrug.

"Gives me some time to berate him for being an absolute jerk."

"Then it's settled. I'll have the ship leave in an hour. Get Ty Lee, and we'll be on our way."

As Mai left the room, Azula's stomach gave a twinge. She was excited to do some real field work again but remained highly uneasy about the prospect of facing Zuko once more.

The decision that had failed to play out in her dream was about to become a reality a lot sooner than she thought.

* * *

The hangar was relatively quiet, as Azula had ordered the captain and his men to remain quiet and low key as they fueled up for their journey. This mission had to be carried out without anyone knowing, at least for the time being.

Ty Lee came up beside her, a looking troubled.

"So, your brother got caught at Boiling Rock?"

"That's what it looks like."

"But I don't get it," the acrobat said as she scratched her head in confusion. "Did he get captured and sent there? Or did he break into the prison?"

"It sounds to me as though he broke into it," Azula replied. "Even my brother isn't stupid enough to get caught and sent there. For one, if he had, he would have been sent straight back to the capital not Boiling Rock."

That was the missing part of this whole story. Why exactly had Zuko gone to the most secure prison in the Fire Nation in the first place? There was nothing to be gained by going there, no personal friends or family that he would seek to free, especially since their uncle's escape. There was another motive, one she hadn't figured out yet, but intended to.

Just then, Mai arrived, a bag full of her belongings tossed over her shoulder.

"I brought enough for an overnight stay just in case."

"We're just collecting Mai," Azula told her. "Trust me, we'll be back by nightfall."

"Let's hope so. Just the thought of staying at a prison for a day makes me want to jump into the boiling lake itself."

Azula gave a chuckle, but Ty Lee still looked a bit worried.

"Are you going to be okay? You know…with seeing Zuko and all?"

Mai's eyes glared with intensity for the briefest of moments.

"Trust me, Ty Lee. Seeing Zuko again is something I've been looking forward to."

The princess understood her reasoning, but for her part, there was reluctance to see her brother once more, even if it was to take him back to the Fire Nation to be executed. Because even if a part of herself dreamed of the possibilities it would bring her, the other half did not want a repeat of the eclipse, or the dream that had occurred last night.

_I'll do what I have to_, she thought to herself. _It's the only choice I have_

_Be free, my daughter_, the voice of her mother told her.

She shook her head. Now was not the time for hallucinations. The last time that had happened was the very reason Zuko had gone free. For a second performance to befall her now…she didn't want to think about it.

Finding her brother and staving off madness. Those were the only things that mattered now.

"The fueling is finished," the captain announced to her, walking over. "We are ready to depart your highness."

"Excellent," she said swiftly. "Let's not waste another second then. Mai, Ty Lee, let's go."

Without another word, the three Fire Nation teens joined the captain and crew, setting their course for Boiling Rock Prison and all that they would soon find there.

* * *

**Like I said: short but merely setting things up. The next chapter is action packed.**

**Keep leaving those reviews! I update quicker that way ;)**

**Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	15. The Battle of Boiling Rock

**Hello again, my friends.**

**It is time for another update and before I do, I have to say two things: the first being a thank you. As of this update, this story has surpassed my own expectations for its success. The fact that so many of you have left comments, followed, favorited, or even reading, it's been amazing. So to all of you, I give you my sincere thanks.**

**Second, this is where the story takes on a whole new dimension. It's the beginning of the second act so to speak. I will give nothing away (because where's the fun in that? xD) but Azula's arc takes on a different dimension starting with this chapter. **

**Review time**

**IChangedMyNane990- **Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as well

**abracursix- **I am very much looking forward to seeing what you think of Boiling Rock. I'm trying to put my own spin on it.

**GNTR96- **Thank you for your understanding, my friend. Writing is a joy, but it can also take a back seat to the necessities of life.

**Ulcaasi- **I appreciate that, thank you. There is a bit of a timeframe to work with here so to make this realistic and impactful, the catalyst (no pun intended) has to be pretty substantial. I hope you like what you read.

**starbunny86- **I'm glad you feel the same way. As I've said before, someone like Azula can't necessarily change in one fell swoop. But I like your observation of the mere fact that she didn't attack Zuko being a sign that she's rethinking everything. When you get to this chapter, I'd love to hear what you think.

**Trikomi98- **The next one is here! Hope you like it:)

**Worker72- **You may very well be right.

**uchihaNaruto247- **Indeed, it seems that way but there's also a way out ;)

**kuchee-** The repercussions that Ozai dolls out are quite severe once you get to the next chapter. Also, thank you for backing me on Azula not joining Zuko haha.

**The Rhombus- **I like the little things you pick out from this story, specifically the big 'why' which in this case is the reason Azula doesn't tell her father about Zuko: namely she's independent and wants to have that satisfaction as a subconscious act of rebellion. And in the end it will be incredibly ironic that the Fire Nation's very own monarch will drive away his own children.

**Langston- **Ah, I was wondering when someone would ask this. Yes, this story will have a sequel which is in the works as we speak, featuring Zuko, Azula, and Ursa. Thank you for the kind words:)

**Maya- **I'm incredibly glad you like this story so far and I look forward to seeing your thoughts on the next few chapters.

**Thank you again, everyone. I hope this latest update holds up to the same standards.**

**Also, as Langston asked in his review, yes their will be a sequel to this story. But first, we have to get through this one ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15. The Battle of Boiling Rock**

Zuko had no idea what he was being thrown in a random solitary room for, but it was less than ideal for the plan that was to occur later. He needed to meet Sokka in the courtyard for their second escape attempt in one hour. Everything they were trying to accomplish depended on that going without a hitch, which of course wasn't likely to begin with. But being locked up out of the blue didn't help things.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he protested as the guards threw him roughly into the wooden chair in the middle of the room.

"Come on, Zuko. We both know that's a lie."

The prince was shocked, happy, and dismayed simultaneously. In any other situation, he would have been ecstatic to see Mai and tell her everything- how he didn't mean to hurt her, what he was fighting for, and how sorry he was….

Of course, it had to be when he was trapped in the Fire Nation's worst prison with the uncle of his ex-girlfriend presiding. This was going to go swimmingly.

"Mai!"

She didn't say anything at first, instead giving him a cold, hard stare that betrayed her displeasure and the hurt she must still be feeling. The initial shock had worn off and now he would have to face his comeuppance. Even in the face of being a prisoner at Boiling Rock with the imminent possibility of being shipped back to the Fire Nation capital, Zuko had never felt worse.

He climbed into the chair, head down unable to look Mai in the eyes.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"Because I know you so well," came the sardonic reply.

"But, how-"

"The warden's my uncle you idiot."

_That explains it then. That also explains why the warden hasn't collected yet. He's allowing his niece to tear me to shreds first._

Zuko groaned, burying his head in his hands. This was the last thing he needed.

"The truth is, I guess I don't know you," Mai continued, holding out the note he had written before his departure. "All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye before you ripped out my heart."

"I didn't mean to-" Zuko began to protest, but his ex wasn't having it.

"You didn't mean to?" she cut him off with quiet fury. Walking behind where he sat, Mai began to read the letter.

"Dear, Mai. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm leaving."

At this point, the prince had had enough. He loved Mai more than anything, but she didn't understand. None of them did. And he was not about to accept whatever label they put upon him.

"Stop! This isn't about you. This is about the Fire Nation."

"Thanks, Zuko," came the sarcastic response. "That makes me feel all better." She proceeded to whack him on the head with his own note.

He sighed. It was time to be straight forward about his actions. Mai was as loyal as anyone to her country, but she wasn't dogmatic. If he could make anyone understand his purpose, it was her. At the very least, she would listen.

"Mai," he said getting up from the chair. "I never wanted to hurt you. But I have to do this to save my country."

"Save it?" she asked incredulously. "You're betraying your country."

"That's not how I see it."

Zuko hated the disappointment in her eyes, the scorn, the anger all directed at him. He could take it, he had to for the cause he was fighting for. But he would also fight for Mai, ex or not, she still mattered. She was not a bad person and like most in the Fire Nation, had no idea of the horror that was about to be unleashed.

"Then how do you see it?" she asked, crossing her arms, avoiding his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"You may be nobility, Mai. But you don't know the true designs my father has for this world. You don't know what he plans to do in a few weeks."

Silence. Not the best sign, but better than being berated. Zuko took the initiative and kept on explaining.

"You remember that war meeting I kept going on about?"

"How could I forget?" Mai responded with an eyeroll.

"Well, you weren't there for it. I may have finally been the son the Fire Lord wanted, but that was the moment I knew I couldn't stand by and just accept the atrocities that were being planned."

"What are you going on about?"

"I'm saying that if I don't stop my father, millions of people are going to be killed!" he said with exasperation. "He's going to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom using the power of the comet. Growing up, we were always taught that the Fire Nation's war against the other nations was our way of sharing glory and prosperity. Does that sound like 'glory' to you?"

More silence, but this time Zuko knew he had gotten to her. Though her face remained hardened, there was also a disbelief at the potential horror.

"Are you saying-"

"There are no two ways about it, Mai. I'm not going to sit back and accept the deaths of millions just so I can have my 'honor'. There is no honor in what my father is or the war we've waged for a century. Azula herself suggested the idea, do you really think it would be right to go along with it?"

Mai's eyes softened slightly, but her posture became defensive, as though she was hiding something.

"What? What's going on?"

"She's here, Zuko. Azula and Ty Lee both. That's why we came. To take you back to the Fire Nation."

By the tone of her voice, she was already having some reservations, but for Zuko it was not a comfortable thought. The arrival of his sister only added to the growing list of complications impeding their escape.

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee made their way down one of the hallways of the prison. The princess had never been to Boiling Rock before, but it suited her imagination just fine. It was a tightly run facility that lived up to its reputation. With an all metal layout, and in the midst of a deadly lake, no bender was a threat here. All things considered, Mai's uncle ran a tight ship.

Unfortunately, she seemed to have arrived at a bad time. After talking to some of the guards, she had learned that there was currently a situation where three prisoners had attempted to escape in one of the water coolers used to prevent the firebending inmates from using their power. They had been caught, but the warden was convinced that they had been aided in some way.

_So the man isn't a total idiot. Still, I bet he's interrogating the wrong man as we speak._

"What are we going to do, Azula?" Ty Lee asked her. "Mai is currently with your brother, but he's the only one we came here for. Why not just pick him up and leave?"

"Because, there's another issue at stake here," the princess responded. "Clearly, Zuko isn't working alone and that means a conspiracy is at work. We've stumbled into something much bigger."

If she were honest with herself, she also was content on Mai letting him have it before taking him back to the Fire Nation, just to spite him.

They were told the warden was in the middle of an interrogation with one of the escapees, which was all the better for Azula who not only needed to announce her arrival but deduce who among the prison staff was suspect in the escape attempt. Zuko was only one part of the equation and they needed more information to solve the rest of it.

The sound of yelling from one of the cells provided an easy pathway to the location of the warden.

"…you threw Chit-Sang in the very cooler they used to escape. It was all part of your plan!"

"That was just a coincidence!"

It was then that Azula and company arrived in the doorway. One of the guards coughed lightly.

"Uh, sir. There's someone to see you."

The warden quickly turned towards the front in a show of anger.

"Who told you to interrupt me?!" he lashed out. Upon seeing his guests, however, he fell straight to his knees, as did everyone else in the room, minus the prisoner.

"Really, warden. Is that any way to greet the new heir to the throne?"

"Princess Azula. I-It is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realize you were coming."

_Indeed_, she thought. _Which is why you're making a mess of things_

She ignored his apologies as she gazed upon the man he had been interrogating only moments before.

"Who is this?"

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt."

"It wasn't me!" he continued to protest.

A few seconds passed in which Azula analyzed the ex-guard in front of her. It was all she needed to deduce he wasn't lying. Most people who had something to hide had a particular way about them, an expression of guilty defiance in an attempt to preserve the lie. This person, however, was not defiant but desperate, desperate to prove he wasn't the culprit. She should know, after all avoiding the truth was something she was well practiced in for years.

That the warden couldn't see this, was further indication he was no closer to solving this mystery than anyone else on this rock.

"Quiet you!"

"You're wasting your time," she said in a bored voice. "He's not the one you're looking for."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm a people person," the princess responded.

_At least I used to be_

Leaving the cell, Ty Lee bounced by her side, her perky curiosity ever present.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We gather information of our own. I'm told the warden has an office downstairs with records of all the prisoners kept here. Perhaps that will tell us more about who the potential accomplices are."

Azula and Ty Lee made their way to the room, a small space with a desk, numerous drawers and a small bed (did the man actually sleep in here?) which was located in the lowest level of the prison. Together they began digging through numerous papers and files.

The princess applied her calculating brain to the situation at hand. Zuko wasn't alone, that much was clear. But taking a glance at the list of prisoners currently inside the facility, none caught her eye as anyone of worth to her brother.

_He's joined the Avatar and their little group. One of them must be posing as a prison guard in order to free someone._

But who would risk such a trip? The Avatar was out. He was an airbender, a living relic of a dead race. There would be no one here he knew, plus to jeopardize being captured would be the height of stupidity. The blind earthbender was out, she would be far too conspicuous in this environment. No, it was likely one of the water peasants who had accompanied Zuko. Her suspicion was confirmed when she caught a familiar name on the prisoner sheet. Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors they had once impersonated was on the second level.

"Hey, Azula," Ty Lee said, handing her a small memo. "It says that they were expecting a new batch of prisoners today."

Grabbing the memo, all it took was one glance to wipe away any doubt of what their purpose was by breaking in.

_Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Age 40, recently captured in a failed assault on the Fire Nation during the eclipse_

It was the boy's father. She was sure of it. And they would be attempting to escape today under everyone's nose…

"Your highness!" a guard shouted, dashing through the door. "There's a prison riot going on in the courtyard!"

Or, then again, perhaps not.

One look at Ty Lee and the two girls were off and running.

* * *

Mai was still looking at Zuko, the former with deep conflict in her eyes, while the latter was unaware of what to say next. As much as he loved her, he was not about to become Azula's prisoner and would not do so willingly. He needed more time to convince Mai to let him go.

"Ma'am!" a guard interrupted. "There's a riot going on. I'm here to protect you."

"I don't need any protection," she scoffed. This caused Zuko to snicker. If he had a silver piece for every time someone underestimated his girlfriend.

"Believe me, she doesn't."

But the guard wouldn't relent.

"I'm sorry, but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens…"

It had taken Zuko a moment to sense the opportunity, but when he did, he seized upon it. As the guard entered the cell, the door had been left wide open. Using a small burst of blame, he caused the guard to jump in front of Mai to avoid the blast and protect his assignment, blocking any chance of her chasing after him.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, throwing the guard roughly to the ground.

But it was too late. Within seconds, Zuko was out of the door, locking it behind him, leaving an infuriated, heartbroken young woman on the inside.

The prince gazed into her eyes, which were hard as iron but also contained a tremendous amount of hurt. Zuko was tempted to reopen the door. He wanted to be with her again and have the life they had always envisioned together. But the escape plan had already begun. He needed to get back to Sokka and Suki if he wanted any chance of escaping this place and a fate far worse than imprisonment.

Holding back tears, he closed his eyes and ran down the hallway towards the courtyard entrance.

For Mai, however, this was not over. The explanation Zuko had given her did not earn her forgiveness…but no matter how much she didn't fully understand, no matter how much he was a dumb jerk, she still loved him. And reasons she had fallen for him in the first place were still there, even amongst his betrayal.

Same old, idealistic, moral, handsome Prince Zuko.

Ignoring the guard, who still lay moaning on the ground, Mai summoned one of her hidden knives, and began to pick the lock.

* * *

Azula had no time to self-congratulate herself on deducing the plan of Zuko and the water tribe peasant. If they successfully escaped Boiling Rock, it would chalk up another failure for her. Father would become angry once more, her loyalty questioned, the privileged life she led in shambles…

_It already is_, a voice in the back of her mind told her.

Using the familiar habit of pushing everything down Azula tried to focus on keeping up with Ty Lee as they ran towards the landing dock. The guards had told them that a group of prisoners had kidnapped the warden and were making a break for it using the gondola that lead to the edge of the island. If they reached it, there was no way to catch them.

When they finally did reach the platform, it appeared on the surface that they were too late. Zuko and his party were already on their way. The mechanism for starting and stopping the line was broken, jammed into place which made the ascent impossible to stop.

She could see Zuko from a distance, his distinctive scar making it easy to pick him out of the crowd.

For the briefest of seconds, they caught each other's eye.

He was just out of her reach yet again. Azula tried not to envision what would happen next after her father found out she had gone to Boiling Rock without his knowledge only for Zuko to elude her grasp once more.

_No…I won't fail. It will not happen!_

Paying no heed to the guards who were bowing around her, the princess knew that they had to stop them somehow, someway. Her fear of the potential consequences was the only thing driving her to do so.

"How do we get to them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Follow my lead," Azula replied.

Grabbing a pair of handcuffs from a guard, she attached one end to her wrist, leaving the other open ended. Summoning all her strength, she propelled herself in the air using her firebending, reaching the steel cable and latching the second end of the cuff to it. With another burst of blue flame, Azula began to move herself forward, the gondola car now only a short distance away.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee had used her graceful agility and speed to run across the cable as if it were a circus tight rope. No explanation or plan needed to be said between them. They had to either capture or kill their opponents as needed and ensure they never reach the freedom they desired.

She saw three of the car's occupants climb out to the top: Zuko, the peasant, and the Kyoshi Warrior. It appeared they were not about to go down without a fight, which suited Azula just fine.

Ty Lee jumped in the air and landed in front of the Kyoshi Warrior, both girls taking battle stances. For her part, the princess confronted the two boys, cutting off any other attempt at escape. In close quarters, one mistake from any of them could lead to their deaths.

At first, no one spoke. It didn't seem as though words were necessary. Everyone knew what was at stake and prepared to battle to their last breaths. However, Azula couldn't help but gaze at her brother once more and as she did so her resolve weakened. A small part of her, even now, did not want to capture or end Zuko.

"You always have to do things the hard way, don't you Zuzu?"

The water peasant glanced at the prince, his expression still set and determined.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he replied though it was very clear he was prepared to fight if necessary.

"That's a lie, brother and you know it," Azula said softly. "It was always meant to be this way. You and me. Battling forever in a never ending cycle of violence and hatred..."

She summoned one of her blue flames.

"…until one of us falls."

"You used to be so much better at lying," Zuko said without missing a beat. "You're wrong, Azula. Whatever you're thinking, whatever you believe you have to do…don't."

Though it had only been a short amount of time since the day of the eclipse, it felt like a lifetime since each sibling had seen each other. The changes within each were so drastic they hardly recognized each other. Here was Zuko, unafraid and ready to face her head on, and then there was herself, confused, angry, even slightly reluctant. Pure desperation had brought her to the top of this gondola and nothing else.

For the second time, Azula wanted to believe him. To let go of the past and all of the expectations and forget everything that had transpired between them.

_Turn back_, her mother whispered. _Before it's too late, my daughter._

_I can't_

Barely holding back a dangerous combination of tears and rage, Azula brought her hands to bear and kicked out a burst of flame from her feet towards Zuko and the peasant. Ty Lee, began her own attack, throwing a series of jabs and punches, all designed to subdue and paralyze her opponent.

Unfortunately, for them both, a quick victory was not in the cards. Ty Lee may have caught Suki off guard back in the Earth Kingdom, but this time around the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors was prepared and more than a bit determined for their rematch. When her initial strikes either missed or were blocked, the circus acrobat swung through the window of the cable car and back up to the other side, hoping to regain the element of surprise. But Suki managed to avoid the jab just in time and countered with one of her own, temporarily throwing Ty Lee off balance.

As for Azula, she fired multiple blasts towards Zuko and the peasant, but her brother managed to block them. Each time he did so, the latter would step forward and take a swipe with his sword.

She dodged the strike and fired another blast. Again, Zuko blocked it and retaliated with one of his own, which she avoided with a twisting kick.

_Too slow, Zuko. As always_

Her triumph was short lived as the peasant struck with another sword strike, this one much closer to hitting its mark.

Zuko shot two more balls of fire, forcing her to drop into a push up position to avoid it. Using her superior dexterity and training, she flipped her body position and sent another blast with her feet, one that caused her brother to swerve out of the way.

In the midst of the fight, Azula begrudgingly admitted that Zuko had improved vastly in his skill, quickness, and power. He was capable enough to give her a challenge. Even whilst battling, she briefly wondered what they might have done together if their destinies had played out differently.

"You're actually making me sweat a bit, brother," she taunted. "And to think I once thought you to be worthless."

"I'd take that as a compliment, if the circumstances were a little different," he retorted, shooting another blast, which she blocked. Her expression than changed dramatically.

"I don't get it, Zuko. You had everything you ever wanted, because of ME! And you throw it all away? For this?!"

It was an instance of complete befuddlement for Azula. Confused because of his actions, angry that she still couldn't comprehend the motive behind them.

"I just realized father was a monster," Zuko replied as he ducked to avoid a massive stream of fire that Ty Lee and Suki had to jump sideways to avoid. "Getting away from him and the Fire Nation was the best decision I ever made. And you'd realize that too if you tried hard enough."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Don't insult my intelligence by pretending you actually think he cares about anything except himself. And that you're doing this because you want to."

Azula inhaled as she took in her brother's words. It didn't matter what the reasons were. There was no other choice- to keep her life, her honor, her sanity- it all hinged on finally taking him down.

"It's because I have to," she said, a desperate gleam forming in her eye. "And therefore, I will."

She was about to shoot another enormous barrage of fire when several things happened at once.

The warden must have managed to loosen his bonds, because in the next second, he yelled out of the window, "Cut the line!" only to be restrained once more by the rest of prisoners inside.

Almost immediately, the car gave an almighty lurch, threatening to send everyone on board toppling over. The battle being disrupted, Zuko rushed to save the peasant from falling while Azula maintained her balance, but only barely.

Ty Lee was the first to discover the cause.

"They're about to cut the line!" she said, horrified they were acquiescing the warden's demand.

Azula glanced back down to the loading dock and saw she was indeed correct. The guards had brought out a hacksaw and were in the process of severing it in two. Whoever was on top of the gondola when that happened was doomed.

The princess panicked internally. That idiot warden had doomed them all for the sake of maintaining his record. Well what would happen to him when he caused the death of the prince, princess, and valuable Fire Nation prisoners all at once?

Thankfully, she quickly discovered a way out. Another car from the second line was heading towards them. That's how they would make their exit.

"Ty Lee, get out of here, now!" she yelled out.

Propelling herself into the air with firebending once more, Azula couldn't help but look upon her brother one final time before the inevitable.

_Good-bye, Zuko._

She meant it too. Even while fighting, the princess felt no contempt towards the former prince. Just an odd mix of disappointment and inability to process why he was willing to die for these people.

_I guess you won mother_, she thought to herself landing on the other car. _I won't kill Zuko. Someone else will. _

A soft thud, and Ty Lee appeared beside her, looking both concerned and relieved. But there was no light in her eyes, no positive spin that she could put on the situation. There was no malice in her heart, and to see people die in front of her was horrifying, despite them being enemies. But that wasn't the only thing that caused her worry. She had heard the conversation between Zuko and Azula, even while battling the Kyoshi Warrior. To say they were overdue for a talk was an understatement.

The princess paid no attention to her, however. All she could focus on was the gondola she had left behind, the brother that would fall to his death. Azula took no joy in it. Her face remained grim while waiting for the line to be cut.

_It's just what I had to do…what anyone would do. Zuko dies along with the Avatar's allies. Father will be pleased. And I'm-_

"Uh, Azula," she felt Ty Lee tugging on her armor.

"What?" she said sharply.

"You may want to take a look at this."

The scene that greeted her when turning her gaze towards the platform nearly caused her jaw to drop. There was Mai, who through the thick of the battle, Azula had briefly forgotten about. Except instead of aiding the guards, she was fighting them. They were no match for her superior agility and prowess with her knives. One by one, she subdued them before doing the unthinkable. With a mighty kick, she sent the metal crowbar used to stop the line into the air and out of sight.

Just like that, the car containing the prisoners began moving again, reaching the loading dock.

And before she could comprehend anything else, Azula realized that Zuko and the rest of the prisoners had escaped.

* * *

The princess felt positively paralyzed.

Upon returning to the platform, reinforcements had arrived and had eventually subdued Mai, but it was pointless. Once Zuko was out of sight, she voluntarily gave herself up.

Now Azula stood directly across from her friend, who was being held by two guards. Though she was no threat to try and escape, the tension in the air was so thick one could cut it with a knife. There was no other way to describe her current state except for 'dumbfounded'. Mai hadn't just committed treason by actively aiding her brother in escaping, she had committed something far worse: treachery. Not just to the Fire Nation, but herself.

And for the life of her, the princess could not figure out the reason.

"Leave us alone," she said to the guards, who obliged by stepping back.

Any other prisoner, Azula would have simply tossed them into the brig. But Mai, being one of the few she could call a 'friend', was a rare exception. She wanted to hear it from her and no one else.

"I never expected this from you," she began quietly.

Mai didn't answer, never once breaking eye contact from the princess. Ty Lee on the other hand, looked petrified, her hands nervously clasped together, eyes switching back and forth between her two friends.

"The thing I don't understand is, why? Why would you do it? You know the consequences. You know what happens to traitors in this country."

Her mother's voice entered once more, threatening to send her over the edge.

_They all fear you, my daughter. Some may feel resentment, others jealousy or hatred, but make no mistake, they don't trust you. To them, you are someone to obey or follow, but not admire, not revere, and not love._

Azula ignored it as best she could to focus on Mai, who finally responded to her.

"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do," came the reply, monotonous but laced with defiance. "You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

The rage, the hurt, the anger…the reality of another betrayal became too much for the princess to bear. For a split second, she was tempted to use her lightning and end her traitorous friend right then and there. But as with her brother, she couldn't. And what resulted was weeks of inner anguish releasing like a broken dam.

"ZUKO LEFT YOU!" she raged, fire emanating from her mouth and up into the air. "He broke your heart, shattered it into tiny pieces on the ground and stepped on them! All that trust, all of that love, gone! And yet you would choose him over me?! You would sacrifice everything all for someone who betrayed you?! BETRAYED ME?"

The fury was so great, Ty Lee was visibly wincing. But Mai did not flinch, giving no sign she was the slightest bit intimidated.

"It's something you wouldn't understand, Azula and never have. I realize that now."

Azula began to curse, herself, her family, and everything around her. This didn't make sense. She knew how to read others, she held knowledge of far more than anyone else on this earth- politics, intrigue, battle strategy, power- and yet she was unable to unravel the mystery of people like Zuko, Mai, uncle, and her mother. There was no fear from them anymore. Where had she gone wrong in instilling that fear? Why wasn't it working?

It was then that the princess realized she had finally lost control, something she valued above almost anything. And the inability to understand it was driving her into in inescapable madness.

"Guards," she said quietly. "Take her away and into the nearest available cell."

Mai gave no resistance, allowing herself to be taken away to face a traitor's fate of imprisonment. Her continued stoutness only served to baffle and enrage the princess further.

Ty Lee was almost in tears and when Azula turned to leave the platform, she quickly called out.

"A-Azula? Where are you going?"

"Retrieve the warden and tell him I'll be using his office. I am not to be disturbed unless told otherwise."

She didn't care if people wanted orders from her, or wanted to know what to do next with the prisoners, security, Mai, her father, whatever…

Azula didn't want to deal with any of it. She had a lot to think about.


	16. The Road Less Traveled By

**Hello, friends.**

**It is that time, meaning another update of this story, which continues to grow and to see all of you review and follow it is truly amazing. I thank you all again for your continued support and you will not be disappointed, because it's only going to get better from here.**

**So, to be up front, this chapter is short but probably the most important out of any I write in this installment. They do get considerably longer from here on out, but this didn't need to be 5000+ words to get the message across. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyway, review time.**

**IChangedMyNane1990- **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Ulcaasi-** Fair enough, my friend haha. Also not having Ty Lee was one of the subtle changes I hoped people would pick up on.

**abracursix- **Precisely and that truth is about to manifest itself in a totally different way now.

**uchihaNaruto247- **Oh yeah, Azula has an incredible amount of agility, dexterity and physical strength. Very few can match her in the first two I mentioned.

**Guest- **Thank you so much! I'll have to check out the other story you mentioned. And it's funny you mention about pursuing this after 'The Search' I've actually been flirting (no pun intended) on writing a love interest for her I have a few ideas in my head at the moment. I'll keep you posted.

**Langston- **Indeed, I'm glad you caught onto that. If you think Azula lost her shit last chapter, wait til you see this one. I believe there are many reasons Azula broke down but the one you just mentioned often goes overlooked and I happen to agree that her own rigidity plagues her in more ways than one.

**GNTR96- **Thank you, as always! I hope you like this latest chapter. As for what she does, well let's for next chapter ;)

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you. But you ain't seen nothing yet xD

**mm1005- **One sitting? That is rather impressive and we still have quite a ways to go. I'm incredibly happy you like it, as I consider capturing the essence of who Azula is, and what she could possibly be, to be of the utmost importance.

**The Rhombus- **I love that contrast you pointed out- keen to the task, in fact more talented than most of the adults she knows in life, yet she cannot wrap her head around a simple concept: unconditional love. The kind that people will sacrifice their own lives. But now the crossroads are here at last for Azula and she has quite the decision to make.

**Maya- **You're all caught up:) Seriously, I'm glad you like it so much. And pay attention to the next 2-3 chapters. She's about to make a crucial decision.

**GarnetMonsoon- **I'd say...you're onto something, man. So I do hope you enjoy what happens next:)

**Ladies and gentleman, without further ado, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 16. The Road Less Traveled By**

Azula had no idea how long she had been laying in the small cot in the warden's office. It could have been a day, a lifetime, or thirty minutes. Time itself seemed to stall, as though she were in a dream.

Except this wasn't a dream.

What the Fire Nation Princess of fourteen years was experiencing was simply cold, hard reality. A reality she had ignored for her entire life which was now coming to bear.

It wasn't merely Mai's treachery, because it was symbolic of something that ran much deeper. Her actions did not stem from the selfish point of view, but of a person willing to lose everything with no possible benefit in return. Digging deeper, the same concept had motivated Zuko to do as he had done. It was also why their mother had been banished. Her father had never divulged the true reason for her departure other than she had committed 'vicious, treasonous things' but Azula knew the truth. Ozai would have killed her brother were it not for her mother's intervention. And so, her son lived while she faced a lifetime of exile, never to be seen or heard from again.

Even now, she had difficulty understanding why anyone would take such measures when nothing was to be gained from them. Was that why she was on the verge of insanity? Was the answer to all the questions lurking all along, except that she was too proud and arrogant to acknowledge it?

For as long as Azula had been on this earth, her father, the Fire Lord, had been the central figure in her life. Everything she knew and believed was from him. The basic philosophy of how to earn and claw your way up in the world had served her well. People like her brother, mother, uncle, Mai, Guang Xu and others were not fit to succeed in this world because they did not have the strength to do what was necessary when the situation called for it. If that were the case, Zuko would not have been burned in the eye, her mother banished, her uncle imprisoned forever…

But in the long hours she had been alone thinking, Azula had put her analytical mind to the test and found herself asking more questions about those her father, and she by extension, had deemed unworthy of time, attention, or respect.

Uncle had given up the siege of Ba Singe Se for the sake her cousin Lu Ten.

Zuko left the Fire Nation in order, as he claimed, to save it.

Guang Xu willingly died for the sake of his family.

Mother was banished for protecting her son at all costs.

Hours of thinking had brought Azula to the first round of questions. Were these the actions of people who were weak? Were their decisions the result of failure or something unaccounted for by her father's world view?

The first hours of her thought process had initially dismissed such doubts. The only thing that mattered in the world was power and the will to exert your authority to ensure your memory and prestige would last generations across multiple lifetimes. It couldn't be wrong, for the man who raised her taught these lessons himself. Fathers, especially one who was Fire Lord, were never wrong. Azula had no reason to think his worldview would lead her astray…

That is until she remembered the recent and past transgressions at his hand- training until she was too exhausted to move, nights without supper for one small mistake, fury and disappointment, always having to do what he asked without question. That brought a familiar rage and fury within her heart…except it wasn't aimed those she had previously considered enemies. Deep down, the princess despised her father. So desperate she was for his love, attention, and care that the very concepts were mutilated in her eyes.

There was no love from her father. But to question his authority was akin to treason, which made her no better than Zuko or Mai or anyone else that had decided to try and defy his authority. It was the only thing the princess had left to hold onto: she wasn't a traitor.

"But are you happy?"

The voice did not speak to her within herself. No, this was present within the physical realm. Except that was impossible, for the voice of her mother was once she had not witnessed for years outside of her own head.

Sitting up from the cot, Azula saw the elegant figure of her mother standing before her. As it was in her dreams, she was as young, beautiful, and regal as the last time they had interacted. Adding in the fact that the real Lady Ursa certainly did not break into the prison just to speak to her was the icing on the cake. Insanity had at last taken over.

"Well this is it, right?" the princess said, arms raised in the air. "I've finally cracked. Before, you just kept talking in my head at the most inconvenient times but now it's gone one step further. You're here despite your banishment, and now I'm officially crazy!"

Her mother gave a smile, the same one she remembered as a youngster.

"No, Azula. You're not crazy, just confused."

"Oh, really. So how do you explain your presence here then?"

"I am a part of you, daughter," the figure replied as it hung over the desk. "No matter how much you claim to hate or despise me, I'm still in your memory and conscious."

Azula narrowed her eyes in confusion. How was this happening? And why now, of all times, was her mother appearing?

"Because you are at a crossroads, Azula," Ursa answered for her.

"So, you can read my thoughts now, too? That's just fantastic."

"A mother always knows best."

"Save it," she growled. "Don't pretend your here, real or not, because you care. You never did and you don't now, either."

Ursa gave a soft smile, which only annoyed Azula further.

"So why am I here, then, daughter?"

"To torture me, humiliate me, get me sent to the nuthouse, or a combination thereof."

"I think you know the real reason," her mother countered. "Azula, you are not the same person you were even a month ago. You're angry, confused, hurt, and have lost any sense of purpose."

The princess began to pace around the small room, her heart racing.

"I had a purpose. Before you showed up in my mind, before Zuko left, before Mai stabbed me in the back, before Ember Island!"

Ursa's face saddened slightly.

"You still believe I love your brother more than you."

It wasn't a question.

"Are you denying that fact?" came Azula's accusing reply.

"I have always loved you, daughter. You and your brother. But you have no idea what that feels like and so you have rejected it completely. And in the absence of true love, fear replaced it as the way you built relationships with people- Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee…"

"It..It's the only reliable way…" she began but fell silent when realizing that her mother was right.

"Everything you are, Azula, is because of your father. The man who taught you so many things, but never gave you a chance to become a person separate from his own designs. But you are not Ozai. You are not Zuko, me, or anyone else in this world. What you desire to be outside of the Fire Nation palace is for you to decide."

Her mother's words were poison, lies in an attempt to drive her over the edge…

Except that they weren't. For she already was over the edge. What her mother spoke, was merely an extension of what she already knew. The difference was that now she was listening.

"You know Ozai is not capable of caring about anything besides himself. You know that he has used you, pushed you to your limits, and threatened great punishment for any small mistake made. He instilled that fear in you, which you have used your entire life against others."

"It used to work," Azula muttered. "Until…"

"Until those you sought to control found something they believed in greater than their fear. Ozai taught you such people were weak, and that selfishness in the name of power was the key to success. But ask yourself, Azula; has the endless pursuit of that power made you happy? Have you truly done anything to make your life better?"

Azula sat back down on the cot after circling the office for the twentieth time, bridging her nose with her fingers before collapsing her entire face in her hands.

"You win mother, okay? My entire life has been a sham and a lie. Is that what you want to hear? That admitting so will automatically fix everything? Well, it won't. Even if I hate the way things are now, what does that mean for me going forward?"

Ursa approached closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It means, for the first time, _you_ are able to pursue what is best for Princess Azula. Not the Fire Nation. Not Fire Lord Ozai. Just you. Leave and be free."

Azula snorted at the idea.

"Free? How can I be free? Leaving the Fire Nation would be suicidal! Father would hunt me down until the end of my days or his, doomed to a life constantly on the run and with nothing!"

She paused and looked up at the smiling face of her mother. Suddenly, it was clear what her silent suggestion was.

"No…"Azula said, getting up and looking at Ursa straight in the eye. "You're not really saying I should join the Avatar, are you?! That's even more ludicrous than leaving the Fire Nation! If I didn't know this was a hallucination, I'd say you were the one who was crazy."

"I cannot decide your destiny, Azula. Only you can. But I think you know that you cannot go back to your old life."

"I have to!" the princess cried out. "I have to stay with father, with the Palace, with the only country I have ever known."

She swallowed a large lump in her throat before exclaiming.

"What choice do I have?!"

Lady Ursa gave her daughter one more look of encouragement.

"There is always a choice, my child."

Azula turned away. It was madness, simply madness. Leaving everything behind to go find the Avatar and somehow beg him and his group to let them stay on in their mission for peace, harmony, and all of the other sentimental crap the airbender espoused…how on earth was that going to work?

Then again, was it any crazier then how she had been living before? Chained to the ways of a father who never loved her, forced to hate a brother that had proven his worth, induce fear and loathing in those closest to her? She was a tool, a means to an end, without any real life of her own.

The princess adjusted her gaze to talk to her mother once more but found she was gone. But as more feelings of abandonment and anger returned once more, a soothing whisper echoed out.

_I love you Azula. I always will._

For the first time in weeks, her mind was silent as the grave.

Azula came back to her senses, the outlay of her surroundings suddenly becoming much clearer. Whether or not that conversation had been real, there was no denying its truth. She didn't know what would come next, no perfect plan to decide the next phase of a carefully controlled pattern. What she was about to do wasn't based on any of that.

She had made her choice. For better or worse, she was going to follow through on it.

* * *

**Such a cliff hanger haha...couldn't resist xD **

**So what is this choice Azula has made? Well, stay tuned because in one week, you're going to find out!**

**~The Wasp**


	17. Escape Into The Night

**Hello, my friends**

**I'll get straight to it. Last chapter was the turning point. This chapter is the beginning of a new day.**

**To those of you wondering, I understand that Azula redemption stories end up being cliche. As I said before the first chapter, this is my own spin on it. My own view is that Azula needs a wake up call that goes beyond the worldview she held before. If she went full tyrant, whether in the Fire Nation or in Ba Sing Se, it would defeat the whole purpose of the journey she's been on so far. **

**So, I hope that clears that up a bit. To be clear, it's not a slight against anyone reading so far. But I do have a specific outcome in mind for this which I hope you enjoy. **

**Review time**

**MegaRogash- **Thank you for the review, but I will say straight up that's not the path I have in mind for Azula. Someone that obsessed with power would not benefit from seizing it from her father or continue to perpetuate the sins of her country. The Fire Nation is in the wrong here. She'll realize it soon enough.

**Maya- **Thank you, as always:) I hope you like this latest chapter

**abracursix- **There's another option, but it depends on which one Azula thinks is best.

**blueandie- **I'm ecstatic you caught up and that you like the twists I've added to this tale. I think her dreams are supposed to symbolize her inner conflict in a way. I'm also glad you've caught on to Ty Lee. She plays a bigger part in this story than most realize.

**IChangedMyNane990- **Thank you! Hope you like this one too!

**hopelessromantic34- **It's not a bad idea but not conducive to the arc in this story mainly because it would feed Azula's lust for power. Believe me, I get the alternate route, but it wouldn't work here. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, though.

**augustfences- **My bro, thank you so much for going out of your way to leave a review with your kind words. You nailed it on the head, Azula is asking 'why' not 'what' and that is the key difference here. I hope you continue to review!

**uchihaNaruto247-** You're about find out :)

**Guest- **It's my pleasure, indeed I'm glad you asked because I knew this story couldn't simply end the way I originally planned to end it. I am planning a love interest for her though it remains in the works as far as details.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you. I'm so glad you liked it:)

**Uclaasi- **More maniacal laughter, eh? I'll be sure to keep that mind haha

**mm1005- **Steady updates will continue to occur! I think you're going to like what happens going forward.

**N3phtys- **Not a bad idea, my friend. Can only imagine what her rules would be for a bar haha.

**Guest- **Thank you! And you assumed correct! This chapter will be epic!

**diegokpo30- **Characterization is the most important part of any fanfic and I'm thrilled you think I'm doing Azula justice. I hope you like this latest update.

**Guest- **You're going to like this latest update. That's all I say haha.

**The Rhombus- **The pivot has indeed finally arrived. Now it remains to be seen which path the princess actually takes.

**Seriously, guys, thank you so much for reviewing and your support of this story. As of the latest chapter, it's become my highest reviewed story, and my most successful. And we're barely halfway through it.**

**As a reward, please enjoy this latest update:)**

**Chapter 17. Escape Into The Night**

The first order of business was simple: find Ty Lee.

Delegating that matter to a guard, Azula looked over some papers before her arrival. It appeared that no patrol ships or other war balloons were currently patrolling near the destination she had in mind, something that would prove to be highly convenient.

Just then, her friend appeared in the doorway, looking unsure and a bit anxious.

"You wanted to see me?"

Azula finished reading over her reports, stuffing them in a random drawer in the desk.

"Yes, I did. I need you for something very important."

"Okay, what is it?"

The princess stood up and began walking out of the warden's office.

"Follow me."

Her pace was deliberate, not quick or slow, casual enough for even the most paranoid guard not to give them a second thought. Of course, she was the Princess of the Fire Nation, so no one would…at least not yet.

_I won't be a princess much longer anyway_, she thought, the loss of her title the least of her concerns at the moment.

"Azula…what are we doing?" Ty Lee inquired. "You said it was important."

"It is."

"So why haven't you told me?"

"All in good time, Ty Lee."

She wasn't ready to divulge her true intentions just yet. For everyone's sake it was better that her friend be kept in the dark until the time was right.

Making their way up the levels of the prison, they finally stopped in front of a cell which resided on the first floor, ones usually reserved for good behavior prisoners, or in this case, Mai.

A guard stood by, no doubt at the behest of her uncle, who was rumored to still be fuming over the loss of his record for prisoner escapes.

_Damn him and his record. He's about to lose one more._

"Open this cell immediately and vacate the premises," she ordered the hapless guard. "I wish to speak to the prisoner alone. We are not to be disturbed."

"Yes, princess."

He obliged with a jingling of his keys and took off soon after.

Inside, was Mai, lounging on the bed that was significantly larger and better prepared than any other prison hold she had seen. Scanning her up and down, Azula saw she had not been given a prison uniform yet, which made things all the easier. The problem was convincing her to do as she asked after throwing her in a cell not even half a day prior.

"What did I do wrong now?" came the bored monotone.

"Nothing as a matter of fact."

Mai sat up, focusing her attention away from the knife she had just been fiddling.

"I see they didn't take away your weapons."

"You know I always keep a spare set where no one can find them. Cut the chit chat, Azula, what do you want?"

_She was never one to beat around the bush_

"You need to come with me."

At this point, tension rose again within the room, though it was not as palpable as it had been during their previous conversation.

"Why? So you can bring me back in front of your dad for a grand execution or something? No thank you," Mai dismissed, going back to her knife.

She had no idea of her real motive, but even so, Zuko's girlfriend was extraordinarily defiant for someone who was supposedly at the mercy of a bender capable of killing her at any time.

"The Fire Lord wouldn't have time for such a trivial matter anyway. We'd likely just throw you into Capital City Prison. In any case, I'm not taking you back to the Fire Nation."

An eyebrow raised underneath the hooded bangs of her friend.

"Oh? And where are you taking me exactly?"

"I can't tell you just yet."

Mai lay down on the bed again.

"Pass."

Azula sighed to herself. She couldn't blame Mai for not wanting to accompany her but by the same token, they didn't have much time and could scarcely afford to waste it.

"Look we have to go-"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where and why," the normally emotionless girl hissed.

The reaction wasn't surprising, but what Ty Lee did next, was.

"I'm with her, Azula," she said, her body position now in a posture of defensive defiance. "Up until now I've done everything you've asked of me without question. But if you try to hurt Mai…"

Her hands clenched slightly, soft eyes hardening in the face of possible treason.

"…then you'll have to throw me in jail too."

Azula saw there was no way out of this. If her plan, however reckless and unbelievable, was to succeed she would need Ty Lee and Mai by her side. She supposed it pragmatic to give them some of the details.

"I'm not throwing you in jail, Ty Lee. In fact, I'm doing the opposite. We're breaking Mai out of here and getting away from this prison as fast we can."

The answer took both girls off guard, looking at each other as if it were some joke and then back to the princess.

"And how do we know we can trust you?"

"You can't. And I can hardly fault you for that. But for right now, I need both of you to do so anyway."

It was an absurd request, one that Azula certainly would not have trusted had the shoe been on the other foot. But it was better to appeal to their better senses if she was to convince them of her sincerity.

Mai still looked far from assured, but Ty Lee once again came to the rescue. Something within her bright, brown eyes believed the princess and a quick nod was enough to bring the former around.

"Alright."

Without wasting any more precious time, the three girls set off, Azula taking the lead down to the shoreline where the airship had been landed earlier in the day. Agni did that seem like forever ago.

She was careful to appear as though she were escorting Mai to another part of the prison, or back to the airship for transportation home. Except in a short time, it would be home no longer. The truth was, the princess still had a hard time believing in what was about to happen, but there was no going back. Her decision had been made and it was the first step in escaping not just this prison, but everything she hated.

When they finally stepped off the gondola and away from the limits of the prison walls, Azula saw that it was dark, with only stars and a waning moon to light their way. She estimated it was past midnight, possibly further than that which made their escape all the more necessary in this given moment. Making sure they weren't being followed or watched, they made their way down to the bank where the captain and his crew were nowhere to be found. All were still inside the prison, sleeping in cots provided to them by the warden, which meant that the airship they took would be completely empty.

"We need to go and right now," she said, a sense of urgency coming through her voice. "The longer you're gone, Mai, the more likely it is they'll be coming to look for you. Especially the warden."

By this time, it was becoming more apparent to the other two girls that Azula was serious about her intentions to leave Boiling Rock. But more so than that, in doing so, was committing a deed none of them thought possible: treason. Breaking a prisoner out of the Rock was enough to gain a life sentence. And here was the princess, throwing away all dignity, prestige, and much more for the sake of someone else.

"I don't suppose you have a destination in mind?" Mai asked with genuine curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Azula responded, pausing in front of the airship they were about take as their own. "We're going to the Western Air Temple."

"Why there?" Ty Lee wondered, scratching her head.

"Because, if my guess is correct, that's where Zuko will be along with the rest of the Avatar's fan club. It's the most logical place they'd end up if they were to remain out of reach from the Fire Nation military but still close enough to pay a visit when desired."

She couldn't precisely make out their faces in the darkness, but it wasn't hard to envision the looks of shock on her friends' faces at that latest statement. It was a shock to her as well, that such words had come out of her mouth.

"If all goes well, we should get there by morning and hopefully the initial reaction won't be too hostile."

It was as ridiculous as it sounded, but there was no real time to discuss it further. To make their escape, they had to act now.

_Personally, I'm counting on some of that airbender pacifism _

Turning towards Mai and Ty Lee, the princess suddenly realized something, a necessary component she had completely forgotten about.

She swore quietly, noticing their original mode of transportation was nowhere to be found.

"Zuko and the rest of them must have stolen our airship when they escaped earlier today."

"Sooo, how do we leave?" Ty Lee posited. "They'll know we're gone at any minute."

"My uncle," Mai cut in quietly.

The rest of the girls looked at her to expand further.

"He has his own personal balloon when going on and off the island. You'd never know it by talking to him, but he does take the occasional vacation."

"Where is it?"

"Down by the docks. Not far from where we landed originally."

Hurrying down the hill and towards the water, they quickly found what they were looking for. Azula lit a small flame just to confirm the shadowy contraption was indeed a war balloon. It was quite a bit bigger than a standard issue one, which was only big enough for two people. This had a larger area and could fit around a half dozen people so room wouldn't be a problem.

She gestured for them to get in. The fact that Mai and Ty Lee hadn't objected thus far to her plan was a sign they were at least willing to follow her for now. Besides, the former would enjoy reuniting with Zuko (at least after she had hit him on the head a few more times for breaking up with her).

"Do you even know how to pilot this thing?" Ty Lee asked, as they settled in.

"I know enough."

That wasn't strictly _untrue_. While no expert, Azula had observed enough from the captains and crew members to have a rudimentary idea of how it worked. Even if such experiences were limited, she felt confident enough to at least take off and wing it for now. They could figure out everything else later. All they needed was a little firebending and they'd be off.

"Everything is all set," Mai called out. "It's nighttime so I hope we'll be going in the right direction."

_We will. I'll make sure of it._

Not wasting a second longer, Azula sent a large burst of blue flame into the firepit, raising the balloon in the air. Taking one last look at Boiling Rock, the three girls stayed quiet as they flew off into the inky blackness, the silhouette of the aircraft disappearing as though it were another twinkling star among the nighttime sky.

* * *

"You should get some rest," Azula said as she sent another small burst of flame into the engine and closed it once more. "I'm the only who can keep the balloon afloat."

"You sure?" Mai asked.

"You need sleep," Ty Lee offered.

"I've gone weeks without a good night's sleep," the princess shrugged. "One more night won't kill me."

Mai appeared content to take her up on the offer, settling herself into a corner of the basket. Ty Lee, on the other hand didn't move and decided to sit down next to the princess.

It was an hour into the trip. None of them had said much during that time, but there was a sense of restlessness hovering over the trio. Azula was required to stay awake in order to make sure they didn't crash and die in the process, but she could tell Ty Lee was itching to talk.

"Azula?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

She gave a very inquisitive un-Ty Lee like look.

"Come on, Azula, don't play dumb. Earlier today we're on an airship to take your brother back to the Fire Nation. Now we're in a stolen air balloon in order to join him. And the Avatar," she added.

When the princess didn't answer right away, she pressed forward once more.

"What happened? Why the change?"

"You need an explanation for saving your skins? Just be thankful," Azula said stubbornly.

"I think I'm owed at least that," Ty Lee replied. "We're long overdue for a talk. You've been avoiding it, but circumstances are different now."

Another breath and she punctuated her point home.

"You've changed."

Azula knew she was not going to let this go. Sighing, she gave in. Ty Lee was the only person on the earth she felt remotely comfortable trusting without reservation or fear.

"I guess you noticed?" she said slowly.

"I didn't need to read your aura to know you were overwhelmed, stressed out, and acting way differently than you usually do. You were always so confident and sure growing up. But now…"

"I'm an emotional wreck on the verge of losing it completely. It's okay to say it."

Ty Lee paused; afraid her frankness had gone too far but Azula didn't object so she kept going.

"You haven't been sleeping well either."

"Hard to sleep when you have recurring nightmares where you're either burning to death by your father or being visited by a mother who never loved you."

Sympathy filled her friend's eyes as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I had no idea that was going on."

"Now you do. And it doesn't even scratch the surface of what's been going on."

"Are these dreams the reason why you broke Mai out of prison and changed sides?"

Azula winced at the phrase 'changing sides' but she supposed there really was no other way to put it.

"Only partially. Recently I've been able to see things differently. Something I never would have considered in the past."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that my father is a fiend," and she allowed some anger and bitterness to escape from her voice. "For as long as I can remember, I thought doing the things that earned his praise was a way of indicating how amazing I was to him. That it gave me the right to do as I pleased as long as I could prove my strength above other people. But in reality, he was simply using me as a means to get what he wanted."

Ty Lee nodded.

"I was always pretty scared of your dad. But your mom was really nice."

Azula closed her eyes, not from fatigue but of frustration. Everything seemed to lead back to her these days.

"Pfff," she scoffed. "If my father was a controlling manipulator, my mother was a distant wench."

"How could you say that about your mom?" Ty Lee asked, shocked. "I know you were never close but still…"

"She favored Zuko over me."

"And your dad favored you, didn't he?"

"Don't you remember what I said on the beach, Ty Lee?" Azula said with no amount of irony. "My dad's 'favor' was always predicated on perfection. Any time I slipped up, he let me know about it then and there. Meanwhile, all Zuko had to do was run to mommy and she would sing a song, read him a story, or whatever method she used to dry his tears. There was no time for her little monster."

"You're not a monster, Azula."

Ty Lee said it with such conviction, the princess was half tempted to believe it. But gazing into those brown eyes of hers, she could see her friend meant the words with every fiber of her being.

"Don't feel the need to spare my feelings, Ty Lee. I know what I am. What I've been my entire life."

"I don't agree with every decision you've ever made," the acrobat said with soft frankness. "There were times I wanted to object but I didn't- or couldn't rather. But that doesn't mean you aren't a real person with real feelings. And even though you think she never loved you, I think she did. A lot."

Azula had to admit, Ty Lee's optimism was impressive. That didn't make it realistic, however.

"And how would you know?"

"She wouldn't have kept appearing in your dreams if there wasn't something there," she reasoned. "I'm not saying I know what that is, but you obviously care what she thinks. And in some way, she influences you. Even more than your dad."

The princess didn't know what made her say her next statement, but in the following moment she found herself blurting it out without being able to stop.

"I saw her while I was in the warden's office."

Ty Lee appeared confused at first, the underlying meaning of the account lost on her at first.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she was there while I was thinking this whole thing over- well, she wasn't really there. It was just a…vision."

She had almost said 'hallucination' which would have certified her as a complete lunatic. 'Vision' sounded more purposeful. Fear welled up inside the princess, dreading the reaction even from someone as good natured and happy as Ty Lee. But there was no judgement in her eyes, or any sign of revulsion in her body language.

"Did she talk to you?"

Azula found herself overcome with goosebumps and it wasn't from the chilly night air.

"Yes. And she's the reason why we're here right now and not back at Boiling Rock."

Taking a break from the conversation (she didn't really want to continue it anyway) the princess was thankful that the moon was out to light their way, otherwise they'd not only have a much harder time finding the temple, but also discerning how close they were to the water. Sensing the balloon was lowering slightly, she stood up to give the engine more fuel but found herself smothered in a giant hug from Ty Lee.

"Ack! Ty Lee, you're going to toss me overboard."

"I'm sorry," she said a bit sheepishly, though she didn't let go. "But I hope you know I meant everything I said earlier. You're not alone."

Azula didn't exactly return the affection but did not throw her off. Deep down, she appreciated the gesture.

_Is this what mother meant by having real relationships with people? When you do something from them not because you have to, but because you want to?_

At long last, the acrobat let go. But not before Azula had uttered a phrase she couldn't remember ever saying in her life.

"Ty Lee…thank you."

A happy, genuine smile cross her friend's face.

"No problem, Azula. Talking always helps."

"Get some rest, okay? We'll be there within a couple hours or so."

This time, Ty Lee listened and settled in her own corner near Mai. Azula's face curled into a small smile of her own as she opened the hatch and sent more flame into it.

Wiping sweat off of her forehead, she realized she felt hot, a little too hot for the close proximity to the pit to cause. The night air should have had her quivering, but instead she suddenly felt extremely fatigued and queasy, and not the kind you got after a good combat session.

Never one to complain, Azula ignored it as best she could and continued on. Willing herself to stay awake, she merely had to steer and (somehow) land the balloon and then find Zuko, the Avatar and the rest of their group hoping all the while they wouldn't be blasted to smithereens in the process.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"Well, that landing certainly could have gone better," Mai remarked sourly.

They had flown for hours in search of the Western Air Temple, only to find out the structure was not made in the same way as the other three airbender relics. Whereas they had been built on or within the mountains of their respective locations, this temple was situated underneath a massive cliff and so was easily missed by the average passerby.

Thankfully, Ty Lee had spotted it just as they were about to fly past. But as a consequence, steering the balloon back towards one of the landing sites, which was extremely hard to maneuver, proved to be quite challenging. Their descent had caused some damage to the flying machine they were currently exiting from. That Azula was feeling progressively worse didn't help matters.

"Oh, really? I suppose you could have done better?"

"I still say we should have landed above the temple and made our way down."

Azula shook her head.

"We don't have quality rope or any other means to get us down. Besides, I think we're fine, all things considered."

"Thank Agni for small miracles."

She knew Mai's sarcasm was in part due to her trepidation over seeing Zuko again, but in reality, they were all on edge more than usual and for good reason.

It was very early in the morning, with the full length of the sun just peaking over the horizon. Azula had no idea in what part of the temple they had landed, but she suspected it wouldn't take long for the Avatar and company to know they were here.

"Should we, you know? Go and find them?" Ty Lee asked, looking unsure if such an idea were wise to follow or not.

"It's better to show our true intentions straight away. Hiding or avoiding them would just make it worse. So let's just browse around, see what we can find and hope one of the Avatar's little minions finds us…minus the inevitable violent clash."

None of the girls seemed entirely convinced of the plan but had little choice if they were to find their quarry. Azula took the lead as she jumped from old ruin to ruin and building to building. Mai and Ty Lee kept up as best as they could, aiding wherever the princess was not personally searching. They kept this routine up for about fifteen minutes before stopping briefly, as Azula was practically out of breath.

"This whole place is…bizarre to say the least," Mai observed, giving the scenery a surrounding glance. "How was it possible to build something upside down?"

But Ty Lee was more focused on the princess, who appeared on the verge of collapse.

"Azula, are you okay?" she asked, extremely concerned.

"I'm fine," she responded through gritted teeth, though she was anything but. "We have to keep going."

"You're paler than Mai's makeup and that's saying something."

"Ha-ha," the brooding girl said with a false laugh.

"Ty Lee, don't-"

But what she wanted Ty Lee to do no one ever found out, for without warning or any time to react, the earth erupted beneath her feet, imprisoning her in a circular wall of earth that gave no room for any movement whatsoever.

In the dusty haze, Azula could see the blind earthbender standing in front of her. But she was not the only one they had to contend with. The two water tribe peasants had darted out from the stone pillars that supported the structure they were standing on, ready to attack at any moment. At the center, however, was the one she had hunted down and nearly killed for the past year: the Avatar. Though merely a preteen boy, a firm look of seriousness was affixed upon his face. Though certainly not invincible, even now Azula knew the sheer magnitude of power he possessed should he choose to use it.

_And this is the person I'm supposed to try and convince to become allies?_

Well, if she was going to die, she was prepared at the very least. Physically, nothing on earth could make her feel any worse than she did already.

"No Dai Lai to help you escape this time," the earthbender growled.

The earthbender's initial blast had missed Mai and Ty Lee, but they took battle stances nonetheless in preparation to defend themselves if necessary, the former showing her knives.

"If you thought you were going to sneak up on us and do us in you were sadly mistaken," the female water bender added with a snarl, vengeance and anger very apparent in her blue eyes.

The two girls looked at each other, knowing they had only seconds to explain themselves before the inevitable attack came. With Azula imprisoned, they stood very little chance against the Avatar and his friends.

"We didn't come here to fight," Mai began.

"It's the truth!" Ty Lee insisted. "We swear!"

The male water tribe teen gestured towards them.

"I'm sure you'd love us to believe that, but you'll excuse us if we're a little skeptical since you followed us here literally a night after we escaped from Boiling Rock."

Azula, listening to the back and forth (being that she currently couldn't move) had to admit the peasant had a point. Going to their hideout so quickly after they had tried to capture them probably didn't look very convincing on the surface.

"Leave now," the Avatar spoke now with a forcefulness he rarely used. "Leave now or we'll have no choice but to make you."

The situation seemed as hopeless as it was dangerous. The Avatar's group was not prepared to even entertain the possibility of any good intentions on the part of the three Fire Nation teens, who in turn found themselves in the unenviable position of potentially having to defend themselves from those they sought to ally with.

Just as the stalemate reached its peak hostility, unexpected relief came in the form of Zuko.

"Wait! Stop!" he said, running out and putting himself in the middle of the two parties. "Don't attack!"

Disbelief crossed the faces of Team Avatar.

"Zuko, have you lost it?" the male water tribe member asked.

"You can't tell me you trust your sister hasn't come all this way to try and kill us all!" his sister added.

"I don't," the prince admitted. "But that is my girlfriend you're about to strike and she wouldn't be here right without a very good reason. I want to see what she has to say."

The rest of the group hesitated. From Azula's observations it appeared they trusted him, it was their opponents they were worried about.

_Good on my brother. It's clear he had the tact to convince them he switched sides. I guess his sister will have no such luck. _

Truth be told, the princess was barely concerned about any of the action taking place at the moment, she was feeling so ill her vision was beginning to blur.

She could still see enough to know that the Avatar nodded, allowing Zuko to rush forward, while Mai and Ty Lee did the same, stopping beside her earthbound prison.

The prince felt tempted to hug his love, but while he had called her 'his girlfriend' he knew when she desired to be touched and now was not one of those times. If she was still feeling sore over their previous breakup, he could hardly blame her. Besides there were more important things to attend to- everyone getting out of this in one piece for starters.

"Mai," he said, the bewilderment in his voice quite strong. "How are you guys here?"

"That should be obvious. We had a hunch you'd be at the Western Air Temple and the rest is history."

Zuko sighed, this wasn't the time for her usual sardonic remarks.

"I need more of an explanation than that. Last time I saw you, you were taking down Fire Nation guards and helping us escape. How are you not in prison yourself? Better yet, what's my sister doing here?"

"It was actually her idea," Ty Lee chipped in.

That got everyone's attention, especially the male water tribe member, who nearly fainted.

"WHAT?!"

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Zuko said backing up a step. "Not only are you not in a cell right now, but Azula was the one who suggested this?"

"It's true," Mai nodded. "Initially I was sent to prison. But in the middle of the night, she and Ty Lee busted me out and stole my uncle's personal war balloon, all so we could find you here."

"To capture us?" the female waterbender accused.

"To join you," Ty Lee corrected. "Believe me, I was as surprised as you are too."

"Zuko, do you really think I would have traveled miles over the sea with Azula if I knew her intention was to hurt or kill you?" Mai pointed out. "I know how far fetched all this sounds…"

"No kidding," the Avatar remarked, his eyes still wide with shock.

"…but none of this would have happened without her. And we didn't come all this way to pick a fight."

Silence followed this revelation as everyone took this information in. The waterbender was the first to break it.

"They're lying," she said. "They have to be."

"Actually, they're not," the earthbender chimed in. "You all forget I can tell when someone is lying. And from what I sense from those two powderpuffs over there, what they're saying is genuine."

This had to be taken into consideration. Very few people on earth could fool the blind bandit when it came to discerning the truth and one of them was currently entrapped. Despite being enemies in the past, there was little reason to suspect the other two Fire Nation girls had the same capability.

"You're right, Toph," Zuko acknowledged. "You and I both know they aren't lying. But I also want to hear it from Azula. Through all of this, she's the only that hasn't spoken yet. Let's at least give her a chance to speak for herself."

The two water tribe members didn't seem thrilled with the idea of letting their most dangerous adversary go, but the Avatar trusted Zuko's judgement and gave him and Toph the nod of approval. If she attacked, at the very least they could hold her off.

A stomp of the foot and a flick of the wrist was all that was needed to release Azula from her constrains. But while the motley crew of teenagers may have had different expectations of what she would do, none of them anticipated what happened next.

Only seconds after the earth wall was sunk back into the ground, the princess blacked out from the effects of her oncoming illness and began to tumble to the ground.

"Zuko…" she groaned as she fell forward.

"Azula!" Zuko and Ty Lee both yelled at the same time. The rest of team Avatar looked on in surprise as the prince caught his sister before her face hit the dirt, sparing her from injury. Even Mai's eyes were widened.

The group gathered around to find out what was wrong but very little explanation was needed.

"She wasn't feeling well as recently as last night," Ty Lee informed them with a somber expression. "But I didn't think it was this bad."

Zuko put a hand to Azula's forehead.

"It's a fever. And judging by how warm she is, a pretty bad one."

"I'll see what I can do as far as healing," Katara offered. "But this isn't a physical injury I can just cure."

"Let's find somewhere for her to lie down and rest," Zuko said. "I'm not sure this is something that can be healed anyway."

Sokka, Aang, and Toph nodded, setting off to fix a proper bed, while the rest looked on.

The prince had never cared for Azula throughout most of his life. But seeing her ill, helpless, and in need of help unexpectedly made her appear small, like a little sister rather than the vicious, egomaniacal rival he had grown up with. And in his heart, sympathy began to grow.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mai asked, placing a hand on her beloved's shoulder.

"I don't know," he responded, picking her body up in his arms. "But I do know this. Azula isn't sick out of coincidence."

* * *

**So what exactly is happening to our beloved princess? Does it seem familiar somehow?**

**Find out in one week!**

**~The Wasp**


	18. Only in a Dream

**Welcome back, my friends!**

**It's been quite a week, but damn I had good day today and it's about to get even better with a brand new update:)**

**First off, I am absolutely blown away right now at the new heights this story is reaching. Thank you all for your continued support and the best part is, we still have a ways to go yet.**

**In other notes, I'm also glad many of you picked up on something that already occurred in the series once before- a fever due to extreme internal conflict. I can confirm that is indeed what is happening to Azula. What she will dream about well...that's for you to find out ;)**

**Also, many of you desired to see Zuko and Azula scenes played out in this story? Gear up, because there are going to be quite a few moving forward as well as with the other members of the Gaang. **

**Anyway, that's all I can say for now. Can't spoil everything haha.**

**Reviews!**

**IChangedMyNane990- **You caught on quick! It is quite the familiar illness, isn't it.

**abracursix- **Indeed, it is because of inner conflict. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on her dreams.

**TRAINER RUSS- **Very good, sir! Thank you:)

**Guest- **Thank you very much! I'm thrilled you like it so much. Haha if only I was a doctor I might be able to help you with that last part.

**hopelessromantic34- **Indeed, it is time for Azula to face what she has avoided for a long time now.

**uchihaNaruto247- **Metamorphosis is a good way of putting it I think.

**augustfences- '**Butterfly' may not be the right term here haha but I do see your point. Azula is changing and will continue to evolve for some time. And thank you! Writing out these wonderful characters that I fell in love with many years ago watching Avatar has been a joy to do.

**Guest- **Haha I'm glad someone caught onto that. Mai is one of my personal favorites.

**Uclaasi- **Zuko would be an expert haha and it's a damn good thing he's there with the Gaang to explain things. The struggle is quite tangible for Azula given the circumstances.

**Guest- **Ha, I'm glad, though nothing is concrete I do have one idea in particular that might work for a love interest. In any case, that was my biggest challenge. There wasn't a lot of time from my starting point at the beach so I had to make it believable yet also somewhat abrupt. As for joining the Gaang, she's not there yet but rest assured there are some great moments ahead. Thank you again for the kind words!

**mm1005- **It's one of the few redeemable qualities on the show she had. Whatever way you slice it, Azula has tremendous will power and fortitude. Strategically, her ability to think outside of the box is impeccable. It's human emotion and love she can't understand, which holds her back. Ty Lee is the unheralded star of this story in my opinion and I love her interactions with Azula. As for her future interactions with the Avatar and company well let's just say get ready lol

**Guest- **I'm actually not sure on Appa and Momo just yet, though I will certainly keep you posted on it.

**GNTR96- **My friend, it's no trouble. People get busy and I understand completely. Especially when it comes to school work. I've been there, done that. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

**CHICKENM4N- **It took me awhile, but I ended up same as you, wondering what would have happened had Azula gained the capacity to change. I'm very glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

**ziaragarcia- **No problem! Thank you for the reviews! The sequel will be coming soon as well

**kuchee- **You're all caught up! Seriously, thank you for the in depth reviews and it means you've enjoyed the story to this point. And you won't be disappointed with Azula in these next 2-3 chapters let's just say that haha

**Trikomi98- **Thank you, my man! Much obliged, I certainly will:)

**diegokpo30- **Thanks so much!

**Guest- **I see certainly see the appeal and I don't blame others for shipping those two. But for my part, I didn't want this to be a Tyzula story. It will remain as such.

**The Rhombus- **As usual, you get me haha. Azula doesn't dilly dally on pretty much anything, especially now that she's decided to abandon the Fire Nation. That Zuko also had a fever when doing something completely at odds with himself certainly helps making the transition from villain to anti-hero more believable. Thank you again for the review, my friend.

**Wow, that took awhile haha. But seriously, guys. I will always respond when you leave a review. It's a joy to look over them and see the comments and reactions.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 18. Only in a Dream**

Zuko had seen many things over the course of his intense but very short life. He had found (and fought) the Avatar when no one else did in the past one hundred years, seen his uncle breathe fire from his mouth, battled with pirates, and once struck a deal with a bounty hunter who possessed a giant monster capable of paralyzing people with its tongue.

None of that shocked him as much as finding Azula on their doorstep with the desire to join him and the Avatar.

"How is she?" Mai asked, sitting beside him as he tended to his sister.

They had carried her over to one of the many bedrooms in the temple and laid her down underneath the blankets. Though Zuko was no medical expert, he recognized what this was straight away. It was the same kind of fever he had experienced back in Ba Sing Se, only Azula's was much more intense. So much so, that though she was breathing and groaned now and again she seemed practically comatose.

"She hasn't said much, or anything for hours," he said grimly. "I've managed to get her to drink water but that's it."

"You said something earlier about this not being a coincidence."

"It's not," Zuko said, shaking his head. "I think whatever she's been going through the past few weeks- it all came to a head when she decided to break you out of prison and come here."

He gave a slight awkward cough as he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mai was. Though it had technically only been a day since they last saw each other, somehow it felt longer. The prince had missed her terribly and to have her by his side once more elated his spirit.

"Listen, I uh…"

He could feel himself blush as he tried to form the words. Tact was never his strong suit and it showed often in situations like this.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for us, for me, the other day. You risked everything just to help us escape. And I'm sorry for-"

He was cut off by a strong, passionate kiss from Mai, who gave a smile small as they broke apart.

"I forgive you, you goof," she said. "But if you ever break up with me again, I'll make Azula seem tame."

Zuko laughed at that as they embraced once more. But the mention of his sister quickly diverted both of their attentions back to matter at hand.

"She really broke you out?" Zuko asked, as his girlfriend placed a wet towel on top of her head to help cool her off. "This was all her idea?"

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd say you were being a smartass," Mai sassed. "But yes, she did. I almost didn't leave Boiling Rock when she arrived at my cell because of how preposterous it was."

"I think it's connected somehow."

"Connected to what?"

Zuko stared at the prone form of his sister, undecipherable mumble escaping from her lips.

"She hasn't been herself since that trip we took. Ever since then I feel like she's been struggling with something internal, something we've missed all these years. Whatever it was, she couldn't hold back or contain it."

Before he could explain further, Ty Lee entered the room, noticeable worry dominating her features.

"What is it?" Mai inquired.

"Well, there's kind of an argument going outside with the rest of them," she replied, indicating Team Avatar. "Mainly about…us. Especially her," she gestured towards the princess.

Zuko stood up.

"Keep feeding Azula water," he said to the acrobat. "Make sure she doesn't get any worse. I'll handle this."

"You don't think they're going to kick us out do you?"

"No," the prince said adamantly. "This was a surprise for everyone. But for better or worse, you're here now and you're going to stick with us. Besides, for once in her life, Azula needs me. And I'm not going to let her down."

Ty Lee nodded as she took Zuko's vacated spot, beginning to take scoops of water with the ladle and pouring it down Azula's throat.

For his part, Zuko knew that for all the grief his sister had given him over the years, all the fighting and bitterness that marked their volatile relationship, the circumstances were different now. For one, he was a changed person. And he had a hunch that when Azula woke up, she would be too.

* * *

"There is absolutely no way, no how, no possibility of having her stay with us!"

The other members of the group sighed. A lecture from Katara was bad, a beratement was even worse. Light and sunshine permeated through the temple, but the unexpected events of the morning had put a damper on that for everyone.

"Katara, you've said about seven times now," Sokka said. "But that still doesn't change the fact that she's bedridden at the moment. Even if we did decide to get rid of her, what are we going to do? Toss her fever ridden body from the cliffs?"

"Don't exaggerate, Sokka," his sister shot back. "I'll do my best to make sure she lives, because _I'm _actually a decent person. But once she's recovered there is not a chance we allow her to stay."

Despite her conviction, the rest of her companions still looked unsure, even Aang.

"Have you forgotten this is the same person that almost _killed _you?!" she said directly to the airbender.

"Of course, not Katara," Aang said defensively. "I still have the scar on my back to prove what she almost did. But that's not the point. All we're trying to say is that there are more factors to consider here."

"Like what?"

"Like those two other girls," Suki pointed out. "One of which happens to be Zuko's love interest."

"And I already know they weren't lying," Toph added. "They were as shocked as the rest of us. And who can blame them? This isn't something you can make up."

"She could have fooled them!" Katara continued to insist. "You know how manipulative and cunning Azula is. She probably has them eating out of the palm of her hand right now so when the rest of the Fire Nation shows up, we'll all be thrown into a burning pit!"

"I don't think so."

Zuko walked in on the scene and he was very glad he interjected when he did. It appeared the group was getting nowhere in their discussion of the present situation.

"What? She got to you too?" Katara almost spat.

"Considering she can hardly speak, I'd have to say no," he said calmly but with a small sigh. "Look, I know none of you are thrilled about this."

"That's the understatement of the year," Sokka cracked.

"And I'm not either," the prince agreed. "But remember, we haven't even given Azula a chance to defend herself."

"You know she wouldn't give you the same luxury were the positions reversed," said Suki.

"You're probably right," Zuko said slowly. "If this were the same Azula."

"Are you suggesting she's changed somehow?" Sokka asked.

"Yes…maybe…I don't know," Zuko said in succession as he wasn't entirely sure himself. "But I do know that my girlfriend and Ty Lee were telling the truth. And that in the weeks leading up to the eclipse, she was far from her usual self."

"Can you explain how she would randomly change sides?" Toph said with genuine curiosity.

"Not completely. But I do know this isn't something typical for her. I think that's part of the reason why she's fallen ill."

He stepped forward; arms outstretched in a pleading gesture.

"You all once thought I was the evilest person in existence. If I'm capable of changing, isn't she?"

"You've shown the capacity for good as well as bad," Katara argued. "Even in your worst moments. When has Azula ever done the same?"

"Yeah," agreed Sokka. "Besides, I thought you two couldn't stand each other. Why are you defending her?"

Zuko deflated slightly. He never could have imagined a situation where he would be forced to defend his sister to the people who had recently taken in and accepted him. But as he himself pointed out, none of this was typical. He needed to be upfront about what was happening.

"Because I went through something similar to what she's going through now."

He turned and looked at Aang.

"Remember when I freed Appa in Ba Sing Se?"

The Avatar nodded in response. He was still quietly mulling this over.

"Well, on the return to our apartment, I fell ill with the same kind of fever Azula has right now."

"So what?" Katara dismissed. "Everyone gets fevers.

"You don't understand," Zuko continued to explain. "My uncle told me that what I did at the time was in such conflict with how I saw myself, it caused my body and mind to fight internally. He said I was going through a metamorphosis."

The rest of the gang looked at each other, the obvious question going through their minds.

"And you think Azula's fever has the same cause?" Suki asked.

"If she voluntarily busted Mai out of prison and left the Fire Nation just to come all the way here then yes, definitely," Zuko nodded.

"I still say it's entirely implausible," Katara stubbornly insisted.

"I'm not so sure," came another, deeper, male voice, one that belonged to her father.

"Dad?"

The water tribe chieftain, savvy and wise in his own right, placed a comforting hand on his daughter's back.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said. "And it's a dilemma to be sure. But if what Zuko here says is true, you owe the princess an opportunity to explain herself."

"You too?" Katara said furiously. "Honestly, am I the only sane person left around here?"

"Katara," Hakoda replied in a low, but calming tone. "You are one of the bravest, most compassionate people I've known throughout my forty years of life. Whenever there is an injustice in the world, you seek to correct it no matter what the cost. I can hardly blame you for your suspicions, but don't let what Azula's done cloud your humanity. That's what separates those with standards and those who toss them aside."

This seemed to calm her down, her eyes losing some of the ferociousness they previously possessed.

"Even if she is somehow lying, she's hardly in any state to take down everyone here. Not even someone as talented as her could overcome those odds."

Everyone nodded, the reasoning behind the last statement a bit more comforting. It was then that Zuko turned back to Aang. Being the embodiment of balance and peace, his opinion held more weight than anyone.

"What do you think?" he asked him. "This isn't easy for any of us, especially for me. She's my sister, but I'll also go along with what you say."

The Avatar deep in thought up until now, gave his voice at last.

"This may sound…I guess 'crazy' has been an overused word today…but I think she's here for a reason. I've never believed things occur by coincidence and Azula coming to the temple isn't one either. Whatever her motives, I think we should hear them out."

He couldn't properly explain the feeling, but Aang did sense that what had happened with Azula this past morning ultimately led to a higher purpose. Instinct wasn't always something to rely on, but in this instance, he trusted it without fail.

"Well if twinkle toes and his cosmic mumbo jumbo are satisfied, so am I," Toph shrugged. "If nothing else, I can kick her butt if she tries any funny business."

"This is the person who shot lightning in your back," Sokka said. "If you can forgive her enough to at least allow her a say, I trust you."

Suki nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. That just left Katara.

"As much as it pains me to say it, dad's right," she said, not looking at any of them. "I'd be turning my back on someone in need. Even if it's someone as horrible as Azula, I made a vow to never, ever do that and I'm not going to break that promise today."

Hakoda smiled, pride evident on his bearded face. Zuko too inwardly gave a sigh of relief. At least for the time being, his sister would be allowed to live among them.

"Thank you," he said giving a respectful bow. "My girlfriend and Ty Lee are currently looking after her. I'll be back later to check in and make sure she's alright."

"I'll keep her fever down with my bending," Katara offered, though she still looked none too pleased at doing so.

"We can take turns throughout the day," Sokka suggested. "In the meantime, Zuko and Aang should get back to firebending."

"We'll go over some earthbending later on as well," Toph said, cracking her knuckles.

The meeting was adjourned amicably, and everyone set off about their business. Aang began his breathing exercises, focusing on the breath that powered his potent but still raw firebending. Just as Zuko was set to begin his instruction, however, he felt Katara pull him to the side.

"I'm going to help your sister," she said, though some of the anger had returned to her eyes. "Because it's the right thing to do. But remember, you betrayed us after your supposed 'metamorphosis'. If it was that difficult for you to make the right choice, it's going to be that much harder for Azula. She better not be faking this."

"She's not. I promise."

"For her sake, you better be right. I don't have any sibling attachment to her. If she betrays us too, she's not going to get the same second chance you did. I promise you that."

The waterbender walked away without another word.

Zuko, even if she disagreed with Katara's threats, could understand why. Letting her guard down for another former enemy was not something she took lightly. Aang was everything to her, and she would be wary of the person who had literally once struck him in the back.

As he returned to the lesson at hand, Zuko wasn't entirely sure what Azula was experiencing at the moment. But he did know that whatever it was, would not be pleasant.

* * *

In the Royal Gallery, a trial was being held.

Except that in the Fire Nation, trials were nonexistent, what the Fire Lord said was law. Azula knew that better than most. So why did she feel she was being judged?

Peering around her, she saw that she was surrounded by the grand tapestries and portraits of the past and present- Ozai, Azulon, and Sozin. All three gazed down at their descendant with stern looks of disapproval, who struggled not to show fear in the face of such powerful men.

"Azula," the portraits spoke in unison. "Why have you betrayed us? Why have you betrayed the Fire Nation?"

Swallowing nervously, the princess remained defiant.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Failure is not something tolerated in our land," the portrait of Ozai spoke with a malicious hate. "After all these years devoted to hunting down the Avatar, you decide to join him?"

"Such disappointment from one who was named after her grandfather," Azulon added.

"It is the will of the Fire Nation to bring reason, justice, and control over this world," Sozin said in a deep, darkening tone. "You have deviated from that mission. The Avatar is the last enemy of our country, one who would see my vision for the future destroyed. You would actively aid him in preventing that vision from being done?"

Azula narrowed her eyes, fists clenched and ready to do battle in a moment's notice. Whatever black magic that was causing this devilry, she would not hear nor listen to it.

"I would throw myself into the very depths of a volcano in order to get away from _you_," she spat at the portrait of Ozai. "The days where I blindly obey everything you tell me are gone."

This did not amuse the collection of Fire Lords. If anything, their bearded frowns grew deeper at her defiance.

"If you will not obey…"

"If you continue to fail us…"

"Then you will carry the mark that your brother so richly deserved. The mark of a weakling. The mark of a traitor," Sozin threatened ominously.

Azula, though not at all comfortable with the way these portraits were talking to her, was still prepared to thumb her nose in their faces. All her life, the honor and memory of these men had meant everything to her. Now, they were symbolic of the lie she once lived and one she was not prepared to accept a second longer.

"You don't scare me," she spat, though she certainly didn't enjoy the way their gazes bore into her, as if they were reading the very fabric of her soul.

"You're a worthless runt, just as Zuko was before you!" Ozai laughed. "Now receive your mark as a gesture of your banishment!"

Azula clutched her face, as an intense, unbearable burning sensation through it, screaming in agony at the pain while the portraits laughed maniacally.

_Please, let it end! _She silently pleaded. _No more!_

When the burning finally ceased, the portrait of her father continued to taunt her.

"Gaze upon what you are, daughter and what you always will be!"

A mirror materialized out of nowhere to emphasize the point and what Azula saw was enough to terrorize her to the bone. Upon the left side of her face, was an ugly, deep red scar, precisely like the one given to her brother when he was banished. Except hers was fresh, a wound that had not been given time to heal and remained festering.

_No! This cannot be!_

"You can't do this!" she protested. "You can't treat me like Zuko! I am not the same as he!"

But the portraits gave no heed to her objections. Instead, they laughed- horrible, ugly, and despicable- the sounds threatening to overwhelm her eardrums as well as her mind.

"You are nothing, Azula!"

"Bow in shame!"

"Just as he was, you are banished! And unlike him there shall be no chance for return or redemption," Ozai finished. "Begone, you lowly wretch!"

The princess fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. How could she have failed like this? Why did she lose control, her standards to which she had held herself? Now she was doomed to be lower than that of the most pathetic commoner, of the formerly banished prince who was inferior to her in every way possible….

In the burning darkness of the gallery, Azula let out an agonizing scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

She found herself trapped in a box made entirely of glass. Big enough to fit her entire body into, but with very little freedom to move or do anything otherwise.

Azula found she hated this contraption, whatever it was and banged her hands up against it.

"Let me out!" she yelled out.

Taking a view of what was below her, she saw a table filled with a rich assortment of food, wine, and delicacies, all of which looked quite delectable. At the table, sat her brother, Mai, Ty Lee, and a whole host of others that she vaguely recognized as either nobility or part of the Avatar's group of friends. What's more she desired to join them, for everyone was merry and full of joy, talking, laughing, drinking, and enjoying each other's company. The situation was quite enviable, if only she could escape from the blasted box that currently contained her.

"Hey!" she called out through the glass. "I'm up here! Please help!"

"They cannot hear you."

Beside her was the form of her uncle, hovering in a bizarre way just as she did above the crowd of people she sought to join. He wore his Fire Nation robes and donned his old top knot, giving him the appearance of the old Dragon of the West as she knew during her childhood.

"Oh, great. It's you."

"Indeed," her uncle chuckled humorously before returning to his previously somber demeanor. "And you are my niece."

"Glad we reestablished the obvious," she retorted with an eyeroll. "Now do you mind letting me down from here?"

Iroh shook his head.

"I cannot."

"Can't? Or won't?"

"Both," he replied, all his usual kookiness gone. "But this is not about me, my nice. What you have done to yourself is entirely your doing and your father's."

"Have you lost it, uncle?"

"No, but I am certain you have, Princess Azula. You lost your way a long time ago."

Now she was getting angry.

"I didn't ask to be locked in here!"

"No, my brother was responsible for that," Iroh nodded. "Regardless, you're within a prison of your own making and only you are capable of breaking free from it."

Azula didn't respond to that, instead focusing on the merriment that was so tantalizingly close, yet was also out of reach.

"Why can't I join them?" she asked aloud. "Why am I so cut off?"

Her uncle sipped a cup of tea he had seemingly conjured out of nowhere.

"You have never tried. What you see is something completely foreign to you. But it does not have to be that way."

Normally, her pride would have blocked any attempt to reconcile her motives and desperation, but this was an exception. Azula felt the walls of this infernal prison closing in and she wanted out.

"What do I have to do?"

Iroh smiled slightly as he took another sip from his cup.

"You must learn, Princess Azula."

"To what? Love? Care? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a monster. Monsters don't do any of those things. So give me another method of breaking out of here."

If there was one thing Azula hated above almost anything was her uncle's tendency to be incredibly vague with his little anecdotes, proverbs, and advice. Was it so much to ask for a straight answer?

"No, Princess Azula. You are capable of love and care, same as everyone who has ever walked the earth. What I am referring to is something much deeper. You must learn to forgive yourself along with those who have hurt you and move forward."

If that was the case, the princess would rather have kissed an ostrich-horse square on the beak before engaging in any of the nonsense Iroh was offering to her. Yet, witnessing the happy scene below her induced an intense yearning that could not be ignored. An experience that her heart craved but had no understanding of whatsoever.

"Uncle, you must help me!" she begged as the glass prison continued to close in.

"I cannot," he repeated. "For how you decide to live your life is up to you."

His figure began to fade away as did the scene below her and the princess began to panic.

"No! Don't leave me! Come back!" she screamed, as the glass walls threatened to crush her. "Uncle! Zuko! Mother! Please, don't let me die!"

It was all she could do to prevent herself from getting squeezed to death.

The glass prison fell from the cosmic sky and into the cosmic abyss below before everything went black once more.

* * *

Azula awoke from her bed to the sounds of quiet buzzing, soft wind, and musical chimes. It was a rather delightful combination.

Sitting up, the princess took a view of her surroundings. She was in a bed within the hallway of the temple, no doubt Zuko, Mai, or Ty Lee put her here after passing out. Feeling strong enough to walk, Azula began to make her way through the building and into the outside air.

Judging by the moon and the fact that insects were still chirping, it was early in the night. No trace of the Avatar, his friends, or even her brother, Mai, and Ty Lee was to be found. It was if this place had remained undisturbed for one hundred years and counting. But that wasn't possible. She had arrived here earlier during the day…or at least she hoped that was the case. How much time had passed between her initial illness and now was still a mystery to be solved.

_Has it been days? Weeks?_ she mused to herself. _What exactly is going on here? Did they just leave me here alone?_

Azula peered further from the center of the temple and realized that a figure was standing on the edge bathing in the moonlight. Almost immediately, she discerned who it was.

Stepping forward, the princess kept her pace until she was shoulder to shoulder with her mother.

"I'm dreaming, again aren't I?" she said aloud, avoiding looking her in the eye.

There was subtle amusement in her mother's tone.

"That would be a good guess."

"Ugh, is it impossible to get a direct answer anymore?"

No response from her mother, who continued to gaze up at the sky as if it were hypnotic.

"This is such a beautiful place," she remarked.

"It holds up well despite it being abandoned for a century."

"Abandoned isn't the right word," Ursa said somberly. "Not when we're the ones responsible for it."

Azula supposed she was technically correct, though her focus wasn't on the moral ramifications of decision to attack the Air Nomads.

"Was father the one who told you it was an ambush?" she asked. "That's not what's officially taught in the schools."

"I am a part of you, daughter. Therefore, what you know, I do as well."

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's right. You're technically a part of my 'conscious' or something. Well if you have all the answers tell me then: what now? I did what you wanted. I left the Fire Nation, I freed Mai, opened up to Ty Lee, and now I'm unofficially a part of the rebellion against my father."

"You did those things because _you_ wanted to, Azula," her mother beamed. "And what happens next is your decision alone. That is the beauty of choice."

Taking a glance at the moon and the stars that twinkled down upon them, the daughter of Ursa and Ozai still did not feel as though she had any clearer idea of who she was and what she wanted than before her desertion. But she did know one thing, there was no desire to come under her father's influence again. If that meant assisting Zuko and the Avatar, so be it.

"I'm never going back. Not while _he's _there," Azula said bitterly, refusing to say the word 'father'. "But the people I've joined all think I'm a monster."

"They would be mistaken."

"Still pretending I wasn't all the horrible things I was growing up?" the princess said, biting back a sneer. "If my own mother couldn't accept and love me, how could they?"

This time, Ursa turned and gazed at Azula directly, her soft eyes full of compassion and the unmistakable sign of care.

"I do love you, Azula. Through all your faults, I do. It is high time you let go of the idea that you are a monster beyond redemption. Show them who you truly are, not what you have been forced to be your whole life."

"But I still don't know what that is!" she yelled back in frustration. "How can I become what I don't understand?"

The scene began to fade, as did her mother, who gave one last smile.

"You have broken free from tyranny, my daughter. Now, build a life that is truly your own."

Instead of darkness, this time Azula was engulfed in white light.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

**On the next episode of 'Catalyst', Azula wakes up! What will ensue once she does?**

**Find out soon:)**

**~The Wasp**


	19. Nine Teens Walk into an Air Temple

**Hello, everyone.**

**It's that time of the week once more: an update on our favorite princess. Last we left her, she was going through some serious dreams. How she will be when she wakes up?**

**Well, we're about to find out. I consider this the beginning of the vital third act of this story and things are about to ratchet up a notch. Chapters are going to be considerably longer and there is a TON to unpack, especially in regards to Azula and the Gaang. Needless to say, I hope you enjoy:)**

**Reviews!**

**IChangedMyNane990-** Thank you as always! I hope you enjoy what happens in this chapter

**mm1005- **I think it's safe to say Azula and Katara won't see eye to eye at first lol but don't necessarily count on the Fire Nation teens going full mean girl either. Things are about to change dramatically. Aang is just a pure soul haha.

**mdelau4-** Thank you for your review and chiming in for the first time! You're definitely right about one thing. As with Zuko, it's not going to be a complete 180 for Azula. She is fundamentally who she is, just not the utterly ruthless, remorseless person she once was. In the end she'll have to figure it out for herself and that's part of the journey she's on.

**CHICKENM4N- **Thank you dude! Hope you like this one too!

**diegokpo30- **Cliffhangers can be a bit cruel sometimes haha but I promise this will be worth your wait

**Guest- **Good question! It will be answered in Chapter 20:)

**Guest- **Haha I'll let you in on a secret, writing the dialogue interactions between the Gaang, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were some my favorite to write. They were incredibly fun and I hope you find them to be as well.

**Guest- **I'm sorry if I confused you on that. I mean of course Appa is important given that he's the main method for transportation but this is an Azula centric story mostly from her POV so her focus isn't going to be on him or Momo all that much. I don't dislike them at all, I'm just trying to be realistic.

**Ulcaasi- **Well she's awake now and lots of things are about to happen haha. Hakoda is the only adult in the room and it's a damn good thing too.

**starbunny86- **Good to hear from you as always! I do see your nitpick, though, it's more the phrasing so perhaps I'll edit/revise it later. But Azula coming to terms with everything that she is and stands for is a crucial turning point in this story and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Once she is able to grasp the concept of self sacrifice, that's when the glass shatters. She'll never go back to who she was before.

**GNTR96- **She isn't going to be the same as she was before of course, but what emerges from the storm of her inner turmoil has yet to be revealed! I hope you like this chapter.

**The Rhombus- **I'm happy someone caught on to the dream sequences. They were each symbolic in their own way and they also bring a greater understanding to a young teenage princess who is so tired and confused it caused her to fall ill quite literally. It remains to be seen if the Gaang believe she's worthy of trust once she wakes up. Time for a little 'therapy session' as Sokka puts it haha.

**Thank you all again for your continued interest! Here's the latest update!**

**Chapter 19. Nine Teens Walk into an Air Temple**

The second time Azula woke up, she ensured that this time it was real and not another introduction into a bizarre dream.

Firstly, she touched the left side of her face. No scar. Check one. The second step was to make sure she could actually move her limbs. Stretching, the princess found that though she did not feel at full strength, most of the illness had passed within a day. She was, however, quite thirsty and grabbed the bucket of water beside her bed, draining its contents in a matter of seconds, the cool liquid quenching her parched mouth and throat.

The third step was to find her friends, namely Mai and Ty Lee, which didn't take long.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're okay!" the acrobat said happily as she entered the room. Darting over to the bed, she placed a hand on Azula's forehead.

"Hmm, still a tad warm. But overall, it's almost completely gone. Looks like Zuko was right."

"Right about what?"

Ty Lee's expression altered from one of immense joy to caution.

"Well, apparently he's been through the same thing you have. In any case, you may want to go and talk to him."

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well…you didn't exactly get a chance to explain yourself before you fell sick, yesterday," Ty Lee said, clasping her hands behind her back. "They're just not sure about your intentions I think."

"And you and Mai just said nothing after I passed out or…"

"Come on, Azula we tried to stick up for you. But you did try to hunt down and kill them at one point while Mai and I were right there every step of the way. You can't blame them for not automatically trusting us."

That was a fair point. But it didn't make Azula feel any less resentful.

"If it makes you feel better, Zuko vouched for you. Otherwise that waterbending girl, Katara I think her name is, was ready to kick you straight into the canyon."

_I would love to see her try_, the princess thought angrily but something else prevented her from lashing out in anger.

"Zuko vouched for me?"

"He convinced everyone to let you speak on your own behalf before any decisions were made. He also caught you before you fell to the ground and looked after you for a long time yesterday while you were out."

Azula breathed deeply. She didn't really know how to feel about that. Where gratitude should have been was instead filled with an odd combination of confusion, resentment, and something else she couldn't quite figure out. But there was no time to dwell on that now. With her health mostly restored, finding Zuko and the rest of them took top priority.

"Are you sure you're well enough, Azula?" Ty Lee asked with obvious concern.

"This has been a long time coming. I have strength enough for whatever they want to throw at me."

Memories, not a hallucination, entered her mind once more as she recalled the previous night's parting words from her mother.

_Show them who you truly are, not what you were forced to be_

Easy for her mother to say. What was she supposed to do? Pretend the past never happened, hold hands and sing songs about friendship? Fat chance. There were very few people in life Azula considered remotely close enough and trustworthy to attach that label. The Avatar and his posse did not fall under it.

_Ally then_, she compromised. _You know more about the Fire Nation, military, the Fire Lord and his plans than anyone else. Give them something they need._

It was valuable information that they could exploit. Hopefully it was enough to convince her potential 'allies' the merit of her worth.

* * *

To describe a situation with a waterbender, earthbender, water tribe warrior, an acrobat, a noblewoman, a Kyoshi Warrior, a prince, and princess sitting around in a semi circle as awkward didn't come close to the full definition of the word. In reality, it sounded like the opening line of a really good joke…or bad one depending on how one looked at it.

For Azula, it only reaffirmed that this process was going to be difficult. Between overthrowing the Earth Kingdom and the interrogation she was about to go through, she'd choose the former every time.

It was Toph who voiced aloud what they were all thinking.

"Well, this is weird."

It was true in that gathering the collection of teens who comprised this meeting would have seemed impossible even a week ago. But they were all here now and they had to begin somewhere.

"I think it goes without saying that this isn't the most ideal or usual of circumstances," Aang spoke. "But we promised we'd give Azula a say and we have to keep that faith."

"I am right here, you know," the princess said sourly. "At least pretend I exist while you interrogate me."

"It's not an interrogation, Azula," Zuko tried to reassure. "We just need to know if-"

"My intentions are noble and that I'm not secretly setting you up," she finished for him. "Makes sense, you all are a lot smarter than I originally gave you credit for."

It hadn't _intended _to be insulting but it certainly came off that way, as Sokka had to restrain Katara from rising from her seat. There was no doubt that under alternate circumstances she would have loved nothing more than to battle her right then and there.

Ty Lee and Mai sat beside her, who in turn sat next to Zuko. This was to ensure there was no unnecessary fighting among the group. The tension was nowhere near as high as it was when they first arrived, but some of it remained, nonetheless.

"Well anyway, we might as well get this over with," her brother said, though he sounded a bit weary. "No point in beating around the bush. What happened that made you want to join us?"

Azula briefly glanced at Ty Lee, who gave an encouraging smile. True, she had revealed her most personally guarded secrets to her but that was because she trusted the acrobat enough not to tell or reveal them to anyone else. There was no such trust with the Avatar and his minions.

"No doubt Mai and Ty Lee told you that I saved her from a life long prison sentence. We proceeded to steal the warden's war balloon and now we're here. The story is pretty simple actually. As for any personal reasons, those are my own and I don't feel the need to divulge them."

Zuko gave a sigh of frustration, while the rest of the group looked uneasy. Things weren't off to a fantastic start.

"We're going to need more than that, Azula. We can't just take your word for it."

"You did with Ty Lee and Mai. Everything they told you is true. You can't take _their _word for it?"

"Not exactly, no," Sokka countered. "Even if everything they said is true, it still doesn't explain _why_ you randomly chose to switch sides. Two days ago, you were right there on the top of the gondola trying to take us down. Two months earlier, you captured Ba Singe Se and handed it over to the Fire Nation on a silver platter."

"You shot Aang full of lightning," Katara said coldly. "I saw it with my own eyes. That was a strike intended to kill."

Azula clenched her jaw. She knew this little 'group therapy' session was going to turn out this way. They were all pointing fingers at her, not even bothering to acknowledge the gift that lay in front of them: the possibility of ending the war once and for all. Anger rose within her, however it was not her usual rage, the unstable fury that once threatened to overthrow her mind. It was more…normal, lessened somehow, and wasn't rooted in her past obsession with perfection and control. At least she hoped so.

"Azula…if I can call you that," the Avatar spoke now.

The princess nodded in the affirmative. She technically wasn't royalty anymore. There was no use for the formal term 'princess'.

"I just wanted to say for my part, I think you came to us for a reason. Some of my friends are pretty reluctant to take you on. But I believe in giving people a chance to change. Even if you've done horrible things, the fact that you're here right now is pretty significant. At the same time, you need to show us something, anything that indicates that this is for real and you won't try to do us in when our backs are turned."

The princess digested this. No, she didn't really believe in the concepts of 'everything being connected' or events happening due to cosmic forces in the universe. In her mind, you made your fortune, your own luck. Waiting around for it to happen was the same as doing nothing which was a fool's errand. But if the Avatar believed in her ability to change, now was the time to make herself invaluable.

"If I had planned to betray and capture you all, I assure you I would have done it by now," Azula spoke in a matter of fact tone. She intended to leave no room for interpretation. "Not to mention falling sick right at the moment of ambush would have been ill timing don't you think?

_Irrelevant, keep moving forward._

"But the fact of the matter is, I didn't come and find you all just to turn around and stab you in the back. We can help each other."

"And how's that?" Suki asked.

"I have information," was the quick response. "Information you'll need in order to take down the Fire Lord. I know his habits, his strengths, his weaknesses, not to mention almost every detail, general, and tactic of the Fire Nation military. I can tell you their plans, what to expect, and prepare for any other possibility, minus everything my brother might have already told you."

"So what's in it for you?" Toph interrupted in her usual blunt manner. Agni, the girl was an earthbender personified.

"Now we're getting to it," the princess said, crossing her feet. "It just so happens that among other things, my brother and my friends are right. I'm…not the same person I was before. Over the course of time, I've come to realize that my father is a man bent on destruction and control, traits he instilled in me from a young age. He taught me to be as I am. Along the way, I discovered it was getting me nowhere."

"And you're outright rejecting everything he taught you?" Katara said, the fury in her eyes turning to skepticism.

"Mostly."

The princess rubbed her eyes, trying to explain this properly without getting encased in another wall of rock.

"I can't say the time I spent learning from him was entirely useless, but he is a monster. He only saw me as an object, the crown jewel of an empire that would satisfy his lust and desire for power. As far as I'm concerned, he can stick it where the sun doesn't shine. The days of him ordering and pushing me around like a dog are over. If I can help you bring him down…I'll do whatever it takes."

No one said anything for a moment and all Azula could do was sit back and await their verdict. She had made her pitch.

_I suppose I can be like uncle and live as a homeless beggar if I get kicked out of here,_ she thought with a bitter chuckle.

"I was wondering if I might say something," Ty Lee said, standing up.

Team Avatar looked a bit surprised but raised no objections. Zuko and Mai gave each other questioning glances while for her part Azula could only imagine what she was about to say.

"I've known Azula for a long time," she began. "Since we were little kids actually. When we met, I immediately admired how confident and skilled she was at everything. Accompanying her on missions was both amazing and terrifying. I saw her do things I never could have imagined in my life- both good and bad. But I admit, as much as I admired her, I was also scared of her too. For a long time, I worried she would try and make me go past a line I couldn't cross and she almost did…

It was all Azula could do to hold back a groan. If Ty Lee was trying to advocate on her behalf, she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"But I've seen what her life's been like at the palace, with her dad, what she's been forced to go through. These past few weeks she's had to make some tough choices and I believe she's making the right ones. When she broke Mai out of prison, her aura changed right then and there. I could feel it. She left everything behind in order to defeat the person she had to serve her entire life. We all did. That should be enough to for you to know that we're genuine about this."

Her face became apologetic and solemn as she addressed Team Avatar directly.

"I'm sorry for everything we did to you in the past. That doesn't excuse what happened, but now we'd like to join you and help win this war. There's been too much fighting already. Let's end it once and for all."

"If you'll have us," Mai finished, speaking for the first time.

The main five members of the group stood up after a slight pause. None of them appeared very certain of a decision, even Toph appeared unsure and more than a bit thoughtful.

"We're going to put it to a vote," Aang announced. "Just give us a quick second."

They huddled together to the side and began to deliberate.

"Well…we heard them out," Suki began. "What do you guys think?"

"You already know my vote," said Zuko. "Even through everything, Azula is still my sister and I'm not turning my back on her. She's not perfect by any means, but the fact that she's here means she's taking her life in a different direction."

"I say let them join," Toph chimed in. "We'll need all the firepower we can get to take down the Fire Lord. And what better way to do that than adding those three. It makes our job a whole lot easier."

Aang nodded as he turned to Sokka and Suki.

"Hey, just like with Zuko, I'm okay with it if you are," the warrior shrugged. "She's still intense and more than a bit creepy but she definitely has something to offer. Add knives and being able to paralyze people, and our chances of winning this war are that much higher."

"Suki?" Aang asked. "Ty Lee was the one who paralyzed you and took your uniform. Are you okay with this?"

"It was hard to imagine ever forgiving her for that, much less fighting side by side," the Kyoshi Warrior admitted. "But then again, it's not the craziest thing that's happened in this war. I trust your judgement. And who knows, maybe I'll learn a few moves from her along the way."

That left Katara, no doubt the hardest member of the group to convince.

"I must be crazy to agree to this," she half muttered to herself. "Alright, for the sake of winning the war and making out of it in one piece, we can let them in. But if I get even the slightest wind that Azula is planning to double cross us…"

"We know, Katara," Sokka said, placing a hand on her arm. "And if that happens, we'll be right there with you. But now we officially have to stop thinking of them as our enemy."

She reciprocated the gesture before Aang spoke up again.

"It's settled then. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee are in."

"Alright!" Sokka grinned. "You know, our group is getting pretty big. Perhaps we should invent some kind of initiation rite. I'm thinking an eating contest and something with a saber tooth moose lion."

"Sokka, just because you did those things doesn't mean everyone else has to."

"Hey, I'm just trying to bring some levity. It's been a pretty wild two days," the water tribe teen said, raising his hands in a conciliatory gesture."

Meanwhile, Azula was getting impatient. Having literally nowhere else to go, and no means of viable transportation were the only things preventing her from walking away right then and there. If they weren't going to take up her offer, then she had better things to do.

_Like wondering where in Agni I'm going to live from now on._

Fortunately, the three girls weren't left waiting for long. Team Avatar returned with the news and the verdict.

"We've decided to let you stay with us," Aang said with a smile.

"Welcome to Team Avatar!" Sokka said, placing his arms around Mai and Ty Lee, the latter of whom giggled. "We'll have to bring you up to speed on working hours, vacation time, and general hijinks, but it's pretty simple once you've been here long enough."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the warrior's antics but nevertheless allowed himself a moment of happiness for his friends and family.

"I told you I'd take care of it," he said to Azula, who for the first time, allowed herself a small smile.

"Well look at you, Zuzu. You've become quite the diplomat."

The other members of the team snickered, with Sokka's being the loudest.

"Zuzu?" he snorted.

Going red, Zuko slumped, mortified at the use of the longtime nickname. Mai's massaging hands were the only things able to assuage his wounded ego.

"Maybe I shouldn't have vouched for you after all," he muttered.

"Brother, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't embarrass you a little?"

"A normal one," he replied grumpily. "Anyway, since you're with us now, I guess we should show you where you'll be staying."

"No can do," Azula objected. "First order of business is getting away from here."

That brought curious looks from the rest of the team.

"Why, would we do that?" Toph asked.

"Because your- our- presence here is becoming increasingly obvious. It's the closest landmark to Boiling Rock, where the former prince and princess were last spotted, not to mention the site of a prisoner escape, the first in history. They'll probably be out looking for us right now, and if I were them, I know the first place I'd look, especially if I was intent on joining the Avatar. Or in this case, capture him."

"You don't give the orders around here," Katara said barely containing her disdain. "You can't come in here and expect you can tell everyone what to do just because you did so in the past."

Azula made a mental note of Katara. There was still quite a bit of hostility there. But there wasn't much time to dwell on it now.

"I'm not giving an order, merely offering a suggestion," she said tactfully. "I assumed the Avatar is the one in charge around here, or whoever the smart one was…

(Sokka began to whistle)

"…but you want my help? This is where it starts. If you don't want the bulk of the Fire Nation Air Fleet bearing down upon you tomorrow morning, we need to change locations."

The other eight members went into their own unique looks of inner thought. The more her words sunk in, the more they made sense.

"Okay then, you raise a good point," Aang concurred. "But where would we go next if not here?"

"Plus, there's the matter of transportation," Katara pointed out. "There's nine of us now. We're not all going to fit on Appa."

"Fourteen," Toph said counting her fingers. "You're forgetting about the others- Teo, the Duke, Haru, that buff prisoner guy, your dad. What are we going to do about them?"

No one seemed to have a solution for such a multi pronged task. However, Sokka, as always, had a solution.

"Oh! I think I have an idea," he turned towards Azula. "But I have a feeling you do too. Care to brainstorm?"

Azula hadn't thought much of the water tribe oaf, or Sokka as he was called, up until now. But she saw no need to spoil or end up in anyone's bad graces this early in the game. Besides, she already had one water tribe member pissed off. It couldn't hurt to at least hear him out.

"Alright then," she shrugged. "Let's do it."

Though the atmosphere was still a bit awkward, Azula sensed that a comradery was already being built as they spoke. Not to mention Ty Lee was already batting eye lashes at Sokka, which the Kyoshi Warrior was not entirely pleased with.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

In the end they were able to come up with a concrete plan. The set up as it was now was too crowded and too large. Any large scale attack would risk the safety of the group and any slim chance they had at winning the war. It was decided that the more vulnerable members of the group (along with the less desirable Chit Sang)- Teo, the Duke, Haru would be taken to a checkpoint near the part of the Earth Kingdom with little to no Fire Nation presence. They would fly on Appa with Hakoda ensuring that the group was led to safety once they were dropped off.

The others would use the airship stolen by Zuko and Sokka to fly to an uninhabited island a few miles off shore, which the water tribe warrior had picked out on the map. It would suit their needs for a couple days once they figured out what they were doing next.

Once that was settled, each respective group began to load for the journey.

"Okay, I thought Zuko joining us was odd, but _this_," Sokka jerked his thumb in the direction of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. "Is definitely going to take some getting used to."

"I definitely agree it wasn't expected. But look on the bright side, we're that much closer to winning the war now," Aang said positively. "I think this is going to work out pretty well."

"You're beginning to sound like Katara with that kind of optimism."

"Yeah, well don't count on any optimism from the sugar queen," Toph cut in, loading her stuff onto the airship. "She's still sore about this, and she's going to be for a while."

"Let her," Sokka shrugged. "Even she agreed to let them join us. Eventually she'll get over it."

"And I'm sure this has nothing to do with the fact that circus girl has the hots for you," Toph teased.

"What!? Who told you that?!"

"Oh? So you admit it?"

"Admit what? I would never betray Suki."

Just then, Ty Lee walked past, doing a handstand and proceeded to wink at Sokka, who looked something between awkward and horrified.

"Hey, cutie."

"Uh…hi."

Aang and Toph couldn't help but laugh at the antics.

Meanwhile, Azula, Mai, and Zuko were in a conversation of their own.

"I hope everyone is packed. We need to leave as soon as possible," the princess said eyeing them.

"You know I travel light," Mai said in her usual flat tone.

"It's necessary for the kind of lifestyle this group lives," Zuko explained. "When you don't know where you're going next, you always need to pack quickly. You sure you can handle that?"

Azula gave him a slightly condescending eyebrow.

"Zuko, keep in mind I was constantly in the field when I was chasing you and uncle throughout the Earth Kingdom. I know how to travel for convenience."

His expression became slightly apologetic.

"Er, right. Sorry."

Azula knew what he was trying to do. He had caught her when passing out from a serious illness, taken active care in her recovery, and played a huge role in convincing the others to take her in as part of the group. Despite this, she didn't need Zuko to try and start babying her like a dumb, protective older sibling. It wasn't necessary when they were kids and it wasn't now either.

_I've been fully capable of taking care of myself since I was eight. I don't owe him or anyone a thing_

Except that wasn't true. In truth, she owed him quite a lot. But she was still too proud and too reluctant to admit it.

"If you're done patronizing me, I'll be on my way to start the ship."

She brushed past them, slinging her small knapsack of personal belongings over her shoulder.

When out of sight, Mai gave a black chuckle.

"Smooth."

The prince shrugged.

"What? I'm just trying to have a normal sibling relationship with her."

His girlfriend scoffed as she followed Azula onto the airship.

"Good luck with that."

The last to board were Katara and Hakoda, who were saying their final goodbyes (Sokka had already given his).

"I hate having to be separated from you again," the former said quietly, giving her father a giant hug.

"It's not forever," he reassured her. "Besides, we would only slow you down. And I need to look out for the other members who can't fight…or have a lengthy prison record."

"You're a leader, dad. We could really use your guidance."

Hakoda looked towards the airship where everyone had boarded for takeoff.

"I appreciate that, Katara, but I think you're going to do just fine. That's one heck of a team you've assembled there. If there's any group of kids capable of taking down the Fire Lord and winning this war, it's you."

"And that includes Azula?"

He appraised her, knowing that this was a particularly sore spot for his daughter, who's brimming tears threatened to overflow despite the burning anger in her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking. I miss her too," he said sadly. "She was the love of my life, your mother. But the princess, whatever she's done, didn't strike that blow. And now she's on the right side, aiding you in this fight. At the very least, you need to forgive her."

Katara, still in her father's embrace, wiped away the tears.

"I'll never forgive. And I'll never forget."

Just then Aang flew over and greeted them warmly, oblivious to the emotions occurring between them.

"Hello Chief Hakoda," he said bowing respectfully. "Ready for departure?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied warmly. Giving one last look at Katara, he tried to give her some assurance.

"I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

With that, the two groups went in opposite directions, one towards Appa and the other towards a stolen Fire Nation airship, where Sokka and Azula were at the helm.

"Flying a stand-alone balloon is one thing," Mai said to Azula. "But you can't control an airship with firebending. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"It's not terribly difficult," she said, dialing a few buttons and checking the engine gage.

"Besides," Sokka pipped up. "I've figured out most of the controls already. We should be ready for takeoff momentarily."

"Oooo!" Ty Lee bounded up beside him, looking at him as if he were suddenly the most interesting thing on the planet. "Can you show me how?"

"Well, I…"

"Maybe _I _should be the one to stand next to him," Suki interrupted, her face creased into a frown. "If you don't mind."

Azula didn't say anything but gave a small eyeroll at the scene as the Kyoshi Warrior took her place next to the water tribesman. Now was not the time for Ty Lee to be flirting with another boy.

"Sure hope you what you're doing, princess," Toph commented, hucking a giant piece of spit out of the window. "Go easy with the steering wheel. Flying isn't exactly my favorite way to travel."

"It's still a relatively new way to get around," the princess said non committedly. "No promises."

"That's reassuring."

Sokka double checked that everything was ready and cranked the operating lever.

"Everybody all set? We're about to take off."

Through the window, she could see the Avatar command his bison into the air, waving a brief goodbye as he did so.

"See you soon!" he called out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula could see Katara was standing off to the side, arms crossed and silent as the grave. It didn't take a genius to know something was bothering her. She wondered briefly if it had anything to do with her.

_Not now, later._

Putting the engines at full power, Azula slowly guided the airship into the thin, mountain air and the newly minted Team Avatar were on their way at last.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, the Gaang is now up to nine with three new additions from the Fire Nation! You could say this is going to get quite entertaining!**

**Then again, not everyone is thrilled by this prospect. Wonder who that could be...**

**Next couple chapters are going to have some very deep moments. Expect the update around the usual time!**

**~The Wasp**


	20. And Justice for All

**Hello, again!**

**I do apologize for being a day late with the update. Real life got in the way again but I have no plans to abandon my once a week schedule for this story. If I do, I'll post an update alerting as such.**

**In any case, as my readers know, we've reached a new segment of the story. Azula has officially joined the Gaang as have Mai and Ty Lee. Though many hilarious hijinx will follow, it will also have real world consequences for the Fire Nation princess and everyone else.**

**Not everyone is united just yet. Can that be fixed?**

**Reviews!**

**IChangedMyNane990- **Realistically speaking, Katara would be the least tolerant of someone who was basically immoral. But these two have more in common than you think.

**mdelau4- **Azula has changed no doubt but fundamentally she still has characteristics unique to herself. She is not and will never be a moralist monk like Aang haha. But given the situation, the princess will have to make it work somehow. And she and Zuko are long overdue for a chat.

**kkachi- **Indeed she is! But not everyone has accepted her just yet. This chapter will shed some clarity and light on that.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Certainly. But many more moments have yet to come!

**GNTR96- **Haha thank you! Ty Lee's flirting is certainly amusing and I hope you like this chapter!

**abracrusix- **I agree although I think it may have been a type the eclipse is over. The comet is now the oncoming problem.

**diegokpo30- **Thank you! Honestly part of the reason I loved writing this so much was all of the interaction between Azula's gang and the traditional heroes.

**Guest- **I enjoy your thoughts on this. When writing this, I had to consider how interactions would go between Azula and others within the Gaang. Since they're allies now, the dialogue will be a bit different with a few surprises thrown in. Also, Suki and Ty Lee are going to have a moment or two let's just say.

**Guest- **I'm overjoyed you're enjoying the longer chapters:) and I also hope you enjoy the next step for Azula because she has quite a few to go yet. There are a lot of moving parts to this, so I have to fit in what I can.

**mm1005- **Good to see you as always! The best part about writing this is thing is the interactions and there simple too many to count. Better yet there are more to come, including a pivotal one in the next update.

**Luna Lillyth- **Glad my writing was so persuasive! Thank you for the review!

**Maya- **Thank you again for taking the time to review my stuff. That you continue to like it is another bonus:)

**UnOriginal2Tall- **Ah you made an account after all ;) I'm thrilled you like this story and I feel honored that you do. Plus I can guarantee Zuko and Azula are going to have some kind of 'chat' lol.

**Guest- **Haha that's not a bad way of putting it thought I think of Azula as more of a 'Hell's Angel' if you know what I mean xD

**The Rhombus- **Always good to see you my friend. Normally the princess is quite adept at using smooth words to get what she wants, but that was under vastly different circumstances. In order to gain trust and respect among this group, she can't survive on being a conniving and ruthless Fire Nation Royal. And that's the next step: moving beyond what she was before.

**Thank you all again for your continued support. With this update, I'm at 100,000 words and over 250 reviews. Words cannot express my gratitude. Just keep on reading and leaving comments and I'll continue to respond:)**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 20. And Justice For All**

The journey took most of the day, but by the evening Team Avatar had reached their destination. In order to hide their presence and hide their tracks, Toph had actually metalbended the machine to bits and pieces, while Katara and Aang sunk the covering into the sea. Anyone passing by the island wouldn't have any clue a stolen airship had been there.

By nightfall they had set up camp, and were sitting around a warm fire, enjoying a meal of noodles, talking amongst themselves.

Aang had returned as well, his trip made faster by the fact that had a flying bison. He was also the first to address the group as a whole.

"It's interesting," he said lightly. "We used to camp out all the time. Especially when we were constantly on the run from you guys," he added with a chuckle, indicating Azula and Zuko.

"If you're feeling nostalgic, I could chase you around for a while and try to capture you."

This brought a laugh from the entire group (save for Katara).

"Maybe the princess could get a turn tomorrow," Toph cracked. "Switch off every day."

More laughter, and even Azula couldn't resist breaking out a small smile. She wasn't used to this kind of banter, but it was hardly the most difficult thing to get used to. On some level, it was amusing.

Sokka raised his glass and began a toast.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would like to raise my glass to our newest members- Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. Who knew after all the times they tried to snuff us out they'd become our biggest allies?"

"Here! Here!" the non Fire Nation members cheered.

"In my defense," Mai droned, but with a hint of a smile herself. "I only use my knives to pin people, not kill them."

"And I only know how to block chi," Ty Lee added. "I'd never want to kill anyone. And Zuko had to capture you alive, didn't he?"

"I'm sure that's a comforting thought," Azula said sarcastically. To her surprise, it elicited a few light chuckles. However, when she caught Katara's eye it shot daggers at her as well as her brother.

_She's been moodier than Mai since we got here._

"All joking aside, I'm touched," Zuko said seriously. "I don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding," Katara uttered with unmistakable dislike. She proceeded to get up off the ground and walk away from the fire and towards the edge of the dunes. This left most among the group with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked aloud.

"I wish I knew," Zuko said quietly, getting up to follow her.

"You'll only make it worse," Azula told him as she sipped her tea. "I'd leave her be."

"We're in this together now," Zuko countered. "And we don't need to have any underlying problems. It's better to have this out now."

He stepped over the fire as his sister shook his head.

_Oh, Zuzu. Always trying to be the moral one. _

"I better go after him," she said to Ty Lee and Mai. "Make sure she doesn't engulf him in a tidal wave."

Though she feigned indifference, in truth, Azula was more than a bit curious why the waterbender was holding so tightly onto her hostility. She hated the Fire Nation, that much was clear, and even understandable when one considered that her ancestors had waged a constant war against the other nations for a century. But that didn't explain everything. Her brother had seemingly warmed up to Zuko and was getting along with Mai and Ty Lee, Toph was blunt and liked to tease but there was no anger underneath it. Even the Avatar, the one who had lost his entire people to Sozin was willing to give her and her friends a warm welcome once the initial awkwardness had passed. Azula supposed that had more to do with typical pacifist teachings that had been common among the airbenders, but pacifism had nothing to do with like or dislike.

In other words, there was something amiss here.

She saw Zuko approach Katara and decided to hang back. If it came to blows, she would separate them, but for now the princess was content to listen and observe. The moon was almost full and the clouds thin, which gave enough light for her to see what was occurring.

"This isn't fair," Zuko said. "Everyone else seems to trust me. What is it with you?"

"Oh? Everyone trusts you now?" Katara responded incredulously. "I was the first person to trust you! Remember?! Back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me! On top of that, now I'm supposed to believe your sister and her sidekicks are on our side too?!"

Zuko shut his eyes, knowing he could hardly blame her.

"What can I do to make it up to you? What can _we _do? None of us are the same people we were when this started. Especially my sister."

"Oh, that's rich," the waterbender snarled. "The one who put a hole in Aang's back is somehow magically reformed and ready to save the day."

Throwing a rock into the ocean waves, she turned and walked towards Zuko until her face only inches away from his.

"You want to make it up to me? Maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King! Oh, I know! Maybe you could bring my mother back! Other than that, I don't want anything from you. One more invasion from the Fire Nation is the last thing this group needs."

She stormed off, coming closer to Azula, who did not move out of the way, waiting for what the waterbender would say. As it turned out, it wasn't much.

"I have nothing to say to you," Katara said with quiet rage. "He's bad. You're beyond redemption."

The princess had expected much worse and was surprised she got off as lightly as she did. If she had a silver piece for every time someone thought of her as completely evil, she'd be even richer than she was previously. It still hurt, but at the very least, she was used to it.

Zuko on the other hand…

"I told you it was a bad idea," she said to him as he walked back up the slope.

"Thanks for the encouragement," he said grumpily.

"Really, what did you expect? That we would join the merry band of heroes and everyone starts throwing roses at our feet? Face it, Zuko. Even if we're doing our part to take down the Fire Lord, in her eyes we still represent everything she hates."

The prince shook his head.

"I don't accept that. There must be a reason for it. She mentioned her mother in the past tense which makes me think something happened to her."

"Put two and two together, Zuzu," Azula said, as if it were obvious. "She's from the Southern Water Tribe. We attacked them for years in order to deplete and rid them of their water bending population. Her mother must have been killed in one of those raids."

"The Southern Raiders," Zuko said with realization. "But how does that make sense? Most of our attacks were during the early part of the war under grandfather. I thought those stopped once they were no longer deemed a threat."

"We still conducted periodic attacks even after they posed no immediate danger. I would be willing to bet she witnessed at least one of them."

"If we can find out what happened, maybe we can help her find the man who did it."

Azula gave a sad chuckle.

"Why? So she can stop hating you and become best friends? Even after all this time, you still have a naïve streak in you, brother."

"And you still have a cold streak," he shot back. "You may claim not to care what people think of you, Azula. But I do, and if I can fix a wrong, I will."

"I've been called a monster my entire life, Zuzu," Azula replied softly. "What's one more time?"

Her brother appraised her, which was a habit becoming more frequent, especially now that they were on the same side. But at times it still felt like they were miles apart.

"If this is about mother, _our_ mother, then be honest about it. I know that you have mixed feeling towards her, but we can help Katara."

It was uncanny how easily he could read her now, almost as well as she could read him. Was this the price of their new dynamic? Was that what it meant to be 'brother' and 'sister'?

"I'm going to talk to Sokka," he continued when she didn't answer.

"And why would you seek him out? Need tips on idiotic jokes?"

"You said yourself that talking to Katara was a bad idea. Especially about a topic as heavy as this. Maybe he'd be willing to discuss it more."

"And what do you hope to gain from such a discussion with the water peasant?"

Zuko stopped just as he had begun his stride, briefly turning his head to the side to address her.

"More than I would from talking to you right now. You may have joined the right side, Azula, but you're still as big a mystery to me as ever."

She watched him walk away up the hill and back into the main camp, where no doubt he was seeking out Sokka to get the full story on what happened to his mother.

Azula hadn't heard her own mother's voice since the day she decided to break rank and desert the Fire Nation, which was odd considering its constant presence in her head the past month or so. But she couldn't deny the validity of her brother's words. The memory of her mother had driven her to reject her past, but she still had no picture of what her future was. And though she still hadn't openly admitted it to anyone besides Ty Lee, her feelings towards the former Lady Ursa were complicated. Azula hated her father, but her mother was a convoluted bag of emotions yet to be sorted.

Breathing deeply, the princess began her own trek back to the main camp. Ty Lee would no doubt want to know what happened, but there was one person she needed to see straight away.

Arriving at Katara's tent, Azula wasted no time in entering it.

She wasn't doing in anything in particular except laying down on her sleeping bag, but Azula knew she was awake and fully aware of her presence.

"I hope you have a good reason for being in here."

It wasn't a threat, but neither was it implicit permission to be in her personal space.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw an icicle at my head the second I walked in."

"My container of water is outside. In any case you still haven't told me why you bothered barging in here."

Azula knew it was best to be quick and to the point with what she wanted to say.

"Zuko is talking with your brother as we speak, but I figured I'd tell you anyway. We know what happened to your mother and more importantly, we know who did it."

As she suspected, that statement got the waterbender's attention, who sat up with a jolt, her eyes burning with the hunger for further information.

"I'm listening."

* * *

On a bright summer morning, Aang found no greater pleasure in feeding Appa, his best buddy and companion. There was something so simplistic and heart warming in doing so. Few could realize it, but the bond between an airbender and his bison extended far beyond that of an ordinary human-pet relationship.

In addition, Ty Lee was practicing her acrobatics, Toph and Suki were giggling about something, while Sokka was toying with a flower necklace of some kind. All in all, it was a very peaceful scene for a group only recently acquainted with each other as allies.

How quickly such tranquility could be shattered.

Katara approached him, Zuko and Azula following her wake and she wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"I need to borrow Appa."

"Why?" Aang chuckled. "Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes. It is"

"And he's not the only one coming along," came a voice that the Avatar still hadn't quite disassociated with death and danger.

"Azula? What's going on?"

Apparently, he hadn't expected the request to be of a serious nature.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me."

"Sokka told me the story of what happened," Zuko explained.

"And I had the distinction of informing Katara here who did it and why," Azula added. "On top of that we know how to find him."

At the mention of his name, Sokka stood up and began observing the conversation, a worried look on his face. Aang looked equally concerned.

"Umm…and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

Katara scoffed and shook her head. Azula knew why. The living embodiment of peace and balance would have no comprehension of what the waterbender sought.

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait, stop!" Aang called out as she turned away. "I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out about my people?"

_And there it is. So you did care when you found out my ancestors were responsible for the genocide of the Air Nomads_, Azula mused. _And yet you still believe in their ways?_

"She needs this, Aang," Zuko cut in. "This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so," the young Avatar countered. "I think it's about getting revenge."

"And what difference does it make?" the princess said interjected. "There's a man out there, still alive, responsible for the death of someone close to her. It's only natural she'd seek him out."

In a display of just how topsy-turvy the world had gone, Katara not only accepted that statement but agreed with it.

"She's right. So what? Maybe revenge is what I need and what he deserves!"

"And he does," Azula concurred. "I know you're too preoccupied with philosophical morals to grasp this, but what she desires can't be bound or ignored. Just because you don't seek justice for your people Avatar doesn't mean she shouldn't do the same for one man who wronged her."

The remark hit deep, and for a moment the princess wondered if she had pushed too far. But Aang didn't become angry or defensive. If anything, he defended his principles more.

"I'm not saying this for my sake, I'm saying it for Katara's."

"She was my mother too," Sokka said, finally speaking up in the midst of the heated discussion. "But I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" the waterbender spat.

"Katara!"

The water tribesman's voice was full of hurt at the notion he did not care about his mother as much as sister. But it didn't seem to make much a difference. Katara was bent on carrying this out whether anyone liked it or not. That didn't stop from Aang from trying to dissuade her anyway.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute, but this isn't Air Temple preschool," Zuko said, his stance on the issue being made clear. "It's the real world."

It was Katara, however, who would have the last word and everyone among them knew it.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him. I feel like I have no choice."

That elicited another memory for Azula, one that came from a hallucination she had recently from her own mother.

_There is always a choice _

"Katara you do have a choice," the Avatar echoed. "Forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing," Zuko argued.

"No, it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive."

"It's not just hard," Katara spoke, hardened steel in her words. "It's impossible."

Without another word, she took her leave the decision having been made.

"Surely you wouldn't stop her from achieving the kind of closure she needs, Avatar," Azula said to the airbender. She already knew what his answer would be, but it was intriguing to hear, nonetheless.

"I would only say there's a difference between 'want' and 'need'," the boy replied. "She does need to find him. But ending his life? That wouldn't solve anything."

"Aang," Sokka intervened. "Are you sure you want to let them go through with this? Especially someone who's barely been with us for twenty four hours?"

"Azula is a part of the team and I'm not going to prevent her from going on this trip," he turned his gaze towards her and Zuko. "But believe me when I say you're all better off without trying to exact revenge. Just make sure that whatever happens, you don't lose yourselves along the way."

Unfortunately, for the Avatar, the princess wasn't in the habit of keeping promises she wasn't prepared to keep. As far she was concerned, she was already lost.

Perhaps she and the waterbender needed to find themselves again, one way or the other.

* * *

Despite the Avatar's disapproval, it was mutually agreed upon by the trio that this was something that had to be done. Azula in particular was adamant that they leave under the cover of night in order to avoid any last minute warnings from the airbender.

Alas, they were too late.

Dressed in all black robes, complete with eye hole masks, Aang and Sokka leapt out from behind a rock, the former not at all happy his bison was about to be commandeered without his permission.

"You were just going to take Appa anyway?" he asked incredulously.

Katara didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"Yes."

"That's okay," Aang replied, his irritation disappearing. "Because I forgive you."

He added.

"That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try and stop us," Azula said, not looking up while packing the last of the supplies. "You tried earlier, and it failed. This is happening one way or the other."

"I wasn't planning to stop you," the Avatar spoke, no lie in his gray eyes. "This is a journey Katara needs to take. She needs to face this man."

He turned to face his friend directly.

"But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out, then let it go. Forgive him."

Zuko couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru goody-goody," he responded sarcastically. "Also, continue with your hot squats while I'm gone."

For once, Azula and her brother were on the same page. For most of her life she had thought there was no one more naïve and soft than her brother, but the Avatar had officially trumped that. She had rejected her father's mantra, but when it came to revenge and forgiveness, it was a choice of action and idleness, and she would choose the former every time.

Climbing aboard the furry beast (no easy task given she had never done so before), she wondered if perhaps she felt more invested in this than she wanted to admit.

"Thanks for understanding," Katara said to Aang, nodding. "Yip, yip."

"You might want to brace yourself a bit," Zuko muttered to her.

Indeed, he was right, as when Appa took off she nearly tumbled off the saddle, requiring her brother to steady her.

"Good catch," she begrudgingly admitted. "I still would have been fine."

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

Katara interrupted the banter.

"Both of you are leading the way here. Where to first?"

"The Fire Navy communication tower," Zuko said promptly. "All the navies movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be updated on where everyone is deployed. Once we find out where the Southern Raider fleet is, we can head there directly."

"Except you're missing one key thing," Azula interrupted. "The man who led the fleet six years ago is no longer there."

"You could have mentioned that earlier."

"You couldn't have known, Zuko. He retired after you were banished. In any case, we don't have to waste time chasing after the Southern Raiders. The tower will have records of all commanders, past and present. We find that and we find Yon Rha."

"That's his name?" Katara asked quietly.

"He was the commander for a decade," Azula reeled off the top of her head. "Retired with honors to my recollection."

The idea that her mother's murderer somehow was honored for his misdeeds only seemed to infuriate the waterbender further.

"All we need his location, which won't be hard once we steal the necessary intel."

"So, once we find the communication tower, we bust in, and take the information we need," Katara nodded.

"Not exactly," Azula said, shaking her head. "If we're spotted or found out, it will blow our cover and alert the Fire Nation forces of our presence within the area. We'll need to be quick and quiet as possible."

A curt nod indicated she understood.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Finding the communication tower was simple enough. It was only twenty miles to the north, which they covered in little under an hour. The harder part was ensuring no one knew they were there, or by the time they did, were long gone in the opposite direction. To any other group of teenagers, the task might have seemed too big of a prospect to tackle. For two members of the Royal Family and a prodigious waterbender, however, it was just another day doing what they did best.

Landing on a small patch of sand behind a large rock fragment large enough to hide Appa, Katara summoned a patch of frozen ice with enough space for each of them to stand. Propelling the ice block forward, it was only a matter of seconds before she created a wave powerful enough to launch them into the air and onto the tower complex.

From there, Azula and Zuko lead the way as they discovered the location of the main office which held all of the Navy's movements, troop strength, and information. Crawling through the vents, the three teens came to a part of the ceiling with a series of holes, which allowed them to observe the keeper of records, a middle aged woman, from above.

Using precision that only the best waterbenders were capable of, Katara used her skill to spill the ink all over desk. As predicted, the woman, quite confounded at the spill, left her post to attain the supplies to clean the mess.

It was the brief moment they needed to grab what they needed.

"Here we are," Azula said in barely more than a whisper, pulling out a scroll from the section of the office which held the personal information of the men and women serving in the Naval Forces. "Yan Rha, aged 57, commander of the Southern fleet for ten and a half years."

"What does it say about his location?" Katara pressed.

"Apparently, despite a full pension and decorations, he went back to the village where he was born. Still living with his mother thirty years his senior."

Zuko couldn't help but snicker.

"What kind of loser still lives with his mother when he's 57?"

A glare from both of the girls shut him right up.

"The village isn't far too from here," Azula continued. "It may take us until dawn to get there but tracking him down would be incredibly simple."

Katara could only stare it the information in front of her, her determination to find and end this man increasing by the second.

"Yan Rha…you're going to wish you had killed the _real _last waterbender of the Southern Tribe."

Azula and Zuko looked at each other knowing that no matter what kind of power they possessed, nothing they did would be able to stop this waterbender from exacting whatever kind of revenge she saw fit.

It just so happened that the princess found herself sympathizing deeply with that revenge.

* * *

After their easy escape, Zuko had decided to get some rest before arriving at their destination. Katara had elected to stay awake, flying Appa while everyone else rested. Except that unlike her brother, Azula was having a difficult time finding sleep.

_Figures, the one time I stay awake is after my mother stops haunting my dreams_

She hadn't had a nightmare since awaking from her fever two days prior, which was welcome but also unusual. So used to the dreams she was, that the idea of a good night's sleep was almost foreign to her. The only other alternative was to stay awake, so she did.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Azula noticed that Katara had been awake nonstop since their departure. Surely that wasn't usual.

"You sure you don't want to rest up a bit?" she said to the waterbender.

"Since when do you care about my wellbeing?"

"I don't really. But if this is to go without a hitch, we'll need to be at full strength. Pulling an all nighter isn't going to assist you in taking him down."

"Don't you worry about my strength," Katara assured her. "I have plenty. I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came."

Flashbacks passed through Azula's mind at the mention of the loss of her mother.

'_Where is she?'_

_Father didn't answer right away, preferring to keep his face impassive, though there was no mistaking the underlying scorn beneath it. _

'_She's gone, Azula. Your mother was a traitor and was banished for her actions. Forget about her, she is no longer relevant to you, me and the plans for the future.'_

'_But-'_

'_Silence. You are never to mention her name in this Palace again. She was weak and a fool. I have no tolerance for either.'_

_Bearing down on his small nine year old daughter, the newly crowned Fire Lord gave a command that would stick with her from then on._

'_And neither will you.'_

It was all she could do to prevent herself from breaking down. For Azula knew that the loss of her own mother mirrored the loss of Katara's in many ways.

"Neither am I."

The waterbender looked puzzled at the statement.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Guarded as she was, the princess found herself confessing more to a long time enemy than she had with anyone else in the past few years, save for Ty Lee.

"I don't have a mother either," she tried to state matter of factly. "Not since I was nine."

"If this is some attempt to make me feel sorry for you-"

"I never asked you to feel sorry for me," Azula cut across sharply. "But I do know what it's like to be abandoned by someone at a young age."

Katara didn't let go of the reins but did turn her head to the side ever so slightly to indicate she was intrigued.

"My mother never abandoned me, she was killed. I doubt you could relate."

"It doesn't matter whether my mother is dead or alive," Azula retorted. "What matters is how she felt about me…and how she left."

Now she had the waterbender's attention, her expression a bit less skeptical.

"And how did she leave?"

"She was banished…for the sake of someone she loved."

Whatever their relationship, the fact that neither one of them had a mother presently lowered the mutual hostility.

"You know she wasn't the last waterbender."

"Given that you're well versed in the art and are still alive, I'd say that's a safe assumption."

"She died protecting the real waterbender, which was me."

Azula took a glance at the rising sun, turning away before the light damaged her vision.

"I have no idea whether my mother is alive or not. But I do know that she was taken from me by someone else that I hate. Even if she also hated me."

"No mother hates their child."

"You didn't grow up in the Fire Nation Palace."

The princess looked towards the sleeping form of Zuko, the brother that carried all the love in the world, leaving his cold, heartless sister with nothing.

"Is that why you're coming along? Because you actually understand?" Katara asked, the rage in her voice superseded by intrigue.

"Maybe I'd like to see justice done, even if I was personally denied it," came the response of the princess.

For a split second, the two girls understood each other, even if such sentiments were brief. Slowly but surely, each understood they had more in common than they had in the past.

And both would come tomorrow when the trial of Yon Rha began.

* * *

Yon Rha was a man of experience. Thirty years of military service had taught him much, including knowing when he was being followed.

The day had started off simple enough. Tending the garden was one of his favorite pastimes during his retirement, but as usual his mother had seen to ruining that…just like she did with everything else.

After dismissing his garden and yelling for him to buy food at the market soft enough for her gums, he had done as asked. One always respected one's parents, even they were joyless, soulless and altogether unpleasant.

_Even if you want them to die to rid yourself of the nagging_, he thought darkly.

Yes, it had been a simple enough day. There was a bit of wind in the air, indicating a rainstorm was coming from the north. But Yon Rha could not the feeling that someone was after him. In fact, he was convinced of it.

The first time, he was in the midst of paying the store clerk for the food when he thought he spotted a black shadow in window across the square.

"Hello?"

He turned to the clerk.

"Did you see anyone?"

The manager shook his head.

On his way back to his home, which required traversing a number of stone steps back down in the Valley, he thought he spotted the same dark figure again.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Again, no answer. Yon Rha continued on his way but was now more convinced than ever he was being followed. His senses were now on high alert.

Reaching the beaten path which lead back to his home, the northern storm began to pour as predicted. But even the sound of rain wasn't enough to damper his hearing. Older he may be, but helpless? No, he was not one the most feared commanders in the Fire Nation Navy for nothing.

Certain he knew where the would be attackers were, Yon Rha waited until he believed his adversary to be behind him. Then, he struck.

"No one sneaks up on me without getting burned!"

He sent a blast of fire, but it found no target to consume except for summer green foliage, saved from the flames by the quiet pitter patter of rain.

Picking up the basket of food he had dropped, Rha began to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. Perhaps this was nothing more than his imagination?

He did not notice the trip wire which caused him to plant face first into the mud. A burst of fire erupted in front of him, causing him to retreat quickly. In front of him stood a figure dressed in black, face partially hidden by a mask, clearly male. The other was dressed in a similar fashion, except was obviously female. Both were in battle stances.

"We weren't hiding behind the bush," the boy snarled.

"You're clever Yon Rha, you knew we were following you," the female spoke in a naturally condescending tone. "But you're not _that _clever." A burst of blue flame erupted from her hand.

"And I wouldn't try firebending again," she added more dangerously. "Not unless you'd actually like to get burned."

"Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want, I'll cooperate."

Though invisible, Azula gave a small smile underneath her mask. Fear present in a man such as this was incredibly satisfying. Not for the sake of inducing it, but because he deserved it.

Katara came into view now, taking down her mask to reveal her entire face, the raw anger evident from just one glance.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked quietly.

"No?" Yon Rha replied, as he tried to rack his brains. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Katara lashed out. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

Realization dawned on the former leader of the Southern Raiders as he began to recall.

"Yes, yes. I remember you now. You're the little Water Tribe girl."

Flashback

"_Just let her go and I'll give the information you want."_

"_You heard your mother, get out of here!"_

_But the little girl seemed to be paralyzed by fear._

"_Mom! I'm scared!"_

"_Go find your dad, sweetie," the water tribe woman assured her daughter. "I'll handle this."_

_That was enough to convince the brat to run off, his attention back fully to the matter at hand._

"_Now, tell me," he said menacingly to the woman below him. "Who is it? Who's the waterbender?"_

"_There are no waterbenders," she denied. "The Fire Nation took them all away a long time ago."_

"_You're lying. My sources say there's one waterbender left in the Southern Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."_

"_If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?"_

_It was a simple enough request. He was only interested in one thing. The rest of the puny village could freeze in a block of ice for all he cared._

_He nodded, indicating this was the case._

"_It's me," the woman confessed. "Take me as your prisoner."_

"_I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today."_

_Summoning the full depth of his bending power, Yon Rha smirked as he fired his blast. _

End Flashback

Yon Rha as the full weight of his reckoning began to bear down upon him. This girl wasn't after his money, she was after him period. And more than likely sought to shed his blood.

Azula witnessed the man gulp with acute fright.

_Good. Let him squirm. Let him know what it means to be at the mercy of someone who's about to take everything from you._

Lightning struck nearby as Katara continued.

"She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender."

This was certainly news to Rha as his eyes widened.

"What? Who?" he asked.

Katara, who had been facing away momentarily, eyes shut, shot him look of venomous hatred as something within her snapped.

"ME!"

What happened next, Azula had to admit was both impressive and even a bit terrifying. Using her bending, Katara stopped the flow of the rain drops itself, causing a shield of water to form overhead.

Then, with the speed of mongoose dragon, she bended the water into a group of icicles, sending their deadly pointed ends towards her foe with a furious cry.

Zuko appeared slightly unnerved by the display, but Azula wasn't about to shield her eyes. She wanted to witness this, this beautiful moment of revenge and blood that would send this man into the void of death, a fate far too good for him. For a split second, the princess imagined Yon Rha's face as that of her father's, terrified and powerless to stop the wave of justice he so richly deserved.

But just as the icicles were about to hit their target, they stopped, inches away from the would-be destination. Rha had covered his eyes in horror, waiting for the inevitable. The fact that he was still alive was just as a big of a surprise to him as it was to everyone else.

The lethal ice hung in the air for a few seconds as Katara appeared to contemplate her next move.

_What are you waiting for? _Azula thought, not understanding the hesitation.

The last waterbender of the Southern Tribe released her combat stance and the icicles melted into harmless water, drenching Yon Rha in the process.

"I did a bad thing!" he said, the begging evident in his voice. "I know I did! And you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair."

The bizarre request only served to highlight Katara's decision. The rage in her eyes had been replaced by disgust.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

This did not cease Yon Rha's begging.

"Please, spare me," his moans turning into feeble cries.

"As much as I hate you…I just can't do it."

Without another word or wasted breath, Katara turned her back on her mother's killer for the last time. She didn't want to devote even a second more on the man.

Zuko, his face puzzled, continued to look down on Rha as though he were a mildly interesting display.

Azula, on the other hand, was livid.

"What are you doing?!" she said to Katara as she walked by. "Finish him!"

"No."

"This is the man responsible for taking everything from you! You're just going to let him live?! Without any consequence whatsoever?!"

Katara turned and faced the princess directly.

"His life is already a pitiable mess. To leave him alive would be the worse consequence of all."

But Azula did not accept that. She was not prepared to let this go. Even if Katara and Zuko would stand by and do nothing, the same could not be said for her.

"If you're going to let this pass…I won't," she said, rage overtaking her senses. "I'll end him right now!"

Applying all of her hate and anger, Azula began to summon the energy necessary to create a lightning blast so powerful, no man alive could survive it.

She stared into the face of Yon Rha, wanting nothing more than to kill him right then and there. He shrieked in fear, knowing that his life was about to end and this time there would be no stopping the princess who sought to commit the deed.

"Azula, stop."

For the second time in as many months, her brother prevented her from carrying out an execution, grabbing her hand to stem the cold fire that burned on the edge of her finger tips.

"Zuko, let go of me!"

"This isn't your decision to make," he said to her calmly. "It's hers."

He tilted his head to indicate Katara.

"She spared him for her own reasons. You should respect that."

Her brother released her and began walking back with the waterbender. Azula took one glance at Rha, who was still weeping into the dirt. Though a strong part of her still wanted to kill him, at was then that she realized that her desire to do so was stronger than that of the person who had actually suffered at his hands.

Only then did Azula drop her hands and follow her brother back to Appa and away from this wretched place.

* * *

No one spoke on the journey home. There was no need. Even as the clouds receded and the sun's rays broke through to provide a riveting sunset in the west, there was a heaviness cast upon the three teens.

Upon landing back at the island, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee were waiting for them, the Avatar's face etched in concern at the sight of Katara's downtrodden mood.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked, helping her down from Appa.

"I'm doing fine," came the quiet response.

"Did you-"

"No, Aang she didn't," Zuko told him as he jumped down himself. "She let him go."

There was an awkward silence among the group, especially those who had not made the trip. No one wanted to ask the wrong question, by the same token everyone wanted to know more.

For her part, Azula wouldn't have said anything, especially not her role in this. But then again, this wasn't her battle, even if it felt like it the entire time.

"Really?" Aang said, his expression changing to that of pride and joy. "That's incredible. I'm really proud of you."

"Believe me, I wanted to do it," Katara replied. "I wanted to take out all my anger at him but…I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to."

Azula knew the answer to that, or what she thought was the answer. The waterbender should have done what was necessary, what was justified and ended his life. Weakness was a cancer, if you did not finish your enemies, they would only come back to finish you.

"You did the right thing," the Avatar said. "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take in order to begin healing."

Katara turned and faced the entirety of the group, who all looked on waiting for what she would say.

"I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him for what he did, and I'll carry it for the rest of my life."

She angled her body towards the two Fire Nation Royals.

"But…" she took a breath. "I am ready to forgive you, Zuko."

She gave him a soft hug. While doing so, she caught Azula's eye again, this time with no malice or animosity.

"I'm also ready to forgive you too, Azula. I used to think we were two completely different people with nothing in common. And maybe we are different, but I think I understand better. You're not the person I- we- all thought you were. Whatever happened in the past, I'm ready to put it aside if you are."

Amazed and shocked at the professed exoneration, Azula nevertheless nodded indicating that they would no longer see each other as enemies even if perhaps they would never become friends.

Katara walked over to her brother, and embraced him too, while Ty Lee and Suki looked on.

"That must have been some trip," he said to his sister slowly. "I hope he wasn't too hard to subdue."

"We've taken on much worse."

"I can show you a thing or two about subduing your opponent," Ty Lee said a little too innocently, her eyes very eager to interact with Sokka further.

"Umm, yeah, how bout no," Suki responded crossly, leading her boyfriend away from the acrobat.

Zuko, Azula, and Aang looked on at the scene.

"You were right about what Katara needed," the prince said to Aang. "Violence wasn't the answer."

"It never is," the Avatar smiled.

"I hate to be the one to ruin this peaceful scene," Azula said, crossing her arms. "But you're missing one key factor here."

"What's that?"

"Do you plan to talk my father to death about the wonders of love and forgiveness? Or do you actually plan to fight and take him down?"

Zuko stepped in, knowing where his sister was going with this.

"Wait, that's not entirely fair."

"Fair?" Azula laughed. "Oh come on, Zuko. Life doesn't give a damn about 'fair'. The Fire Lord doesn't either. He's either going to have to kill him or be killed. No two ways about it."

Ty Lee, noticing the argument, slowly approached, not saying anything for the moment.

"For someone who rejected our father, you still embrace quite a lot of what he taught you."

That struck a nerve, for Azula's eye began to twitch.

"Revenge against someone who wronged you isn't something father taught me," she shot back. "It's justice, it's what someone like him deserves. It's not the same!"

"Is it?" Aang posited philosophically. "Azula, I know it may hard for you to believe-"

"Spare me the ridiculous notion you actually understand me, Avatar," the princess said angrily. "None of you know what I've been through."

"Then tell me!" Zuko shouted in frustration. "Ever since you came to join the group, I've defended you, stood up for you, and tried to have an actual relationship with you. But you won't let me! You keep pushing away or ignoring me! Do you really expect me to understand when you still treat me like I don't matter?!"

Azula had had enough. She wasn't in the mood for this verbal back and forth about things they had no knowledge of. Feeling a headache coming on, she took her leave from the conversation.

"I'm going back up to the fire. Don't bother trying to follow me. I'm not the imbecile Katara almost killed today."

Zuko gave a huff of frustration as she walked away. He hadn't expected his relationship with Azula to automatically improve upon her changing sides but nonetheless, she frustrated him more than ever.

"I don't understand."

"You're right, you don't."

Ty Lee had finally spoken up.

"Excuse me?"

"No offense, Zuko," the acrobat said. "But tact has never been your strong suit. If Azula is being distant with you, yelling at her isn't going to help. You need to find out why."

"No _offense_, Ty Lee," the prince responded. "But you haven't lived in Azula's shadow your entire life. I've been trying to figure her out for years and I'm no closer now then I was at six years old when she broke my favorite toy. What's the use in trying at this point?"

"Because whatever she is, she's not the same person anymore. I know it, you know it, even Katara knows it. She's going through a hard time and the only way you're going to figure her out, is by talking."

"Sounds like you know something I don't," Zuko said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can't speak for her," the acrobat said seriously. "Or tell you anything she's told me. But I think you guys are long overdue for a sibling chat."

Zuko looked at Aang, who's silent nod confirmed what everyone was trying to tell him. Katara had not been able to forgive the man who killed her mother, which was understandable. But if she could forgive Azula for past transgressions, he could as well. However unstable, volatile, and bitter their relationship had been, it was time to rectify that.

It was time for them to become the brother and sister they never had the chance to be.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Katara has her satisfaction but I don't think Azula does.**

**For the record, there are going to be a lot more Zuko/Azula brother and sister moments from here on out. That's all I can give out.**

**~The Wasp**

**(P.S. My chapter title was inspired by the Metallica album xD kind of poetic, eh?)**


	21. Bruises

**Hello again, my friends.**

**The weekly update is back and I have a couple of notes.**

**First off, this story has now surpassed 100,000 words which is no small feat for anyone who likes to write fanfiction haha. I never knew it would hold that much content, but it's amazing to look back and see how far the story has come.**

**Second, many of you who have been reading this from the beginning have clamored for some Zuko and Azula moments/bonding time. I've hinted at it, especially last chapter, but timing is everything in a story and now that time has arrived. I replayed this chapter in my head many times over and I hope that what's to come does it justice. Only thing to do is leave that judgment to you all.**

**Review time!**

**UnOriginal2Tall- **Indeed, at long last they will have a moment.

**mdelau4- **The one issue that could ever pull Katara and Azula, so diametrically opposed in mindset, is the mother issue. Friends is not a designation I'd give them right now, but they aren't enemies anymore and they will be civil at the very least. The baggage between her and Zuko is immense, however, so a segment needs to be devoted to that. And as to your last point, more interactions and hijinks are coming ;)

**CHICKENM4N- **Thank you! And haha don't worry. I always wait one week in between chapters.

**RedApple435- **Thank you! There are more to come for sure.

**IChangedMyNane990- **Haha much obliged:) hope you like this one.

**abracursix- **Their understanding will decide the fate of many events to come I can tell you that.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Would love to know what you think! Because it's here!

**Guest- **Thank you!

**GNTR96- **Azula is definitely in the midst of what I would call a 'transition' phase where she's let go of her past evil but has little idea how to move forward to become a new kind of person. And yes, there is more sibling bonding to come!

**Guest- **I'm flattered. Seriously, the fact that you believe this to be canon if Azula had joined team Avatar means a great deal. Very few, if any stories rise to that level but my sincere thanks at the compliment:)

**uchihaNaruto247- **The chat comes now! xD

**kuchee- **Good to see you as always! I'm glad you're still enjoying things. One of the reasons I'm writing this story is because I love the possibilities of 'what if' and this for me is the way I could see it playing out for Azula had she chosen a different path. Hope you enjoy the Zuko/Azula moments in this chapter!

**Matheus Bezerra de Lima- **AU's are always tricky because they are 'what if' scenarios not easily predicted when a timeline is altered. There's no true way to know of course, but I felt Azula being there would change a few things and bloodbending not being featured happened to be one. I'm not sure if I'll get to feature it given that the war ends in a couple weeks and that ability is only accessible to Katara on the full moon. But I'm glad you enjoyed everything else. And spoiler alert: there will be a chapter on the Ember Island Players haha. Also I promise to respond to your PM, I'm sorry, I've just been super busy.

**The Rhombus- **There is still much the siblings don't understand about each other and I'm glad you caught onto that. That's been the minor conflict that's been brewing up to this point and it will play out one way or the other. For Azula, her main issue going forward is trying to recapture a sense of identity she doesn't have right now.

**mm1005- **Always a pleasure to read your reviews:) And there will be more beyond Ozai's defeat you can count on that.

**Luna Lillyth- **I completely agree. Trying to integrate Azula into the group and into the main storyline is not an easy feat and it can't feel forced. So I'm glad it did not feel that way to you. And yes, I heavily implied Azula's main motivation was inspired by anger at her own father and her own increasing desire for revenge.

**serendipitymadness- **Azula being in the Gaang is actually quite hilarious in concept but it does throw you a few twists and turns as a writer, as you pointed out. Azula, though free of her father's influence still feels an incredible amount of wrath and would not hesitate to right a perceived wrong with violence. It's all part of the current struggle.

**As always, thank you for the reviews guys. There is a lot to be played out yet including the Ember Island Players as some of you mentioned. Be on the look out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21. Bruises**

Azula woke up the next morning with the headache she had endured the previous day completely gone, which was certainly a plus.

Wasting no time, she dressed herself in a more casual version of her old palace attire, similar to Zuko's. There was no point in wearing the old garb, the only real hassle was having to wash your own clothes, something that she was still getting used to. The princess also disregarded any makeup routine having not brought any to Boiling Rock before deciding to desert. Mai apparently still retained some but there were more important things to worry about, namely the upcoming battle that would decide the fate of the world.

Pulling out one of her maps she had stolen from the warden, Azula studied it before reaching a point of conclusion. She would need to speak to the Avatar at once.

It didn't take long to find him. Stepping out of the tent, there was a flurry of activity on a bright, sunny day, the good weather having continued from yesterday evening. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with the future on her mind.

Suki was going through her daily routine, Toph was sending flying rocks all over the place, Mai was practicing with her knives while Ty Lee was doing a series of cartwheels and backflips. The only ones idle were Katara and Sokka, who looked on as Aang and her brother drilled firebending routine. This was the first time she had noticed Zuko's teaching in action and though there appeared to be nothing wrong on the surface, their technique was unfamiliar to her.

More on that later.

"Avatar, I need to speak with you."

He concluded a series of moves and kicks, settled into a breathing stance, before brightening up with a chipper greeting.

"Sure! What's up?"

"We are in the middle of a lesson here," Zuko said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I realize that. I only need to speak with him briefly."

"It's okay, Zuko," the Avatar reassured his teacher. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm sure you're aware that the comet is only about a week away. We need to switch locations again. This island, though temporarily suitable, has served its purpose."

"Why do you say that?" Aang asked, puzzled.

"We needed to get away from the Western Air Temple because the enemy likely knew we were there. But this island isn't exactly ideal- lack of resources, access to food, and water, not to mention it's best to remain on the move with the bulk of the Fire Nation forces after you."

The Avatar and Zuko looked at each other, acknowledging her point.

"So what you suggest then?"

"Oooooo! I know!" Ty Lee cut in, coming out of nowhere on a back flip. "How about Ember Island?"

"Why there?" Aang said scratching his head. "Isn't that place full of Fire Nation nobles?"

"She's actually got a good point," Zuko agreed with Ty Lee. "We can use our father's old home. He hasn't used it in years, plus it's still in decent condition. It'll be the last place anyone expects to find us."

"And we need not worry about being spotted by nobles," Azula added. "The busy season for Ember Island is actually in winter and early spring when most people are trying to get away from chilly weather. The summer is very quiet. In addition, there's an open courtyard, which will be an excellent place to train in preparation to face the Fire Lord."

"So is that a 'yes'?" Ty Lee pressed, hopefully.

"We'll need to confirm it with the rest of the group. But I'm okay with it and everyone else should be too," Aang smiled.

"If we're going to be doing more one on one training, I can think of someone I'd like to spar with more," Ty Lee giggled.

Azula rolled her eyes. Was she really still fawning over the water peasant? Before it was nothing more than a minor nuisance, but now it had the potential to become a problem. She'd have to address it later.

"Excellent," she said to Aang. "Well don't let me keep you, continue on with your lesson."

"Wait," she heard her brother say. She turned around to indicate she was listening.

"I need to talk to you as well."

"My, my, everyone needs to chat with everyone today," Azula quipped drolly. "I assume this can't wait, Zuzu?"

"No, it can't," he said in his usual frowning manner.

The princess sighed. She could tell that whatever he wanted, it would take a while. She decided to give her acrobat friend a piece of advice before she left the scene.

"Very well, then. Ty Lee?"

"Hm?" she perked up while doing a handstand.

"I know you mean well, but I think you should stop flirting with Sokka."

She gave a small blush as she broke her concentration, landing softly on the ground.

"Oh, that? I'm just having fun, Azula, I'm not trying to be with him."

"You may want to tell that to his actual girlfriend," came her response. "Make amends before something bad happens. I'll leave you to think on that."

Ty Lee gave a slight worried frown. If Azula of all people was giving her social advice that meant something was wrong. Turning her head towards Suki in the distance, the acrobat supposed it was time to do some soul searching of her own.

* * *

The two Fire Nation siblings went a short distance away to a more secluded area, one that had a giant rock which Azula used to sit down on.

"Alright, Zuko. What's this about?"

Azula suspected whatever it was had to be trivial to her but serious to him. Her brother had a tendency for that sort of thing.

"It's about us," he said to her, his usual serious features a little less harsh than usual.

"Us?" she repeated.

"Yes, Azula. Us. I know it may not be your most favorite subject in the world…"

"And you'd be right," she interrupted. "I already told you yesterday I wasn't in the mood for this kind of emotional drivel, what makes you think I'd find it more appealing now?"

The princess could already feel herself becoming mentally tired at the prospect of hashing this out. Didn't he understand there was no time for this?

"Because now, we're on the same side," Zuko responded. "I know we've never gotten along well, you and I. We've fought, bickered, and done horrible things to each other. But you said yourself you're not the same person as you were then, and you know something? I'm not either. We've both grown up with the idea that we had to hate the other, or worse, end up killing the other, but that's not true. Not anymore."

"Zuko…"

"Don't say it doesn't matter, Azula. It does, it matters more than ever. We need to have this talk if things are ever going to become normal for us."

"Normal," she scoffed. "Don't you know how ridiculous you sound? When has our family ever been normal? Or happy? Or any of the things that come with an actual 'family'?" she put quotation marks around the word.

"Once," Zuko said quietly, staring down at the ground momentarily. "It seems like a lifetime ago, something even I can barely remember but it was there. You and I used to play every day. We'd run around the palace while I showed you firebending and you showed me some of the passageways you discovered so we could move around more easily. Mom used to sing us to sleep while reading stories, and Dad…well I don't think he's ever been kind but he wasn't cruel back then either."

Azula was two years younger but even she had vague memories of this. Or perhaps they weren't vague, rather she had chosen to forget. Whatever the case, she could feel her heart soften against her will.

"You know that nickname you always use for me? 'Zuzu'?"

"The one you hate so much, dear brother," Azula laughed softly.

"I never hated it," he admitted. "At least not at first."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were two years old, still learning how to talk," he didn't bother to resist a small smile. "You couldn't pronounce my name correctly. So you called me Zuzu."

That came as an electric shock to the princess. He had never mentioned that before. She always assumed that the nickname came as a natural way to demean him.

"It was actually cute," he continued. "But somehow it evolved from a term of affection to one of your favorite ways of making me feel worthless. Like somehow, _I_ was the younger sibling and not you."

Azula didn't really know what to say to that. Was there a point to all of this? Why was he trying to bring back things that were better off buried? She didn't want to remember or feel like she did during those days.

"Is this somehow related to the fact that I was better at everything than you growing up?" she asked pointedly. "Because if it is, get over it. Just because I was the superior firebender, strategist, student and anything else that mattered…"

That brought anger back to her brother's eyes.

"That's easy for you to say. But did you ever once consider how I felt about it? The fact that my younger sister not was not only a prodigy but took every opportunity to rub it in my face? Remember what father said that day at dinner? You were born lucky, Azula. I was lucky to be born. And you just sat there, with that same smirk you always give me and said nothing."

Azula shot up from where she sat, going toe to toe with Zuko, despite his height advantage. She wasn't about to take this lying down.

"At least someone actually gave a damn about you!" she shot at him, alluding to the obvious. "Day after day of learning advanced techniques, acing my exams at the Royal Fire Academy, training endlessly sometimes to the point where I could barely stand, and do you know what it got me?! Nothing!"

"You were the favorite! Dad, hated me!" Zuko shouted. "At least you could make him happy once in a while. You didn't get a mark on your face just for speaking out of turn! You meant something to him!"

"I was little more than clay for him to mold!" Azula seethed. "Shaped into whatever he wanted to fulfill own selfish goals. You had it easy compared to me!"

"Easy?!"

"You had mother!"

"Oh, here we go," Zuko said, angrily rolling his eyes. "Why should I feel bad? You listened to father and accepted everything he said, including the parts about me. You took my things, taunted me, lied to me, and continually reminded me how inferior I was. And you have the nerve to complain about mom?!"

The princess pointed a finger at her brother.

"Don't you DARE patronize me, Zuko! You know as well as I do that mom loved you while dad focused on turning me into a killing machine. She still read you stories, rubbed your back, and sang you songs! Where was all that for me? I'll tell you: nowhere! Because she hated me!"

This took Zuko aback, blunting his own anger. Did she honestly still believe that? After the conversation at Ember Island? After all this time?

"Mom, didn't hate you, Azula."

"You didn't hear her," and there were tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. "You didn't hear her when she said there was something wrong with me. You can't pretend to make me feel better."

She paused and breathed out.

"She was right. I am a monster. What mother could love someone like me?"

Before she knew what was happening, tears began to flow down her face, and they kept on coming like an unstoppable tsunami. The dam had broken at last.

Zuko had never seen his sister quite so vulnerable. Unsure on what to do, he recalled Aang's words the previous day.

_Forgiveness is the first step you have to take in order to begin healing_

No, she wasn't a monster. She was his sister. For better or worse he would be there for her no matter what.

Without fail, the prince embraced his younger sibling for the first time since he could remember, taking her in his arms while she wept. The past didn't matter anymore, nor any of the conflict that had taken place between them. They were here now, and he was ready to start over. The time for fighting had passed.

Now was the time for rejuvenation.

An indeterminable amount of time passed before Azula was able to slow her cries and begin to speak clearly once more.

"I-I don't want to fight anymore," she spoke through deep breaths.

"I don't either," Zuko agreed. "I don't think either of us ever wanted to. Sometimes I thought we were destined to be opposed to each other forever, but as I've learned recently, destiny is something you make for yourself. And that includes you, Azula."

They broke apart, the princess wiping her eyes, still slightly mortified she lost control like that. But maybe she didn't have to be in control all the time anymore.

_Let go_, her mother whispered.

"She was a big part of this, you know."

"Who? Mother?"

"Yes," Azula admitted. "I haven't told anyone this except Ty Lee, but she's been appearing in my dreams for the better part of the last month or so. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block it…because I didn't want to."

"Ever since Ember Island, I noticed you weren't the same in some way," Zuko said, guiding her down onto the rock bench. "Something was up, but I couldn't figure out what it was, except that it was causing you to have doubts. The day of the eclipse I asked you to join me- you almost looked like you wanted to."

"I almost did," she confessed. "Only took two more weeks for that to come full circle."

Zuko looked at her intently and the princess met his gaze. All of a sudden, a sense of bonding grew between them.

"For years, you felt like a foreign person to me, Azula. But now, I feel I'm getting to know you for the first time. We understand each other's struggle. Most importantly, we know what we have to do."

Azula nodded, comprehending full well what he was driving at.

"I'm not sure where things are going to lead, Zuko," she said aloud. "I've shed one identity and I'm not sure what kind of person is going to replace it."

She switched her gaze back to her brother.

"I do know this, though. I'm committed to ending this war. And when we take down father, we'll do it together."

Nodding in mutual agreement, Azula and Zuko gave something of a smile to one another. Though it went unsaid, the meaning didn't have to be spoken aloud. The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation had finally settled their rivalry.

Now, they would work together for a future that benefitted them both.

* * *

Ty Lee took a deep breath before approaching Suki, who was in the middle of eating a bowl of noodles.

She felt nervous. It was moments like these where she wished for Azula's boldness. The acrobat had never been very good at 'confrontations'. It was usually easier to avoid it by cartwheeling away. But for all the advice she had given Azula the past few weeks, it was time to take some as well.

This was something she had to solve on her own without help.

"Suki?"

The Kyoshi Warrior glanced up from her meal.

"Ty Lee," she acknowledged.

She had to keep herself from wincing. There was nothing too openly hostile about her body language but there was no mistaking her aura: a bright shade of yellow, never a good sign.

"Do you have a moment?"

Suki stared at her for a moment, as if trying to guess her intentions before shrugging.

"Okay. What's on your mind?"

"It's about…Sokka."

That brought an immediate frown to her face.

"Oh, really?" she said, setting down her bowl and crossing her arms.

"Please, don't be upset," Ty Lee said, clasping her hands together. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know you guys are together and I don't want to jeopardize that."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

The acrobat took half a second to curse her attention issues before continuing.

"I know. I'm a natural flirt. I see a cute guy and I go over and talk with him. And Sokka caught my attention. But I don't mean anything by it, especially not with you two."

Suki appeared to consider this, her stance becoming less outwardly defensive.

"And I assume you don't have any plans to block my chi and impersonate me again?"

"I'm sorry for that too," Ty Lee apologized. "Azula, Mai, and I, we're all complicated people to say the least. But even when we were enemies, I never held anything against you or anyone with the Avatar."

She looked down, her next sentence something that she had a hard time admitting.

"Believe it or not, I'm jealous of you in some ways. You fight just as well as I do, and you're also really beautiful. Sokka is incredibly lucky to have a girl like you."

That brought a soft smile to the Kyoshi Warrior's face, who was already on the verge of forgiving her anyway.

"That means a lot, Ty Lee," she said genuinely.

"Of course. And maybe too much has happened but perhaps someday we could be friends?"

Suki nodded.

"I'd like that."

Giving a short bow, she finished her noodles and began to go through her exercises again. As she did so, Ty Lee couldn't help but notice how fluid, yet specific they were. The Kyoshi Warriors seemed to emphasize particular parts of the body to either take down or disable their opponents, which was very similar to her own style of fighting. It was then she realized that there was a good reason why Suki had been able to fend her off while on Boiling Rock.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me some of your moves? They look really cool."

Suki hesitated at first, but then nodded with an encouraging smile.

"Sure. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You show me how to block chi."

Ty Lee gave a huge grin.

"It's a deal!"

She could feel her aura lighten into a sparkly, sky blue as she took her stance. The acrobat hadn't felt this excited in a long time.

* * *

**Took me a second to figure out a chapter title, but in the end music came to the rescue- the Train song 'Bruises' in its concept seemed to fit quite well with the theme of this chapter.**

**A bit of filler and plot furthering next chapter but then things really kick into high gear so get ready!**

**Rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	22. Square One

**Hey, guys.**

**Welcome back to another chapter of the story and there's not too much to say on this one, though I do have some questions to answer in your reviews.**

**The real thing I need to give everyone a heads up about is that this chapter is much shorter than the other ones, but the next four are all 6000+ in terms of words. And backed by popular demand, yes they will go see the Ember Island Players xD**

**This is the last what I would call 'slow' chapter. Though the Ember Island Players has a lot of general hilarity, it's the first step towards what's to come. And I can't wait to see what you guys think. This chapter also has quite a few humorous moments as well and will feature the POV's of almost everyone in the group.**

**Review time.**

**IChangedMyNane990-** I think Azula has been holding back such a torrent of emotion that it built up to an unsustainable level. She has feelings too and now she's releasing them to someone she trusts for the first time.

**SuperStarSykor58- **I'm glad you like it:) I was looking forward to releasing it myself. For an author, sometimes the buildup is just as suspenseful haha. As for what they do in Sozin's Comet, stay tuned.

**erikavatar- **Oh, you're going find that out soon enough xD

**Ulcaasi- **It was weird to write it at first, but gradually it felt a lot more natural considering her arc. And you mean Ozai, right? Haha yeah that's coming full circle very soon.

**uchihaNaruto247- **They aren't there yet, but they are damn close. It was the first big step towards reconciliation.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you as always! Hope you like this chapter as well.

**UnOriginal2Tall- **So sorry to disappoint with the lack of a love triangle ;) And interesting theory. Keep reading to find out whether or not bears fruit.

**mdelau4- **Thank you! Everyone in that group has issues for sure and Azula chief among them. It was long past overdue for a talk of that sort. And don't you worry, I have plenty of wholesome moments left which will include the original three Fire Nation girls. It's coming.

**Guest- **You hit the nail on the head. Given revelations from one of the writers back in April, I think a lot of people wanted Azula and Zuko to have that conversation. And for them to realize that the way their lives turned out wasn't due to themselves.

**abracursix- **Indeed you are correct, Ozai fueled negative emotions and tendencies in Azula, but the core of her insecurities does come from Ursa. And she's going to get the chance to change that.

**Matheus Bezerra de Lima- **Good to see you again, my friend! Believe it or not, I got my idea for the 'Zuzu' backstory from another story I read awhile back which had something of a similar premise. I also think it's quite plausible given the circumstances of their childhoods. The letter 'k' is pretty difficult for a child to pronounce haha. And I have not seen the video. Is it on YouTube?

**The Rhombus- **Indeed, you always need a little levity to balance things out. Completely dark and violent fics without any break in that crushing peril can weigh heavily on someone's mind. One of the best thing about the Avatar series in general is that they do this brilliantly, namely because of Sokka haha.

**kuchee- **Thank you! I can almost imagine baby Azula trying to pronounce Zuko's name and failing so she comes up with that innocently. Too often innocence and good intentions can be corrupted. For Azula and Zuko it's back to square one, but it's a positive square one.

**GNTR96- **Always good to see you, my friend. Thank you again for your kinds words:)

**Guest- **Azula is not an easy character to write, specifically if you're trying to explore a redemption arc so it's high praise coming from anyone that I'm doing it justice. I'll be sure to check out that video. Thanks again!

**Maya- **You caught up at last ;) And yeah I actually really like them as friends too.

**tubendo- **Ah, yes, the feels. They can come unexpectedly. But I am glad you enjoyed it. There is more wholesomeness to come as well:)

**Keep em coming guys. Your reviews just keep inspiring me more!**

**Anyway, enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 22. Square One**

Upon their arrival to Ember Island, Zuko and Azula found it was just the way they had left it: broken into but otherwise untouched and perfectly suitable for their needs. The princess found it highly ironic that the ultimate source for the journey she later undertook in abandoning her old life would be the last stop before the coming of the comet. It was poetic in an odd, esoteric sort of way, as if the universe had decided to play one last cruel joke before the coming storm.

Still, it was the perfect hideout. Their father hadn't used it in years and no doubt would have little time for a vacation before the day of his planned invasion of the Earth Kingdom. There were little to no military patrols and there was also a market close by where they could purchase additional supplies as needed.

Plus, there was ample time and space to focus on what really mattered: training.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home," she announced upon their entry to the home.

There were a few 'ooos' and 'aaaas' from those who had never been in this kind of place before, specifically Sokka, who's excitement knew no bounds.

"Whoa….I call the Fire Lord's bedroom!"

And he raced away up the stairs to stake his claim, Suki in tow rolling her eyes with amusement.

"I gotta hand it to you, princess," Toph said. "You picked a good spot to crash. I can't technically see what it looks like, but I can feel it's big."

"It has more than enough rooms for everyone," Azula informed them. "Some will have to share, but I suspect certain members of our little group won't mind."

She gave her brother and Mai a teasing look, while both blushed uncomfortably. This caused Ty Lee to giggle.

"We can share one, Azula. So there's enough space," the acrobat said to her. "Where's your old room?"

"It's down the hallway to the right."

As Ty Lee sped down the hallway, Aang came up and gave the place a survey of his own.

"Not bad, guys. Of course, the great thing about being raised by monks is that you don't need any worldly possessions."

"I'm glad you find that lifestyle so convenient."

"Hey, makes unpacking a lot easier," he responded with a light shrug.

"Don't forget, we have earthbending practice later today, twinkletoes," Toph said, using her familiar nickname for the Avatar. "You've got mostly everything down, but there are a few other techniques I want to show you."

"And don't forget about firebending later on after that," Zuko added. "Your control is good, but we still need to work on form."

He turned towards his sister.

"Actually, I'd be honored if you'd watch, Azula. Point some things out we might have missed."

The princess was surprised, but flattered by the offer.

"As long as you don't mind my critiques. You know how…demanding I am of myself and others."

"The way I see it, you're the best firebender here," Zuko complimented. "I've only been teaching Aang for a few weeks. Anything you could add will only help in the long run."

Azula, still getting used to positive feedback and respect from her brother (or anyone really), nevertheless nodded in agreement.

"Just name the time and I'll be there."

"Wow, I really lucked out when it came to my firebending teachers, didn't I?" Aang said with a grin, putting his arms around both siblings.

"You may be taking those words back by the end of the day, Avatar. I don't know what Zuko's routine is like, but when it comes to firebending I'm not a very patient person."

"I've had some pretty intense teachers," he said, his grin shifting into a slight wince at the memory of those such as Paku and Toph. "Can't be any worse than that."

_Oh, wow. He has no idea what he's in for._

"Well, I'm off to claim a room. See you in an hour Sifu Toph."

He turned and bowed towards Zuko and Azula.

"Sifu's Zuko and Azula."

When he was out of sight, the siblings couldn't help but look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Through everything I've seen and done in this war I don't think I ever could have imagined the Avatar calling you 'Sifu Azula'."

"Neither could I," the princess said with a small chuckle. "But here we are- the children of the Fire Lord working to bring him down, teaching the Avatar to firebend, rescuing the Earth Kingdom, and end a one-hundred-year war. The world has officially flipped upside down."

The prince smiled at the joke.

"Yeah, no kidding."

It was then that Mai cut across them.

"Well as long as everyone else is claiming a room, we might as well too," she spoke in her usual monotone. "Should I guess where you lived in here or?"

"It's upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

With everyone currently involved in unpacking and choosing their personal residences, Azula figured she'd better do the same. Better yet, get to her old room before Ty Lee covered it in pink.

* * *

Zuko and Mai had been an item for only a few months now, but the couple had been bound by the traditional rules of their home country when it came to aspects such as staying in the same room together. The last trip to Ember Island had prevented this, however, there were no such restrictions now and they planned to take full advantage.

"Not bad," she remarked as they stepped into the room, which was very spacious, wooden, and had its own balcony towards the sea. "Guess you did have something better than Azula growing up."

"Perks of being the oldest I guess," he shrugged. "One of the only times, really."

"She's right you know," Mai said as she laid down her bag on the bed. "The world has turned upside down."

"In what way?"

"You two are getting along for one thing."

Zuko placed his own bag of personal effects on the floor.

"Don't you think that's good?"

"Of course, though I never really cared all that much unless it was to prevent you two from killing each other. Now that there's no chance of that anymore it's become a bit anti-climactic."

"We fought and did horrible things to one another for a long time, Mai," Zuko explained, even if he knew her comments were in jest. "What we have right now isn't much, but it's a seed and it'll only grow from there. She needs it, more so than anyone I've known."

"I was skeptical she was capable of that kind of connection."

Zuko took a quick glance at his girlfriend before unpacking his own things.

"What do you mean?"

"I spent almost as much time with her as you did growing up," Mai explained, stashing a spare set of knives inside her robes. "Remember, she chose Ty Lee and I when we met at the Royal Fire Academy for girls. As to why, I have no idea."

"There wasn't a particular reason?"

"If there was, she never told me," she shrugged. "This was before I knew how to throw anything deadlier than a rock and Ty Lee became the circus acrobat wonder she is today."

She paused.

"Perhaps she just needed two people to have some sort of control over."

"Or maybe she was lonely," Zuko pointed out. "I'm not saying that Azula is all that good at expressing emotions other than indifference or rage, but I've learned more about her the past two days than I have in my whole life."

"I hope you learned enough," Mai said.

She walked over towards him, her body posture serious, even by her standards.

"You didn't see this because you had already escaped Boiling Rock, but the aftermath wasn't pleasant. When I told Azula I loved you more than I feared her, I thought she would kill me on the spot. She turned into a lunatic, Zuko. I was ready to die defending you…but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared."

Zuko took her in his arms, planting a kiss on her forehead. This was as close to vulnerable as Mai would get, the very guarded person she was. It wasn't often that she was intimidated by anything, and his sister was one of the few that could inspire that sort of fear. However, he was more convinced than ever of Azula's redemption.

"That must have been terrifying," he said comfortingly to her. "Believe me, I get it. I was scared of her for a long time too. While on the run, Uncle and I were prepared to be executed by the Earth Kingdom before falling into her hands again. But the Azula that used to take perverse pleasure in creating fear in people doesn't exist anymore."

"You know that for certain?"

"She's a long way from being warm and cuddly," Zuko said with a laugh. "She may never be. But as I've been finding out lately, for all the confidence Azula exuded, for all the supposed superiority, there was a lot of baggage that came with it. A good deal of it from my father and the other half from my mother. She wasn't fun to be around before mom left, but afterwards it became much worse."

Separating from Mai for the moment, he nevertheless kept her close, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I used to think I was the burdened one in our family- lack of raw skill, hated by my father, banished forever to go on a fruitless hunt for the Avatar, my honor and throne taken away from me. But in some ways, Azula had it worse. All she had was a father who didn't love her the way a father should, struggling at the same time with a mother who paid a lot more attention to me. I've made a lot of mistakes and done bad things, Mai. But even in the worst times there were people to guide me- mother, uncle, you. She didn't have any of that. For her entire life she's been alone, but now she knows it doesn't have to be that way. And that's why I'm doing this. She was given the chance to take another path and took it. Now, it's up to us to help her."

Mai leaned back slightly and narrowed her eyes.

"This is surprisingly level headed of you. Are you sure that's my boyfriend in there?"

A rare devilish grin flittered onto the prince's face, as he pulled his girlfriend close, taking in her scent, one he adored so much.

"Oh, yeah, it's me," he whispered as she responded with passionate moans while he sucked on her neck. "And I figured that as long as we have a room to ourselves now, we can finally have some time alone. What do you say?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Zuko gladly obliged as they began to strip each other of their clothing, hidden weapons and all. He didn't care if anyone could hear or noticed they were gone, there was enough time between now and the late afternoon when he had to teach Aang.

Besides, it wasn't every day you got to be with your girlfriend in the Fire Lord's beach house.

* * *

The sound of crashing rocks echoed throughout the courtyard as Aang and Toph engaged in high level earthbending while the water tribe siblings looked on with interest.

"Remember, keep your knees up, twinkletoes!" the blind girl shouted, sending a massive boulder his way. "Face it, head on!"

Even as recently as three months ago, Aang might have taken the typical airbender route and simply avoided the oncoming projectile. Instead, he split in half with a solid punch of his fist. He then proceeded to summon a rock wave, which he rode towards his opponent.

Toph only grinned in response.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

She sent her own powerful wave in order to throw off his balance, but the Avatar was too quick. Flying through the air, he landed while slamming his fist into the ground, sending the stones in the courtyard into a jumble before settling back into their original positions.

Toph had managed to withstand the assault, but just barely. Only by using earth restraints to chain her feet to the ground was she able to keep her balance.

"Well, done twinkletoes," she said, their session officially ended. "You're almost as good as me now."

"Toph, he's the Avatar," Sokka pointed out. "He's going to be better at it than you anyway. That's the point."

"I know, I know," she begrudgingly admitted. "But I'm still the best earthbender in the world. And when you're off saving the world every day, I hope you remember what it took to get there."

Aang smiled at his earthbending teacher, knowing she was attempting to save face.

"You know I will, Sifu Toph."

He bowed and grabbed a towel Sokka had thrown him.

"Here ya go, buddy. Courtesy of the Fire Lord himself."

"Thanks, Sokka."

Katara couldn't help but suppress a snicker.

"You're really enjoying the fact that we're camping out in the Fire Lord's personal vacation home, aren't you?"

"I know he hasn't used it in years," Sokka said. "But I get an odd sort of satisfaction that we're using his stuff for our own benefit. You should see Suki and I's room! It's huge!"

"Speaking of which, where is she, anyway?" Katara asked.

"She's taking a nap."

"Why? Is she tired?"

"You could say that."

Toph and Aang merely shrugged, while Katara gave a frown.

"Anyway…." she spoke slowly. "Toph's words got me thinking about things."

"What sort of things?"

"Like what's going to happen when the war is over," she responded, though her voice sounded a bit unsure.

Sokka gave a small huff.

"Katara, we still haven't defeated the Fire Lord yet and you want to think about the future? Geez, one thing at a time."

"Well is it really so crazy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you've proven that many times over."

"Ha ha," Katara laughed sarcastically. "But seriously, I can't be the only one thinking about this. We've all been so focused on ending the war and taking down the Fire Lord, there hasn't been any time to consider what's next."

"Like what?" Toph asked.

"Like what happens to the Fire Nation colonies for one thing," the waterbender answered. "Restoring the Earth King to his throne, rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, not to mention all the politics that are going to come with that."

This caused the rest of the gang to reconsider, especially Sokka.

"She does have a good point."

"And then there's the big elephant in the room. Who becomes Fire Lord once Ozai is deposed?"

That brought a definite silence. It was a question no one wanted to delve into all that much for obvious reasons.

"Well…it would be Zuko. Wouldn't it?" Aang said though he didn't sound all that confident in his suggestion. "Toph? You grew up in upper-class society."

"Don't look at me," Toph said, raising her hands. "I have no idea how all that royalty junk works. I may come from a noble family, but that's beyond my knowledge."

"Zuko was the first born," Sokka pointed out. "It's only logical he'd take the throne."

"True, but keep in mind he lost his birthright…twice. Azula had that distinction for a good chunk of time."

"And she lost that when she left to join us. Now both of the Royal heirs are here leaving Ozai with basically nothing to replace him."

Sokka shook his head, realizing the fruitlessness of the conversation.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. Why are we so focused on something that's completely contingent on whether or not we actually _win _this fight?"

"Because even though we're supposedly this big happy family now, that doesn't mean there won't be a conflict in the future. What if we take down the Fire Lord only for Zuko and Azula to fight over who becomes the next one? It would cause another worldwide war."

Aang breathed deeply. These were the moments where he had to be a true Avatar; using words to settle conflict in a peaceful manner.

"I'm with Sokka," he said. "I think for now it's best to focus on preparing ourselves for the fight to come. We have all summer for me to master firebending. When the time comes, I'll face the Fire Lord and then we can deal with the aftermath."

What the aftermath would bring, however, was still the great unknown. The prospect of shattering the peace between the two Fire Nation siblings was not a thought anyone wanted to think about too deeply.

* * *

**Hmmm could this prove to be a problem down the line for the two siblings? I sure hope not. In the meantime, let's give Zuko and Mai some time alone shall we? xD**

**Next up, the one that many have been waiting for- Ember Island Players!**

**See you then and rock on!**

**~The Wasp**


	23. The Ember Island Players

**Hello, friends.**

**You know what time of the week it is- another chapter of 'Catayst' and this one is a doozy because it's the one quite a few of you have been waiting for: the gaang watching themselves portrayed by a really bad acting troupe xD**

**Needless to say, I'm excited and I hope you guys really enjoy it. In fact, there's a deviantart photo that inspired one of the Azula lines in this chapter. See if you can catch it. Bonus points to anyone who can.**

**Anyway review time!**

**UnOriginal2Tall- **You'll see more of that kind of training in the next couple of chapters. In the meantime, all aboard that hype train because it's just arrived at the station!

**serendipitymadness- **Indeed, there will be a few changes given that the AU timeline has fully kicked in. But it may not be what you think. Also yes, I'm very glad you caught that subtle hint haha.

**abracursix- **It's certainly something to think about. They have to focus on defeating the main enemy first, then things could get more complicated.

**IChangedMyNane990- **There are going to be some pretty priceless reactions to this play and not just from Azula xD

**uchihaNaruto247- **Ha yes! Reviewer #2 who got my Sokka/Suki implication. And yes, the funny thing is, neither one of the siblings have realized it yet, but they will soon enough.

**mdelau4- **Haha I'm going to make a personal note after I finish replying to these. You're going to see more of that in the next chapter in regards to training. And a very big scene with the Fire Nation trio is coming up in Chapter 25.

**Guest- **Thank you so much! And yes, I do plan on writing a love interest for Azula but that is a bit far off down the road. There is a sequel planned to do deal with a very specific issue that has not been rectified just yet.

**Thread6- **If the military tried to control Zuko they wouldn't succeed. Young and raw he is, he also has matured quite a bit and would know when he's being worked or manipulated. Ha I don't think ruling the Earth Kingdom is in Azula's future for multiple reasons but some will become apparent soon enough. It will all be revealed in due time. Thank you for your comments and I'm very glad you've enjoyed the story so far.

**Luna Lillyth- **There are a lot of considerations in the aftermath of the war for sure and more will be covered in the sequel as well. As for teacher Azula, stay tuned haha.

**Matheus Bera de Lima- **I had Katara bring it up because Sokka was in full chill mode. Just a spur of the moment writing decision. She's pretty smart in her own right. And I hope you enjoy the update!

**GNTR96- **Good to see you as always, my friend. I hope you enjoy!

**The Rhombus- **It's funny you bring up Azula's ambition. That's going to be a focal point as the story draws to its conclusion. Because the metamorphasis isn't quite over for the princess yet. Intrigue would certainly derail her and Zuko's newfound understanding as it did in England, France, and a number of other European monarchies. But I also don't plan to give Azula a Game of Thrones ending either haha.

**Grin- **Thank you for your reviews:) they mean a lot. I hope you continue to read.

**A special thanks to everyone as I write this because the story is now over 300 reviews and has gone beyond where I thought it would ever go and we still have one final arc to go before the end. Truly, it has been an honor.**

**Also on a sidenote, I'm very pleased (and amused) that so many of you caught onto the Suki/Sokka implications. It is my personal headcannon those two got it on during the war as did Mai and Zuko haha.**

**Anyway, now for the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter 23. The Ember Island Players**

Supervision of the Avatar's firebending training was surprisingly smooth and devoid of any resentment on the part of her brother or Aang.

Zuko, though not a master firebender yet, was extremely close. Azula fully acknowledged just how far he had come from even half a year ago. His ascension from an above average fighter to one with immense power and strength put him on par (or surpassed) with the best in the Fire Nation and certainly qualified him to be the Avatar's teacher.

That was only half the equation, however. The princess, trained by numerous masters along with her own father, noticed that the technique Zuko relied on was significantly altered from her own or that of any firebender. The form, though still quite powerful and emphasizing strong movement combined with mastery of breath, was nowhere near as aggressive as every other style of firebending Azula knew about. When she pressed him on that detail, he revealed privately that he and the Avatar had sought out the ruins of the ancient Sun Warriors, a civilization that predated the Fire Nation to learn the origins of firebending. As it turned out, the civilization still existed and so did two of the dragons previously thought to have been wiped out by Sozin.

Azula supposed it made sense that her brother temporarily lost his bending ability. He had come much farther in his journey than her, letting go of his anger, the fuel that had driven him for so long. But the same could not be said for her- she had embraced Zuko, was an ally of the Avatar and his group, and saw Mai and Ty Lee as true friends, not mere servants. But there was still anger, rage, and above all confusion when it came to her parents. For her father, the objective was simple: take him down even if that meant killing him. As far as she was concerned, he deserved to suffer ten times over for his actions towards her.

Her mother, on the other hand, was infinitely more complex. Ty Lee and Zuko had expressed that her long held belief that she had hated her was misguided and untrue. After all, her dreams and hallucinations largely contained messages from her mother, which were instrumental in her evolution.

Stranger still, Azula had not had any kind of episode or nightmare since deserting the Fire Nation, which she figured wasn't a coincidence. But even with the guidance by the memory of Lady Ursa, she still held highly mixed feelings towards her and more than a few questions. Had her mother believed there was truly something wrong with her? Was she worthy of the love she so desperately craved? What had she done wrong and what could she do now to fix it?

The princess pushed all of that to the side. Their mother, if she were still alive, was the second part of the equation. Their father, Fire Lord Ozai, was the first. And her devotion to that goal was being fulfilled in part by helping the Avatar and giving any information she knew about his father's skill and tendencies in battle.

"Not bad," she observed as Zuko and Aang finished another set. "The breathing is acceptable, which I suppose is natural given airbender affinity for meditation, your form becomes better each go around. But you lack one key distinction."

Zuko nodded at him, indicating the next part was important and should listen carefully.

"What's that?"

"Killer instinct. Or, to put it more, mildly, drive. It's not enough to have a perfect form or breathing. In order for fire to achieve its true potential, there must be an innate desire to achieve what you want in battle over everything."

The Avatar recoiled ever so slightly, which Azula predicted would happen.

"The Sun Warriors taught us that fire isn't just destruction, its life," he protested. "They said that Sozin and his generation corrupted firebending to only mean aggression and violence towards your opponent."

"I don't know what they said to you, and it doesn't matter much to me. But I stand by my assertion, Avatar. Only the will to do what's necessary will allow you to defeat my father."

"You both make good points," Zuko said diplomatically. "As Aang's teacher, this method of firebending works well with his personal philosophy as well as for the art overall. Firebending isn't just about ambition and conquering your enemies," he said to Azula before turning back to the airbender.

"But my sister is right about one thing. Firebending, any bending, is most powerful when you direct it with a purpose and a goal. Fire needs a certain amount of that power. You can't go easy on my father when you face him, otherwise he'll destroy you."

This didn't appear to make Aang feel any better.

"Have you ever…seen your dad fight?"

"Other than the time he burned my face…no," Zuko replied solemnly.

"I have," Azula said grimly. "Only once in true combat. He was attacked by a rogue assassin while I was with him on a personal outing. Let's just say there wasn't much left of him by the time it was over…"

"And there was no other, uhm, incident you can think of?"

Azula shook her head.

"I witnessed him train a lot, but nothing outside of that. I will say this much: father wasn't quite as highly regarded a firebender as our uncle, but he worked extremely hard to become as powerful as he is today. He's one of only three people in the world that can generate lightning and based on what I've seen, his attacks are relentless. He won't stop until you're dead."

Upon seeing Aang's fear wasn't abating, Zuko decided there had been enough talk on the subject for now.

"Let's just focus on training for the moment," he interjected. "Though we will need your knowledge of the movements of the air fleet, Azula. Especially on the day of the comet."

"I was already planning on it," she agreed. "Seems as though we haven't had time to have a formal meeting on the subject yet."

Aang was about to question why they needed information about airships on the day of the comet before Sokka interrupted.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" he said excitedly, followed by Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee. "There's a play about us!"

"Ty Lee was the one who spotted it, actually," Suki explained.

"Yup!" said the pink attired acrobat. "We were in town and we came across this poster."

She pulled out a brightly colored advertisement, which featured crude depictions Aang, Sokka, and Katara with a picture of Zuko's scarred eye in the backdrop.

"What's all this, then?" Katara entered the courtyard now along with Toph.

"They were just explaining," Azula said in droll tone, giving away her own indifference. "Some sort of play about us apparently."

"How is that possible?" the waterbender asked in disbelief.

"Listen to this," Sokka announced to everyone as he read the premise. "The 'Boy in the Iceberg' is a new production from an acclaimed playwright, Pu Wang Tin. Who scoured the globe to gather information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. Sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Seems legit," Mai muttered.

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed, Ember Island Players," Suki finished.

"Ugh!" Zuko groaned. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year."

"Butchered is an understatement," Azula agreed, sharing her brother's sentiment. "When we went, father used to fall asleep in the middle of it while mother hung onto every word. It was all Zuko and I could do to keep ourselves from dying of boredom."

"The best part was making fun of it afterwards."

Azula snorted at the memory. It was just about the only thing the two had agreed on growing up.

"Well that sounds just dandy and all, but do you guys really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?" Katara cautioned.

"Come on, a day at the theater?" Sokka encouraged. "This is exactly the kind of whacky, time wasting, nonsense I've been missing!"

Azula was almost tempted to ask him how he had been labeled as the 'smart one' in the group but refrained.

"I suppose it could be fine if we disguised ourselves properly," Zuko mused.

"We have Fire Nation clothes," Toph shrugged. "I'm in."

"The only ones who really need disguises are the Avatar and Zuko," Azula said, a smirk playing on her lips. "Just make sure the patrons see your 'good side'."

"Hilarious, Azula."

The good natured teasing, caused Mai to sigh.

"I liked it better when you two hated each other."

"So, is it settled then?" Ty Lee asked. "Are we going?"

When there appeared to be no objections, Katara, always the group mom sighed in defeat.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do tonight anyway."

Azula mentally objected. There were plenty of better things to do: plan for the invasion for one thing, more instruction for the Avatar, information that could benefit the war effort. But she did not voice them for she was outnumbered by those willing to engage in the activity, no matter how disappointing it might turn out to be.

"Fine then."

"Awesome!"

"Let's go get tickets!"

Ty Lee, excitement in her eyes couldn't help but tell the princess her thoughts.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Ty Lee it's not."

"Are the Ember Island Players really that bad?"

"Let's put it this way, in terms of sheer awfulness it would be pretty hard to top 'Love Amongst the Dragons.'"

* * *

Evening faded into cool night and team Avatar made their way to the Theater House, a rather grand building with royal red carpeting leading up the stairs and to the entrance.

The inside was spacious enough, with seating cover three fourths of the room facing the stage. Though the seats were first come first serve, the group elected to sit in the upper deck to avoid drawing any attention to themselves- Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Mai in the front, Ty Lee, Azula, Suki, and Sokka in the back. Aang however hesitated, as Zuko took the seat on Katara's right.

"Hey…uh…I wanted to sit there."

"Just sit next to Mai. What's the big deal?" he asked, oblivious to the reasons.

"I was just…I wanted to…never mind," Aang said defeatedly, taking his place on the end of the isle.

Azula was no expert when it came to romance, but she knew a crush when she saw one and the Avatar clearly had one on Katara. She was just thankful none of that nonsense plagued her at the moment. Ember Island had done more than just change her life outlook, it had given her a first glance at boys and no matter how much she felt attracted to them, Chan had knocked any desire for current dating right out of her.

"You think they'll show Mai and I?" Ty Lee asked hopefully.

"For the sake of your pride, you better hope not. Most of the actors in this troop are as goofy looking as they are unattractive," she replied.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section?" Toph asked aloud. "My feet can't see a thing from up here."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara reassured as the lights dimmed and the play began.

The curtain was raised to reveal a large stage with a rudimentary background that was supposed to depict the South Pole. Sitting in the middle of a fake boat were the actors portraying Katara and Sokka.

The real siblings glanced at each other excitedly as the sight of their dopplegangers.

"Sokka!" the actress playing Katara declared dramatically. "My only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything…fulfilling."

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach. I'm starving!" the actor playing Sokka cracked, causing the audience to laugh.

The excitement immediately vanished from the sibling's faces.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?"

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving!"

More laughter from the audience, and further disappointment from the actual water tribesman in question.

"This is pathetic!" Sokka protested quietly. "My jokes are way funnier than this!"

"I think he's got you pegged," Toph laughed.

The play continued as fake Katara began another dramatic speech.

"Every day the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope…is all we have! And we must never relinquish it, even until our dying breath!"

The actress began weeping dramatically and this time it was Katara's turn to protest.

"Well, that's just silly," she remarked sourly. "I don't sound like that."

Again, Toph begged to differ as the rest of the group snickered.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius!"

A light shone down on a paper mache iceberg with the outline of someone inside.

"There appears to be someone frozen in ice! Perhaps for 100 years!"

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?"

Aang leaned forward in anticipation of his character's first appearance.

"Water bending! Hiya!"

The iceberg cracked open, and an actor in Air Nomad garb with an arrow upon his head popped out dramatically…except it wasn't an actor.

"Who are you frozen, boy?"

A girlish, feminine giggle rang out.

"Heehee, I'm the Avatar, silly! Here to spread joy and fun!"

Aang stared in disbelief.

"Wait…is that a woman playing me?!"

A large, fluffy creature that was supposed to be Appa appeared out of nowhere, making weird grunting and growling noises.

"An airbender!" fake Katara gasped. "My heart is so full of hope, it's making me tearbend!"

"My stomach is so empty, it's making ME tearbend!" the fake Sokka wept, falling to the ground. "I need meat!"

"Wait!" the actress playing Aang pointed to the sky. "Is that a plate of meaty dumplings?"

"Where?!"

More giggling from the fake Avatar. "Did I mention I'm an incurable prankster?"

Aang growled. Katara and Sokka's portrayals may have been stupid, but this was beyond the pale.

"I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!" he said angrily.

"They nailed you twinkletoes!" Toph continued to laugh.

The scene moved on to a makeshift Fire Nation ship containing actors who looked like an awfully lot like Zuko and Iroh. This was the part that intrigued Azula. She had always been a bit curious as to how her brother had come across the Avatar in the first place…not to mention the horrible parody should be good for a laugh.

She wasn't disappointed.

"Prince Zuko," the obese actor portraying Iroh said jollily. "You must try this cake!"

"I don't have time to stuff my face!" Zuko's actor declared angrily. "I must capture the Avatar and regain my honor!"

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice," and the old man began to devour the cake gluttonously.

"You sicken me!"

The real Zuko frowned.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless," he said crossing his arms.

"You're denying such a statement?" Azula leaned in and teased him.

"How could you say that?"

"How could you say that?!" the actor echoed at the suggestion from his uncle they get massages.

Mai gave a tiny snort.

"You were saying?"

The prince didn't respond, merely sinking in his chair from embarrassment.

The play went on with scenes that Azula didn't know about or care for. This included the discovery of the Avatar's pet lemur- Momo was its name? She hadn't actually known up until now. This was followed by a comical scene where Sokka was dressed in Kyoshi Warrior garb, showing off his butt, and a bizarre sequence where the King Bumi of Omashu cackled and laughed at the tests he gave the Avatar while the fake Katara fainted dramatically.

The next intriguing part was the blue spirit.

"I am the scourge of the Fire Nation!" it declared as it moved about in a rather crab like way. "Here to rescue to Avatar!"

"My hero!"

The fake Avatar jumped on the shoulders of the giant masked figure and was led off stage. It wasn't lost on Azula that Aang and Zuko were giving each other especially uncomfortable looks.

"So, you were the blue spirit? I had a hunch that might have been you."

"How did you know?" Zuko asked her.

"Who else would have freed the Avatar once in Fire Nation hands? It's not hard to figure out."

"To you, maybe," her brother muttered.

Amusing as it was, Azula was pretty uninterested by the next few scenes- one involving a teenager named Jet, someone that Katara had clearly been infatuated with. Another was an emotional scene for Sokka, depicting him falling in love with the embodiment of the moon spirit or some other such nonsense.

"You never told me you made out with the moon spirit," Suki chuckled.

"SHHH!" Sokka hushed, tears in his eyes. "I'm trying to watch."

Evidently, there was more truth to that subplot than originally anticipated.

The last scene of the first act depicted the Avatar destroying the bulk of the Fire Nation fleet sent to subdue the Northern Water Tribe.

"The Avatar is back to say the day! YAY!"

Stomping all over the mini toy ships, the fake Aang jumped all around until she fell over in an unspectacular heap, ending the first act with a round of applause from the patrons.

For Team Avatar, intermission couldn't have come soon enough.

* * *

Zuko echoed that sentiment immediately.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of this play."

"Objectively speaking, you're right," Azula agreed. "Intermission _was _my favorite aspect of coming to this place."

"Apparently the writer thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time," Sokka spoke indignantly as he munched on multiple sticks of beef jerky.

"Yeah, you tell jokes about plenty of other topics," Suki sassed.

"I know!"

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you," Aang grumbled. "That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all."

"I dunno. You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys," Toph teased, causing him to make a noise of frustration.

"Relax, Aang," Katara tried to reassure him. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy, crybaby who can't resist giving emotional speeches about hope all the time."

An awkward silence followed as the rest of the group tried not to look her in the eye.

"What?"

"Yeah…that's not you at all," Aang mocked.

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the playwright did his research," Toph opined. "I know it must hurt. But what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth."

"Then I really hate to see what we're going to look like," Mai said to Ty Lee and Azula.

"Oh, come on, Mai," Ty Lee said excitedly. "It isn't every day you get to see yourself portrayed on stage. I'll just be happy to be included, no matter what I look like."

"Be careful what you wish for," Azula said ominously. "As for me, I couldn't care less."

"That's because nothing's been directed at you, yet," Zuko pointed out. "But you'll be featured in the second act for sure. You won't think it's so funny then."

Truth be told, Azula figured that was the case, given that she had only been tasked by her father to find her brother and uncle after the defeat at the North Pole. Everything peeled off from there once the Avatar became her new target.

"Only one way to find out," she shrugged. "The second act is about to begin."

* * *

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee's entrance would have to wait. The next scene introduced Toph into the picture.

"I've looked all over town!" the fake Aang declared after being pulled into the air with a hook. "But I couldn't find a single earthbending master."

"Here it comes!" Toph said excitedly.

"You can't find an earthbending master in the sky. You have to look underground."

The voice belonged to a hugely muscular grown man, who appeared from a small hole in the stage, carrying a fake rock over his head. He was dressed like the real Toph, except the wig over his head completely covered his eyes.

This brought immediate laughter from the group, including Azula, who found the caricature the funniest thing about the hideous play so far.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Toph," the actor said, spitting into a bucket. "Because it sounds like 'tough'. And that's just what I am."

"Wait a minute," the real Toph said, cleaning her ear. "I sound like…a guy. A really buff guy."

"Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?" Katara smirked.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have cast it any other way! At least it's not a flying, bald lady!"

Azula had to hand it to the earthbender, almost nothing fazed her. She was certainly more comfortable with her opposite gender portrayal than the Avatar, who soured at the last remark.

"So, you're blind?" the fake Aang asked, waving her hand in front of the fake Toph.

"Haha, I can see you doing that," the muscular man replied. "I see everything you see, except I don't _see_ like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth."

The actor proceeded to rear back and utter the singular most primal scream Azula had ever heard. It was so loud and horrible, she had to cover her ears while the rest of the group followed (Ty Lee actually hid underneath the pew). The only one unfazed was the real Toph, who looked overjoyed at the display.

"There," the actor said. "I gotta pretty good look at you."

"I hope I never have to hear that again," Azula muttered.

"You said it."

The next scene involved a brief joke about Zuko's hair, being the main cause for the split between him and his uncle. That's when the princess knew her appearance would be soon. She remembered the six way fight at the abandoned Earth Kingdom town all too well.

"You're coming up, Azula!" Ty Lee said excitedly.

"Please, don't remind me."

Her entrance proved her suspicions correct.

"Mwahahaha! I am here to capture the Avatar myself, brother of mine!" the actress declared.

It was her alright, except, like the others, it resembled more of a crude impersonation then that of a true likeness. The woman playing her wore a similar ensemble, but had massively exaggerated makeup, with thick eyebrows, heavy eyeshadow and lipstick more suited for the circus than anything else. Her nails were also extraordinarily long.

"Oh, Agni," she groaned.

Though the real situation had been quite serious, the rest of Team Avatar snickered, and even Mai couldn't resist a chuckle.

"I told you," her brother laughed.

"Shut it, Zuko."

Turning her attention back to the play, she saw that they were at the part where they had her surrounded.

"Azula! My sister! What are you doing here?!" fake Zuko cried.

"You caught me," fake Azula feigned. "But wait! What's that? I think it's your honor!" she said, pointing to nothing in the sky, causing the rest to look away before making her escape through a trap door.

"Where?!"

That brought some confused looks from the real group.

"How did you get away, anyway?" Sokka asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The scene moved on as Ty Lee gave her thoughts.

"Well that wasn't sooo bad," she voiced. "But did you see that makeup? Not even you wear that much."

"Yes, thank you, Ty Lee," Azula sighed.

"And not to mention they still haven't shown Mai and I yet."

"You're complaining about this?" the brooding girl responded. "If that's what Azula looked like I don't even want to know what they came up with for us."

The next scene involved the mechanical drill that had failed to bring victory in the attempt to capture Ba Sing Se, with the fake Azula standing on top of the makeshift machinery.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure!" the fake Aang declared.

"HAHA, yes! Continue drilling, the city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!"

At this point, despite their initial interest in seeing their representations take the stage, the gang was quite bored, and Mai had fallen asleep. She wasn't the only one, as several members of the audience began to nod off.

The next scene, however, reawakened the audience, as a crazy, demented version of Jet began attacking furiously beneath the confines of the Earth Kingdom capital.

"Must…serve…Earth King! Must…destroy!"

A paper mache rock floated down from above, covering the actor as his fate remained somewhat ambiguous.

"Did Jet just…die?" Zuko asked, completely confused.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka answered, not entirely sure himself.

This was another piece of the puzzle Azula was missing. She had never heard of Jet up until this play and whatever significance he had played in this odd runaround of subplots and little details that comprised this crazy tale. She could only assume it occurred whilst she, Mai, and Ty Lee were busy subverting the Earth King and his generals.

It didn't take long for the pivotal moments of the second act to follow. Apparently, Katara and Zuko had been imprisoned together in the crystal catacombs. A steaming romance between them? Well, that was certainly news to the princess.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko," said the fake, busty Katara. "I really find you attractive."

"You don't have to make fun of me!" the fake Zuko huffed.

"But I mean it," the actress purred. "I've had eyes for you since the day you first captured me."

"Wait! I thought you were the Avatar's girl!"

Actress Katara gave a dismissive chuckle.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about…this."

She and the fake Zuko placed their hands together in a loving gesture. This was all Aang could take, and he proceeded to walk out of the theater in anger.

"Oh, good! You're getting up. Could you get me some fire flakes?" an oblivious Sokka asked. "OH! And fire gummies!"

Ignoring the pointless banter and the Avatar's exit, Azula kept her attention towards the stage. The next scene would depict Zuko's choice to join her in the effort to subdue the Earth Kingdom and take down the Avatar…a complicated moment to say the least.

"Well, my brother!" her likeness said aloud. "What's it going to be? Your nation or a life of treachery?"

"Choose treachery, it's more fun!" the fake Iroh encouraged.

After several dramatic movements from the fake Zuko, he went over to his uncle, pushing him down in a heap.

"I hate you, uncle! You smell! And I hate you for all time!"

Katara couldn't help but ask the obvious to a downtrodden Zuko.

"You didn't really say that, did you?"

"I might as well have," he replied sadly.

Azula had to concur. After all, it was her words that had persuaded her brother to join her cause in bringing down the Avatar and completing the coup of Ba Sing Se. At one time in her life, she had considered it her finest hour. Now, it was simply a heavily awkward moment, despite her mixed feelings towards her uncle.

"Look, Azula! There we are!" Ty Lee said excitedly, grabbing her arm.

Unfortunately for the acrobat, she was sadly disappointed with her portrayal.

"Wait, is that me?"

Her actress appeared to be an overweight ballerina, her mid riff protruding into a gut which made the tutu look completely out of place. Mai's appearance was less grotesque, but minimally so, her actress still wearing heavy makeup, the eyes invisible underneath the wig, similar to Toph.

"Are you kidding me? I keep myself in way better shape, thank you very much!" Ty Lee complained. "The aura is all wrong!"

"They misplaced my knives," Mai observed. "No self respecting marksman would keep them in their hair."

They had no time to comment further, for in the next moment, the fake Avatar jumped in front of the stage.

"Avatar state! Yip, yip!"

Through special effects and another hook, the stage darkened, making it seem as though the fake tattoos on the actresses's body were glowing blue, similar to the all powerful form the real Avatar took on in times of crisis.

"Not if my lightning can help it!" Actress Azula cut across, sending a blue ribbon towards her false adversary, who caught it and went into fake convulsions.

The hook slowly lowered the Avatar down to the ground in a dramatic fashion, the three Fire Nation girls gathering around the body in a moment of triumph.

"The Avatar is no more!" fake Azula decried.

The audience gave enormous applause. For Team Avatar (minus Aang) however, it was just another insult to injury. The only saving grace was that there was only one act remaining.

* * *

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive," Suki joked, as the group stood out in the hallway at the second intermission. "I mean, you guys lose a lot."

"You're one to talk, Suki," Sokka fired back. "Didn't Azula take you captive. Oh…that's right! She did!"

Suki gave something that resembled both a pout and a frown.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?"

"I'm just saying!"

"It's like this play just wants to remind us of all the bad stuff we did," Ty Lee said sadly. "…I just can't believe they would hire an actress that was overweight to portray me! How awful is that?"

"Not as awful as the acting and dialogue," Mai criticized. "That's the real travesty here."

"Well, come on. Let's go get some drinks at the concession," the acrobat offered as her friend accompanied her.

"Ugh, this is just another slap in the face. A painful reminder of how we failed not only the world but ourselves," Zuko commented, his face downcast.

Azula frowned. She would never suggest she was comfortable witnessing her past transgressions, no matter how regretful, but to do so would be counterproductive.

"What's done is done," she offered with a shrug. "There's no point in dwelling on the past."

Sokka ran off with Suki to get backstage, apparently, he had some "advice" to give the actor portraying him.

Just then, Katara interrupted.

"Have any of you guys seen Aang?"

"Haven't a clue," Azula shrugged.

"I'd better go check on him."

As the waterbender went towards the outer deck, Zuko took a look at his sister, who eyed him curiously.

"What?"

"You know what. Watching this play was hard enough, but seeing how I treated uncle…that's just the icing on the cake."

"The man playing uncle is a gluttonous moron, Zuko. Even I'll admit he's more than that."

"Such a high bar. And you're okay with how they make you out to be? A power hungry tyrant with exaggerated makeup and big hair?"

Azula pursed her lips.

"I never said that. I hate my portrayal as much as you hate yours."

"Geez, everyone's so upset about their characters," Toph remarked. "Even you two seem more down than usual. And that's saying something."

"You don't get it," Zuko said, sliding down onto the floor into a sitting position. "It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah, that's pretty great."

"But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face."

Azula didn't openly admit it, but she more or less felt the same way. Though nowhere near as regretful as her brother, her lamenting stemmed from a different source. The idea that she wasted so much time blindly obeying a tyrant bent on bending her to his will.

"You know what a big softy he is, Zuko. Once we see him again, he'll act like it never happened."

"For once in your life, will you stop dismissing the man?!" Zuko shouted. "He's always stuck by my side through everything, even when I lost sight of myself. He was there for me and taught me almost everything I know about bending, cooking…"

"And tea, I presume?"

"Mock all you want, Azula. He took care of me during my darkest moments and I repaid him by sticking a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself."

The princess hesitated. She wasn't good at this 'feelings' thing and how to handle it. Her usual response to her brother's moaning would have been sarcasm and indifference. But, as foreign as she found the concepts of tenderness and care, Azula also knew she was on her own journey. She and Iroh had never seen eye to eye, but the visit she took to his prison cell had illuminated more for her than she thought possible, even if at the time she didn't want to admit it.

Redemption was a long, painful road. Was that the one she was on? Was this what her mother had meant by turning a new leaf? Was it even possible?

"You can harp on uncle's forgiveness all you want. There's none for me."

"That's not true," Zuko disagreed. "I forgave you, we all did."

"It's not the same," Azula said shaking her head. "You had a mentor figure looking out for you even when you were by yourself. I've rejected the closest thing I had to one and I don't think any clemency is coming my way from father."

Zuko gazed at her with sympathy.

"Mother would be proud."

"You don't know that. You don't know how she would feel if she saw me."

"But I do know she cared about you, whether you want to believe it or not," her brother assured her. "And at least you didn't betray her."

Toph began to giggle, a rarity for the tough earthbender.

"Is something about this amusing to you?" the princess asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, actually," came the blunt reply. "For all the supposed differences between you two, you both have a lot more in common than you think. Namely being dark and broody most of the time."

"Seriously, not helping."

"But that's not the point I'm trying to make. I think you both have redeemed yourselves already," and an empathetic smile crossed the blind girl's face. "I once had a long talk with your uncle. All he wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. And you did, you both did."

She turned from Zuko to Azula.

"I can't speak for your mother, because I didn't know her. But anyone would be amazed and proud to see how far you've come. The mere fact that you're not shooting us with lightning and joined us to end the war is proof enough."

She gave both siblings a whack with her fist.

"Ow!"

"What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection."

_Agni! Of all the…how is she so strong for a twelve year old?_

"Please refrain from doing that again."

"No promises."

Just then, a small boy dressed like Aang came running by, pausing upon looking at the teenager's face.

"Nice costume, mister! But the scar is on the wrong side."

He took off running again, while Zuko yelled indignantly after him.

"It is NOT on the wrong side!"

Azula rolled her eyes, but gave a tiny smirk.

"Really, Zuko?"

"What? I happen to know which side of my face is burned thank you very much."

Just then Katara came back, an uneasy look on her face. She said nothing and went back to her seat. This was followed by Aang, who looked as depressed and heartbroken as Azula had ever seen him.

"Everything alright?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't matter," Aang said with a sad shrug. "Let's just go back and watch the rest of this dumb play."

Azula realized that while they had been talking, the beginning of the final act had begun.

"Well if we want to witness the end we best go back inside."

For everyone among Team Avatar, that couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Upon returning to their seats, Sokka gave them a quick update.

"Where have you guys been? You missed a whole bunch of stuff- we went to the Fire Nation, Aang got better, Katara became the painted lady, and I got a sword…and I think Combustion Man died-"

Azula looked towards Ty Lee for clarification on that mouthful of information, and the circus acrobat only shrugged in response.

"It's really not that interesting," Mai assured her.

Evidently, these were all things that occurred before she switched sides. She could find out more later if she wanted, the real interesting parts were about to occur.

"The invasion's about to start!" Sokka whispered loudly. "Shh!"

Standing on top of a makeshift submarine, the fake Aang and Katara began a scene that was sure to annoy the Avatar further.

"I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you…like a brother."

"I wouldn't want it any other way!"

The two proceeded to engage in a rather lame handshake/nod combination. It wasn't lost on those in the back row that the real Aang pulled his hat below his face to hide his displeasure.

"Hey Toph," Actor Sokka spoke to the audience. "Would you say that you and Aang have a 'rocky relationship'?"

The laughter from the audience only served to boost Sokka's ego.

"Ahahaha! I told him to say that!" he said excitedly, though no one paid him much mind.

"I hope everyone's ready for the invasion! Slap-pa-pow!"

More laugher from the crowd, the water tribesman most of all, as he was having the time of his life.

_Oh, brother_

Azula ignored the peanut gallery and focused on the actual invasion scene, which depicted Team Avatar in an empty rendition of the throne room within the Royal Palace.

"We finally made it to the Royal Palace, but no one's home!" the actress Aang declared.

"Actually, I'm home!" the actor Zuko cut in, his hair now a spikier version of what it was earlier. "And I want to join you!"

"I guess we have no choice," said the fake Sokka. "Come on!"

Azula breathed out. So the playwright hadn't actually found out what really transpired that day between her and her brother. She was certainly not sorry that hadn't made the cut.

"I can't imagine Zuko joining you was that simple," she remarked.

"You could say that."

Katara's remark heavily implied the transition to villain to hero was not one that succeeded right away, a fact the princess could believe. After all, her own defection had caused its own set of complications.

"I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now," Sokka said getting up from his seat.

"Wait, the play's not over," Suki reminded him, sitting him back down.

"But it is over. Unless…this is the future!"

That was a good point, goofy commentary aside. There were also a number of questions that had yet to be answered. Azula's absence from the Fire Nation was sure to have been noticed by now. What had her father made of it? The country itself? How would they depict her and the others in all this?

It didn't take long for the group to find out.

The next scene featured the throne room again, only this time occupied by an exaggerated version of Fire Lord Ozai, with huge eyebrows, heavy white makeup and an enormous goatee that curled at the end. All in all, in would have been somewhat comical if not for the seriousness of the situation and the fact that Azula found nothing humorous even in a horrible portrayal of her father.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet," he said pointing to a bright, luminous prop in the air. "No one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!"

He gave a dramatic pause.

"But wait! I cannot do this alone, for my loyal daughter has been missing for weeks and there is no sign of her or where she went. Could she have abandoned her nation…and me?!"

She knew it was a play, she knew this was make believe and not tethered to reality, but Azula clenched her fists in anger, nonetheless.

_I did more than just abandon you, you bastard_

Just then, her character actor made a dramatic entrance, her same bombastic speech pattern echoing throughout the theater.

"Here I am, father! I have returned in your hour of need to crush the rebellion and those who would try to stop you! They Avatar and Zuko are here!"

Cheers among the crowd only made Azula feel worse.

"You take care of Zuko!" the fake Ozai commanded. "I shall face the Avatar myself!"

And he was gone in a puff of smoke. There was no time to wonder where he'd gone, however, as fake Zuko and the Avatar rushed in.

"Aang! You find the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off!"

"You are no longer my brother! You are an enemy!"

"NO! I am the rightful heir to the throne!"

"We'll see!"

The fighting the followed was almost as awful as the dialogue, with the actors using colored ribbons once more to depict bending. A short minute later, the fake Azula had defeated the fake Zuko, depicting his death in a fiery blast, as a hidden trap door took him down below.

"HONOR!" he declared, before the fake Azula turned to the audience.

"Amidst the treachery and deceit, I have remained faithful to my father and to the Fire Nation! Long may he reign!"

The audience clapped with enthusiastic applause. It was all the real Zuko and Azula could do to avoid looking at each other, each sibling highly uncomfortable.

The last scene, of course, was a depiction of the battle between the Avatar and the Fire Lord, another moment that had yet to come.

Spotlight shone down on the fake Ozai as the airbender approached.

"So, you have mastered all four elements?" he declared dramatically.

"Yeah! And now, you're going down!" the false Avatar proclaimed cheerfully.

"No, it is you who are going down!" the Fire Lord boomed. "You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable!"

With that, the battle begun, with several acrobatic moves and fight sequences being played out. Finally, the Fire Lord issued a giant wave of fire, symbolized by a giant orange and yellow rug that wrapped itself around the fake Avatar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The seemingly defeated Avatar fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"It is over father," the fake Azula said triumphantly. "We've done it."

"Yes! We have done it!"

A hidden platform raised the Fake Ozai as he continued to monologue.

"The dreams of my father, and my father's father, have now been realized. The world…is…MINE."

If the applause for the return of Azula had been loud the cheers for the Avatar's death at the hands of the Fire Lord was positively deafening. The crowd jumped to its feet, issuing whistles of celebration, shouting for an encore at seeing the final result.

The only ones not participating in the joyous occasion were Team Avatar, who remained seated, their faces a collection of aghast, horrified, and discontent.

They were just glad it was finally over.

* * *

A pall hung over the group as they walked out of the theater, onto the beach, and back towards their current hideout. No one had been particularly satisfied with their depiction, minus Toph, but even the earthbender was subdued for once. For the outcome that had been predicted still hung fresh in their minds.

"That…wasn't a good play," Zuko remarked depressingly.

"I'll say," Aang agreed.

"No kidding."

"Horrible."

"You said it."

"Disgusting."

"Snoozefest."

"But the effects were decent."

Azula on the other hand, didn't say anything. She was deep in thought and straggled in the back taking in what she had just witnessed.

Taking a glance at Zuko who was in the front of the group, the princess knew she needed to talk to him. Her past self might have dismissed the notion and gone about her business in silence…but this wasn't the past and the circumstances had changed significantly.

Her life wasn't about to be dictated by some play.

"Zuko, I need a word."

She hadn't meant for it to sound so demanding, but nonetheless her brother obliged, hanging back while the rest proceeded on home.

"Something wrong?"

"You assume it's negative?"

"You just saw the same horrible play I did, Azula. If something wasn't wrong, you wouldn't be human."

Azula every so slightly lamented just how good he could interpret her intentions now.

_I guess that's what happens when you start to actually open up to someone_, she mused. Then again, she had known Zuko longer than anyone among their group. It made sense he'd be the first to turn to for anything deep and reluctant to share.

"If we were still on different sides…me with father and you with the Avatar…do you think that could actually happen?"

Even in the darkness she could tell Zuko's face was as grim as hers.

"You mean an Agni Kai between the two of us?"

"Precisely."

"You're not actually worried about that, are you?"

"Not in the way it was depicted in that travesty of a production, no," Azula dismissed. "I want father dead more than the Avatar himself does."

"Then what are you scared of?"

She bristled at the question. Vulnerability was still something unfamiliar to the princess. To admit any sort of fear was akin to weakness. But thankfully she resisted that past impulse and deemed her concerns a necessary practicality.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner…Zuko you realize that if we get rid of the Fire Lord, one of us will have to take his place?"

This time it was the prince's turn to appear a bit uneasy.

"We don't have to worry about that. Remember, dad stole uncle's birthright. Once the war is over, he can take his rightful place on the throne. You know he's the best choice."

"You sure he'd actually take it?"

"What you do mean? Of course, he would. He's the obvious choice."

Azula sighed in frustration at her brother's lack of foresight regarding the man that had mentored him for three years.

"Zuko, if uncle truly wanted to be Fire Lord, he would have fought tooth and nail for it when grandfather died and for whatever reason, named dad the next monarch."

"He was still in the Earth Kingdom," Zuko offered weakly. "It was to avoid a Civil War."

"He also ventured about for an entire year before returning to the Fire Nation, don't you remember? After cousin Lu Ten died, he wasn't the same. He lost all desire for power."

The implication was clear enough as a light breeze picked up on the sandy shores of Ember Island. By now, the rest of the group was long gone into the shadows of the night.

"This isn't about power, Azula," Zuko finally responded. "This is about doing what's right. Getting rid of the Fire Lord will ensure a better world and uncle is best prepared to lead us into it."

"We don't even know where he is," his sister pointed out. "What if he went off and disappeared again? What then? Will we have to fight to the death as we did in the Agni forsaken play?"

Azula's voice didn't waver or sound inherently fearful, however there was a note of anxiety combined with a sense of urgency. For her, the production she had watched had raised a prospect with far more serious implications than defeating their father.

After a prolonged silence, the prince finally responded.

"I don't know what's going to happen after the war is over and dad's either dead or in a cell. But I know this much, I'm not going to fight you, Azula. Not again."

"Me neither."

The siblings didn't embrace, but this time they didn't need to. For all the repercussions that would come after the great conflict came to an end, the two had no desire to resume their quarrel over the throne. When the time came, that bridge would be crossed.

A cool breeze passed by, causing both Fire Nation royalty to shiver.

"Come on," Zuko motioned. "Let's get back to the house. It's too cold out here."

Azula obliged though she couldn't help but wonder further about a couple things. Namely whether or not her desire to help Zuko had finally superseded her desire for power.

Perhaps she was losing her desire for it altogether?

* * *

**This marks the end of what I would call the 'light' chapters for now. Though there are certainly still humorous moments to come, the time to face Ozai is also drawing near and things really start to ramp up. **

**I hope the portrayal of this chapter, which was basically the show making fun of itself back in 2008 was enjoyable and hilarious to you all haha**

**See you next week!**

**~The Wasp**


	24. Final Preparations

**Hey, guys.**

**Well first thing's first. I apologize for my absence. To put it plainly, real life got in the way and my energy was severely lacking. Needless to say, I am certainly not giving up on this fic. We're too close to the end now and you guys have been amazing in your support.**

**So here we go now. This is the end stretch and these next few chapters are action packed. Lots of moving parts and a lot going both emotionally and physically. **

**So I'll get straight to the reviews now!**

**IChangedMyNane990- **Haha thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**abracursix- **Sometimes things are so bad, they're good. Weekend at Bernies or Dude Where's My Car come to mind haha.

**uchihaNaruto247- **There's been a lot of them so that means it has to have been decent haha.

**AzureTemplar3535- **You're guessing skills are quite good ;)

**diegokpo30- **Azula is and will continue to be a highly interesting character. ATLA really does seamlessly blend humor and serious moments.

**UnOriginal2Tall- **Toph is awesome just for that scene alone. Rough on the outside but she really does care even if she doesn't always show it. And I agree, I think Azula losing her manic, unhealthy desire for power is definitely realistic and a natural side effect of her metamorphasis. As always, my friend you think ahead and I like it.

**serendipitymadness- **The writers ability to make fun of their own show was one of the best things they ever did. One of the reasons it's the best cartoon series ever. Also I think you'll like the upcoming scene with Azula and Iroh. Won't be in this chapter but it's coming.

**Guest- **Oh, yeah no problem. I knew once I wrote this I couldn't simply leave off at the planned ending. This is only the first step of a journey the princess has to take. The fact that you feel it to be canon or at least an AU that _could_ be canon is high praise enough. Thank you!

**mdelau4- **I'm glad you thought it was funny haha. Mai was only there because she had to be. This next chapter is going to have a scene that you will like very much let's just say that ;)

**Luna Lillyth- **Funnily enough you're going to see Ozai this chapter and everything you pointed out will not be lost on him.

**GNTR96- **The comet is almost upon them so you'll find out soon enough. Thank you again for your continued reviews:)

**The Rhombus- **ATLA always had a knack for self examination that very few other shows did. An episode like that could have been a real dud but for them it became a part of of their already enormous legacy. Azula always has a knack for seeing things that others don't and that the play reminded her of a possible new wedge it could drive between her and Zuko is a classic example of her looking at every angle of a problem. And you are correct, this is not the last time this question will be raised.

**AlsoSprachOdin-** Yup, which is why after this story there will be a sequel.

**Matheus Bezerra de Lima- **Hey, man. I apologize for the late update but it's here now and I hope you enjoy it. Indeed, we are getting closer to the final battle and that's going to be one hell of a fight.

**FuryJoe- **Thank you very much!

**Thank you for the reviews as always guys. I hope this chapter can make up for the brief absence. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 24. Final Preparations**

The following two days were marked by planning and intense training.

At least for Zuko and Azula. For the rest of the group there was noticeable lack of urgency.

Azula sat on the steps leading to the front door of the house, going over maps and battle strategies with Sokka, Toph, and Katara while Mai and Suki observed.

"The fleet has at least two dozen airships ready to be mobilized with several more in production at…" she had almost said _our_, "several Fire Nation facilities. I only anticipate those two dozen will be airborne but it's best to be prepared for more."

"Mhm."

"Furthermore, Fire Nation ground forces will attack several towns and cities that the main blast of the airships won't reach. That includes Omashu and Ba Sing Se. If we can send out messages to the remaining pockets of Earth Kingdom military still holding out, perhaps they can set up an adequate defense. But by far the main focus will be the airships. Taking them out, and my father, is the key to victory. They will fly in a 'V' shaped pattern to cover as much ground as possible."

_Or burn it rather._

"The bulk of the fleet is stationed off of a small island at a docking bay near the colonies. If we can get there before they begin their assault, we may have a chance."

The silence was surprising to say the least. Usually it was hard enough to prevent the water pe- Sokka- from cracking jokes or injecting some useless anecdote. But there were no comments, objections, or concerns from any of them. Instead they just nodded, giving no thoughts of their own.

Azula had slowly adjusted to the group decision making process Team Avatar employed, so she was puzzled by the lack of input. They didn't seem uninterested…merely unconcerned.

Meanwhile, Zuko appeared to be having the same problem as he pushed Aang harder than ever.

"More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

The airbender stopped and slumped in frustration.

"I'm trying!" he half protested, half whined.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!"

Aang's attempt was meek to say the least, fire barely going the length of a few feet.

"That sounded pathetic!" Zuko snapped at him. "I said, ROAR!"

The second attempt went far better (though it did scare Momo) and to Zuko's satisfaction as he nodded in approval.

"Hiya, guys!" Ty Lee greeted cheerfully, carrying multiple cups with fancy straws. "I made watermelon smoothies! Who wants one?"

Everyone immediately rushed over for the treat, but Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar to prevent him from running any further.

"Hey! Your lesson's not over yet, get back here!"

"And am I the only one to care about the logistical aspect of this battle?" Azula added. "Or should I just throw these maps away?"

"Considering it took us forever to find a good map of the Fire Nation, I'd ask you _not_ to do that," Sokka said, grabbing a smoothie from Ty Lee.

"Come on you two," Suki said, laying in a relaxed position on the steps. "Just take a break. What's the big deal?"

Zuko snorted in anger.

"Fine. If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snailsloths all day, then go ahead!"

"Maybe, Zuko's right," Sokka admitted. "Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. BEACH PARTY!"

"Yes! I'll go put on my bathing suit!" Ty Lee clapped her hands excitedly.

The rest of the group also reacted enthusiastically to the idea, except Mai, who appeared indifferent, and Azula who remained concerned at the general apathy towards the approach of the comet.

As the gang changed into beach wear and headed down towards the water, Zuko approached and Azula could already tell his infamous temper was boiling to the surface.

"Zuko…"

"What?" he snapped.

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, don't."

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked her incredulously. "Or have you forgotten that the comet is almost here and no one except us seems to care."

"You think they forgot?" Azula asked skeptically.

"More likely they don't know that they have save the world before the comet arrives," Mai commented, slowly sipping her smoothie.

The siblings both looked at her.

"What do you mean, Mai? He has to face the Fire Lord before the comet arrives or else the entire world gets destroyed."

"Did you actually tell them that?"

That brought an uncomfortable silence among them in which Azula gave her brother an accusatory glance.

"Zuko, you joined them first. You didn't tell them right away?"

"I didn't think I had to! If they decided to wait, no one told me. I figured the original plan was for Aang to defeat the Fire Lord before the comet in the first place."

He huffed in a combination of anger and frustration.

"In any case, I didn't see you making an effort to tell them."

"You joined the Avatar long before I did," she pointed out to him. "My rationale was that you had already told them father's plan, which by the way, remains in full force whether the Avatar knows it or not."

"It doesn't matter who's to blame here," Mai cut between them. "What matters is preventing it from happening. There are still three days left. Gotta break up the beach party some time."

"I'll do it," Zuko growled. "Aang's lesson wasn't over to begin with."

Before Azula could stop him, he was already off and running toward the beach, some kind of aggressive purpose in mind.

She sighed. This wouldn't end well. Zuko had been her steadying hand lately, perhaps it was time to return the favor.

"You better go after him," Mai said as if reading her mind. "Before he does something stupid."

"Boys often are. I've often wondered how you've had the patience to date someone so impulsive."

"Zuko has many redeeming qualities. Unfortunately, his temper isn't one of them."

The princess supposed there was a good reason for that. Banishment, a permanent scar, and inner conflict would do that to a person.

_Then again, you aren't so well controlled anymore either,_ the annoying voice spoke to her.

A lifetime of brainwashing, obsession, and lust for power would do that a person as well.

Shaking her head, Azula made a beeline for the beach hoping to stop whatever lesson it was her brother had in mind.

* * *

Those that had taken the opportunity to hit the sand and waves were having the time of their lives. Katara used her bending to waterboard, Ty Lee and Suki were tanning on the beach, while Aang and Sokka went to work on their sand sculptures.

"Check it out!" Aang said proudly, showing off his sand replica of Appa.

"Not bad, baldy" Toph nodded. "But I've been working on my sand bending. You're gonna love this!"

With a crack of her knuckles and a flick of the wrists, an entire miniature version of Ba Sing Se popped up instantaneously.

"Whoa…" the Avatar admired, checking out the impressive rendition more closely. "You even made a little Earth King and Bosco!"

Meanwhile, Sokka was in a frenzy completing his own masterpiece,

"Try and top that, Sokka."

"Tada!" he presented with flourish.

The result was rather underwhelming. Whatever the water tribesman had created, it was crude and a bit grotesque. Even Ty Lee was a bit curious as to what exactly it was supposed to be.

"Is that a…blubbery, blob monster?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Suki!"

The others began to roar with laughter.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this," Toph cracked.

"I think it's sweet," she replied understandingly, knowing her boyfriend had no great skill at drawing or sculpting. Sokka appreciated the gesture with a hug and a kiss.

"It could be worse," Ty Lee said, approaching the likeness with her head titled. "The aura is correct. Maybe-"

Her full thoughts were never realized as a blast of fire came out of nowhere, destroying the sculpture into pieces.

Zuko came in flying, shooting more blasts from his fists, sending Aang careening backwards, using his superior agility to avoid the fiery projectiles. The prince didn't stop, however, wrecking the other sculptures as well, his attacks furious and unrelenting.

"What are you doing?!" Aang asked him, completely shocked.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko snarled and he doubled his assault.

This continued for another half minute around the beach, with the Avatar avoiding or ducking Zuko's blasts, the other members too bewildered or powerless to stop the battle. Thankfully, someone capable did come along.

"That's enough."

Azula came flying in and used a mighty kick to block Zuko's latest strike, standing between the two in a defensive gesture.

"Get out of the way, Azula!"

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here. But I guarantee you blowing up half the beach isn't going to solve it. Would you like the Fire Nation Navy to see the fire from miles away?"

Just then Katara came in from the shore.

"What's going on here?" she asked, concerned and confused.

"Zuko went crazy!" Sokka responded. "I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it…oh and he also attacked Aang."

She turned her gaze over to Zuko, eyes not angry or mistrustful as they had been towards him originally but certainly burning to know more.

"Why were you attacking Aang?"

"Don't mind my brother," Azula sighed, dropping her stance now that the threat of the fight had passed. "He just felt he had to make a point."

"What point could you possibly try to make?" the waterbender said. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me?_" Zuko asked, not believing his ears. "What's wrong with all of _you_? What is this? Why are you goofing off with pointless beach parties with the comet arriving soon?"

The response was muted, even solemn which only confirmed to Azula that Mai had been right. Her brother caught on as well.

"I don't believe it," he said. "You're not going to face the Fire Lord?"

"Of course, I am!" Aang replied indignantly. "But I was planning to hold off until after the comet was over."

"I told you," Mai's voice entered the conversation as she stepped out on the beach. "Good to see you tried to harm the Avatar, by the way."

"No thanks to me," Azula said, giving a subtle eyeroll. "But seriously," she turned towards the Avatar. "Why are you waiting? The whole reason we abandoned the Fire Nation was to prepare you as much as we could before the day of the comet."

"I'm not ready," Aang admitted. "I need more time to master firebending."

"Frankly, you're earthbending could still use some work too."

Azula could see this point. The Avatar was catching on quick, his skill in the art improving daily, his command and technique more refined. But he still lacked decisiveness, purpose, and would often incorporate too much of his native bending into the one that relied most on power, not defense. She had no idea what earthbending required, but if Toph saw fit to see him improve she believed it.

"So in other words, you all knew the Avatar was going to wait and you didn't tell us," she summed up in a nutshell.

"It's not that simple. If Aang fights the Fire Lord right now, he's gonna lose," Sokka said a little too matter of factly. "No offense."

"The whole point in Aang fighting the the Fire Lord before the comet was to prevent the Fire Nation from winning the war," Katara informed the royal siblings. "But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things couldn't get any worse."

Azula shook her head at just how blissfully unaware how erroneous that statement was.

"You're wrong," Zuko replied quietly. "It's about to get worse than you could even imagine."

For the next five minutes, he proceeded to retell the story of the war meeting he had attended, in which he witnessed the horrifying plan to burn down the bulk of the Earth Kingdom firsthand. Azula was just glad he conveniently left out the part where she had given their father the inspiration for the idea.

"I wanted to speak out…saying anything to oppose this horrible plan to kill millions of innocent people, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't."

"Zuko, be practical," his girlfriend chastised. "If you had spoken out against the plan your father would have executed you right then and there. And then we wouldn't be here to discuss it right now."

"It doesn't matter," he responded. "I lost myself trying to gain my father's love and acceptance."

"We both did," Azula said quietly.

It was the first time she had admitted that out loud with the bulk of the group present. Normal conditions would have prevented her from doing so. But none of this was normal anymore and hadn't been for a long time. For the sake of remaining focused, her brother needed to know he was not the first nor the last person to be duped by their father's manipulations.

_That distinction belongs to me_, she thought bitterly.

Katara sank to the ground at the sheer magnitude of what she had just learned.

"I can't believe this."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but…his plan is just pure evil," Sokka said sadly as he put an arm around Suki.

"You never told me this," Ty Lee said to Azula quietly, emotion shining off her big, brown eyes. "All this time, we fought for someone who was willing to kill thousands of innocent people?"

"Don't be naïve, Ty Lee."

But that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Azula! I have friends in the Earth Kingdom! People that I knew in the circus! I know you don't think much of them but I couldn't bear the thought of knowing they would be murdered for no reason at all!"

Surprisingly, Mai reached out to console her, pulling her close in an effort to calm the acrobat down.

_She's just upset_, she mouthed at Azula. But that didn't make the princess feel any better. Ty Lee was one of a few people she could consider a friend in this world, the idea of her becoming angry with her twisted her stomach into a knot.

The Avatar, however, was the most anxious at the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?!" he shouted in frustration at the Fire Nation siblings.

"Neither of us thought we had to. We assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet," Zuko defended. "Not take the entire summer off."

Aang buried his head in his hands as he dropped to the sand.

"This is bad…really bad."

"Aang," Katara soothed. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah!" Toph agreed. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we gotta shot at taking him down."

"Alright!" Sokka cried out enthusiastically. "Team Avatar is back!" He gestured to each member of the group one by one.

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Fire and Lightning!"

"Knives and chi!"

"Fan and sword!"

He punctuated his last point with a bushel of loopy ferns. This seemed to bring a new resolve to the Avatar as his face took on stern determination.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to the most difficult thing we've ever done together," he said. "But I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

The group seemed to relax collectively, laughing as they joined in an intimate circle.

"Get over here, guys," Katara smiled at the Fire Nation teens. "Being a part of the group also means being a part of the group hugs."

Ty Lee gladly joined in the affair. Zuko and Mai seemed much more reluctant but acquiesced anyway.

Azula, however, flat out refused. Did they not realize how hopeless the situation was? Did they really believe a display of affection and belief would be enough to overcome the overwhelming odds? No, she had no desire to partake in such nonsense and had no qualms in voicing such an opinion.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to devote my time to something useful."

As she walked away, Sokka scratched his head.

"What's her problem?"

"Let me see if I can talk to her," Zuko said, side stepping Appa's landing to join in on the affection. "I know she's still rough around the edges, but we don't win this war without my sister."

He paused before turning back around.

"Just don't ask her to do a group hug again. You'll get the same response, regardless."

* * *

He found her sitting on the steps of the old vacation home, sitting down next to her, realizing she was lost in thought.

Zuko approached the subject delicately. Better to be safe than sorry with Azula. If she wanted to be direct, there would be no hesitation in letting him know.

"I knew the hug would scare you off."

"If that's an attempt at making me feel better, it's pretty feeble."

Direct approach it was then. It was best not to waste breath with a person like his sister.

"Look, whatever's bothering you, don't feel the need to tell me."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Zuko sighed. There was no making this easy, was there?

"Fine, Azula. You can be as hostile as you want, but as I told the others back there, we need you to win this war. You don't have to sing songs around the campfire with us. Just make sure that at the end, we're the ones that come out on top."

"That's the thing. I'm not sure there's a scenario where that happens."

Zuko raised his only eyebrow at her.

"Azula, I know father is good. But all of us combined? There's no way he'd win that fight, even with the power of the comet."

"That's not the problem here!" the princess said, rising from her solitary step of stone. "I've been replaying the logistics of this over and over again for days. It's not simply a matter of defeating dad. We'd have to destroy every single airship that will have fifty times the normal firepower, an army and navy with the same kind of potency. That alone ensures we would have to split up and divert what little resources we have."

"No one has the gift for strategy better than you do. But you know if the Fire Lord goes down, so will the rest of them. Our country obeys the monarch without question. Without a leader, it all falls apart."

"I'm not going into political theory right now with you, Zuko," the princess dismissed. "Because there's one fundamental issue riding on all of this that will prevent any kind of victory."

"What's that?"

She looked up at her brother, her expression one of barely concealed fury.

"He won't do it. You know as well as I do the Avatar doesn't have what it takes to end a life."

"Aang won't fail us. He has to kill the Fire Lord. There's no other choice."

"Color me skeptical he'll make that choice."

Azula made her way up the steps, the conversation over in her mind. Zuko on the other hand, felt as though he hadn't gotten the full picture of what was bothering her.

"We're going to begin some group training this afternoon in preparation for the battle," he said to her before she entered the house. "If you're up to it, we could really use you for tactical and physical support."

She stopped at her brother's attempt at reconciliation, unable to conceal the burning question in her mind.

"Zuko…is Ty Lee…upset with me?"

That was not something the prince had expected to be asked, but he nevertheless answered it anyway.

"She seemed a little distraught on the beach, but I don't think she's mad or anything."

He stared up at her slightly slouched figure, always a sign something wasn't right.

"Why?"

"No reason. Just let me know when you want to train. I'll be there."

Zuko saw her walk out of sight, no doubt to the confines of her room. Though she had an odd and unorthodox way of showing it, he had come to realize his sister had her own way of showing she cared about things…or people rather.

Maybe she truly was coming around after all.

* * *

"Gather around, Team Avatar."

Though they didn't have much space to work with, Azula and Sokka had devised a way to provide a rudimentary way to implement some sort of strategy in preparation for the battle. A rock bluff with a steep hill and numerous rocks would have to do. And this time, there was no lollygagging or slacking off. Everyone appeared focused and ready to go.

Sokka had created a makeshift dummy, made of straw, wood, topped with a melon for a head, symbolizing her father.

"In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Melon Lord', our timing has to be perfect," the water tribesman explained.

"Indeed," Azula agreed. "This doesn't account for the airships, but I have backup plan for that. The goal is to defeat the Fire Lord before the fleet can take off. So this will be a three pronged approach."

Sokka took out a stick and began drawing in the dirt.

"Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, and I will disable all of the soldiers or guards that might be at the launch site. The bulk of the attack will come from Zuko, Katara, and Azula, who will use their combined water and firepower to distract the Fire Lord from our true intentions."

"We should be able to keep him occupied long enough for the Avatar to come in for the kill," Azula continued. "He can't hold the three of us without slipping. When you make your move, make it fast and hard," she said towards the Avatar who's face didn't suggest he was very enthusiastic.

_Another warning sign_, she thought.

"Wait, what about me?" Toph asked, noticeably left out.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," Sokka said to her.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" she said excitedly.

"Whatever makes the training more realistic."

"You'll be a part of the main attack when the time comes," Azula said, standing up while the rest followed suit. "One more powerful bender to add to the firepower we'll be throwing at him."

She gazed over at Ty Lee, who for once was serious in her demeanor though she did not look towards her way.

Pushing aside the insecure emotions she may have felt, the princess motioned for them to take positions.

"It's time to put this into action. Ready yourselves."

The team followed suit, taking their respective spots down the hill which the bluff overlooked. Azula had to admit even if this wasn't precisely the terrain they'd be fighting on, the uphill climb was good for endurance if nothing else.

"MWAHAHA!" Toph laughed maniacally, several tar coated boulders in front of her. All she had to do was lift them over two bowls of fire to set them alight and send them flying as she pleased.

Sokka motioned for the team to move forward, while Mai gave two successive whistles, which was the audio signal to begin their attack.

And so the training began. Toph created various soldiers from the ground using her bending, while Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki crushed them with a combination of knives, kicks, and punches. Sokka had just struck out with his sword, when one of the flaming boulders nearly crushed him.

"Watch it, Toph!" he shouted angrily.

"I am not, Toph! I am Melon Lord! MWAHAHA!"

_She's having a little too much fun with this_

Nevertheless, Azula and her squad pressed forward, avoiding the projectiles, or in her case, wiping them out with a single blast of her blue fire. This was her element. Even if the targets were fake or not designed to kill, fighting in combat was one of the things she loved most. Taking in the flow of the fight, Azula ran forward towards the target, Zuko and Katara on her flanks. They defeated the fake soldiers with ease, progressing up the hill in sync with the other members of the group.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka shouted out.

Flying as fast the wind itself, the Avatar shot out of nowhere and landed in front of the Melon Lord prepared to strike with his staff.

Except that he didn't.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Zuko called out to him as they observed hesitation from behind one of the protruding rocks.

"I can't," Aang sighed.

The group reaction was mix of surprise and disappointment, but none more visibly so than Sokka, who marched up the hill, confronting the airbender directly.

"What's wrong with you?! If this was the real thing you'd shot full of lightning by now!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized with heavy eyes. "But it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka's response was to draw out his sword and cut the Melon Lord's head in two, the top half falling to the ground to provide a snack for Momo.

"There, that's how it's done," he said harshly.

Azula didn't say anything but watched with quiet fury. This was not going along as she had originally anticipated. She knew Air Nomad culture was pacifist, which is why they focused on evasiveness and defense so much. The Avatar was too gentle for his own good, but she had believed at the very least he would do what was necessary when the time came, if nothing else for self preservation.

But clearly, she was wrong. He would not be the one to kill the Fire Lord.

The fury built in her chest as the wheels of her mind began to turn.

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair that night, despite the disturbing revelations in the beginning of the day. In actuality, it was quite amazing how quickly the original Team Avatar and the Fire Nation teens who joined them had coalesced. Toph and Sokka were laughing at a story Zuko told about one of the times his family had vacationed here. Suki and Ty Lee had finished their meal and were going over some basic chi blocking forms.

"You're really getting the hang of this," the acrobat praised. "Normally it takes beginners a lot longer."

"So when you hit a pressure point, it should be like this?"

Suki made a quick slashing gesture with her hand.

"Almost. You have the motion right, but you want to make it more of a jab."

Ty Lee demonstrated again, while Suki copied the technique.

"You got it!"

Even Mai, sullen and withdrawn as she was, seemed to be warming up to the group.

"Did I ever tell you guys the time Zuko knocked an apple off my head?"

"Do tell," Sokka said, rubbing his chin with intrigue.

"Only because Azula lit it on fire and tricked me," Zuko said grumpily.

Azula, perking up at the sound of her name, sought to clarify.

"Please, it was so obvious you two liked each other. I merely gave you both a nudge. Literally."

"Zuko, being the clumsy oaf that he is, tried to knock the apple off but ended up sending us both into the garden fountain," Mai explained to Sokka and Toph, who began to laugh.

The prince went red, sensing this was his girlfriend's way of teasing him.

"You seem oddly okay with retelling that story."

"Only because I got my revenge later on in Ba Sing Se," she responded with a wink. "And in any case, you're not so clumsy anymore."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and Zuko went positively dreamy eyed.

"You two need to get married," Toph teased.

"Oh, they already are…in a way," Azula said with an evil grin.

Her brother's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should really shut the door properly the next instance you two have some alone time."

Sokka spit out his tea and began laughing so hard, Toph had to give him a hard pat on the back to clear the airways.

Seeing the look on Zuko's face was priceless, but Azula also realized, to her own surprise, she was beginning to _like _the people within this hodgepodge of complicated teenagers. Her brother was one thing, and Ty Lee and Mai were the closest things to true friends she had. But the rest had started to rub off on her- Toph was cheeky but her blunt nature was endearing in its own way, Katara was respectful and her sass towards her brother was entertaining, though she had originally written off Sokka as a moron, he was surprisingly insightful and took his swordsmanship seriously (his jokes still weren't that funny), even Suki had seemingly let go of past injuries. It was strange to think that only a few weeks prior they had been enemies she thought herself destined to defeat.

Azula glanced over at the Avatar, who had been eating his meal alone up until this point. His expression was one of doubt and reluctance.

He was the wild card in all this. Though he had been one of the first to accept the princess into the fold, she understood him the least. His pacifism, aversion to violence, and non aggression was highly puzzling. And that was the crux of the issue.

Did he have what it took to end her father's life?

Katara interrupted her thoughts with an announcement.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" she said, holding a rolled up poster behind her back.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru."

There was an awkward silence after Toph's remark before Katara continued.

"Umm…no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this."

She unrolled the poster to reveal a picture of a very adorable looking infant, no older than the age of one or two.

"Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" Katara cooed.

The rest of the group started laughing, all except Zuko and Azula, the latter shaking her head. If only they knew.

"Oh, lighten up. I'm just teasing."

"That's not me," he said. "It's my father."

That definitely deflated the mood.

"Really? But he looks so sweet and innocent," Suki said.

"Yeah!" Ty Lee pipped up, taking a closer look. "He's a little sweetie! I just want to pick him up and hold him!"

"Looks can be deceiving," Azula said quietly.

"Oh, come on. He can't be even a year old in that picture."

"You're all missing the fact that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers," Zuko said, no love lost in his voice.

"No kidding," his sister muttered.

"But he's still a human being."

Aang's voice cut in the for the first time, causing everyone's attention to shift to him.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would probably be better off without him. But there's gotta be a better way."

"Like what?"

But Azula had heard enough. She wasn't prepared to hear this utter foolishness for one second longer.

"That's it," she said, standing up from her spot in the courtyard and marching right over to Aang. "I've kept my mouth shut all day but this beyond ridiculous. I'll make this simple for you Avatar, you either kill the Fire Lord or he kills you. Your choice."

"The monks taught me all life is sacred," the airbender said defiantly, not backing down. "Killing him would go against everything I was ever taught."

"Sacred?" Azula spat. "This is the man whose ancestors were responsible for the death of your people, for the lives of thousands. He twists and manipulates everyone he comes into contact with. For Agni's sake he wants to burn down your precious Earth Kingdom. Tell me, is anything sacred about that?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing!" she interrupted, her voice rising. "I don't give a damn about balance or harmony, but whatever you deem necessary to end this war will prove correct one way or the other _because _you're the Avatar."

"I'm not blasting someone just because they're in my way!" he argued back. "You're the last person who should be lecturing me on how to be a good Avatar."

"And you're the last person on this earth who should be destined with the job!" Azula spat venomously. "If you won't do it, then I'll-"

"Do what?" the airbender challenged her, not budging an inch. "Do what? If you have a better solution for taking out the Fire Lord, I'd love to hear it! Otherwise, leave me alone!"

Living day to day with Aang made one forget just how much power he held if pushed the wrong way. His eyes flashed dangerously as he pushed his way past the Fire Nation princess, who temporarily forgot her place in the midst of her rising temper.

As she went to catch him, Mai stood up and placed a hand on her chest, shaking her head to placate the pissed off royal.

Zuko had to do the same with Katara.

"Aang, come back!"

"Let him go," he said, grabbing her gently by the shoulder. "He needs time to figure this out by himself."

Azula shook her head.

"Time? What time do you think we have? This all boils down to him! If he fails what then?"

"We figure it out," Zuko answered calmly. "I've been here a bit longer than you have, Azula. Aang knows his destiny, but we're a team here. We'll do this together."

"Destiny," she scoffed. "If you still believe in that drivel, you haven't learned a thing. Nothing is predetermined. We win or die by his actions. And I for one, don't plan on dying."

The message was clear, and it was received without misinterpretation by the rest of Team Avatar. Azula, being the ever untamable person she was, would do as she saw fit regardless of what Aang or anyone else thought to win this fight. Thankfully, her brother de-escalated the tension.

"You can believe what you like. Destiny or no destiny. But you told me today that going after Aang was a bad idea. Take your own advice. Let him sort his out and we'll discuss it in the morning."

No part of her wanted to comply with that request. There was simply too much at stake for the Avatar to meditate (no doubt that's what he was doing) on the subject for a few hours and call it a night.

Breathing deeply, however, she reluctantly let the subject go. To stir up the hornets nest now on the eve of the most important battle any of them would ever fight was unwise to say the least. That was the rational thing to do. But she didn't want to be rational. She wanted to fight. She wanted to kill the man responsible for nearly all of the misery in her life.

"I'm going to bed," she announced.

Azula couldn't bear to look at Ty Lee or Mai's faces as she walked by. Indeed, she wanted to get to sleep before the former came into the room.

She didn't want to see the sad look in Ty Lee's eyes. One more disappointment for a completely disappointing day.

* * *

In the quiet night, with only the wind and waves were active to create sounds of the night. All was calm, all was peaceful. The starry nighttime sky betrayed no indication of anything odd or unusual.

Except for the fact that an island stood fifty feet offshore where it had not been even two hours previously. It had seemingly appeared from nowhere, adding to the suspicion of its origins.

Energy seemed to pour out from the island, as though it were calling, as if it were…alive.

A boy of twelve with tattooed arrows on his head and body answered that call, awakening from his slumber, walking down to shore in a deep haze, as if in some sort of trance.

The boy proceeded to swim out to the island, leaving almost no trace of his presence behind save for the footprints left in his wake.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

The morning started off pretty ordinary for Team Avatar. With the comet only two days away, they had decided to move to a location only a few miles away from the site where the air fleet was set to take off- a small peninsula off the coast of the Earth Kingdom.

After eating a quick breakfast, the group began packing and loading their things onto Appa in preparation for the journey, which would take a good portion of the day. In the middle of this activity, however, Toph was the first to realize that someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Aang?"

Everyone looked around to see if he had somehow ended up with another member of the group, but they were currently all outside with Appa.

"I'm sure he must still be sleeping," Katara reasoned.

"Are you kidding? That kid is the earliest riser I've ever seen," Sokka pointed out.

"Well let's go back inside anyway to check," Zuko said. "He's probably either in his room or out on one of the decks."

The team spread out around the house, checking various rooms, calling his name sporadically.

"He's not in his room," Ty Lee shrugged.

The group headed towards the outside deck. Aang wasn't there either, but his staff was propped up against the siderail.

"This is strange," Sokka said scratching his head. "He never goes anywhere without this."

"Which means he couldn't have gone far wherever he went," Azula mused. "Let's check the beach."

They did so and it was Mai who discovered the footprints.

"His trail goes this way," she indicated, pointing in their intended direction. Unfortunately, the trail went cold after that.

"But it stops right as it reaches the water," the water tribesman said, even more confused.

"Sooo…did he go for a swim and never come back?" Suki posited.

"Maybe he was captured."

The princess soon put aside the waterbender's worries.

"Impossible. If there was, we would know it. No sign of a struggle or damage around the beach. Your average Fire Nation solider isn't that subtle."

"What if he ran away again?" Toph asked.

"Why would he run away and leave his glider and flying bison behind?" Mai droned. "If he was going to run away that's a pretty awful method of doing it."

"It's pretty obvious what's going on here," Sokka surmised confidently. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a spirit world journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"This is all your fault!" Katara said to Azula.

The princesses's eyebrow arched dangerously.

"Excuse me?"

"If you hadn't blown up at Aang last night he would probably still be here!"

"So I'm to blame for his perceived shortcomings? Even you aren't that short sighted."

The prospect of a physical confrontation between the two very powerful young women was not something the group needed at the moment.

"Easy, Katara," Sokka placated his sister. "I know we're all worried about Aang right now, but pointing fingers isn't going to help.

"You should listen to your brother more often, Katara," Azula sassed.

"You should listen to yours," she snapped back.

"Enough," Zuko cut in. "Azula, stop antagonizing her. We need to search the island. We'll split up into groups to cover more ground. The silver lining is, he can't have gotten far."

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph announced, grabbing his arm affectionately.

When everyone appeared puzzled by her insistence she bristled.

"What? Everyone else has had a life changing experience with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

No one bothered to argue with her.

* * *

The team split up into three groups. Katara, Suki, and Sokka would take Appa and scan the opposite coastline and shallow reefs, Toph and Zuko would cover the surrounding beaches, while Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee would head to the center of town to see if there were any clues to Aang's whereabouts there.

Normally, Azula would have been quietly pleased to share time with the only two people outside of her family (Zuko) she could call 'friends.' But ever since it was revealed the previous day she had known of the sadistic plan to wipe out the Earth Kingdom, Ty Lee had kept her distance, creating an awkward tension at they traveled on the road towards the main hub of Ember Island.

The princess felt more than a bit hurt that the acrobat wouldn't speak to her but remained silent. If Ty Lee didn't want to talk, she wouldn't force the issue and so kept her mouth shut, using Mai as a shield to ignore her.

Mai did not seem to mind at first. She was generally unflappable when it came to the drama of average teenagers. But she did take more than a few sideways glances at her two friends, her expression becomingly increasingly annoyed as she realized her presence was serving as little more than a buffer between the other girls. Finally, she could stand it no longer.

"Alright, out with it you two," her tone a definitive cadence above its usual monotone. "I didn't come along just to watch you guys be super passive aggressive towards each other. What's going on?"

"Ty Lee can tell you," Azula said dismissively.

That caused the acrobat to pause with outrage.

"Me?! What did I do?!"

"Don't pretend you haven't been avoiding me since you found out about what went on in that war meeting. Now you can't stand the sight of me!"

"Wait, I never said that!" Ty Lee said indignantly.

"Face it, you wish you had never met me that day at the Royal Fire Academy! Both of you! You would be better off with normal lives without the hassle of dealing with an insane freak!"

It wasn't until after Azula had finished she realized that the outburst had been building up for a long time. Even now, she believed Mai and Ty Lee, her best friends, were destined to abandon her someday.

"Azula," Ty Lee said softly. "That's not true. And I'm not upset with you."

"Neither am I," agreed Mai.

The princess wanted to believe that, but her own fear wouldn't let her.

"You don't have to patronize me. I know what I am and what I was to you."

"It's not that."

"Then what was it? Don't say I didn't terrify you. I can pick out a lie far better than Toph can."

Ty Lee looked at Mai before glancing back over.

"We wouldn't lie to you, Azula. You can be pretty scary sometimes. But that's not why I was upset."

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"It was that for so long, I was convinced that going with you to defeat the Avatar and capture Zuko and your uncle was the most noble thing I could do. Even if I loved the circus more, I felt that this was super important to you and to the world."

Ty Lee's expression changed, sadness filling her normally bright, wide eyes.

"But finding out what your dad plans to do…to all those people. Now I just feel like a horrible person taking part in it. And that play made us seem even worse."

"I personally didn't care all that much about the Fire Nation winning the war," Mai shrugged. "I knew going with you was a chance get away from my parents and see Zuko again. You didn't need to frighten me into doing that."

"But you know what I am: crazy and controlling. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Ty Lee shook her head, taking Azula's hands in hers in a gesture of friendship.

"I'm here because I want to be," she said softly. "Because I want to help and support you as we try to win the war. We both feel that way."

Mai nodded.

"What's done is done. You busted me out of prison and saved me from a lifetime of boredom inside a cell. I haven't forgotten that, and I never will."

"We're your friends, Azula," Ty Lee said with a bright smile. "A lot of things have changed, but that never will."

The princess felt something odd within her chest. It wasn't dark or twisting as it had been with her father or the hallucinations of her mother, rather it was a sensation she had rarely experienced if ever. The sensation was warm and oddly comforting. And it was in this moment, Azula began to wonder if this was the meaning of true companionship: people who followed and supported you not out of fear but unconditional affection.

"Thank you," she whispered as she allowed Ty Lee to give her a big hug, one she actually returned.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff," Mai said, though she was smiling as well. "Can we get to the town already?"

"Couldn't have said it better," Azula nodded. "Let's go."

With the drama behind them, the three girls proceeded to the center of Ember Island where they found a large crowd surrounding two people. Upon closer inspection, they were shouting what sounded like 'Aang' over and over again.

"Are they chanting what I think they're chanting?" Mai asked.

Azula couldn't deny it. That was the Avatar's name alright.

_No, it couldn't be…_

The trio rushed to the center of the crowd, pushing people out of the way, daring to hope that the Avatar was in the middle.

They were sadly disappointed.

"Avatar state! Yip, yip!" the actress Aang cheered as actor Toph lifted her into the air to loud cheers.

An angry vein throbbed in Azula's temple.

"Ty Lee, would you be so kind?"

The acrobat gave a wicked grin and with a series of jabs, the actors representing the horrible portrayals fell to the ground in a heap.

Azula couldn't help but smile at the shock of the crowd.

It felt good to have friends who had your back.

* * *

Hours later the group reconvened at the house. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee found Zuko and Toph laying on the steps, with the latter grumbling about how "this was the worst field trip ever."

Sokka, Katara, and Suki weren't far behind, landing in front of them a few minutes later.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you didn't find Aang either," Sokka surmised as he jumped down from Appa.

"No," Zuko replied miserably. "It's like he just…disappeared."

"Wait!" Toph, said sitting up. "Has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?"

"You mean that funny little lemur that's always with Aang?" Ty Lee asked.

"That's the one."

A look of panic struck Sokka's face.

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time! Appa ate Momo!" He rushed towards the flying bison, looking through his mouth. "Momo! I'm coming for you buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo," Katara said in a bored tone. "He's probably with Aang."

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!"

Mai gave a look of disgust as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Aren't bison supposed to be vegetarian?"

Zuko stood up in frustration."

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"We won't defeat the Fire Lord without him," Azula agreed. "His power alone would ensure an advantage in our favor, but his absence jeopardizes the entire plan."

_If he actually used it properly,_ she thought silently.

Everyone turned towards the two Fire Nation siblings.

"What should we do then?" Katara asked.

"I don't know…"

When the group continued to stare at them Azula became slightly irritated.

"Okay….why do you all keep looking at me and my brother?"

"Well, you two are both experts at tracking Aang…and each other," Suki pointed out.

"Yeah, if anyone has experience hunting the Avatar, it's you guys," Toph agreed.

"They're right, you know," Mai said to Zuko.

Ignoring Sokka's noisy attempts to rid his body of bison slobber, the two siblings looked at each other seriously.

"This goes beyond even my best tracking efforts," the princess admitted. "There's no clue or hint as to where he might be with no trail to follow."

Zuko pondered for a moment.

"I have an idea," he said suddenly. "But we're going to need to go to the Earth Kingdom."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Having no other choice, Team Avatar piled onto Appa and took off into the air.

* * *

Fire Lord Ozai took a deep breath as he looked towards the evening sky, which glowed a reddish-orange, the color of fire.

He felt the power surge through him. Yes, Sozin's Comet was almost here, and like his grandfather before him, he would harness its power in one final master stroke to destroy the Fire Nation's greatest political foe: The Earth Kingdom. The vision of Sozin would be complete at long last.

Currently, he was standing at port amongst the homeland military forces and the Imperial Firebenders. A ship was ready to bear him across the ocean to the site of airship fleet, where the attack would begin in little under forty eight hours.

There was just one more matter to attend to, one that would see him crowned not just ruler of the Fire Nation but of the entire world.

Yes, everything was going according to plan. There was just one little detail he hadn't been able to account for.

Azula, his daughter and heir, was nowhere to be found. It was unknown whether or not she had defected, been captured, or simply disappeared. Either way, it complicated things, and the Fire Lord was not used to having his plans go awry.

For one thing, he had originally decided to make Azula Fire Lord in his absence. It was not so much an honor as it was a method to curb her. Useful and lethal as she was, Ozai did not fully trust her, the ambition she carried only matched by his own. But of course, she had gone missing, and it had forced him to name Minister Qin as deputy Fire Lord.

_That fool should be here by now_, he thought crossly.

Though he didn't _need_ Azula, he was still more comfortable with her watching over the homeland than any of his ministers or advisers. Blood was blood after all, though it certainly didn't apply in all cases, his traitorous son being a prime example of that.

Truth be told, he wondered if her disappearance had something to do with Zuko. The two spent more than their usual share of time together leading up the day of the eclipse, something he had tried to stamp out by any means necessary. Even before turning traitor, his son's uses had been few and to see Azula actively seek him out was a disturbing prospect to say the least. Even more disturbing was the idea that she had joined him and by extension, the Avatar, in an effort to bring him down.

But how, or why, was still a mystery. The last confirmed sighting of his daughter was at the Boiling Rock Prison, where she had gone to apprehend Zuko and bring him back to Fire Nation to face his comeuppance. Instead, she had commandeered the warden's personal war balloon and vanished without a trace, her two companions (he couldn't remember their names) joining her.

Ozai wasn't overly concerned with the situation. Even Azula, prodigious as she was, posed little threat to him. But she was a wild card in this war and by definition a loose end he was unable to account for. Therefore, she was a problem.

_Whatever her motivations, she will know what it means to betray the Fire Lord on the eve of the biggest battle in a century._

If she ever came back that is.

It was then, Minister Qin finally arrived.

"My apologies, sir," he apologized, lowering himself to one knee in a show of respect. "Preparation for the oncoming battle has me pressed for time."

It was a weak excuse, and Qin knew it, but the Fire Lord decided to let it go for now. He couldn't well maim the man he had chosen to watch the mainland in his stead.

"Rise, Minister Qin."

He did so, though there was a small amount of fear in the man's eyes.

_Good. Let him squirm for a brief moment_

"As you know, I will be leading the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se in a matter of days. As such, I have appointed you interim Fire Lord."

The man bowed low.

"I am humbled that you have chosen me for this honor. I will not fail you, sire."

Ozai resisted a snort. He respected the man's talent for war and innovation, but he was pompous and arrogant. Making men like that nervous was amusing to say the least.

"If I may be so bold, my Lord, if I am to be Fire Lord, what designation shall you take to replace it?"

He gave a wry smile in response.

"I have decided that the term 'Fire Lord' no longer applies to a man of my stature. For I will no longer rule over our nation, but all of mankind. From the ashes, a new world will rise and so will a new ruler."

New, golden armor was placed on his shoulders as he spoke, complete with an armored helmet that donned wing like decorations and a bright ruby gem in the center.

"From this moment on, I shall be known as: the Phoenix King!"

Flags and banners were raised with the new symbol of a fiery, yellow Phoenix to mark the birth of a new era in history: one in which the Fire Nation would not merely reign supreme, but reign as the only country strong enough to be worthy of existing.

Ozai breathed deeply once more, feeling his power steadily grow, the potential of his prodigious bending soaring to new possibilities untapped.

Yes, the people had their King. And the last battle would soon begin.

As if to punctuate the moment, fire issued from the steel vents upholding his new insignia, as the rest of the army, nobles, and sages bowed low.

It was time to make the rest of the world do the same.

* * *

Most of Team Avatar were still scratching their heads by the time they landed just outside of a random town in a rather unremarkable part of the Earth Kingdom. More puzzling still, was that they had come to a bar, loud music and louder voices issuing from the inside.

"Please, remind me why you've taken us to a filthy, backwards Earth Kingdom tavern," Azula said to her brother making no attempt to hide the disgust in her voice.

"You'll see in a moment."

They entered the tavern and it was just as she could have expected: seedy, lowbrow, and rowdy with the kind of riff raff you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley. All around them, the townsfolk drank to their hearts content, while a scrum appeared to be going on in the center.

"Okay we're here," Katara said, clearly uncomfortable. "What is it that we're supposed to be seeing?"

Zuko pointed with his finger.

"June."

Everyone looked in the direction of his arm to find a beautiful woman with jet black hair, clad in red leather and three inch boots. She was casually sipping a drink while numerous men tried to attack her with none of them succeeding. Not only did she appear to be an expert fighter, but there was a wicked look in her eye, a confident smirk that indicated that this was not a person to trifle with.

"Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole," Sokka said, his memory dawning on him.

"Mole?" Suki questioned. "Her skin is flawless."

"Seriously, I want to know what products she uses. And her makeup," Ty Lee said with a degree of jealousy in her voice.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on," Sokka corrected.

"Her shirshu," Zuko expounded. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have at finding him."

Azula had heard of these creatures but only vaguely. They were incredibly rare and also incredibly hard to control, which is why very few people used them at all. If this woman had managed to tame one, it was impressive to say the least.

She observed her fight off several more men, her reflexes and strength impeccable, sending the last one into a table, triumphantly sipping her drink.

"My, what interesting company you keep, brother," Azula teased him.

Toph's response was predictable.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her."


	25. A Visit to the White Lotus

**Hey, guys! It's time for another chapter.**

**To begin with I'll say that we are right on the edge of the battle we're all waiting for. It's the last calm before the storm. I'm very much looking forward to seeing what you guys think of the ending.**

**Of course, I will add that this is not the end just yet. I have at least one planned sequel to this, probably two. So the saga of Azula does not cease with this story. **

**But enough of my vague hints haha. Review time.**

**erikavatar- **Yeah it was kind of a loophole to prevent Aang from having to break his principles but it was still good in my opinion. Of course, this story focuses on Azula so I'm going to leave what happens up to the imagination...for now haha. As for who will be Fire Lord, you're going to find out this chapter.

**FuryJoe- **Thank you!

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you very much for sticking with the story pretty much the entire way through! I think the island is supposed to have a shroud of mystery or some magic behind it that prevents it from being found but that's just me. Not sure on June just yet but I do agree that someone with knowledge of geo-politics will be needed to help rebuild the world and I think I know just the Fire Nation Princess to do so. I disagree on the last part. The Fire Nation wasn't going to hang on to territory illegally gained once the war was lost.

**abracursix- **She is and it's a positive sign to see but her drive and ambition remain the same. She just has nowhere to channel it, or rather she does for now. After the war is a different story.

**Matheus Bezerra de Lima- **No worries, man! Believe me, I understand how it feels to wait endlessly for a story to update. Azula may have changed in terms of how she views people close to her, but the fundamental utilitarian philosophy has remained. It's natural for her to think of pacifism as utter bullshit haha.

**IChangedMyNane990- **Thank you, as always!

**Guest- **It would be poetic to see Azula give her father comeuppance, however, sometimes things don't always work out that way. I think Azula would benefit from forging her own path towards peace rather than inflicting more pain on people, even if that person is Ozai. Might have given away too much there but you'll see what I mean in the next few chapters. Thank you, as always!

**Luna Lillyth- **Emotions can fun but also tricky haha. It's interesting, you forget sometimes that there's only a year or two difference between Azula and Aang, given that one acts far beyond her age and one acts exactly his age. The contrast is quite easy to see.

**UnOriginal2Tall- **Azula definitely needed a heart to heart with Mai and Ty Lee. I like to think of it as the moment where she officially stops seeing them as servants and as true friends. And as for after the war, you're going to find out very soon.

**GNTR96- **Good to see you as always my friend. Thank you for the kind words.

**mdelau4- **I am glad that scene lived up to expectations:) it was a very important one to write. Haha I think you're going to be quite amused with June's reaction towards Zuko and company. She's not intimidated by much and I don't expect that to change.

**The Rhombus- **Azula does care. Even in the show I think she always did but never had a means to show it. Even if it was buried very deeply on the inside. She still has quite a lot to learn though, as evidenced by her feelings on the Avatar and her murderous thoughts towards Ozai. Even if I sympathize there is a deeper lesson here. You'll see what I mean in this chapter and the latter ones.

**It's always a joy to respond to you guys. Thank you again for your support.**

**Now, onwards!**

**Chapter 25. A Visit to the White Lotus**

Sokka looked on with a mixture of interest and apprehension as June went back to her seat and kicked up her feet.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us."

"Yup, back in the good old days," Zuko half joked.

As he and the group approached her, Azula gave her own look of interest.

"You really must regale me on some of your exploits, Zuko. It seems you led an interesting life while you were away."

He gave a non-committal snort in response, choosing to focus on the task at hand.

June didn't look up upon their arrival to her table but apparently she didn't need to, greeting them irreverently.

"Oh, great it's prince pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle," Zuko corrected. "And he's not here."

June's gaze shifted towards Azula, her expression mildly interested.

"You two have a strong resemblance. Which member of the family did you bring this time?"

"His sister," Azula said politely but curtly. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

"I hope you're easier to deal with than Mr. Happy, here."

"You have no idea," Azula said, her tone neutral but also indicating she was not someone to take lightly. Whether the bounty hunter caught on or not she didn't know as her eyes found their way towards Katara.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

The denials were immediate.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Mai stepped in now, not looking angry, but letting her presence known as she grabbed Zuko's arm.

"That distinction, belongs to me."

"Okay, okay, lighten up I was only teasing," June backtracked. She sipped her drink and got down to business.

"So what do you want?"

"We need your help finding the Avatar," Zuko replied immediately.

"Doesn't sound like much fun," June sassed.

"_Fun_, doesn't really matter much when our father, Fire Lord Ozai, is about to unleash untold devastation on the world," Azula said, her patience for this person already wearing thin. "Can you help us or not?"

"That depends, princess pushy," came the sassy reply.

"On?"

"Money and asking me nicely. Yeesh, are all you Fire Nation types so serious and angry?"

Ty Lee perked up her head.

"Well actually…"

"Don't answer her," Zuko cut in, giving a deep sigh. "Look, what my sister is trying to say is that we're pretty pressed for time. A comet is arriving in less than two days that will allow the Fire Nation to wipe out not only this town, but the entirety of the Earth Kingdom and its inhabitants. We don't have much money, but if we stop my father and make it through, one of us will become the next Fire Lord, and we would pay you handsomely for this personal favor."

June considered this and Azula wondered what would win out: her desire for personal enrichment or Zuko's combination of personal appeal and enticement. In any other moment she would have likely respected, even admired, this woman's ambition and independent spirit. Now, it was merely another hurdle they had to clear in order to find the Avatar.

_If we find him_

"Alright, your highness, you got yourself a deal. Can't make a living if everything's burned down. If what you say is true, anyway."

"It is," Zuko asserted grimly. "We wouldn't have traveled all this way if it wasn't."

"Fair enough, I suppose," June shrugged. "Alright follow me."

The group exited the tavern outside to wear Appa and the shirshu were having a growling battle of sorts…until the Flying Bison gave an affectionate lick and all previous hostility forgotten.

"Nyla!" June said lovingly, coaxing her creature with a fresh pound of meat. She affectionately cuddled the beast, until she had to duck to avoid its poisonous appendage.

"Whoa there!"

"I've never seen one of those things before," Ty Lee observed. "What's up with its tongue?"

"Apparently it has toxins that can paralyze its victims for extended periods of time," Azula explained to her. "It can also track its prey through sense of smell. Shirsus have the best noses in the world."

"I can vouch for that," Sokka verified. "Couldn't move for half an hour. Not fun."

June interrupted the conversation by asking for something with the Avatar's scent.

"Try Aang's staff," Katara offered, tossing the relic down from Appa's saddle.

The creature took a sniff and began to pace around, first in one direction then in another. It repeated this pattern of movement for another minute or so before giving up entirely in a whimper.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms.

"It means your friend is gone."

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him," Toph sassed.

"No, I mean he's _gone, _gone," June said. "It means he doesn't exist."

The collective stomach of the group dropped a couple of notches. Sokka looked utterly bamboozled.

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?"

"Do you mean he's dead?" Mai asked. The group looked at her after this remark.

"What? Everyone's thinking it."

"Nope," June said to everyone's relief as she patted her pet's nose. "We could find him if he were dead. Real headscratcher…see ya."

As she climbed to the top of the saddle, Azula couldn't help but feel this was all for naught. What was the point of jeopardizing their plan by coming all this way to find out the Avatar had not only disappeared but didn't exist?

"Well that was helpful," she remarked acidly.

"Wait, I have another idea," Zuko said, stopping June from taking off. "There's only one other person in this world who could help us face the Fire Lord."

It didn't take longer than a second for Azula to know who he was referring to.

"Oh, Agni, Zuko, you don't mean-"

"I know you're not fond of uncle, Azula. But right now, he's the best chance we've got. And this is the only way to find him."

The princess did not protest but pursed her lips in disapproval. The last thing she wanted to do was to see the tea loving former general, however, it seemed that they were out of options. Loathe as she was to admit, he _was _a powerful bender, perhaps the only one with the know how and skill to take down their father.

That didn't mean she was happy about the prospect of a reunion.

Zuko came back with a smell sample, which happened to be an old sandal that stank to high heaven, causing everyone minus Toph to either hold their noses or retch.

"That's awful!" Suki said through her pinched nose.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka said, mortified.

"I think I'm going to barf," Mai remarked, covering her entire mouth with her hands.

"Well, I think it's kind of sweet," Toph said with a smirk, not bothered at all by the fly ridden garment.

Holding it up to the shirshu, it took one sniff before being able to find the trail.

"Let's do this," June said to them. And without wasting another moment, she turned the beast around, its speed so quick, Team Avatar had to hop on Appa with haste just to keep up.

"Wait!"

With Zuko at the reins, they flew faster than they ever had before, hoping to reach wherever Iroh was before it was too late.

* * *

The journey was long and it took the course of almost an entire day. Appa followed the Shirsu over rugged hills, small mountains, forests, grasslands, almost every kind of terrain imaginable. Azula was no expert on Earth Kingdom geology but she knew the direction they were headed in. Seeing the ruined walls of the capital only confirmed what she had suspected all along.

"Ba Sing Se," she said aloud. The site of her greatest triumph. A city under Fire Nation control because of her. Once, she would have beamed with pride over that fact. Now, it was just awkward.

"My uncle is here?" Zuko asked, not daring to believe it.

Indeed, there were several unanswered questions. The first of which being what Iroh was doing near the bulk of the occupational army and why.

"He's somewhere beyond that wall," June replied, her creature scratching against the rock. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck," she added with a genuine smile.

Without another word, she turned tail and beat a hasty retreat out of sight.

Exiting the saddle, which at this point, was only just big enough to accommodate them all, the group felt exhausted. Travel days were never pleasant, no matter what the circumstance.

"We should get some rest," Zuko said to the agreement of everyone else. "It's been a long day."

It didn't take long for everyone to fall into a deep sleep. All except Azula, who remained wide awake.

Why? Why had all of the things she had gone through led up to this moment? The idea of seeing her uncle again didn't scare her, but something else did. Tossing and turning, Azula realized that it wasn't the potential battle with her father that gave cause for fear, but what he represented: her old life, her old ways, her insatiable lust for power and control. It would be like looking into a mirror. The princess was still unsure what kind of person would emerge from the ashes of the war but squaring off against the old version was terrifying. How would she react? Would old temptations resurface? What was left of her old identity that was worth saving?

It was a familiar dilemma, one becoming more common for her. Fear racked her body while being powerless to prevent its infection from spreading to her mind.

_Don't be afraid, Azula_, came the soothing whisper of her mother.

_Great, more hallucinations_, Azula thought sourly.

_Do not fear your father,_ it came again.

"Yeah, that's great, mother. How?"

So wrapped up in her own head she was, that she hadn't realized that had been spoken aloud. Azula gave a deep breath as she looked up towards the moonlit sky. Was the madness returning? Would she lose her sanity in the quest to end the war not only on the outside, but on the inside?

Just then, Toph emerged from her earthbending tent, an alarmed look on her face.

"Someone's coming!"

But it was too late. A wave of fire erupted, surrounding their camp with little to no chance of escape.

"Stay behind me!" she said to Ty Lee and Mai, shielding them with her arms as she adopted an attack stance. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Suki also took fighting positions, but they needn't have worried, for upon closer inspection, several familiar faces stood upon the edge of the ruined walls, all wearing the same garb- a blue cloak, complete with white trimming on the edges. Azula only recognized three of the four that bore down on them, but it was enough to know they weren't enemies.

"Well…look who's here," an old man with a cackling voice, laughed insanely.

Azula's heart sank, her fear turning to annoyance.

If the Mad King of Omashu was here, Agni only knew who else they'd run into.

* * *

As it turned out, they hadn't just run into any old group of old folks- they were masters and exceptionally powerful. To begin with there was Bumi, the man the Fire Nation had imprisoned in a box of metal to prevent him from using his earthbending. Apparently he had escaped on the day of the eclipse and had taken the city back all by himself, a fact that he was most pleased with. Azula kept her distance from the King. The twinkling eyes and permanent leer on his face was offputting to the say the least. She felt as though he were assessing her in his own whacked out way.

Next was a man she had never seen or heard of before, a water bending master from the Northern Tribe named Pakku, who had taught Katara and apparently was engaged to their grandmother. Go figure.

She was well aware of Jeong Jeong, the famous Fire Nation general who had deserted after losing his nerve to fight, or at least that's how her father had phrased it. At the time, she had thought that to be the height of dishonor, now there was nothing she could say to him without coming off as a complete hypocrite. In her homeland she too was probably on a wanted poster somewhere.

The last was a man that had actually visited the Fire Nation palace on many occasions, Piando, the famous swordmaster who also had been a great war hero at one time during his younger days. He was the one responsible for training Zuko years ago in his youth, and at the time it was the only skill he surpassed her in.

After the exchange of greetings, the masters led the way back to their main camp, which was just outside of Ba Sing Se.

"So wait…how do you guys all know each other?" Suki asked, as they made their way up the hill.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi responded, the gleam in his eyes never ceasing.

"We're all part of the same ancient, secret society that transcends the divisions of the four nations," Piando explained.

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko guessed correctly.

"That's the one!"

"And I take it our uncle is a member," Azula surmised. "No wonder he favored that tile so much."

"That's right," Piando nodded. "And not only that but a grand elder."

"About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important," Jeong Jeong said.

"It came from your uncle," Pakku said to the two Fire Nation siblings. "Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"That's who were looking for," Toph said brightly.

"He's in the main camp," Piando informed them. "Probably sleeping, but nevertheless I'm guessing he'll want to speak to you as well…for more reasons than one."

His eyes lingered for a small second on the princess, who suspected Iroh not only expected their arrival but had informed the rest of the White Lotus of her desertion. But how had he come to know that? Perhaps this society had some means of attaining certain information? That was the only reason why they weren't attacking her right now.

After about a ten minute walk, the group arrived at the camp which had a clear eyed view of the wall as well as protection from any suspecting onlookers, as it was hidden by multiple trees and protruding rocks.

"Here we are!" Bumi said cheerily. "Old people camp!"

"We will set you up with proper tents so you can rest for the night," Pakku said. "I'll direct you all to your lodgings."

But Zuko had other thoughts on his mind.

"Where…where is he?" he asked, everyone knowing full well who he was asking about.

"Your uncle is in there, Prince Zuko," Piando gestured towards the main tent, one that was slightly bigger than the rest.

Most of the gang headed off to bed, but the prince headed straight towards his uncle's tent, pausing before the entering the flaps and then retreating.

Azula looked at Mai and Ty Lee.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll join you in a few minutes."

They obliged while the princess walked over to her brother, who's head hung low, his face full of shame.

"I know what you're thinking, Zuko," she said to him.

"No, you don't."

"Really? We came all this way to find uncle and you don't think it's obvious you want to see him?"

"I'm not sure I want to see him or not," he responded quietly. "He hates me, I know it."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Azula, he gave me all the love and support in the world, and I turned against him!"

His sister looked at him intently. She knew dissuading her stubborn sibling of anything was no easy task, but for his own peace of mind he had to realize that his misgivings were not rooted in reality.

"He's going to forgive you. He knows you're on the right side now."

"You think?"

"The fact that I wasn't apprehended on the spot means he must know what's happened since the day of the eclipse. Zuko, he's always liked you and he's not one to hold a grudge."

He appeared to consider this for a moment before turning back to Azula.

"I still need to face him."

"You can do that in the morning. You said yourself it's been a long day. Come back to the tent. Don't stress out over it."

"You're being surprisingly supportive."

"I'm being logical, dum-dum," she teased. "The important thing is, we found him. Tomorrow, we'll talk."

Zuko nodded, finally being convinced of her sensibility.

"What about you, though?"

"What about me?"

"You don't like him, Azula but he's going to want to see you too."

She snorted loudly.

"And why would he want to see me?"

"Don't forget, you're on the right side now too," Zuko told her. "We both left the Fire Nation. When father is defeated, we're all a part of what comes next."

Azula could see that point. But she was too exhausted to think about it much right now.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Zuko nodded. Though the battle had yet to come, the implications of it were already being played out. But first, he needed his uncle's forgiveness.

He just wondered if his sister would be willing to let go of her past just as he had.

Opening the tarp and settling down on a thin cloth, the prince fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Azula awoke the next morning by the sound of a White Lotus solider opening her tent.

"Princess Azula," came the formal greeting.

"That's my name," she said yawning. "What do you want?"

"Your uncle seeks your presence in his tent."

Though usually an early riser, she could still feel the exhaustion in her bones from the previous day's travel and did not feel the need to indulge Iroh at the moment.

"Tell my uncle I'm not his dog to summon as he likes. I'll keep sleeping, thank you very much."

The solider bowed slightly.

"My apologies princess. This was not an order. It was merely a request sent by the Grand Master of the White Lotus. Your brother, Prince Zuko, was requested as well. He mentioned it was best that he speaks to both of you at the same time."

Groaning, the princess slowly arose from the hard earth she had slept on most of the night. She supposed her uncle would corner her sooner or later, probably best to get this over with though she loathed the idea of having to see him at all.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

Indeed, a few minutes was all she needed to dress herself and do her hair in a makeshift topknot, though it was certainly far from the standard she was used to. Stepping outside, she took in the morning for the first time, covering her eyes from the sheer brightness.

"Morning, Azula," Ty Lee greeted cheerfully, before taking lopsided glance at her friend. "Wow, you must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Your hair is everywhere."

"Yes, thank you, Ty Lee."

Just then, Toph interrupted.

"Breakfast is at the center of camp," she told them. "Sokka made some pretty good jerky actually."

"Would love to indulge, but apparently my uncle needs me to pay him a visit."

"Zuko too," Ty Lee informed them, though the princess already knew this. "Mai had to calm him down before going into the tent. He was a wreck over it."

"Yes, well, I don't plan to give him a sob story when I see him," the princess said defensively. "There's nothing I have to say."

Toph gave a small snort, indicating her disbelief.

"I can tell you're lying, princess," she said in her usual straightforward manner.

"You seem so sure you know me."

"I never said that. But I don't need to listen to your heartbeat to know you've got some stuff to get off your chest. After everything you've been through, who wouldn't?"

There were points in talking with the earthbender that Azula almost felt like they were kindred spirits in a way. In another life, they might have been the best of friends. She could appreciate her willingness not to beat around the bush, her raw power, along with her brand of wit that went beyond that of most earthbenders. But that didn't mean she had a clue about anything in her life and what she faced.

"Like I mentioned to you at that play, the guy just wants what's best for you. I'm sure whatever he has to say is important."

Ty Lee clutched her hands in an affectionate gesture.

"You do need to see him," she said gently but seriously. "Zuko was right. He may be the only hope in winning the war and what we should do next."

Indeed, that was the only reason Azula was indulging the former "royal, tea loving, kookiness," as she had put it when she was eight years old. Another part of her past to put behind her, but with more uncertainty to follow.

"I'll see you in a little while," she responded while beginning her trek. "Save some breakfast for me. Minus the jerky."

Reaching Iroh's tent was a short distance. She figured that Zuko must already be inside, as Ty Lee mentioned he had been awake a couple hours prior.

Though her brother would be by her side, it was a small comfort. Her lowly opinion of Iroh had blinded her to the fact that the man was just as cunning and perceptive as any among the Royal Family.

No longer.

_Go in my child_, her mother spoke to her.

Though ignoring the voices for now, Azula took a deep breath.

_Well, you wanted me, uncle. Here I am._

Entering the tent, the sight that greeted her was one of relative tranquility and ease. Her uncle was fixing a pot of tea, to no great surprise, with a small hum and a smile on his face. True to her prediction, Zuko was there as well, sitting patiently as he waited for the tea to reach the right temperature. Even so, the peaceful scene did not put her troubles at bay. There was a lot of baggage lying underneath this meeting, and everyone knew it.

"Hello, Princess Azula," her uncle received in his usual warm, kindly manner. "Please, sit down."

She didn't reciprocate the friendly greeting, instead choosing to give a small nod and accept the offer to sit. Looking over at her brother, she saw that his good eye was a tad red and more than bit puffy.

_Oh for crying out loud, Zuko. You didn't get down on your knees and beg from the man, did you?_

But she could have guessed that's exactly what happened. Zuko's attachment to their uncle ensured it. The real question was, what did he want from her?

"Thank you for coming, both of you," Iroh continued. "Please, have some tea."

Zuko readily took his cup, but Azula hesitated before finally taking her own. She supposed indulging the man in his weird obsession with the beverage would do little harm. Sipping it, she observed that the man _did _know his stuff when it came to tea. But she set it aside, more interested in finding out just exactly what he wanted. There must have been some ulterior motive.

"First of all, I would like to say how extraordinarily proud I am of both of you," he said, beaming a great smile.

"Uncle, please," Zuko said, his voice full of shame. "I don't deserve your praise."

"Prince Zuko. You need not continue to wallow in regret. As I have told you, I was never angry with you in the first place."

He placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"You found your own way, nephew. By yourself, without anyone's help. And for that I could not be more pleased."

Azula resisted the urge to vomit. She hadn't come here to see her uncle give endless praise to Zuko whilst she watched from the sidelines. If that was the case, she'd leave right now.

"And you, Princess Azula," Iroh said, turning towards his niece. "I am very pleased with you too."

"In case you get the wrong idea, I'm not here to grovel like Zuko," she said tartly.

"But you're here, nonetheless," Iroh responded, his eyes twinkling. "And like your brother, you made your destiny your own."

Azula inwardly scoffed at the idea of destiny, as she always had. There was no time for this spiritual moralism.

"Can we spare these family reunion sentiments? We're not here to cherish old memories and sip tea until the sun goes down. There's a war going on and we need you to help us take down father."

Zuko winced at his sister's abrasiveness.

"Azula, can't you give uncle one moment of your respect. It's-"

But to her surprise, Iroh held up a gentle hand to stop his nephew from going further. He gazed directly at the princess, his face full of compassion but also a sense of realism, one she knew he was capable of in serious moments.

"My niece, I know you're not fond of me. But I ask of you, don't let personal history cloud the achievements you have accomplished."

"What did I achieve that I haven't already?" Azula asked, puzzled and completely miffed by her uncle's sagely but vague remarks.

"I am not referring to conquering cities or adding to your power. Indeed, you have had both- remarkable for someone your age. But more impressive to me are the sacrifices you have made not just for yourself but for others.

"I was away for much of your early youth," Iroh said, a hint of regret in his voice. "The war required my immediate attention as the Fire Nation's Crown Prince and top general. By the time I retired and returned home, it was too late. Ozai had already driven you apart, taking advantage your insecurities, separating a sibling relationship that had never had a chance to blossom. I must confess, I took pity on Zuko. His father's cruelty and disdain reached heights I had not seen before, and I felt it was my responsibility to provide what wisdom and confidence I could to a young prince without any such care or support."

Again, his posture shifted towards the princess, addressing her directly.

"Azula, I'm aware you never thought much of your old uncle. However, contrary to what you might believe I never hated you. Far from it, I pitied you as much as Zuko, forced to live a life that was not your own. Enslaved to a path that leads to self-destruction."

"I never needed your pity," Azula said, her uncle's words having a quiet effect on her.

"No," the older man said, his gravelly tone more apparent now. "Indeed, one of your many talents Azula, is that you can adapt and adjust to any situation you come across. Your power of will and mind has always been one of your greatest assets…it also been one of your greatest weaknesses. When we last spoke in Capital City prison, I told you that hate, anger, and fear did not have to be your fate, that you could choose a different path rather than the one you felt compelled to take. And you have."

Azula shut her eyes, willing herself not to become emotional. This wasn't what she had in mind when she envisioned herself meeting with Uncle.

"Both of you have suffered under your father's influence," Iroh continued. "And both have you have come to the realization that he must be defeated in order bring balance to the world."

"That's actually what we came here for," Zuko said and privately the princess was relieved they were finally getting down to business. "Uncle, you know that you're the only other person in the world capable of taking on the Father Lord."

"_Fire _Lord, Zuko," Azula said rolling her eyes, suppressing the lump in her throat with fury. "Please don't mix up the two again."

"Right, sorry."

The prince continued to press his case.

"We need you to come with us. What do you say?"

Iroh made a noise in his throat, his mind in thought before he gave his ultimate response.

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well."

Azula was afraid of that answer. Their last hope for winning the war wasn't even willing to risk a one on one confrontation.

"You can beat him," Zuko insisted. "And all of us will be there to help."

But their uncle continued to shake his head, as he sipped more of his tea.

"Though I was often considered the better firebender in our younger days, Ozai has become immensely powerful since that time. Even if were able to defeat him- and I don't know that I could- it would be the wrong way to end the war. History will see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power."

"Power that you don't want," Azula finished for him.

Iroh nodded.

"You are as perceptive as ever, niece. But that it is not the entire reason why I will not face Ozai. The only way for this war to end peacefully, is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

Azula's patience ran out as her frustration threatened to overwhelm her.

"But he's not here!" she hissed. "That's why we came all this way to look for you. He's missing and that leaves one person on this earth capable of beating the Fire Lord which is you!"

"A dilemma to be sure. But not insurmountable. You must trust that the Avatar will fulfill his destiny, as you will with your own."

"Typical words from you uncle," Azula said angrily. "Full of wisdom but no solutions. How does waiting for him to just 'show up' help anything?"

"As reluctant as I am to say this, she has a point," Zuko agreed. "We don't have any idea where Aang is and without him we can't win this war. It needs to be you uncle. He stole your birthright and far more than anyone realizes. When this is over, you need to take the throne."

Iroh's age showed for a brief moment in time as a tired look crossed his face. He set aside his cup, his presence suddenly becoming commanding.

"Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, please listen to me," he said in his most solemn tone. "I cannot take the throne. Not simply because of historical implications, but for the future. My time has passed. For the new world to come, I am the wrong man to lead us into that world. Someone young and idealistic must become Fire Lord and that someone must be you, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock at this declaration.

"Why me? I've made so many mistakes."

"Indeed, you have. But through your struggles and suffering you have become a man more worthy than anyone alive to restore the honor of our family and the Fire Nation."

There was a split pause at this implication. Zuko and Azula both knew that the day would come where one of them sat on the throne. In days past, the favored prodigious child was the princess, but Iroh's assertion essentially wiped that away. There was no more Ozai to corrupt their purpose. The prince had his, but the question remained, where did that leave the princess?

"Azula," Iroh said softly. "I realize this may be unwelcome for you to hear. You have been groomed almost your entire life to take Ozai's place, but you are not your father. His policies, along with those of our forefathers must be laid to rest. So too must you lay them to rest. Though you have joined your brother in the cause to set the world right, I sense that the end of the war will not be the end of your journey in finding your own destiny."

She absorbed his words, unwilling to feel upset but feeling a great deal of angst simultaneously.

"You believe too much in the preordained, uncle," she responded.

"Destiny is not something that is preordained, my niece, rather it is something we make for ourselves. Despite your denials, you know this to be true as well, otherwise you would not be here. In any case, what you decide to do after the war lies in your hands."

"If there's an 'after'," Zuko muttered.

"There will be," Iroh said, an optimistic smile crossing his face once more. "We all have a part to play. Prince Zuko must be Fire Lord, but that does not mean there is no role or destiny for you Princess Azula. Indeed, you both must work together in order to achieve this."

The two siblings looked at each other briefly before turning back to their uncle, who had one final piece of advice to give them.

"For the longest time, you have been set against one another without realizing it is together that you are strongest. It is long past time you acknowledge that and move the world towards a new era prosperity and peace."

"We buried the hatchet not too long ago," Zuko admitted. "We're done fighting. We know we're in this together."

"Then you know what you must do," Iroh said as he stood up to address them. "Again, I cannot stress how wonderful you both are."

He embraced his niece and nephew in a hug, something Azula still wasn't accustomed to (Iroh had a pretty funky scent at times).

"I must address the others of your group, as well as the members of the White Lotus," he said. "I have a suspicion that you are not the only ones in search of destiny today."

He exited the tent, leaving the two siblings to ponder over the conversation they had just endured.

Zuko was the first to speak.

"He's right you know. You have grown a lot these past few weeks, Azula. And we're better as a united front than a potential fight over who becomes Fire Lord."

"I don't care about being Fire Lord."

The prince hardly dared to believe his ears. Similar to their father, Azula's lifelong ambition had been to be the ruling monarch of their nation. His uncle's belief that he should become the next ruler worried him due to his sister's potential reaction. But to hear her shut down any notion of the previous ambition was unprecedented.

"I know you've wanted be the heir for a long time. You don't have to spare my feelings."

"And since when have I ever done that?" she laughed ironically. "Give me some credit, Zuzu. You can have the crown. It's nothing I want now."

Her brother appraised her before asking.

"And what _do_ you want?"

The answer was short and potent.

"Revenge."

She didn't bother to take in Zuko's reaction as she walked out of the tent. As far as she was concerned, the Dragon of the West, possibly the most powerful Fire Bender on the planet had doomed them all. He wouldn't face their father. Apparently, no one would. So that left one person.

Grimacing in anger, Azula could feel the cold essence of fury and purpose drive her forward once more. None of them understood the full gravity of the situation save for her. All the talk of destiny meant nothing; the princess hadn't a clue where she was going or what sort of purpose awaited her after this ordeal was over but she did know one thing: if the Avatar, her uncle, and anyone else capable of taking her father down refused to do the deed, she would.

It was the only thing she had left to hold onto. Her mind was officially made up.

Princess Azula would kill the Fire Lord Ozai or die trying.

* * *

Scents of delicious stew wafted around the circle of discussion amongst Team Avatar. Iroh had sought to address them personally, with Zuko, Mai and the others gathering to formulate a plan.

"What if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked aloud. It was a general question, but it felt less awkward to ask now that Iroh was sitting with them, sharing lunch.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us," Iroh said. "Aang will face the Fire Lord, I am sure of it."

He then began a story, something that he had never shared with anyone save his late wife and son.

"When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so that the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus," Suki guessed.

"Yes, it is," came the response. "But we are only one part in winning this war. Even if Ozai is defeated, his airships still have the potential to create great destruction and suffering. Everyone must play their role."

"Then that's our destiny today," Sokka said with increasing confidence. "We've been talking about that fleet for weeks without any real plan to stop it. I say that's our next objective."

"We've already ridden in one," Mai added. "We know how to operate them to a certain degree."

"And we know how to destroy them," Zuko said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. "Experience with both I guess."

"We need to be right there when Aang comes back to face the Fire Lord," Katara said confidently. "A group of us can take out the fleet while the rest can slow him down."

"And then, twinkletoes will deliver the final blow," Toph finished, smacking her fist with his hand.

Iroh nodded approvingly as everyone had finally settled on what they needed to do in preparation for the comet. But the moment was interrupted by a panicked looking Ty Lee, who came running onto the scene, deep worry etched onto her face.

"You guys!"

"Ty Lee?" Mai said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's Azula!"

Everyone's hearts stopped for a moment before the questions continued.

"Oh no, what do you mean?" Zuko pressed.

"What did she do?" Sokka groaned.

"That's exactly it, she didn't do anything," Ty Lee said frantically. "She's gone!"

Just then, a White Lotus guard came rushing in.

"General Iroh," he said bowing. "I must inform you that one of the three eel-hounds on camp is now missing."

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Azula was nowhere to be found. And on the eve of the comet, it was the worst news any of them could have received.

Destiny was now in jeopardy.

* * *

**To put it simply: the next chapter is the big time battle. Be prepared. It's a long one.**

**Until next time, guys!**

**~The Wasp**


	26. Battleground

**Hello, fellow readers.**

**This is it. The grand chapter that many of you have anticipated for quite awhile now. The battle is finally here.**

**This is a long chapter. In fact it's one of the longest I've ever written second only to something I wrote for Harry Potter. Take your time with it. I do hope my action scenes are portrayed as well as my dialogue, I'm not as strong with the former.**

**However, I do need to respond with the reviews as several of you made key comments and questions.**

**hopelessromantic34- **I hear you but that's something the old Azula would do. It's not about being stronger than Zuko anymore.

**IChangedMyNane990- **She will certainly be fighting that's for sure.

**AzureTemplar3535- **Indeed, Azula has little time for anything spiritual or beyond the physical realm. She's still quite utilitarian.

**abracursix-** Thank you! And you are correct that Azula's problems will not simply end with the defeat of her father, however that comes about. That's where the sequel will come into play.

**M- **Things will happens as they happen. Though as we all know our favorite princess is quite capable of taking care of herself haha.

**FuryJoe- **Thank you.

**The Rhombus- **Iroh is by far the wisest character on the show and his experience in and out of the Fire Nation leads him to being right more often than he's wrong. There is no doubt he would be a good ruler as those best suited to power are also those who don't want it. But he knows Zuko becoming Fire Lord is also the right choice not just politically but ethically for the world to move forward. But for Azula it doesn't even matter because she's still hellbent on revenge. As others have pointed out, it gives her a purpose. What happens after that purpose is gone? We shall see.

**Luna Lillyth- **You are correct. It's not that simple as Azula will soon find out. There are many mental and physical aspects of this she hasn't taken into account, something she prides herself on usually. Your call may prove perfect. We shall see.

**Matheus Bezerra de Lima- **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Those scenes were also really fun to write. And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't leave a cliffhanger? xD Fear not my friend, your questions will soon be answered.

**UnOriginal2Tall- **I love those wholesome memes where the caption reads "Be the best person Uncle Iroh knows you can be." He is truly one for the ages.

**GNTR- **There's going to be a quite different spin on things. At least I think so. I hope you like the latest chapter.

**tubendo- **I'm very glad I could be a source of inspiration and that you like this fic! Keep going with your own story. I'd love to take a look.

**Guest- **That's an interesting theory you just presented and one that has not been mentioned before so I certainly commend you for authenticity. But you are 100% right on one thing, Azula will need something to focus on after the war and what that is remains to be seen.

**As always thank you all for your continued interest and support. It really has been a ride writing this and I've loved every second of it. Consider this an early Christmas present xD Merry Christmas, everyone! And enjoy the holiday!**

**Chapter 26. Battleground**

Azula had no idea how long she had been riding across the vast ocean on the back of the eel-hound that was 'borrowed' from the camp of the White Lotus. It didn't matter. There was only one thing that did.

Facing the Fire Lord.

Iroh had spoken of destiny: this was hers. Confronting the man responsible for all the ills in her life. The man who had convinced her to murder, steal, and lie all in the name of personal enrichment when in reality the only person who benefited was the Fire Lord himself.

The princess felt a bubbling, hot sensation rise through her chest every time she recalled his face, the soulless golden eyes, the dark goatee, the uncompromising, guttural tone that he used to silence his allies and victims alike. She had been one such victim, but never again.

What would he say when he saw her again? He was likely preparing for the invasion at this very moment. Would he try to tempt her with his usual forked tongue? Or merely attempt to kill her on the spot? Better yet, how would _she_ react?

The combined fear and hate churned in Azula's stomach like a toxic concoction set to spill over into the other parts of her body, threatening to engulf her essence until there was nothing left but a fiery red mass of rage that would extinguish all in its path.

_He's going to pay_, she thought furiously. _He's going to rue the day he tried to manipulate me and turn me into a monster like him_

The Avatar wouldn't do it, Uncle Iroh wouldn't do it. Therefore, the gauntlet was thrown to the prodigious princess. There was no other choice.

"Remember, my child. There is always a choice."

Azula didn't even look up.

"Yes, mother, as you've told me many times. Yet, you're here proving once again that I'm crazier than ever."

She pretended to ignore the hallucination by focusing on the sound of the water floating past the eel-hound as it swam in its succinct motion, but it was a futile attempt.

"You are not crazy, Azula. But you still have a tremendous amount of anger that you have allowed to consume you."

"If I'm not crazy, then how come I keep seeing you, then?"

Her mother, a silhouette against the brightness of the sun, smiled.

"As I have said, I am a part of you, daughter. That does not change in sickness or in health."

Azula blew a piece of hair out of her face, her poorly done topknot beginning to come undone.

"And what gracious advice do you bestow upon me now?"

The silhouette did not speak for a moment, gazing upon the princess with pity and sympathy.

"You are afraid."

"That's not advice, that's a statement."

"It is true regardless. You fear your father as most people do, but it is your rage that still threatens your wellbeing, Azula."

"And you judge me for it?" she seethed. "I'm the only capable of taking him down. It's my rage against him that will strengthen me in the fight to come."

"I sense, that is not merely Ozai that you harbor resentment towards."

Azula shook her head, tired of these mind games, tired of all of psychological nonsense surrounding her fate or destiny or whatever one wanted to call it. There was only one thing that mattered and that's where her focus belonged.

"You can't stop me from confronting father. This has to happen. I need this!"

She sounded more like a child justifying her actions than a young adult with conviction. She knew it too as her mother gazed upon her with the kind maternal affection only a mother can bring.

"I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. But I will leave you with this, my daughter. Even if you do defeat Ozai, it will not bring you the peace you desire. That will come from another source."

"And what might that be?"

Ursa gave her one last smile before disappearing into the light.

"You already know the answer to that, Azula."

Just like that she was gone, leaving the princess to ponder the hallucination, or rather try and ignore it as best she could before the inevitable showdown.

She took a swig of water from her flask, one of the things she had brought with her in the haste to escape the camp unnoticed. Draining its contents, she cast it aside into the sea. There was no need to carry dead weight around, not where she was going. Defeating and killing the Fire Lord would require an effort and mastery of skill that surpassed even her standards.

Azula thought briefly of the ones she left behind- Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, even the water tribesman, Suki and Toph. She hoped they wouldn't bother to try and come after her in order to stop what she was about to do. It would serve no purpose except to get everyone killed.

_Is this what it's come to? Have I become as noble and chivalrous as my dear brother?_ She thought with a silent chuckle.

But there was no need to answer that question. She knew measuring herself to the honorable prince was like comparing apples to oranges.

Only one well versed in cruelty stood a chance against a man such as her father. And that's just what she was: the only one capable of doing so. After all, it took one monster to know another.

Suddenly, Azula felt power surge through her veins, a sensation completely opposite of the one she had experienced during the eclipse. The heavens gradually turned into a deep orange marked with red, as a bright yellow object soared through the sky at blazing speed.

The comet had come, and the day of reckoning was at hand.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The group gathered with all haste on Appa. Time was of the essence. The comet was nigh upon them and with Azula having gone rogue there was no time to spare._

"_You must prevent your sister from doing anything foolish," Iroh warned his nephew, the rest of the group climbing on the flying bison. "She is still a highly volatile and confused individual and will not be able to take down Ozai alone."_

"_We'll catch her, uncle," the prince nodded. "I promised myself I'd take care of her. I won't let anything bad happen."_

"_Be aware young ones," Jeong Jeong added. "You know the potential of fire. Unchecked and magnified by the power of the comet, it carries a destructive force unmatched by anything of this world. Ozai is the embodiment of this destruction."_

"_Even waterbenders at the full moon could not go toe to toe with the Fire Lord," Pakku said to Sokka and Katara as they bordered the saddle, giving them both a hug. "Both of you, be careful."_

"_We will, Pakku."_

"_You're such a wise mentor, gramp-gramp!"_

"_Please, do not call me that again."_

_Master Piando was the last to speak._

"_We've received word that Fire Lord Ozai has left his War Minister in charge of the country while he embarks on his crusade," he said, handing Zuko a piece of paper. _

"_What's this?" Mai asked, as she sat beside him._

"_A formal declaration," Iroh told them. "From the rightful heir, informing the Fire Nation that he reserves the right to pass down the throne to his only nephew, who will ascend to the monarchy in his place."_

_Zuko took this in, knowing full well the implications. Mai cupped his face with her hands, giving him a light kiss._

"_You can do this, Zuko. You're the right person for the job. I know you are."_

_He smiled in appreciation before turning back to his uncle. _

"_So…if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over. What are you doing to do?"_

"_After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop," he said jovially. "And I'm going to play Pai Sho every day!"_

_Zuko nodded, knowing full his uncle intended to do exactly that once this war was finally over. But Iroh had one last piece of advice._

"_The fleet will take off on an island close to the shore of the Earth Kingdom," he said to the teens. _

"_We know, Azula told us."_

"_No doubt that she did, but the map we gave you know has an alternate route that may allow you to reach her just in time. It follows the air currents, allowing the bison to fly faster than usual."_

_Bowing one more time, the White Lotus and Team Avatar said their farewells._

"_Goodbye, General Iroh," Katara said softly._

"_Goodbye, everyone," he responded, kindly. "Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."_

**End Flashback**

Though they had left the camp of the White Lotus with love and hope, there was still a sense of deep anxiety among the group as they traveled back towards the edge of the Earth Kingdom. So much had to go right with little margin for error. One slip up could have devastating consequences.

Most worried of all was Zuko, and Katara could sense it.

"Don't worry, we'll find Azula," she tried to soothe him.

"I'm not worried about finding her," he said back. "I'm worried that we'll find her too late. What if she engages my father and he ends up…"

He couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to say aloud that grisly possibility.

"Don't think like that," Mai said. "Even if she does get there first, you know she can hold her own."

"Against anyone else, I'd agree with you. But this isn't just anyone we're talking about. If my father tried to kill me when he found out I had turned against him, what do you think he'll try to do to Azula?"

The question was rhetorical in nature. No one needed to answer it. They all knew.

"We need Aang," Zuko asserted. "My uncle was right. He has to be the one to take out the Fire Lord. But what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will," Katara said with unyielding faith. "He has to."

"Otherwise, we're kind of screwed," Mai summed up in a nutshell.

There was a pause before Ty Lee spoke up.

"The comet makes everything look so pretty," she said in a hushed, awed tone. "Look at all the colors."

"Hard to believe something so beautiful could lead to so much damage and destruction," Suki uttered sadly.

"Anything can be used for good or evil," Sokka posed philosophically. "It just so happens that the Fire Lord is harnessing this comet for evil."

Toph shifted her position in the saddle, her normally confident demeanor noticeably subdued.

"And we're the only ones standing in his way."

Somehow, even with their combined strength and potential, it wasn't a comforting thought.

Appa, grunted slightly as he continued to allow the wind currents to push him forward, the momentum at everyone's backs.

"Save your energy, big guy," Katara said softly, rubbing the gentle giant's head. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"Brace yourselves, everyone," Zuko announced. "This is going to be the fight of our lives. Whatever happens…we can do this."

And so, Team Avatar continued to fly into the fiery, reddish-orange gleam of the west, knowing for certain that they would find Azula and the Fire Lord upon their arrival.

But the harrowing truth remained: none of them knew whether or not this day would be their last.

* * *

She reached the shore of Jing Island, the spot chosen by the Fire Nation military to launch their assault against the Earth Kingdom. It was quite suitable actually. It was essentially a crater with a flat surface on the inside, perfect for hiding any activity that might have been detected on open ground. Of course, the fall of Ba Sing Se made the prospect of any earthbender discovering the operation minute, not to mention this island bordered upon the colonies, an area controlled by the Fire Nation for a better part of fifty years.

No one would be coming to save them, except the one person who knew of the plan. Of course, even now Azula didn't give a damn about whatever peasants lay in the still unoccupied parts of the country. There was only one goal, one that captured all of her focus and hatred.

Ending Fire Lord Ozai.

Landing upon the shore of the island, Azula stepped off the saddle of the eel-hound allowing the beast to go free once its task was done. She had no need of it now, it would only be collateral damage in the massive firefight yet to occur.

Climbing up the rocky hill that overlooked the airship fleet, the princess breathed in deeply, allowing the influence comet to surge through her veins like a potent elixir. End of the world or not, there was only one chance for her to experience this kind of power and she planned on using every ounce of it for what was to come.

Reaching the edge of the bluff, she gazed downwards on the row of two dozen ships that were still loading for takeoff.

_Excellent. If the crews are still preparing, that means father is too._

She would end this in one fell swoop. The invasion and her father. It was all too perfect.

Scanning the crowd of men, it didn't take long for her to spot the Fire Lord, a tall man dressed in golden armor with a long scarlet robe, rich enough to be considered the color of blood. She snorted. He downplayed that aspect of his personality, but Ozai had always carried a love of grandiosity and pomp. This was his day to set his stamp on the world and no doubt he would do it in style.

Azula took one last glance at the eerie, golden comet that streaked across the sky. She thought of Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai and all of the others that she had gotten to know and even grow close to the past few weeks. She was not a good person and probably never would be, but she realized that through her wild experiences she had come to care for them after all.

However, she cared about issuing retribution more. The idea consumed her. And without wasting any more time, Azula propelled herself into the air using blasts of blue fire, soaring over masts of the airship fleet until she landed in front of the man she had wanted to face for a long time now.

Fire Lord Ozai blinked in surprise. He had been in discussion with two of his captains. He had not expected his daughter to show up minutes before he was destined to lead the attack.

"Azula," he said simply, his tone slightly elevated to indicate this was unanticipated.

Two of the captains seized the opportunity to run over to try and subdue her but failed miserably as the princess knocked them out cold in a matter of seconds.

More soldiers showed up ready for battle, but Azula merely chuckled.

"You can try, but there's not a man among you that's a match for me. I'd kill you without a second thought."

Ozai, knowing she was right, didn't bother using his minions, sending them away with a lazy flick of his hand.

"Continue your preparation," he said to them. "Embark when all is ready."

"But, sir. What about-"

"Do not contradict me, captain," the Fire Lord growled dangerously. "I will join you after I have a little chat with the princess."

They obliged, leaving father and daughter alone.

"So, you came back," he said simply.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think," came the sardonic reply.

"Is that so?" Ozai said, clearly amused as he stroked his goatee. "Perhaps you can tell me why you've been missing these past few weeks. If I find your explanation compelling perhaps I'll let you join me today."

"Don't patronize me," Azula spat. "And don't pretend you had any intention of giving me anything except in the name of achieving your own ends."

The Fire Lord still held an entertained expression, not taking her disrespect seriously.

"So why then are you here?"

"It's quite simple actually. I'm here to end your life."

That brought out a horrid, barking laugh from Ozai.

"Oh, that's precious. And what have I done to earn such ire from you, daughter?"

"Everything," Azula spoke in quiet rage that continued to build. "You treated me like a prized beast, worthy of serving you until no longer of any use. You caused me to hate my brother and abuse him just as you did with me. You manipulated, lied, and taught me nothing but deceit and treachery."

Her heart pounded with anger as she emphasized the final point.

"You banished mother and made her hate me. You made me into a monster."

The amusement left Ozai's face but there were still the inklings of a smirk playing around his mouth.

"Your ignorance and foolishness surpass even that of your brother. I didn't think I'd ever have to reteach you the lessons I have imparted upon you, Azula but I guess I was wrong."

He gestured in her direction.

"You accuse me of making you a monster? I made you into the greatest prodigy the world has ever seen, someone willing to do what was necessary to succeed and earn glory and honor. For all your grand proclamations of hatred against me, you're the same as ever, my daughter. You come to kill me as I did with my own father. You seek power just as I do. But you forgot one key part of your education."

He set aside his armor and burned the scarlet robe to a crisp in one blast, revealing an extremely powerful, muscled man spoiling for a fight.

"Disrespect earned your brother banishment. Regicide carries the penalty of death."

Ozai set his stance. Suddenly, Azula knew what was about to happen before it did.

Her anticipation was rewarded with her life, leaping into the air to avoid her father's massive fire blast as she returned one of her own.

The Fire Lord avoided the attack, running towards his target sending another massive wave of fire, which Azula managed to deflect. Using her agility and speed, she sent kick after kick and punch after punch, trying to break her father's route.

Alas, he stood, connected to the ground as if he were an earthbender, smirking evilly.

"You fight well, Azula. But don't forget it was I who taught you everything you know."

Her father sent another blast her way, only this one was much more concentrated, as the princess had to do a somersault to avoid it. She raised herself up and with a primal scream unleashed a huge ball of blue flame.

This worked. Ozai was forced to change positions, but he didn't reel for long. Summoning the full depth of his power, he too propelled himself in the air using his bending and started pelting Azula with blast after blast.

_Shit!_

The princess was in a bind. She knew that his attacks would be too quick to avoid for long, seeing as he had the air advantage, but trying to do the same risked greater injury. Breathing inwardly, she dodged the relentless assault and used her own skill to launch herself in a semi circle as though she were skating on a frozen pond. His raw firepower might have been more potent, but she was younger with all the dexterity to hold off on her next move until properly ready.

Patiently, she waited until Ozai exposed himself with a two handed blast that was clearly intended to seriously maim or injure her. Unfortunately, it left his left flank wide open.

Jumping into the air, the princess launched herself into the rock wall, and kicked out with her legs, sending a strike towards him that she knew he would not be able to get out of the way in time.

A roar of pain issued from the Fire Lord, as he shielded himself with his hands.

_Yes! I got him!_

When the smoke cleared, however, she saw that was not entirely correct. Ozai had a significant burn on the left side of his body but otherwise remained unharmed. There was no smirk on his face now- it was twisted into a vengeful snarl containing nothing but malice and cruelty towards his flesh and blood.

Ignoring the pain, he began swirling his hands in a repetitive motion, creating an incredible ring of fire that he sent careening towards Azula, who knew there was no possible way to block.

Falling backwards into the dirt, it was all she could do to prevent herself from crying out. She would not give the fiend the satisfaction of seeing her weak and helpless. But the vast belief in her own skill to win the day was deeply shaken. She brushed the hair that blocked her field of vision from eyes and stood up once more, ready to resume the battle.

"Still haven't learned yet?" her father taunted as he walked towards her.

"I've learned plenty!" Azula snarled and struck out with her leg with such force it the resulting fireball would have incinerated anything in its path. Unfortunately, Ozai wiped the flames away with a powerful defensive sweep, his counter blast sending Azula to the ground once more.

"Clearly, you haven't," he said coldly, no warm silkiness remaining in his voice. "You do enjoy punishing yourself, don't you?"

Azula stood up again, unwilling to show weakness or any indication she was backing down.

"Serving you all my life is punishment enough."

"On the contrary, _daughter_," the Fire Lord sneered. "The consequences have just begun."

Rushing forward, he sent another powerful blast, which Azula managed to block with a powerful fist but Ozai continued his relentless assault with more blasts, this time at closer range. Azula weaved and ducked, striking where she could, however, her opponent was almost as quick as she was and landing a hit was next to impossible.

The good news was that her agility remained potent even as she had to work twice as hard to avoid his strikes. Summoning her creativity and cleverness, the princess somersaulted through the Fire Lord's outstretched legs and proceeded to jump twenty feet in the air. As she came back down, she aimed an enormous blast of blue flame towards the ground her father stood on, causing him to lose his balance.

Azula pressed her attack her own drive reaching new heights. Wave after wave of fire was sent towards Ozai, who either had to dodge or block the strikes.

The princess was dialed in, her focus combined with years upon years of training enforced by the man she sought to kill was paying off in this critical moment. She was going to do it, she would deliver the final blow and end him once and for all.

Closer she came, as she backed Ozai into a corner facing the bluff, his posture completely defensive in the wake of his daughter's assault as a fighter trapped within a portion of the ring. Azula allowed a small smirk of triumph as her opponent overplayed his hand, striking where she had been half a second earlier, meaning he was half a second too late.

With a great swipe of her hand, her fingernails cut a deep slash across the Fire Lord's forehead, drawing blood.

As the Fire Lord reeled from the blow, Azula thought for a brief moment that she had won. He was too distracted to retaliate. He had no armor to protect himself, making his body completely vulnerable to any strike that would pierce it, and the princess had one such strike in mind.

She prepared to create lightning and blast a hole in his chest. Sensing the energy separating within her hands, she acted as the channel for which it traveled, as it exited her outstretched fingertips…

Except that she never got the chance to complete the necessary motion. Ozai had seized her arm, clutching it in a vice grip before using his incredible firepower to send her fifty feet backwards and onto her side.

This time, the princess did not get up immediately, the pain that erupted from her body too great recover from all at once. Lamenting that she was reaching her physical limit, Azula coughed and looked up to see the terrifying face of her father, the full weight of his rage bared down upon her, the blood still seeping from the wound he had received from her.

Instinct pushed Azula to strike, but given her vantage point, Ozai merely side stepped her, grabbed her upper chest and slammed her into the ground, completely knocking the wind out of his daughter by the force of his incredible strength.

"You over exerted yourself," he observed with casual cruelty. "That sequence was executed perfectly…except one for one little thing. No control."

"You were always quick to point out the flaws," Azula coughed at him.

"Except this time there are no redoes," her father replied, his tone deadlier than ever. He turned his back to his daughter, knowing she was beaten and posed little threat now. "Gone are the days where I instructed you in the proper ways of the Fire Nation, and to follow in my footsteps. You were my pride and joy, Azula. I am disappointed it has to end this way."

Azula managed to pull herself onto her knees, spitting on her father's feet.

"You can take your false sanctimony and stick it up your-"

Another crushing blow, returning her to ground as put his foot squarely on her back.

"Impudent child!" he roared, and he pressed his foot harder, causing her joints to crack ominously as she screamed in pain. "If you will not yield than this is where you belong, underneath my heel. I gave you everything…"

He lit his hand with a small, but intense flame that steadily grew larger and larger.

"And now, I will take it away."

Azula struggled against her father's grip but the force he exerted was too strong to overcome.

_No! It won't end this way! I have to be the one to kill him! I have to make him pay!_

Ozai never received the opportunity to kill his only daughter as a flying bison landed in front of the scene, causing him to jump back to avoid being crushed by its girth.

From the saddle jumped the rest of Team Avatar- Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee, all with grim looks on their faces, fully ready to enter the fray.

The Fire Lord's face betrayed far more surprise than he had with Azula, but it vanished quickly as he realized the implication.

"So, my traitorous son has returned to defend his equally traitorous sister," he mused. "Now I know where she's been these past few weeks. And who filled her head with such ridiculous notions."

Zuko said nothing, as he and Katara stepped front of Azula's injured form while Mai and Ty Lee assisted her up.

"You shouldn't have come back," Azula said to her two friends. "He'll kill us all instead of just me."

"You know us better than that by now," Ty Lee practically reprimanded her. "We have your back. Now and always."

"Too bad it's nearly broken," she said clenching her teeth from the pain.

Just then, the sound of engines roaring to life echoed across the island as the fleet of airships began to rise into the sky.

"We're too late!" Sokka cried. "The ships are already taking off."

"No, we're not!" Toph said. "I'll get us onto one if we hurry."

"Get Azula to safety," Zuko told Ty Lee, but the princess recoiled, loosening herself from their grip and getting into a stance.

"I'm fine," she said, ignoring her body's protest.

"Azula…"

"There's no use talking me out of it, Zuko. I started this fight and I deserve to see it finished."

"What should we do?!" Ty Lee asked frantically over the increasing noise of the ships.

"Go with Sokka, Toph, and Suki," the prince told her and his girlfriend, who balked at the order. "Stop those airships!"

"I'm not leaving you," Mai told him, grabbing his hand.

"You have to. They'll need you with them in order to take out those ships. I'll be fine."

"You were always a bad liar, Zuko."

"There's no time to argue!" he said passionately. "Please, trust me, Mai. I will see you again."

No part of the normally, monotone young woman wanted to leave the love of her life, but she reluctantly heeded him, giving him one more kiss as a reminder of his promise. She proceeded to follow Ty Lee and the others towards the departing air fleet, racing to catch it in time.

That left Zuko, Katara, and Azula to face the Fire Lord, who, despite some minor injuries, looked as potent and powerful as ever.

"I don't know what's more amusing, the idea that you can stop my ships or that you think you can take me on," he spoke to them condescendingly.

"Individually, no," Zuko said to him quietly. "But then again, that's why there's three of us."

"Three of you or not, you still don't stand a chance against me," Ozai laughed. "And your prodigious sister is too weak to fight."

Zuko glanced at Azula, who despite her eagerness to engage in battle, seemed to have a hard time standing, her breathing slightly uneven.

"You sure you can do this?" he asked her.

"Never surer of anything in my life."

"You're hurt," Katara pointed out to her. "You need healing. Plus, he's going to target you most of all."

"Let him," the princess said with what she hoped sounded like confidence. "It'll be the last mistake he'll ever make."

"You shouldn't have tried to take him on alone," the waterbender chastised.

"So, what if I did? You would too if you were me."

Zuko grabbed her gently by the shoulder, a gesture of solidarity the princess greatly appreciated.

"You're not alone, Azula. Not anymore. We'll do this together."

She nodded in response.

"Yes, we shall."

Turning, they faced their greatest enemy, who despite missing his departure on his own ship did not appear bothered by that fact, content to wipe out the contingent in front of him.

"So, I take it this is where you received all of this nonsense in your head," the Fire Lord said to Azula. "Your worthless brother and his band of peasants turned you against me."

"No, you did that," Azula shot back. "With a little help of course."

_Mother, if you can hear me, I hope I'm making you proud_

"She's not yours to manipulate anymore," Zuko proclaimed to him. "Neither am I."

Ozai gave another deep frown and nodded his head.

"So be it. On your heads then."

He summoned fire in his hands, the flames licking the air as they kept growing until they were ten feet high.

"It's time to show my treacherous heirs what happens when they don't listen to their father."

Zuko, Katara, and Azula adopted stances to combat the wrath of the enemy in front of them, who no doubt would kill them all this day if given the chance.

Between the airships and the Fire Lord, the fight of their lives had begun.

* * *

Sokka ran as fast he could to catch one of the airships, Suki, Toph, Mai, and Ty Lee in tow, but found he was falling further and further behind as they rose in the air and began their trek of destruction.

"They're getting away!" he shouted. "We'll never reach them in time!"

"Yes, we will!" Toph said. "Where's the closest airship?"

"It's right over-"

He never had time to finish that sentence, as the earthbender stomped her foot, launching all five of them so high into the air they were able to travel enough distance to land on the on the walking deck of the closest airship.

Sokka and Ty Lee managed to catch Toph given that she was utterly devoid of sight in the air and lower her safely on the platform.

"We need to take control of this thing," Sokka said.

"It's not hard to find," Mai told him. "You've flown one of these things after all."

"Let's go!"

It didn't take them long to climb up the ladder and head towards the cockpit, which was guarded by a locked steel door.

"I'll do the honors," Toph declared confidently. "You guys can clean up after I'm done."

She knocked on the door in quick succession before knocking it down with tremendous force. Using her newfound skill in metalbending, Toph used the door as a suit of crumpled body armor to protect herself from the magnified fire attacks of the crew inside.

Ty Lee and Mai rushed in, the latter throwing her knives which pinned one solider but missed the other. The acrobat paralyzed one of the men before having to tackle her friend to the ground to avoid the fiery projectile of the man her knives has not managed to pin.

"Look out!"

Luckily, Toph needed no such protection, her armor serving well enough to prevent any damage. She quickly dispatched the rest of the crew, punching the captain out of the room. Their objective had been achieved.

"That's how it's done," she bragged, shedding her metal suit.

"We all have to be more careful," Suki warned, helping Mai and Ty Lee off the ground. "Normally these guys wouldn't stand a chance, but their powers are a hundred times more dangerous than normal."

"And only one of us is a bender," Sokka added. "But if all goes to plan, we won't need much of it to destroy the rest of these airships."

"So what is that plan exactly?" Mai asked a little skeptically.

"I'm…not sure at the moment. But I do have a plan to get rid of the rest of the ship's crew. Take the wheel!"

"You sure you want the blind girl steering this behemoth?" Toph sassed.

"Not really, that's why I was talking to Suki," Sokka replied back.

The earthbender's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Oh, never mind."

Suki began to steer, descending the ship down near the water as Sokka began speaking in a bogus manly voice into the intercom.

"Attention crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

Sending the crew into the water was the short work of a few seconds once Ty Lee confirmed the men were in the drop zone.

"I hope it was no one's actual birthday," Ty Lee said, her face a bit remorseful. "That would have been so mean."

"Speak for yourself, that was actually pretty entertaining," Mai chuckled.

"Get your laughs in now," Sokka said, his expression turning serious. "We're about to go in hot."

He pushed forward the throttle and sent the ship as fast it could towards the rest of the fleet. However, there was already a problem. The first view of the Earth Kingdom was already coming into view and the front line of the airships were going to reach it before they had a chance to catch up. In other words, there was no way to prevent the assault from taking place.

Suki could see firebenders held in place by tether ropes attached to the ships themselves. They were set to fire upon the land without hesitation or mercy.

"We're not going to make it in time!"

"Can't you make this thing go any faster? Ty Lee asked.

"I've already got the ship at full speed!" Sokka said frantically.

"So how do we stop the rest of the ships? I can't see a thing outside of this hunk of metal," Toph shouted above the noise of the engine.

Sokka looked out of the window and studied the formation of the fleet for a brief second before his face lit up with an idea.

"This may sound crazy but there's still something we can do."

"Enlighten us," Mai remarked.

"Azula said that the ships would be flying in a 'V' formation."

"And?"

"We bring the ship around and use it to crash and destroy the other ones."

Skepticism and worry crossed the other girls' faces.

"Won't that destroy our own ship as well?" Ty Lee asked.

"Maybe, but if it succeeds, the Earth Kingdom will be saved from being destroyed and that's a price I'm willing to pay."

The others nodded, even Mai, fully understanding that they had been prepared long beforehand to risk their lives for this last endeavor. Even if their lives were in jeopardy, there was no other immediate method of taking out the fleet.

Sokka began to pull various levers and turn various dials, raising their ship high into the air. Spinning the wheel completely to the left, they veered away in preparation to spearhead the assault.

Tragically, their plan came to little too late as the ships reached the mainland. Upon doing so, the firebenders began blasting huge plumes of yellow-orange flames, scorching everything below- forests, grassland, birds and beasts alike. It was fortunate that no human population had been reached yet.

"That's a lot of fire," Toph said quietly. She couldn't see the carnage physically, but the flames burned so hot and so bright, she didn't require her normal vibrations to know they were there, wiping out everything in their path.

"It's too horrible to watch," Ty Lee commented, turning away with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to stop them," Mai assured her, as well as herself. There was no apathy in her eyes now. Her determination to put an end to the senseless destruction was just as palpable as everyone else. It was more than just for Zuko, this was for the world.

Sokka continued to swing around, setting the ship on a crash course towards the rest of the air fleet. Switching gears and engaging the throttle to its limit to ensuring they were going to maximum speed, the water tribe warrior ushered everyone out of the cockpit.

"It's going to be a rough ride. We need to get to the top of this thing fast!"

He grabbed Toph's hand while the rest followed him into the hallway and up the ladder leading up to the roof.

"What do we do then?" Suki asked him as they ran.

"Watch each other's backs. Once we make it that far, we'll go from there."

He gave Suki a gentle kiss while Mai waved her hand with urgency.

"Come on, you two. No time for that now."

They resumed their running, hoping that their efforts would not result in a premature death.

"Doesn't seem like you thought this through," she told Sokka as they began to climb up the steel rail.

"As Zuko once told me, sometimes it's best not to think things through."

"That definitely sounds like something my boyfriend would say."

They had no time to discuss the matter further as their surroundings began to shake and tremble violently. The ship had made contact with the others, creating giant ruptures which send them hurtling towards the ground. That also meant that the structure of their own transport was crumbling beneath them. Sokka almost slipped to his death before Mai caught him in time.

"I can see why Zuko likes you," he cracked even in the middle of a serious battle.

"Just climb, damn it!"

The five reached the top with Toph busting off the cover but soon realized they had to continue their sprint as the ship continued to splinter into many chunks of metal and flying debris which threatened to seriously injure or kill them. In order to make it out alive, they had to reach the front of the airship as a jumping point.

They almost made it. As the remnants of the aircraft collided with another of its brethren, what remained of it split in two. Sokka, Toph, and Mai managed to jump in time, but Suki and Ty Lee did not.

"Suki!"

"Ty Lee!"

The two girls, given their dexterity and athleticism, managed to jump on top of another vessel, saving themselves from a grisly fate.

"We're okay!"

"Finish the mission!"

Sokka barely had time to register their words as what was left of their ship was heading straight towards another and Mai had to point this out.

"Look out!" she said.

Toph had to grab him by the shirt and together the three jumped safely onto the roof of the other aircraft. But that was not the end of their troubles, as more debris rained down upon them like a deadly metallic rain. Sokka shielded Toph with his body, knowing she was powerless to defend herself from the air while Mai dodged the fragments expertly without being crushed.

"What do we do?!" Toph said over the fray of the wreckage.

"We do as they said. Finish the mission!" Mai spoke determinedly.

"But Suki-"

"Told us to keep going and we will," she cut Sokka off. "There are a dozen other Fire Nation ships we have to take down and they aren't going anywhere unless we do something about it. Now come on."

Sokka looked towards Toph, who despite her obvious fear, still indicated she wanted to press on.

"They'll be fine, Sokka."

The water tribesman nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Back on Jing Island, a spectacle like none had ever seen was ensuing.

The enormous blasts of fire were so bright, one could see them from miles away. The reality was even more awe inspiring.

Though Katara was performing admirably, the influence of the comet illuminated the bending of Ozai, Zuko, and Azula one hundred-fold, their sheer power almost indescribable. It was a fight never seen before in the history of man.

Strategically, the three teens were hoping to overwhelm the Fire Lord by a combination of lethal attacks and quickness. As strong as he was, even the Phoenix King would not be able to block three attacks at once, though landing a hit was certainly difficult. Not only was he extremely agile himself but the ferocity behind his blasts upended any potential tag team combination they might have used under ordinary circumstances.

There was also another problem. Though they all risked being roasted to death, two of them were more vulnerable in particular. Katara, though an extraordinary waterbender and a generational talent herself struggled to contain Ozai's attacks whenever he targeted her. As Pakku had said, not even the full moon would have provided enough power to defeat the Fire Lord alone, and though she was near water, it took a tad longer to summon it from the ocean it bordered. As a result, she remained on the defensive much of the time.

The other factor was Azula. She was the best overall fighter of the three but her one on one with Ozai had robbed her of a great deal of stamina and strength. Pain in her lower back was considerable and limited her movement. In other words, her father was running at about ninety percent while she was at sixty, a number that was dropping fast.

Still, the group did not give up and managed to give the Fire Lord fits.

Ozai punched the ground, sending a circular blast of fire in the direction of Azula and Zuko, who managed to avoid it. The prince jumped in the air and brought his leg down with a swift blast of his own that was blocked. However, Katara used some of her water to create a slick patch of ice, bending the rest in a crushing wave intended to knock him out. He was able to strike through it, though he also had to dodge Azula's strike towards him as well.

He flipped through the air, sending double fire balls at his children, who ducked simultaneously. Katara aimed another strike, which Ozai jumped up to avoid. Azula punched with her fist as Zuko also sent a powerful wall of fire his way.

This time, he could not block it, the blasts being too powerful, as he propelled himself forward to avoid any injury.

The waterbender took advantage of his distraction, sending a massive tidal wave from the shore which knocked Ozai off his feet, though he quickly returned to his stance. Snarling with rage, he sent a huge amount of fire from his mouth towards Katara, who frantically tried to summon enough water to stall its path.

The siblings weren't taking that chance, however. Getting a running start, Azula placed her foot into Zuko's outstretched arms, sending her flying in the air. The princess used the full depth of her power to end her father's attack, cutting across it while her brother summoned a blast with both hands and unleashed a massive blast of fire towards Ozai's back.

It worked. Though the Fire Lord summoned a minor wall to try and reduce its magnitude, he already knew he had miscalculated. Zuko's strike sent him flying back towards the rocky wall as he landed with an audible 'ACK' and he slumped down towards his knees.

Breathing heavily, the trio took a moment to collect themselves before their enemy inevitably brought himself to bear upon them once more.

Azula noticed however, that though Ozai stood up again his face hiding no desire to murder them all, he was slowly losing his own stamina. Powerful and enduring as he might be, he was still only a man, and a man could be worn down, even one such as him. They wouldn't be able to keep up their current pace, but then again neither would he.

Zuko seemed to echo this sentiment.

"Face it, father. You can't take all three of us."

Their opponent spit blood on the ground in response, wiping away any residue from his face.

"Is that so?"

"You're outnumbered and outmanned," Katara said boldly. "If you give up now, we promise not to hurt you further."

Azula wanted to tell her that such a proposition was beyond foolish. There was no use in trying to negotiate surrender with a man such as her father. But it was too late.

"Hurt me?" he laughed. "You manage to get the better of me two times and you believe that puts you in a position to bargain my capitulation? No…before the end, you'll be begging for mercy."

"You're in no position to make threats," Zuko said defiantly.

Ozai gave a huff, his body rippling with muscle as drew himself to his full height.

"You'll regret those words, _boy_."

For the first time in the fight, lightning became a factor, the Fire Lord using his arms in a wave like motion, splitting the energy in order the create the most destructive force known to man.

His son was prepared, a fact that Ozai knew. Zuko had redirected lightning once before. He doubted the two girls had such knowledge.

The prince took a stance, one that his sister was unfamiliar with, though she recognized the indications of lightning and remained vigilant. Katara, who stood perpendicular was also on high alert, fully aware any lightning that mixed with her waterbending was an automatic death sentence.

Azula switched her vision to her brother.

_Be careful, Zuko. Don't try to take him alone_

Ozai continued to draw an unbelievable amount of power to the strike he intended to use. For all intents and purposes, his ire was drawn to his son, the firstborn that had defied him since the day of his birth and no doubt represented the greatest threat to his hold on the Fire Nation. He was the target to receive all of his rage and hatred.

Or so everyone thought.

At the last second, a smirk appeared on the Fire Lord's face and before anyone could properly realize it, changed the trajectory of his attack. It was not towards Zuko, but the princess. By the time she grasped this, it was far too late to dodge or maneuver. The lightning was headed her way and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Azula closed her eyes, practically resigning herself to her fate. She had failed to achieve what she had come to do and would pay the price. No part of her wanted to die, but there was nothing to prevent that now. She would be in the hands of Agni soon enough.

_Mother, I'll be coming to see you soon. And the first thing I want you to know: I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. _

When no painful sensation hit, the princess dared to open her eyes. The sight that greeted her, however, was far more horrible than that of her own demise.

Zuko lay curled up on the ground in obvious pain, electric shocks still running through his body as he convulsed painfully. Without fully knowing how he did it, it dawned on Azula that her brother had somehow deflected the blast from hitting her.

Numb with shock, the princess looked up at her father, who regarded the situation as though he were watching a mildly interesting ostrich race.

"Hmmm, not what I expected. I intended to kill you, daughter, but I suppose my worthless son will also do."

The numbness slowly gave way to cold reality, as Azula began to grasp the full depth of what had happened. Her only brother, the one she had tormented, teased, and regarded as useless most of her life had sacrificed his own.

For her.

Words finally formed in her throat.

"Zuko….ZUKO!"

Reality turned to pure, unadulterated rage as all rational thoughts melted away under the fire of her burning desire for revenge. He would pay for what he did to him and nothing would stop her from doing so.

She barely registered the waterbender rushing over to aid the fallen prince. Any other thoughts fell by the wayside as Azula's mind snapped. She didn't care what happened next as long as her father died a painful death.

Propelling herself forward using her prodigious blue flames, she moved closer and closer to the monster that lay in her wake, intending to burn his essence into a blackened, charred heap of a corpse unrecognizable to anyone. She let out an animalistic scream, drawing back her hands to summon her most powerful blast of fire possible.

But in her anger, Azula had lost sight of the fact that her attack was too straightforward and predictable. This allowed the Fire Lord to counter easily, catching her arm in a trap. With a malicious grin, he brought his right hand down, breaking it with a sickening crunch.

The princess barely had time to register the pain before being thrown backwards in a tumbling heap.

That left the waterbender as the sole member of the trio left capable of fighting, though on her own she would surely fail. For Katara, however, her focus wasn't on defeating Ozai. Being the motherly figure she was, her attention was far more concerned with Zuko and Azula.

"Stay still!" she said, rushing over, attending to the prone forms of the Fire Nation siblings. The waterbender summoned the water she saved for emergencies and attempted to use it to heal their injuries.

Azula on the other hand tried to warn her of the folly of turning her back to an opponent but alas her warning came too late.

"Look behind you!"

"ARGH!"

The Fire Lord had rushed forward, issuing a blast and seizing the teen by the neck.

"So, you're from the Southern Tribe, aren't you?" Ozai said, lifting her off the ground with one hand. "It was believed my father had wiped out your benders years ago."

Katara struggled against his vice grip, doing whatever she could to breathe.

"Clearly, he was mistaken," he said slowly. "But that's a mistake I can rectify. We've wiped out the airbenders, today we rid the world of earthbenders- one more waterbender is a simple task."

Azula watched as her father taunted and ridiculed Katara, who tried in vain to free herself. She looked over towards Zuko, who was still breathing and tried to lift his head, but otherwise was completely helpless. The princess wasn't much better. Her arm was broken and her lower back throbbed with unbearable pain despite futile attempts to ignore it.

Barring some miracle, this was the end. They had lost.

* * *

Mai could feel the sweat pour down from her normally cool, pale skin as she took a defensive stance. It wasn't often she felt fearful of what could happen next. Fretting over the future no one had the ability to control was useless which is why she lived her life as someone calm and steady, without the stringent need to know what was next or the thoughts of other people.

That perspective changed rather quickly when your life was on the line.

They- meaning her, Sokka, and Toph- had succeeded in disrupting the remaining ships blasting down on the Earth Kingdom, but at a cost. The water tribesman had broken his leg in a dramatic fall while the earthbender clutched his hand, hanging on for dear life.

"Hang on, Toph!"

Mai, on the other hand was just hoping she could keep them all alive for just a bit longer as legions of royal firebenders rushed onto the scene.

"Hand over the water tribe boy and blind girl," one of them demanded.

"Not a chance."

It was the last scenario she saw herself in- defending two people she had only known for a few weeks. Ever the compliant, quiet girl, Mai had lived long enough to see herself become the opposite- disobedient and a rebel.

She could safely say she was proud of that fact.

"You leave us no choice."

Mai knew that on any other day she was more than a match for these chumps. But the comet had proven to be a consistent monkey wrench for the nonbenders and benders alike. Its power gave the usual nobodies a leg up and no amount of skill would be able to save them from the combined power of the soldiers who now threatened them.

"Got any more ideas?" she asked Sokka, not taking her eyes off her opponents and taking a battle stance with her knives.

"Afraid I'm all out," came the weakened reply. He desperately tried to hold onto Toph, who in this moment of reckoning and vulnerability appeared more like a scared twelve year old than the master earthbender she was.

"I don't think boomerang is coming back, Toph. I think this is the end."

Mai knew it too. Any moment, the firebenders would strike, effectively ending their existence and the battle lost. Even with that in mind, she stood firm, ready to die in the cause she had committed herself too.

_Zuko, I made you promise me to stay alive. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you_

Tears welled in her eyes before the unthinkable occurred. The firebenders set on killing them suddenly ran away in terror.

"What the-"

Out of nowhere, another Fire Nation airship crashed directly under theirs. It was a fortunate coincidence as well, for Sokka and Toph were able to jump down to safety just before their grip was lost. Mai, too, took the opportunity to abandon ship in favor of the other one, fluttering down in a more graceful fashion than her contemporaries, though one could hardly blame Sokka as he clutched his fractured leg in pain.

"How did that happen?" Toph asked, daring to believe she was still breathing. "Did boomerang come back?"

"Better," Mai answered pointing towards their saviors who were steering the aircraft. "It's Ty Lee…"

"And Suki!"

It was then that she knew they were going to be okay. Bumps, bruises, and broken legs notwithstanding, they would make it through this battle intact. The fleet was smashed to bits and they were still alive which is all that mattered.

"Fancy seeing you guys again," she told Ty Lee as she approached while the other girl provided proper steering.

"Oh, you know, it took us awhile to commandeer the cockpit but we got there in the end," the acrobat said cheerfully. "Suki is really coming along with her chi-blocking. She said I'm even ready to join the Kyoshi Warriors!"

"Well isn't that nice," Sokka said sarcastically. "But do you mind giving me a hand before my leg falls off?"

Mai snorted as she, Toph, and Ty Lee assisted in getting him off the ground and down to the medical bay. For all his bad jokes and bluster, he wasn't in the best of shape.

With one part of the plan having been played out, she just hoped that Zuko, Azula, and Katara had succeeded in theirs.

* * *

There was one feeling Azula hated more than anything else in the world, which was that of helplessness. She prided herself on agency and the ability to solve things in a quick fix.

But as of now, she was devoid of both. The Fire Lord had won and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Katara's face turned an ominous shade of blue as Ozai's grip cut off almost her entire supply of air.

"A-Azula…" Zuko choked out reaching his hand towards her. "We…we have to do something."

Yes, they did. But what? Her brother was hanging on by a thread and she only had one good arm to use. The princess inched towards him in an effort to comfort as best she could, knowing that lack of medical attention would be the death of them both.

Azula couldn't form her words, but hoped her gesture was enough to provide some level of relief in their final moments on earth together. Through it all, there were no regrets in her heart. Even in death, she knew she had chosen the right side. It went beyond her personal desires. If this day was to be her last, at least there was some solace to take. Her father had never cared for her, but Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Toph, etc…they did. That was more than enough.

Such sentiment had no effect on her father, who seemed to take perverse pleasure in snuffing the life out of the teenage waterbender in front of him.

"After I've killed you, I'll go to the Southern Tribe and wipe out what remains of your precious village," Ozai sneered.

Katara struggled to choke out her last words as the wind began to pick up around them.

"No..ack…Aang…"

"Positively adorable that the airbender is the last person you think of before your imminent demise. Of course, it's a futile gesture. It's not as if he had the courage to come and face me himself."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

The Fire Lord inadvertently relaxed his grip just enough to allow Katara to breathe, his attention wheeled back to Azula.

"And what foolish delusion makes you say that?"

The princess merely pointed upwards and the question was answered straight away.

High above, a twelve year old boy covered with arrow tattoos gazed down upon them. Except this was not your average twelve year old. His eyes were glowing and he was surrounded by a massive ball of wind complete with rings of earth, fire, and water.

The Avatar had returned. And he did not take kindly to the love of his life being strangled to death.

Such was the scene in front of him, Ozai dropped the female waterbender to the ground, who choked and gasped for breath.

The wind became so powerful that it became almost impossible to see. The Fire Lord had to cover his eyes to avoid being pelted by rock fragments and having his breath stolen by the enormous power of the air currents around him.

"Aang," Katara whispered. "You did come back."

"Fire Lord Ozai," the Avatar spoke in a guttural tone which seemed to echo not only his voice, but those of his past lives combined into one. "You and your forefathers have upset the balance of the world through murder, genocide, and atrocity. Now, your day of reckoning is upon you."

It finally dawned upon the man that there was someone stronger than him, a fully realized Avatar that had no hesitation in eliminating him once and for all. His plan to bathe the world in fire had failed and as a result was the target of the most powerful being in existence.

His reign was over.

With an enormous roar, Aang brought forth a blast of wind so powerful that it sent the Fire Lord over the edge of the island and into the ocean. Not content with landing such a hit, the airbender in his supreme state went after his enemy, no doubt seeking to end his evil existence permanently.

By this time, Azula was feeling more than a bit woozy as darkness surrounded the outlines of her vision. Katara, despite nearly being choked to death, was on her feet attending to the severely injured Fire Nation siblings.

"Don't worry, Azula. I'll be right with you. I have to heal Zuko from the lightning blast, but it'll only be a few seconds…"

But the princess could barely hear her, the voice fading against the backdrop of the battle. She could see Katara using her healing powers to mend her brother while the Avatar resumed his ferocious, four element attack on her father.

_I guess he had it in him after all_

Knowing the day was won, Azula felt an overwhelming weariness take hold despite her best efforts to stay awake.

In the glowing embers of Sozin's Comet, darkness took the princess and she knew no more.

* * *

**Is this a cliffhanger? Yeah I guess technically it is lol.**

**I don't have much else to say other than we have two more chapters to go and that the final resolution is coming. Hard to believe, isn't it?**

**Rock on! **

**~The Wasp**


	27. A Changing World

**Hello, fellow readers.**

**I am back once more with another chapter. And what a ride it's been with you all since we are winding down to the end. There is only one more after this one and both will be comparatively short as opposed to the 6000+ in Chapters 23 to 26. It's time for the resolution of this story now and I still can't believe how time has flown by. But alas, all god things must come to an end.**

**But I have good news as well- I am already in the process of writing the sequel. It won't be published until spring at the earliest, but I'm making good progress and I hope that everyone invested in this story will continue on with Azula and her next journey. **

**In any case, review time.**

**AzureTemplar3535- **Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed it.

**LostAmericanSpy- **I am very happy you found it as well. I love redeeming almost insurmountably bad characters haha. Especially if they are complex like Azula.

**abracursix- **She truly does care for Zuko now, as well as the others. That's the difference here. Is she still going through a lot? Yes. Still ruthless? Yes. But when you care about people, that's what sets someone apart. I hope you had a wonderful holiday.

**hopelessromantic34- **The point is that Azula amidst in her inner turmoil recklessly took on the Fire Lord alone but now she as a true family- her brother and friends. It was never about reestablishing her as a dominant, egotistical person, but a complex one who has multiple aspects to her personality. Someone who can change her sociopathic beliefs. That's what I've been going for the whole time.

**Guest- **Lol that's an odd way to take this chapter but of course you are entitled to your opinion. I will say that Fire Nation will most certainly not be keeping the colonies in this story.

**Matheus Bezerra De Lima- **All good questions. You'll find out soon enough XD though I will say the sight of Katara being manhandled by Ozai was enough to get him to go into the Avatar State. As per your request, I already something like that in mind ;) Stay tuned.

**Guest- **Thank you so much, my friend. I appreciate the kind words. I'm always trying to get better as a writer. And I've given a lot of thought to the next part of the journey because what you said is the precise reason why I wrote this story in the first place. Azula had/has the potential to be so much more than what she was taught and I wanted to see how that could play out. Without sounding cheesy, I felt a connection to her as I wrote this.

**GNTR96- **Thank you as always, my friend. I am planning a sequel to this.

**Guest- **My sincerest thanks for the kind review:)

**M- **I wasn't going to let anyone die of course. I wanted to respect that aspect of the original series although part of me did want to see Aang kill Ozai, I wrestled with that outcome in this story so I'm going let that decision stand with the readers.

**Luna Lillyth- **Ozai is too powerful, even for the combined might of Azula, Zuko, and Katara. The only two people really capable of giving him a challenge are Aang and Iroh of course. The chapter had to reflect that. Back pain is never fun.

**UnOriginal2Tall- **Oh yeah, you can't pull punches with a guy like Ozai. The man is straight evil. He tried to murder his own children when they disobeyed him, enough said. These next two chapters are pure aftermath.

**The Rhombus- **Yup, battles are always tricky. I remember writing them for our own story and it took a considerable amount of time. To properly outline one in a way that flows and is easy to imagine remains something I want to get better at. I did think about splitting the battle into two parts but I wanted it to flow into one big monumental event. There is a lot for Azula ahead and her transition from a cold blooded warrior to something else is one of many steps she's going to have to take.

**mdelau4- **I'm glad you liked it! I wanted this battle to serve as to how Azula can depend on others and yet she's still angry and seeks revenge. The internal battle between conflicting philosophies on the inside has not ended just yet.

**Thank you all, again. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Chapter 27. A Changing World**

The first thing Azula noticed when she awoke was that the sun was shining brightly. Sounds of birds chirping could be heard as she slowly became more aware of the peaceful scene.

The second thing she noticed was the throbbing pain in her arm and the tension in her back, which was made easier by the comfortable bedding she sat upon, one that was quite familiar to her. It was then the princess realized she was back in her old room in the Fire Nation Palace.

Questions surged through her mind? What was she doing here and more importantly, _how_ was she here? Had the Avatar won and the Fire Lord finally killed? Or perhaps this was another dream, maybe an introduction to a kind of afterlife in the wake of her death.

_No,_ she thought. _If I was in the afterlife, I'd be in a much worse place than this_

Thinking back to the battle, the last thing she remembered was witnessing the timely arrival of the Avatar in all his power before succumbing to exhaustion and injuries sustained during the fight.

She double checked her arm and confirmed that it was actually in a makeshift sling. Which meant whoever brought her here was clearly a friend. Had her father been the victor she surely would not be alive. They had won, that much was clear, but further information was required.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long as there was a double knock on her door before three familiar faces entered.

First was Ty Lee, who bound into the room with her usual happiness and cheer, followed by Mai and Zuko, the former of whom was locked arm in arm with her boyfriend, smaller smiles adorning their faces.

"Azula! Thank goodness you're awake!" the acrobat said giving her a big hug. Normally, she wouldn't have minded but the pressure even from someone as light as Ty Lee caused her back to spasm.

"ACK!"

"Sorry!" Ty Lee apologized frantically. "I forgot you hurt your back during the battle. I'm just so happy you're okay."

She gave a smile indicating all was forgiven before turning towards her brother and Mai.

"I take it we won then?"

"We did," Zuko affirmed.

"I assume so, otherwise I'd be dead or in a cold cell instead of in my room with a cast on my arm, which I hope, by the way, won't take long to heal?"

"The physician said it would take around a month and a half," Mai replied. "Your back will take some time as well though nothing is permanent. Basically, you just have to take it easy."

Azula blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"I suppose it could have been worse all things considering."

Her eyes traveled to Zuko's abdomen and chest, which were wrapped in bandages underneath his robe. Evidently, their father had left one more mark before his defeat. Though he had left numerous physical scars, never again would he be able to torture them mentally. She could take that satisfaction at least.

"So what happened to Qin? Father named him the temporary Fire Lord, what's his role in this?"

"He made a run for it as soon as he heard father was defeated and we were coming this way. Turns out I didn't even need uncle's authorization. The sages and nobles accepted me as the new ruler as soon as I got there."

The princess nodded. More than likely it was to prevent any potential backlash from opposing the new monarch, but she'd take a smooth transition over political squabbling any day.

"And father? Is he finally…"

The trio's uncomfortable glances told her all she needed to know.

"He's still alive?! How? Why?"

"Aang found a way," Zuko explained. "He still couldn't end dad's life, so he did something else. He took his bending away."

Azula had to blink a few times before taking in that sentence.

"Took his bending away? You're serious?"

"Dead serious," Mai said. "He's not a threat to anyone anymore. He'll be living in a cell the rest of his life."

"Disagree. As long as he's alive, he'll always be a threat," she said bitterly.

"Azula…"

"He should have been killed."

Ty Lee placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to soothe her.

"Azula, it's over. You don't need to worry about your dad anymore."

"He's guarded twenty-four hours a day," Zuko assured her. "Under constant watch."

"Small comfort. You should put him on trial, you could legally execute him if you wanted."

"I could," the new Fire Lord acknowledged. "But I won't. Out of respect to Aang and what he wanted; he's going to remain in prison. I'm not going to kill him."

Azula could hardly believe this. Even in victory, her monstrous father had somehow managed to cheat her of ultimate revenge. His very existence was an insult to her. And of course, Zuko was too high minded to have blood on his hands.

Giving a bitter sigh, she sank back onto the pillows.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter I suppose. Everything is going to change now anyway."

"They're going to change for the better," Ty Lee said softly. "You'll see. This is the chance to start anew, for all of us."

Though she knew the acrobat was doing her best to cheer her up, there was barely any consolation she could take at the moment. Her three best friends had roles to play- Zuko was the new monarch, Mai would be consort and later his queen, Ty Lee was likely on track to join the Kyoshi Warriors- so where did that leave her in this new world? What did she have to offer if anything?

She needed to talk to Zuko. Alone.

"Oh, Ty Lee, your braid looks all tangled again. Mai, would you mind fixing it for her outside?"

Ty Lee scratched her head.

"It is?"

Mai simply rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Azula. If you want to talk to Zuko alone just ask."

She gave something of a sly grin.

"Old habits die hard, I suppose."

The two girls shared an understanding smile, with the former placing a hand on her shoulder, which for Mai, was a major gesture of affection.

"Get well. You'll be back to full strength in no time."

Ty Lee embraced her once more, albeit much lighter this time following Mai out of the door, leaving the two siblings to talk amongst themselves.

For a moment, the scene was a tad awkward as neither of them knew quite what to say. In the end it was Azula who spoke first.

"Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko. I'd get up and bow but…"

She jokingly indicated her broken arm and back.

The former prince laughed and gave his thanks, but added, "You don't have to be formal with me when we're in private, okay? I want our relationship to stay as it is now, not the old power struggle it used to be."

Azula was grateful for that, however, she could also tell something else was bothering him. Zuko, ever to wear his heart on his sleeve, wasted no time in revealing it.

"Part of me still wishes that uncle was the one taking the job, but I know that it's my duty to do so."

"I think you'll make a great Fire Lord."

He didn't seem to know whether she was being serious or not by the look in his eyes.

"You mean that?"

"I do. People feared father but they didn't love him. You need a certain amount of both to rule properly. One of many things I've come to realize these past few weeks."

She gave a half smile.

"Plenty of people love you, Zuko, but you'll also need to display to the masses you're not someone to trifle with. We can work on that of course."

"Azula…"

"No use in arguing over it, brother of mine. The war may be over and you're helping the world rebuild, but you're still the leader of the Fire Nation first and foremost."

"I'm not going to become, Ozai," he protested thickly.

"Agni, forbid," Azula said darkly. "You'll never have to worry about that. But ruling presents all sorts of challenges you haven't faced yet. It's hard work, thankless, and frankly I understand better why uncle doesn't want it."

Zuko sat down on the edge of her bedside, his face looking downwards before looking at her once more.

"You were always the smart one," he chuckled. "Pointing out things no one else could, remaining one step ahead."

The princess sighed. Compliments didn't erase reality.

"Well like I said, it doesn't matter now. Everything that was is gone. I used to be the jewel of the Fire Nation, leading the country to victory. Now I'm in bed with a broken arm, a bad back, and no use to anyone."

"On the contrary," Zuko corrected her. "I need you more than ever. If I'm going to rule this country and help make the world a better place, I'll need people to help and advise me. I can't think of anyone better than my sister, princess of the Fire Nation."

"You have uncle for that. Generals and Ministers…"

"Uncle is retired," the Fire Lord pointed out. "He deserves the life of peace he's always wanted. And I'm going to have to sort out who I can rely on from father's old guard and which ones I'll have to replace. I have Mai and the Avatar will always help where he can, but you know this stuff, Azula. Politics, intrigue, strategy, insight…I'm still a bit raw with it. I'm going to need your help."

The princess could feel her heart touched by this show of confidence in her by the new Fire Lord. Anyone else in the same position would have either exiled or imprisoned her for the rest of her life. Zuko was already establishing himself as a different kind of ruler. Did that make him revolutionary or a fool?

_That's the old you, talking_, a voice said to her. _The kind of person Ozai raised. You're not that person. You know what he means to you._

"I'm sorry," she said aloud.

"For what?" Zuko asked, surprised.

"Everything," came the remorseful response. "For deceiving you, demeaning you, going out of my way to make your life miserable growing up. Dad always said you were weak and unfit to take his place. But he's never been more wrong."

"Azula…"

"You saved my life. Without you, I wouldn't be here. No one who does anything like that is weak."

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she struggled to contain these emotions that were almost completely alien to her. She wasn't used to apologizing, to expressing regret, saying the word 'sorry' which she had never spoken unless it was to get something she wanted.

But this was no lie or deception. Through it all, she finally was willing to admit she loved her brother. And he felt the same way.

"I'm surprised you still don't hate me."

"I've already forgiven you," Zuko said, pulling her close. "Whatever happened in the past is over. I could never hate you."

"We can't pretend the past never occurred."

"No, but we can learn from it and we already have. Look at us. You hate hugs."

That brought out a dry laugh from the princess, who conceded that she was becoming more comfortable with displays of affection though they still weren't her strong suit.

"Don't get use to that, Zuzu. I'm still going to tease you in the Royal Court."

Zuko laughed as well before giving one last tender moment.

"Since we've both made it through this crazy war, we have to take care of each other now. I promise I'll always be there for you. It's my duty as your older brother after all."

To hear him act like an important older sibling was still amusing to Azula. But not in a dismissive sort of way. They both knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, the difference being she could accept that life alone was not ideal. Having others look out for you due to bonds, not self-interest, was strength not weakness.

"The same applies to you too, you know," she said. "When you inevitably start to become stressed out from being Fire Lord, you can count on your wonderful sister to soothe your troubles."

The ex-prince snorted but appreciated the gesture all the same. Things would be different now, some for better and some for ill, but this was one aspect of the new world that was definitively positive. Iroh had once believed them destined to fight against each other until one fell, but as the wise general once stated himself- "Destiny is what you make of it."

Azula had chosen. Her life, though unclear going forward, was not going to be one of bitterness, solitude, and fear. That much she did know.

"I'll leave you to rest. Don't strain yourself, okay?" Zuko said to her before she could protest. "I want you right there for the coronation."

Ah, yes. The ceremony of ceremonies and the moment where her brother's life would come full circle.

"Just don't expect me to lay in this bed all day. I don't like being idle."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zuko smiled. "Just don't challenge anyone to an Agni Kai."

"You're no fun."

With one last chuckle and a nod of his head, the Fire Lord left her chambers, leaving her to ponder once more. But for the first time in her life, Azula didn't want to think or analyze every detail of the present and the future. Suddenly feeling quite tired, she was content to lay down and slip away into the softness of her blankets and pillows.

For the first time in well over a month, Azula closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The coronation occurred three days later. All the leaders from the other nations were invited, as well as those who had aided the Avatar or been a part of the war effort to defeat the Fire Nation.

Well, technically, they hadn't really been defeated, Azula figured to herself. In reality they had forced a coup and called back the rest of the military to the homeland once Zuko was established as the new ruler. Tedious to be sure but even now she preferred not to think of her country as having been 'defeated'. Ozai or not, this was still her home and she intended to protect its prestige.

Of course, that would depend on a variety of factors. Zuko's coronation was not the end of the story for the Fire Nation or anyone else for that matter. Though most of the commoners were too ignorant of politics to pay much attention, there would be some in higher circles who would no doubt seek to depose her brother and replace him with Ozai once more or someone else. Capitulation after one hundred years of warfare was not an easy mindset to adopt.

Instilling fear was a tactic Azula actively tried to avoid now, however that didn't mean potential rebels shouldn't know the consequences of daring to hurt her family. Zuko was going to be a ruler that relied on kindness, justice, and charisma. But he also had to do what was necessary to keep that power. She could help with that; indeed she would help him with a lot of things to prepare for what was ahead.

The princess brought herself out of her deep thought process. There would be time for all of that later including numerous meetings, most of which would be incredibly dull. For now, she allowed herself some contentment in the ceremony that was to take place.

She saw Katara and Sokka rush and hug the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain, Hakoda, who looked down on them with beaming happiness and pride.

"I heard what you two did, what you all did. I must be the proudest father in the world."

He looked down at his only daughter and added.

"Your mother would be proud too."

Katara teared up, touching her necklace in loving memory.

Azula observed this and wondered briefly if her own mother would be proud of her for what she had done.

_I guess there's really no way to find out_

But, Agni, she wanted to know. If there was some way to find her again…

Just then the Kyoshi Warriors showed up, back in uniform with Suki once more at the helm. But they had a new member with them this time.

"There's my favorite warriors!" the water tribesman said happily. "I kind of admit, I kind of missed the face paint."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Wait a minute, is that-"

"You guessed it!" said a familiar cheery voice dressed in the traditional green garb.

Azula couldn't help but be amused.

"So, Ty Lee, you officially joined the Kyoshi Warriors. How does it feel?" she asked.

"It feels great!" the former acrobat replied joyfully. "All those training sessions with Suki really paid off. Plus, she put in a good word for me with the other girls. We're going to be best friends forever!"

She grinned brightly, embracing two of the other warriors who reciprocated.

_That's no surprise. She was always good at making friends with random people._

"I have to say, I really like this dress," Ty Lee said, swishing around in the soft fabric. "It's really grown on me. You should get one for yourself Azula."

The princess, never one for dresses, whether they were the constricting, puffy ones she wore as a child or otherwise, politely declined.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass Ty Lee."

"I don't blame you," Toph said loudly coming over, arms crossed. "I hated all that fancy stuff my parents made me wear when I still lived with them. Good riddance."

"I believe we have more in common that I originally thought, Toph."

"Likewise, princess," and she gave Azula a hard thwack with her fist.

"I really wish you would stop doing that," she muttered, rubbing the arm that was not currently in a sling.

"Hey, this is what you signed up for," the earthbender said with a cheeky grin. "You're one of us now and there's no going back."

The rest of the group laughed and though Azula merely rolled her eyes deep down she acknowledged how refreshing it felt not only to be tolerated but fully accepted among people who gave a damn about your wellbeing. It was truly mark of how things had changed in the month since Ember Island.

And they were about to stand witness to the biggest change of all.

The crowd turned as Zuko and the Avatar entered the Royal Courtyard on the marble podium. A gong was rung three times in announcement of their arrival. Immediately, the crowd began to cheer.

"Please," Zuko said, raising his hand. "The real hero is the Avatar."

The crowd immediately began to cheer again as the last airbender, now the most powerful being on the planet, emerged in traditional Air Nomad garb. His expression was slightly overwhelmed, but fully happy and grateful for the applause. He was no longer the enemy of the Fire Nation but the savior of the world. And everyone knew it.

Much as Azula disliked the fact that he had spared her father, there was no denying everyone, herself included, owed him a great debt.

As the applause and cheers died down, Zuko made a formal declaration.

"Today, the war is over!"

_For real this time_, Azula thought. _For the better_

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will," he continued. "The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided."

He looked towards Aang, who nodded his approval.

"But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

The time had now come. Azula had been present for one crowning, but this was something she never thought she'd see.

Zuko knelt and Fire Sages placed the crown above his top knot.

"All hail, Fire Lord Zuko!"

Standing in the regal robes her father and grandfather had once worn, the newly minted Fire Lord looked every bit the part of a ruler ready to take on the responsibilities and protection of his people. Despite his young age of sixteen, his destiny, his honor had come full circle at long last.

The crowd cheered once more as the Fire Lord gestured for Aang to join him, a newly created partnership set to last generations.

In the midst of the cheers and hollers, Ty Lee tapped the princess on the shoulder, a puzzled look on her face.

"Azula, you're the princess. Why aren't you up there with them? It's tradition after all."

Azula continued to gaze upon the happy scene, her brother waving to the adoration of all those present.

"This is his moment," she replied quietly. "Me being up there would only be a distraction. The world has to know that he's the one true ruler."

"You sure about that? I'm sure he wouldn't have minded."

"It was my choice. It's better this way."

But that wasn't the whole story. Without admitting out loud, Azula knew that her once obsessive desire for power and glory was no longer there. It felt…odd to say the least, but she was more than content to see her brother ascend the throne. She had wondered what the reaction would be once it became clear Zuko was the one who would replace their father. The answer was clear enough now. There was no jealousy, envy, or hatred of him. Not anymore.

The aftermath was still quite murky. Despite her acceptance of the situation Azula knew that her ambition and drive remained. With the war over, there was little to devote it to and therefore there was a kind of unpleasant emptiness within the pit of her stomach. Her statement to Zuko back on the island remained true- her old identity was gone, and it remained to be seen what would take its place.

But this was enough for now. She would protect and defend her brother at all costs, that much was certain. Together, they would work with the rest of the world to restore prosperity and peace, while advancing their country's interests simultaneously.

Whatever was to come, Azula knew this much: for the first time, she did not have to face it alone.

She never would again.

* * *

**I hope this brings some positive vibes and good feelings surrounding Azula. As I stated before, her journey isn't over yet but at least now she is aware that there are those who stand with her no matter what.**

**She always deserved better in my opinion. **

**Next is the epilogue!**

**~The Wasp**


	28. The New Journey Begins

**Well, here it is folks. The finale. The epilogue.**

**This story is now complete but Azula's story most certainly is not. Many of you already know this, but a sequel is in the works which I will likely be published in the spring. I can't wait for guys to read it and go on the next stage of our favorite princess's journey.**

**I'd also like to give a huge shoutout and thank you to every one of you who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. Not once in a million years did I dream this fic would get this level of success, especially in an age of smartphones and are not as inclined to review. It means the world to me you supported my writing. And this was by far my most favorite story to write.**

**I also owe that to the creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. Fanfiction is often as strong as the world that was created in the first place, and ATLA is one of the best damn shows ever written. The fact that a villain like Azula became multi dimensional in the first place is a credit to them and their creativity. **

**One last round of reviews:) **

**Also a sneakpeak of the next story- It will be called 'Mother's Love'.**

**Matheus Bezerra de Lima- **This has been one of the most rewarding things I've ever done. I'm glad you enjoyed it as well:) You are correct, this is actually the beginning not the end. You will get your sparring scenes I promise xD

**AzureTemplar3535- **Well I hope this epilogue is much more to your liking. You've been with this story since day 1. Thank you again.

**Guest- **Indeed, what a ride it has been. Thank you for your reviews and support. I have read the comics set after the series and I think they're pretty solid for the most part but there are flaws as it is with most things. I will definitely check out that reddit user you spoke of. See you for the sequel!

**FeelthePainofPropane- **Love your username btw. Thank YOU for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it:)

**abracursix-** Thank you! You gotta give a happy ending for a story this heartfelt. Although I don't think Azula's happy ending has come just yet.

**hopelessromantic34- **Haha thank you.

**GNTR96- **Indeed you will see me soon, my friend. Thank you as always.

**M- **That was my intent all along haha you can't change her personality, but you can change how she views the world and the capacity to think of other people besides herself. I personally loved that interaction she had with Toph last chapter xD See you for the sequel!

**N3phyts- **I gave a direct response to your review which I will note you did not respond to. Of course, you are free to have your opinion.

**mdelau4- **Zuko and Azula need each other above all else. I wanted that to be one of the themes of the story and I'm glad you caught on to it. When you read this chapter your suspicions will be confirmed about Ursa. Also I promise to include some sparring scenes in the sequels.

**serendipitymadness- **Everyone had a role and fitting them all into this battle was a bit tricky at first. Since this is from Azula's POV I elected not to include the scene where Aang takes away Ozai's bending but I digress. The lightning was the most emotional scene for me to write because it really has Azula come full circle- she cares about and loves her brother and will do anything to defend him. I thank you for your continued support:)

**The Rhombus- **Your hypothesis about Azula's role is very accurate. As a young ruler, Zuko doesn't have the stomach quite yet to do what must be done as a monarch. Azula serves that purpose and she will serve it well. Her instincts are now combined with knowing what it means to love someone unconditionally and have actual friends. Though her journey is not quite over yet.

**UnOriginal2Tall- **Oh yeah she's going to be an advisor and much more. Zuko needs her now more than ever. They definitely compliment each other well now. And I know we had this discussion already but I actually do think personality wise, Sokka is a good match for her. But there are other problems which I will need to sort whether or not it's plausible. Thanks man for reviewing.

**And that's it:) Thank you guys. I will see you all soon for the sequel**

**Chapter 28. The New Journey Begins**

_Two weeks later_

Ba Sing Se was a picturesque view of tranquility- boys were earthbending a rock around a heap of Fire Nation tanks, men and women were out and about once more enjoying the latest fashion and cuisine the city had to offer. Perhaps most beautiful of all was the evening sky, a vast array of color that contained violet, orange, red, and pink against a backdrop of deep blue. The Earth Kingdom was under the banner of freedom and its citizens were enjoying every moment of their regained autonomy.

Speaking of the Earth Kingdom, it was also the gathering place for Team Avatar on this wondrous day. The recently reinstated Earth King Kuei had invited Fire Lord Zuko on a formal state visit and there was much to be discussed- reparations, the return of territory, the fate of the colonies- but Iroh had invited his nephew to tea after official business was concluded. What originally had been planned as a casual meet up became something of a reunion. The Avatar would be there, and he had invited Katara, Sokka and Toph. Suki and Ty Lee, who were now employed as the Fire Lord's bodyguards were also keen on going. Mai, the official consort held no objection. The only one who took some convincing was Azula.

The princess wasn't much in the mood for a party, preferring to focus on her work as the top advisor and confidant of the Fire Lord, as well as the head of his council. Not the most enjoyable job at times to be sure, but at least it provided some measure of focus that she had struggled to find since the end of the war.

To say it took mere 'convincing' was an understatement. Zuko had insisted she accompany him on his trip to the Earth Kingdom and he practically had to invoke his powers as monarch so she would comply. As for the gathering, she had flat out refused until Ty Lee coaxed her into it using the usual bubbly charm the princess always carried a soft spot for.

And so, she found herself inside Uncle Iroh's tea shop, adorned in garish Earth Kingdom green, taking in the joyful scene. Iroh played the tsungi horn, while Zuko passed out tea to everyone (he was really getting quite good at brewing it). Aang played with Momo, while Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara were in the middle of a friendly game of Pai Sho.

Yes, it was quite the engagement. Except Azula felt no happiness herself. The same unpleasant emptiness that had been there during the coronation had lingered and only increased as time passed by.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka yelled. "I'm trying to capture the moment!"

When everyone gave him a puzzling look he explained more calmly.

"I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka," his sister complimented, though her face turned into a confused frown when she took a peek at the portrait.

"Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies," Sokka countered.

Everyone else came over to have a look and it became evident that despite the water tribesman's improvement as a warrior his skill as an artist left much to be desired.

"At least you don't look like a boar-q-pine. My hair is not that spiky," Zuko complained.

"I look like a man," Mai droned.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki pointed out.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way."

The lemur jumped up on the table, chattering away, nearly spilling the ink.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

Azula wasn't paying attention. Not really anyway. It was nothing against those in the room whom she had come to respect, even care about, but she needed a moment alone away from the banter.

Sipping her tea, she set it down before excusing herself silently heading outside onto the deck, only partially hearing Iroh's protests.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down."

"Well I think you all look perfect," Toph joked.

The voices faded away as she exited and rested her still healing arm onto the railing. Leaning forward, she ignored the slight twinge in her back. Her physical health improved every day, but there were some injuries that time alone could not heal. There was something missing and she knew the sore spot that was currently causing the distress.

Images of her mother popped into her mind, except this time, they weren't hallucinations or delusions. Merely memories in the form of deep longing, desire, and profound sadness.

_I love you Azula, I do_

Oh, how she wanted to believe that. She really did. But knowing that the real Lady Ursa was out there somewhere, alive in some begotten village or backwards town incited an incredible degree of restlessness in the princess. Katara had embarked on a journey to find her own mother's murderer to gain closure, but with the knowledge that she was already dead. That road was defined by revenge and the princess already knew what that entailed.

Azula had wanted to kill her father, but that was not the case with her mother.

She needed to seek her out. They needed to talk.

"Azula?"

She gave a huge sigh.

_I should have known Ty Lee would have figured out something was wrong_

"Hello, Ty Lee."

"I thought I might find you out here."

"Did you, now?"

In the corner of her eye, she saw her friend stand beside her gazing at the same sunset she did.

"You know I can always tell when something's bothering you."

"Is it that obvious now?"

"You haven't said a word all afternoon. You could at least pretend you're enjoying yourself," Ty Lee half joked. But it soon became apparent that her friend was beyond the reach of humor.

"Are you thinking about…her?" she inquired gently.

"What difference would it make if I was? It doesn't matter," the princess replied bitterly.

"It matters," the former acrobat asserted. "In fact, it matters more than ever. Remember what I said to you awhile back: when a box is opened, you can't put in what you took out."

"I suppose not," Azula admitted. "Even if I could, there's no going back to what I was before. I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Ty Lee asked, although she already had an idea of the answer.

Before she could reply however, Zuko walked in on the conversation knowing full well what was going on.

"So…Aang and Katara are a couple now. But I couldn't help but notice you weren't having such a great time back there," he said.

Fire Lord though he was, Zuko held no illusions of pretentiousness when it came to matters outside of running the state. His hair was free from its formal top bun and his body posture indicated warmth and understanding.

"It's not anyone's fault," Azula said as Ty Lee nodded towards her brother. The two, though vastly different in temperament, recognized what troubled the princess.

"I know. You're thinking about mom."

It wasn't a question.

"Quite astute."

Zuko joined them on the railing, with Ty Lee briefly hugging her friend before allowing the conversation to continue.

"I've been visiting dad lately in his cell."

"And?"

The Fire Lord shook his head in disappointment.

"No luck. He won't say anything. The best I've been able to get out of him are vague hints that don't give away much."

"He's hiding something."

"No doubt," Zuko agreed. "But it doesn't mean much until I can get him to reveal more."

A flash of anger sped through Azula's heart imagining the man in his cold, dark cell, a shadow of his former self, wasting away to nothing to the end of his days. A cruel fate perhaps, but still more than he deserved.

"How do we know we can even find her?"

"Because she wasn't killed, Azula," her brother insisted with confidence. "Only banished. She went some place and we're going to find out where."

The princess turned and saw Ty Lee nod determinedly at her, the normally bubbly features aligned with care and concern.

Turning back to Zuko, she found he had a similar expression.

"You know I'm just as desperate to find her. We both need this. And we'll do it together."

Azula turned back towards the evening sun, which was fading just behind the dark purple fluffy clouds in the west. Zuko was right, they did need this. Especially if they wanted genuine peace of mind.

As a light breeze whisked through her hair, she could sense the homeland beckon back to her with its call.

There was one more journey yet to take

* * *

**The End**


End file.
